


Clear Eyes, Full Hearts

by malishka1011



Category: Friday Night Lights, One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Football, Childhood Friends, Homophobia, Internalized, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты не хочешь снова назвать меня педиком? - спрашивает его Гарри<br/>- Может быть ты снова будешь плевать в меня? Или толкать? Лишь бы не упасть в глазах этих детей, верно?<br/>- Нет, я…<br/>- Ненавижу тебя. Когда мне будет тридцать, и я буду жить в Нью-Йорке или еще где-то, когда я буду женат на ком-то, кто действительно будет любить меня, я все еще буду помнить то, как, блять, какой-то футболист из ниоткуда заставил меня чувствовать себя ничтожеством</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mean - Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

_Внимание, преподаватели и студенты. Майк Aннета, пожалуйста, пройдите в главный офис. Повторяю, Майк Аннета, пройдите в главный офис._  
  
Гарри серьёзно хочет оказаться на месте этого Майка. Блять, он так не хочет идти в конференц-зал Студенческого совета. Как же всё бесит, раньше Студенческий совет являлся его любимым занятием, помимо спорта, конечно, но теперь всё наоборот. И всё потому, что Луи Томлинсон по чёртовой прихоти стал новым избранным президентом. Не то чтобы он злится на Луи. Нет, ему просто слишком больно.  
  
Миссис Маршалл как всегда говорит вступительное слово; ему следует это всё записать, но Гарри сейчас не до этого. Возможно, он законспектирует речь позже, или нет. Наверное, ему просто стоит встать и уйти. Какой-нибудь другой парень в состоянии записать то, что говорит Луи. Делать это самому не очень полезно для его плана оставить то, что было, в прошлом.  
  
Сегодня третий день школы, так что, у них действительно нет ничего, о чём стоит говорить на протяжении трёх часов. В итоге Гарри всё же записывает ерунду. Какие-то каракули на полях, хотя он спокойно может написать о ногах Луи. Возможно, Луи нервничает. Вентиль кондиционерного воздуха дует непосредственно на него, добавляя ещё больше мурашек. По крайней мере, теперь у него есть оправдание для дрожи.  
  
Когда собрание заканчивается, Гарри встаёт и внезапно понимает, насколько он отвратительно потный сейчас. Нет, это определённо не из-за Луи. В этот момент его не заботит речь о том, что Студенческий Совет станет его домом на ближайшие три года. Несомненно, он отправит письмо миссис Маршалл завтра. _Чёрт, как же жарко._  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Гарри получает письмо от миссис Маршалл с просьбой задержаться. Двадцать минут спустя он открывает дверь класса, пытаясь выглядеть виновато.  
  
— Ох, — удивлённо говорит он на весь класс. Ребята молчат, каждый занят своим тестом, — извините, — говорит Гарри, тут же замечая у окна копну карамельных волос.  
  
_Конечно, Луи здесь_.  
  
Миссис Маршалл показывает жестом на парту. Гарри пытается глубоко вдохнуть, но в комнате стоит просто удушающий запах дезодоранта.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду в этом письме? — спрашивает она не совсем шёпотом.  
  
— Эм. То, что я написал, — быстро отвечает Гарри, смущённо смотря вниз.  
  
— Но ты не можешь уйти из Студенческого совета, — с беспокойством говорит она.  
  
Гарри ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд Луи.  
  
— Я не знаю. Всё слишком сложно. Это мой последний год, я хотел бы иметь немного больше… свободного времени.  
  
— Но это же так хорошо для твоего резюме, — говорит миссис Маршал. Она действительно волнуется за него, и от этого становится ещё тяжелее. — Им нравится общественная деятельность.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю. Но у меня ещё плавание и теннис. И ежегодник, и моя стажировка в «Геральд». Я сожалею, но мне придётся уйти. По личным причинам, которые я не хочу обсуждать.  
  
Люди теперь с интересом смотрят на него.  
  
— Ты должен подумать о том, что лучше для тебя. Я не сдамся так просто. Зайди после школы, нам точно стоит ещё раз обсудить твоё необдуманное, глупое решение.  
  
— Ладно. Извините. Спасибо, — быстро отвечает Гарри, неуклюже выходя из класса. Он ненавидит себя за то, что его волнует смотрит ли Луи на него сейчас. Но потом кто-то кричит: «педик», и всё становится на свои места.  
  
После школы Гарри идёт в кабинет миссис Маршалл. Он идёт быстро, с опущенной головой, потому что действительно хочет, чтобы это всё поскорее закончилось. Он почти на месте, когда кто-то сзади зовёт его:  
  
— Эй, Гарри, подожди.  
  
Странно. Он поворачивается и моментально чувствует слабость в коленях. Чёрт, Луи, Луи Томлинсон идёт к нему. И всё, что Гарри может сейчас сделать, — это стоять, потому что, он столько раз представлял себе их встречу, но сейчас, он однозначно не готов к ней.  
  
— Ты, эм… ты на самом деле решил уйти из Студенческого совета?  
  
Гарри должен отвернуться, он не должен так сильно пялиться на него.  
  
— Да, я… да.  
  
— Как так? Ты был в совете в течение многих лет, — вскользь замечает Луи. Похоже, он искренне переживает за него.  
  
— Это да. Точно. Я думаю, пришла пора меняться.  
  
— Но я планирую выпустить несколько программ для школы, ведь я президент. Было бы действительно здорово, если бы ты написал об этом. Ты ведь работаешь в газете, верно?  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — выпаливает Гарри.  
  
— Твоё имя стоит в конце статьи, — отвечает Луи, пожимая плечами. — Они могут быть о благотворительных акциях или ещё о чём-нибудь.  
  
— Я всего лишь стажёр. Я не выбираю о чём писать.  
  
— О-о-о. Ну, ты можешь попробовать, верно?  
  
— Я… я подумаю. Но я ухожу по личным причинам, — тихо говорит Гарри в оправдание. Никто так и не спрашивает его об этом. Они наверняка думают, что это из-за того, что он гей. Ему плевать.  
  
— Уходишь из-за гей-дерьма? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Люди говорят-  
  
— Люди всегда несут чушь, — слишком резко отвечает Гарри. — Я уже сказал «нет», я не изменю своё решение. Мне просто это надоело, — добавляет Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи спиной, быстро шагая в сторону выхода.  
  
— Но, Гарри…  
  
Каждый раз, когда Луи говорит его имя, чёрт, это так больно. Стайлс, должно быть, мазохист, потому что он оборачивается и с ненавистью смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты остался.  
  
— Почему ты думаешь, что для меня это важно? И если уж на то пошло, что заставляет тебя думать, что я когда-либо захочу писать о тебе?  
  
Луи непонимающе моргает.  
  
— Послушай, давай оставим прошлое…  
  
— Прошлое? Ты наконец-то соизволил заговорить со мной после того, что было между нами? — Гарри хотел бы стоять под кондиционером сейчас, потому что он потный и у него в висках стучит. — Если бы я только знал, что ты хочешь попросить меня написать о том как ты хорош во всём, что делаешь, Господи. Если бы я только знал.  
  
Сарказм отдаёт кислотой на языке.  
  
— Нет, Гарри…  
  
— Знаешь, что? Я напишу статью, так как ты великодушно даешь мне эту возможность. Только один вопрос. Мне стоит напомнить всем, что мы раньше фактически были друзьями? Или это всё-таки останется тем, что буду помнить только я?  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Да пошёл ты нахуй, Луи. Передай Маршалл, что со студсоветом покончено. Потому что так оно и есть.  
  
Гарри бежит к машине и со всей силы хлопает дверью. Блять, как же он хочет его ударить. Душная атмосфера машины не помогает, но, тем не менее, через пару минут он немного успокаивается. Заведя машину и опустив стёкла, он медленно выезжает на проезжую часть.  
  
Гарри живёт в нескольких минутах езды от школы. Он спокойно может ходить пешком, но на данный момент он очень рад, что у него есть машина. Потому что сейчас на улице нереальное пекло. К тому моменту, когда он подъезжает к дому, кондиционер повёрнут до упора. Чёрт, даже он не спасает его от жары.  
  
Отца нет дома, но он оставил записку. _Ужин в холодильнике. Сменил воду в бассейне. Кончились помидоры, прости (позвони, если будут проблемы)._  
  
Гарри быстро натягивает плавки, вешая одежду на спинку стула. Его полотенце висит на стуле на заднем крыльце, там, где он вчера его и оставил. Он хватает его на пути к бассейну. Трава неприятно колет ноги. Гарри роняет полотенце, прыгая в спасительную прохладу бассейна.  
  
После двадцати кругов его ум очищается. Пятьдесят — вот его норма. Он заканчивает плавать примерно через полчаса. Гарри хочется сделать больше, но он должен выполнить домашнее задание, и сегодня понедельник, а по понедельникам он работает няней у Гонсалесов. Они познакомились меньше года назад, а такое чувство, что он знает этих людей всю жизнь. Но сейчас это в прошлом.  
  
Стайлс вылезает из бассейна, позволяя солнцу высушить тело за несколько минут, затем идёт внутрь. Он спокойно оставляет мокрое полотенце снаружи, зная, что оно скоро высохнет.  
  
Быстрый душ, и он возвращается на кухню в одних трусах, чтобы забрать рюкзак. Он относит его в свою комнату, небрежно бросая на рабочий стол. Сейчас его мозг не работает. Как же тяжело дышать.  
  
Гарри громко включает музыку, затем ложится на кровать. На этой неделе он действительно проделал хорошую работу. Последний день, в основном, прошёл хорошо, за исключением того сентиментального инцидента в конце дня. Откровенно говоря, ему насрать. Впереди колледж, сейчас ему нужно думать о будущем.  
  
Шесть песен Тейлор Свифт спустя, он заставляет себя приняться за домашнее задание. Сейчас школа является более важным приоритетом для него, чем Луи. И AP баллы, и колледж. Луи — это гомофобная заноза Гарри. Пусть идёт в жопу.  
  
Миссис Спайкс — единственная учительница, которая задаёт домашнюю работу в первую неделю. Он справляется с ней достаточно быстро, и теперь он со спокойной душой может начать печатать статью для «Геральд», которую должен сдать к пятнице. Он не пишет о Луи. С него хватит и школьной газеты. Гарри пишет о том, что Альто* не выделяет ресурсы для младших классов. Он открытый гей в Геральде, и гордится этим. Это даёт ему право голоса, по крайней мере.  
  
— Эй, Гарри, ты дома? — зовёт его отец из передней части дома.  
  
— Да, в своей комнате. Как работа? — Гарри закрывает свой компьютер и идёт на кухню, почёсывая живот, параллельно смотря на то, как отец достаёт еду из сумки.  
  
— Как всегда. У тебя немного обгорел нос, — с упреком говорит отец, указывая на загорелое лицо.  
  
Гарри кивает, вытаскивая из холодильника контейнер салата и кувшин чая со льдом.  
  
— Я купил тебе солнцезащитный крем, почему ты не пользуешься им? — мягко говорит отец. — Ты хочешь получить преждевременные морщины?  
  
— Извини, я постоянно забываю о нём.  
  
— Да ладно? — дразнит он Гарри. — Слишком много тестостерона?  
  
— У меня? Никогда.  
  
Отец достает тарелки и даёт одну Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо. Сегодня ночь кроличьей еды.  
  
— Официальное название — сердечно-здоровая ночь.  
  
Отец ерошит его волосы мозолистой рукой, затем несильно хлопая по спине.  
  
— Ладно, приятель. Напомни мне, что я люблю. Сальса, верно? И потом ещё это зелёное смешанное дерьмо.  
  
— Тебе нравится шпинат, — с надеждой предполагает Гарри.  
  
— Нет, нет, определённо нет. Не пытайся обмануть своего старика, — он выбирает один из контейнеров с едой. — Пирог из авокадо очень хорош. Отрежь мне кусочек.  
  
— Конечно, — Гарри достаёт нож и разделочную доску. — Половинку?  
  
— Звучит неплохо.  
  
Они молча жуют свои салаты, чипсы и сальсу, опираясь локтями на стол. Гарри не замечает, как долго он молчит, пока отец не толкает его в плечо.  
  
— О чём думаешь?  
  
— Эм.  
  
— Просто спрашиваю, потому что я заметил, что ты в нижнем белье. Я тебя в последний раз в нём видел, когда тебе было три.  
  
— Чем меньше одежды, тем больше грусти, — покорно отвечает Гарри. — Я никогда не должен был говорить тебе об этом.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо, просто скажи мне, чью задницу надрать. Так что случилось?  
  
Стайлс делает глубокий вдох, затем медленно говорит:  
  
— Луи Томлинсон.  
  
Отец кивает.  
  
— И зачем ты опять говорил с этим дерьмом?  
  
— Потому что он подошёл ко мне. Он президент Студенческого совета, я думаю уйти оттуда, но он пытается заставить меня остаться. Я не знаю, что делать, — грустно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я должен поговорить с ним?  
  
— Нет, нет. На самом деле, я разозлился. Я накричал на него… ты знаешь. Для меня это прогресс.  
  
Отец радостно обнимает его, целуя в волосы.  
  
— Ай да молодец. Почему ты тогда не хочешь там остаться?  
  
— Я не знаю. Может быть, я должен смириться с этим для колледжа. И тогда, в один прекрасный день, я буду жить в большом городе, подальше от всего, в первую очередь, от него, — медленно говорит Гарри, тыкая вилкой в шпинат.  
  
— Слишком много Тейлор Свифт, — мудро говорит отец. — Тебе нужно поесть нормальной еды.  
  
— Нет, я в порядке.  
  
— Я кое-что записал для тебя. «Сплетница». Два новых эпизода.  
  
Гарри качает головой:  
  
— Понедельник. Няня, — он быстро заталкивает оставшуюся еду в рот, ставя тарелку в посудомойку. — Мне надо идти. Но я действительно в порядке.  
  
— Надеюсь, что так, или я надеру его тощий зад.  
  
Гарри пытается улыбнуться, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. Отец как никогда крепко обнимает его за спину. Он пахнет стройкой, потом и кремом от загара.  
  
Стайлс закрывает глаза и просто дышит.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, приятель. Ты будешь лучшим журналистом в Техасе.  
  
— Только в Техасе?  
  
— Не зазнавайся, — шепчет отец. — Но я горжусь тобой, честно. Ты всё правильно делаешь. И запомни, Тейлор Свифт иногда бывает права.  
  
— Наверное. Или просто потому, что я гей.  
  
— Это не так, — отвечает он и целует Гарри в лоб напоследок. — Не забудь перед выходом надеть какую-нибудь одежду. И помни, что ты не можешь приводить ухажёров на рабочее место.  
  
Гарри кивает:  
  
— Да, сэр. Но, пап, иногда ты меня смущаешь.  
  
— Это всё моя внешность. Тебе достались гены от меня, я всегда говорю это.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно, прежде чем я уйду? — с беспокойством спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
— Нет, я в порядке. Иди, зарабатывай деньги, я горжусь тобой.  
  
— Ты мне это уже говорил.  
  
— Не выделывайся.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза и идёт обратно в свою комнату.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — кричит он через плечо.  
  
— Увидимся вечером.  
  
— Хорошо. Пока.  
  
Это отец договорился насчёт работы няни, и Гарри всегда будет благодарен ему за это. Когда весь город твердит его отцу, каким безнравственным и безбожным является его сын, тот в ответ успокаивает Гарри, говоря просто не обращать на это внимания. Отец — его опора, его стержень.  
  
Когда ночью Гарри возвращается домой, он застаёт отца в своей комнате, смотрящего футбол и поедающего мороженое, которое Гарри пытался спрятать.  
  
Он только вздыхает:  
  
— И зачем я старался?  
  
Когда отец предлагает ему ложку, он не отказывается. Гарри забирается на кровать, скидывая свою обувь на пол.  
  
Отец фыркает.  
  
— Сама деликатность.  
  
— Я знаю, что это неприлично, — жалуется Гарри, — причём мои носки жутко воняют, — он снимает их, засовывая в обувь, затем расслабляется, откидывая голову на подушки. — Какой счёт?  
  
— Ковбои ведут, слава Богу.  
  
— Да ладно?  
  
— В начале игры успели забить два гола.  
  
— Будем надеяться, что так будет и дальше. Иначе сегодня я точно не усну, — с улыбкой отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Будешь спать как младенец, — ворчит отец. — Как дети?  
  
— Хорошо. Я думаю, через пару недель мой испанский будет безупречен.  
  
Отец пожимает плечами.  
  
— Может пригодиться.  
  
— Да. Как и французский. Какой смысл говорить, если никто тебя не понимает? — с иронией спрашивает Гарри, облизывая ложку.  
  
— Это типа что-то с двойным смыслом?  
  
— Нет, сэр. По крайней мере, я так не думаю.  
  
— Ну ладно.  
  
В конечном итоге ковбои выигрывают со счётом 36-30.  
  
— Я пойду спать.  
  
— Если хочешь, можешь мне позвонить в обед, и я вытащу тебя из этого грёбаного совета.  
  
— Думаю, я буду в порядке. Но, если что, я дам тебе знать.  
  
— Ладно. Не забудь обувь.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, возвращаясь обратно.  
  
— Вот так, мой мальчик. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Ночи, — говорит Стайлс, а затем добавляет: — Люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, приятель.  
  
— Просто проверяю.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри всегда использует свой перерыв на обед, чтобы побыть одному. Он сидит в дальнем углу школьной библиотеки и спокойно наслаждается морковными палочками и сэндвичем. Иногда он быстро читает журнал. Это священное время.  
  
Но только не в этот раз. Гарри спокойно ест, когда кто-то присоединяется к нему. Он даже не смотрит вверх, зная, что это Луи.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — раздражённо спрашивает его Стайлс.  
  
— Мы можем просто поговорить?  
  
— Я не думаю, — в любом случае, Луи садится, и Гарри хочется кричать от разочарования. — С каких пор ты хочешь разговаривать со мной?  
  
— С сегодняшнего дня. Так возьмёшь себя в руки и посмотришь на меня, ради Бога?  
  
— Нет. Я не стану. Оставь меня в покое, — Гарри встаёт.  
  
Томлинсон тоже встаёт.  
  
— Послушай, перестань быть такой сукой и…  
  
Стайлс в долю секунды жёстко пихает Луи спиной на книжные полки. Держа его за плечи, он говорит:  
  
—  _Блять. Я. Сука_? Я никогда и ничего не прошу у тебя. Всё, о чём я прошу, просто оставить меня в покое. Ты был дерьмом по отношению ко мне. Просто потому, что ты можешь забыть это — не значит, что я когда-либо смогу.  
  
— Успокойся, парень, — нервно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Ну, конечно. Не дай Бог, кто-то подумает, что я заразил тебя грёбаным гомосексуализмом. Господи Боже.  
  
Гарри ничего не может больше придумать, кроме как убежать. По дороге он хватает свой рюкзак, выбегает из парадного входа и садится в свою машину, хлопая дверью.  
  
В панике он звонит отцу.  
  
— Эй… — его голос срывается.  
  
— Ты в порядке? Где ты?  
  
— Я в моей машине. Ты можешь забрать меня из школы? Я хочу домой.  
  
— Уверен? Что-то не так?  
  
— Я думаю, что так. Да. Луи…  
  
— Я в паре кварталов от школы. Я скоро буду. Мне ему врезать?  
  
— Эм, нет, — Гарри видит, как Луи следом же выбегает из школы, начиная искать что-то, наверное, его. Взгляд Луи устремляется на его машину. Стайлс щёлкает замками.  
  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Пап, он стоит за машиной, я не могу выбраться.  
  
— Я уже почти возле школы, Хаз. Включи музыку и жди меня.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо. Пока, — шепчет Гарри, кладя трубку. Луи, кивая головой, пытается привлечь его внимание. Гарри включает радио, опуская голову на руль и ждёт. В какой-то момент Луи окликает его по имени. Стайлс старается не смотреть наверх.  
  
Отец приезжает через пятнадцать минут. Он кричит на Луи и сопровождает Гарри домой. Он как танк на его стороне.  
  
Когда они подъезжают к дому, отец неожиданно крепко обнимает его за плечи.  
  
— Он сказал, что хотел?  
  
— Я не знаю. Он хочет поговорить. Но я не хочу говорить с ним.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда тебе не придётся. Пошёл он нахуй. Иди ложись, ладно? Я буду дома через несколько часов. С тобой точно всё в порядке?  
  
— Да, да. Спасибо. Извини за панику.  
  
— Я буду приходить каждый раз, ладно? Ты — всё, что у меня есть.  
  
Гарри кивает один раз, делая шаг назад.  
  
— Уверен, что ты в порядке? — снова спрашивает отец.  
  
— Да, иди.  
  
— Ладно, — в этот раз он не говорит, что любит Гарри, но это видно по его глазам.  
  
Гарри раздевается до нижнего белья, рассеянно ложась на кровать. Его жалюзи закрыты. Он, вроде как, хочет остаться здесь навсегда.  
  
Он наполовину спит, когда его будит громкий, настойчивый стук.  
  
Сначала он пытается игнорировать его. После миллиона минут — или, возможно, трёх — он встаёт и идет в направлении звука. Это его окно, так что он возится с жалюзи. Наконец у него получается открыть их, и он моргает, ожидая пока глаза привыкнут к слепящему техасскому солнцу.  
  
Луи. Луи стоит там, бросая камешки в окно.  
  
— Спокойно, — сонно говорит себе Гарри.  
  
Мимикой и жестами Луи просит его выйти.  
  
Гарри качает головой, он не должен сочувствовать ему. Он до сих пор помнит, как ему было комфортно с ним. Он хочет, что бы это всё ещё было так.  
  
Луи держит в руках два рожка с мороженым. Синий — для Гарри, красный — для него. Так же, как когда они были детьми. Это действительно чертовски продуманный ход, и это работает.  
  
Гарри идёт к задней двери и открывает её. Луи уже стоит там, протягивает ему синий рожок.  
  
— Да пошёл ты, — говорит Гарри, принимая мороженое. — Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? Пока ты ешь.  
  
— Когда я закончу, я закрываю дверь.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри разрывает обёртку и откусывает. Он не может смотреть на Луи.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, я просто хочу, чтобы мы сблизились. Это наш последний год. Мы должны хорошо провести время. Поэтому, я хочу…  
  
— Сблизились, — повторяет Гарри. Браво.  
  
— Разве это не будет приятно?  
  
— Да. Это определённо было бы приятно три года назад. Но ты не хотел этого тогда, поэтому я был в дерьме, — Гарри поворачивается, шагая обратно в помещение.  
  
— Эй, подожди. Я подумал, что ты сказал, что…  
  
— Я передумал. Ты довольно хорошо знаком с этой концепцией, верно? Я не знал, что речь снова будет о тебе. Иди нахуй со своим сближением.  
  
Луи хмурится:  
  
— А о чём ты думал она будет?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Нет, Гарри. Серьёзно, скажи мне.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, что я гигантский чёртов идиот, раз подумал… я не знаю. Я думал, что ты извинишься. Или попробуешь всё исправить. Я на секунду забыл о твоей избирательной памяти. Больше этого не повторится.  
  
— Я всё помню, — серьёзно отвечает Луи.  
  
— Я хочу не помнить этого, — хрипит Гарри. — Я хочу никогда не знакомиться с тобой. Раньше я думал, что всё это того стоит. Но если бы у меня был шанс всё изменить, я бы никогда не заговорил с тобой. Никогда. Ни одного, блять, слова не сказал бы тебе.  
  
Опять же, Луи останавливает его.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
— Слишком поздно, Луи.  
  
— Не мог бы ты… пожалуйста, просто послушать меня. Я хочу… сделать это правильно.  
  
Стайлс фыркает:  
  
— Ага, как же. Так я тебе и поверю.  
  
— Или ты, или моя семья, Гарри, — медленно говорит Луи. — Они поставили меня перед выбором, и если бы я не согласился с ними, они бы выгнали меня.  
  
— По крайней мере, мы были бы вместе.  
  
— Да, но… — лицо Луи так и говорит, что этого недостаточно для него. — Серьёзно, мне очень жаль, извини меня за то, как я обращался с тобой. Но это действительно было сложно для меня.  
  
— Конечно. Знаешь, в следующий раз, когда ты решишь назвать кого-то лучшим другом, просто знай, что он может ожидать немного большего, чем ты обычно готов дать.  
  
— В следующий раз, — повторяет Луи.  
  
— Да. Уже слишком поздно для нас.  
  
— Мне очень жаль. Я хочу сделать что-то особенное для тебя.  
  
— Для сближения, — говорит Гарри, изображая кавычки в воздухе.  
  
— Да. Я понимаю, что это бред, то, что я говорил. Я не думаю, что могу заразиться от тебя гейством, я никогда так не думал. И я не должен был быть таким мудаком по отношению к тебе.  
  
— Даже так.  
  
— Гарри, просто… скажи, чего ты хочешь. Скажи, как я могу исправить ситуацию.  
  
— Ты не можешь, — отвечает Гарри, резко бросая своё мороженое на землю. Он растерянно оглядывается и замечает, что некоторые дети наблюдают за ними.  
  
Луи оборачивается, ему резко становится неуютно.  
  
— Я должен идти.  
  
— Ты не хочешь снова называть меня педиком? — говорит Гарри. — Может быть, ты плюнешь в меня? Или толкнёшь? Чтобы не упасть в глазах этих детей, верно?  
  
— Нет, я…  
  
— Не говори мне, что теперь ты забыл. Ты никогда не должен забывать этого, потому что лично я никогда не смогу. Когда мне будет тридцать, и я буду жить в Нью-Йорке или ещё где-то, когда я буду женат на ком-то, кто действительно будет любить меня и гордиться тем, что его заметят со мной, я всё ещё буду помнить то, как, блять, какой-то футболист из ниоткуда заставил меня чувствовать себя ничтожеством. Для грёбанного, как ты сказал, сближения.  
  
Гарри резко захлопывает дверь. Он закрывает жалюзи, быстро снимает боксеры, ложась на свою кровать голым. Затем он часа три хандрит над домашним заданием и, в конечном итоге, засыпает на учебнике английского.  
  
— Эй, приятель, — отец гладит Гарри по спине, аккуратно перебирая его волосы. — Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да, сэр. Я… я в порядке.  
  
— Ты слишком голый для человека, у которого всё хорошо.  
  
— Я восстанавливаюсь.  
  
— Ладно. Я должен заказать для нас восстанавливающую пиццу?  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста. Можно много помидоров?  
  
— Ещё не время для помидоров. Хаз, если Луи не перестанет оскорблять тебя, позволь мне позаботиться об этом, ладно? Только скажи.  
  
— Хорошо, но я думаю, что буду в порядке. Я сам в состоянии справиться с дерьмовым экс-другом.  
  
— Хорошо. И надень боксеры на ужин.  
  
— Да, да, — Гарри поворачивается на спину, выгибаясь в лопатках вверх, и импульсно кричит. — БЛЯТЬ.  
  
— Аминь, — поправляет его отец. — Аллилуйя!  
  


***

  
  
Когда на следующий день Гарри ест обед, кто-то останавливается в проходе, опять же, он даже не поднимает взгляд, зная, что это Луи.  
  
— Я подам на тебя в суд за преследование. Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
  
— Хорошо. Я собираюсь сидеть здесь, на случай, если ты передумаешь, ладно?  
  
— Это уже становится ненормальным, — ворчит Гарри. — Наша дружба закончилась, почему ты думаешь, что я просто позволю тебе сделать это снова?  
  
— Я собираюсь начать всё сначала, — тихо говорит Луи. — Я не хочу больше заставлять тебя делать что-то. Я имею в виду, что-то плохое.  
  
— Почему? Почему именно сейчас?  
  
Луи колеблется. Даже сидя на полу, он не может не двигаться, с тревогой постукивая по нему пальцами. Он никогда не умел справляться с эмоциями.  
  
— Отец получил работу, — наконец отвечает тот. — Он постоянно занят и не следит за мной, как раньше. И я знаю, что это звучит как оправдание, но он следил за мной каждую секунду, убеждаясь, что я живу в соответствии с тем, как он хочет.  
  
— В течение трёх лет?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты знаешь моего отца. Действительно, Гарри, я… я сожалею. Я был ужасен по отношению к тебе, неважно, какие на тот момент были у меня причины, и я никогда не жалел ни о чём больше, как о нас.  
  
— И что теперь? — медленно спрашивает его Стайлс. — Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
— Потому что я хочу все исправить. Мы были лучшими друзьями. Я не должен был делать этого с тобой.  
  
— Мы не были просто лучшими друзьями, — рычит на него Гарри. — Мы были… ты сказал мне, что это были мы против них. Ты заставил меня думать, что понимаешь меня лучше, чем я смог бы когда-либо. Теперь можешь отъебаться и продолжить жить тупой фальшивой жизнью качка, если это то, что делает тебя счастливым. Но это не тот ты, которого я знал. И я просто не понимаю, это я был таким тупым, или ты таким… лживым.  
  
— Гарри, — тихо скулит Луи.  
  
Стайлс на грани слёз. Он знает, что если начнёт плакать, взглянув на Луи, то всё провалится, вся его выдержка полетит к чертям.  
  
— Пошёл ты, — говорит он, стараясь казаться храбрым.  
  
— Мне так жаль, — шепчет Луи. — Я на самом деле никогда не врал тебе, и ты не тупой. Я хочу поговорить с тобой, но наедине. Я могу прийти к тебе после занятий?  
  
— Если я скажу «нет», ты всё равно придёшь и будешь бросать камни в моё окно, — угрюмо отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Нет. Но я действительно хочу поговорить с тобой. Я чувствую себя ужасно, и ты тоже. И я сожалею об этом. Я хочу всё исправить.  
  
— Может быть, уже поздно что-то исправлять.  
  
— Я хочу попробовать. Даже если уже слишком поздно.  
  
На секунду Гарри смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, какую боль причинил мне.  
  
— Нет, я не знаю. Хотя у меня есть некоторое представление об этом. Гарри, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри вытирает глаза.  
  
— Эм, ладно, приходи, — говорит он через секунду, потому что его решимость всегда покидает его, когда дело касается Луи.  
  
— Спасибо, — счастливо отвечает Луи. Он тянется к Гарри, но тот отодвигается. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что с тобой я был настоящим. Всё остальное — дерьмо.  
  
— Но ты не можешь видеться со мной публично, потому что я гей, — отвечает Гарри, кусая губы.  
  
— Да, — неловко кивает Луи.  
  
— Просто хочу убедиться, что я понял ситуацию.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Никто не знает, что я здесь или ты здесь. И я хочу посидеть с тобой, если это нормально.  
  
Гарри смотрит в пол.  
  
— Сегодня не получится встретиться. У меня много домашнего задания.  
  
— Эм, ладно. Ну, завтра тоже никак, потому что у меня игра.  
  
Стайлс не спрашивает Луи насчёт выходных, потому что чувствует, что это слишком.  
  
Наконец Томмо предлагает:  
  
— Что насчёт понедельника?  
  
— Няня.  
  
— Серьёзно? У кого?  
  
— У детей Гонсалесов.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда во вторник?  
  
— Ладно. Вторник.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи улыбается ему в ответ. — Я действительно хочу исправить положение.  
  
— Ты всё время говоришь это.  
  
— Потому что это правда.  
  
— Хорошо, — спустя секунду отвечает Гарри, — посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.


	2. Devil Town - Daniel Johnston

Гарри нервничает c того самого момента, как у них с Луи появились планы. Он не говорит отцу насчёт вторника. Во-первых, он не знает, как объяснить ему, почему он собирается разговаривать с Луи теперь, после трёх лет молчания. А во-вторых, он точно знает, что отец надерёт Луи зад. Так что, нет, пусть всё будет в секрете.  
  
Футбольная тренировка длится примерно два часа, так что Луи будет где-то после шести. Они немного рискуют, но, скорее всего, с этим не будет проблем. Гарри не ждёт, что Луи задержится надолго. Луи заходит в заднюю дверь примерно через двадцать минут. Он не хочет, чтобы его видели здесь. Так что, да, Гарри не чувствует себя слишком оптимистично.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Я думаю, ты пробрался незамеченным, мои поздравления.  
  
Луи с грустью смотрит на него пару минут, затем поворачивается к окну и говорит:  
  
 — Мы будем говорить здесь или пойдём в твою комнату?  
  
— Нет. Мы останемся здесь, — он не хочет вести Луи в комнату. Гарри прекрасно помнит их ночёвки, кино и игры в «Монополию».  
  
— Ладно, — Луи садится на диван, Гарри быстро отодвигается на другой конец. — Итак.  
  
— Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить.  
  
— Да. Я действительно хочу поговорить, пожалуйста, постарайся понять меня.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи кивает, затем смущённо смотрит вниз:  
  
— Не мог бы ты, эм. Не мог бы ты объяснить мне, почему ты всё-таки решил рассказать всем, что ты гей?  
  
— Потому что это трусливо — бежать от себя. Мне не нравятся девушки, и я не собираюсь лгать о том, кто я, чтобы сделать кучу близких по духу невежественных быдл счастливыми, — со злостью говорит Гарри. — Кто-то спросил, и я просто сказал им. Это не такое уж большое дело.  
  
— Ты недооценил, какими одержимыми становятся люди сексуальной жизнью других людей.  
  
— Полагаю, что так.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Луи после паузы. — Мне просто было интересно. Я всегда думал, что ты сделал это назло мне. Наверное, я тупой, — быстро добавляет он. — Я знаю, это не из-за меня. Но мне было приятно думать, что я не такой уж кусок дерьма, как я полагаю. Я определённо был им. Я не отрицаю этого.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Луи нервно сглатывает:  
  
— Ещё до этого мой отец сказал мне, что я не должен проводить так много времени с тобой. Он хотел, чтобы я уделял больше внимания футболу. Он сказал, что ты слишком…  
  
— Пожалуйста, не заканчивай это предложение, — тихо отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я никогда не думал, что ты… Никогда. Я знаю, я говорил всё это. Но сейчас я думаю, что ты действительно храбрый. Я скучаю по тебе. Иногда, когда мы смотрим чёрно-белые фильмы с мамой, я продолжаю смотреть в сторону, надеясь увидеть тебя рядом.  
  
— Ты мог позвонить мне, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Я бы, наверное, заплакал от счастья, если бы ты позвонил мне тогда.  
  
Луи смотрит в сторону, кусая губы.  
  
— Я сожалею. Но я не мог. Папа бы по-любому вычислил меня. Тогда он сказал мне, что я, наконец, иду по правильному пути. Что он гордится мной. И когда я при нём заводил разговор о тебе, он сразу же начинал злиться.  
  
— Ты не думал пойти против отца? Порой мне казалось, что твой отец сумасшедший. Ты всегда ему подчинялся, словно собачонка…  
  
— Как будто бы это что-то изменило? — пожимает плечами Луи.  
  
— Да. Безусловно, изменило бы.  
  
— Прости. Я сделал, блять… ужасную вещь, и я сожалею. После того, как отец получил работу в июле, я пытаюсь придумать, как снова начать с тобой разговор. Поэтому, когда я увидел тебя в совете, я подумал… Я не знаю. Это мой шанс.  
  
— Ты решил, что можешь просто так вернуться, просто потому, что ты _«подумал»_?  
  
— Я знал, что это займёт больше времени, и это совершенно нормально. Но, пожалуйста, просто поговори со мной? Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, я всё сделаю ради тебя.  
  
— Ты не можешь ничего сделать для меня, — Гарри уже мысленно борется с собой, думая, стоит ли ему говорить. К чёрту все. Почему бы и нет? — Лу, я пытался убить себя.  
  
Это новая информация для Луи; его челюсть отвисает, а глаза расширяются, и взгляд на секунду тускнеет.  
  
— Блять… почему?  
  
— Потому что я потерял всё, — немного нетерпеливо отвечает Гарри. — Я потерял тебя. Я не хотел больше жить. Я попробовал, и ничего не получилось, и я рад, потому что я собираюсь изменить свою жизнь. Но тогда я абсолютно готов был сделать это. Мне хотелось перестать существовать. Так что нет, ты не сможешь ничего сделать для меня.  
  
— Могу ли я обнять тебя?  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь ко мне прикоснуться? — спрашивает Гарри, но это не звучит так горько, как ему того бы хотелось. Скорее печально.  
  
Луи садится ближе и крепко его обнимает.  
  
— Мне так жаль. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я никогда бы не простил себя, если бы с тобой что-то случилось. Мне так невероятно жаль, и я счастлив, что ты дал мне второй шанс, чтобы всё исправить.  
  
— Может быть, уже слишком поздно что-то исправлять, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Нет, я должен попробовать. Я в долгу перед тобой.  
  
Гарри мысленно с ним соглашается — _да, ты мне обязан, кусок ты дерьма_  — но не прерывает объятий.  
  
— Так, ты хочешь снова стать… друзьями? — его голос предательски дрожит.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Но твой отец не должен об этом знать.  
  
— Да. Я не… стыжусь тебя или ещё что-нибудь. Я думаю, что ты удивительный. Но я действительно сейчас не могу разобраться во всём этом дерьме с отцом. Так что…  
  
Гарри быстро отодвигается от Луи, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу; он всё равно чувствует какой-то подвох.  
  
— Хорошо, — медленно отвечает он. — Мы можем общаться… по смс? Или ещё как-нибудь. Или ты собираешься только тайком приходить сюда, когда чувствуешь жалость к педику?  
  
— Не… не называй себя так, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Раньше у тебя не было никаких проблем с этим.  
  
— Я сожалею об этом. Но сейчас ты говоришь это, чтобы оскорбить себя.  
  
— Да пошёл ты. У тебя нет никакого права решать что-то за меня.  
  
— Ну, а как я должен реагировать? — разочарованно вздыхает Луи. — Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я не могу оставить это просто так, потому что ты нарочно жесток к себе, но злишься каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь защитить тебя. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Хаз?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты… — когда Луи здесь, он не может вспомнить ничего, что можно было бы исправить. — Чёрт, Лу, я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал меня, — наконец говорит он, — но ты не можешь. Прошлое — это прошлое. Так что я не знаю, чего хочу. Всё меняется каждую секунду. Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты меня защитил. Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня, блять, в покое.  
  
Неожиданно Луи говорит:  
  
— Дай мне свой телефон, — он вводит имя и номер, затем вбивает их в телефон Гарри, и попутно отправляет себе вызов. — Пиши мне в любое время, ладно?  
  
— Хорошо, эм, ты тоже.  
  
— Не уходи из Студенческого совета. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Повод, чтобы быть вместе в общественных местах, — тихо говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да. Для меня это повод.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает.  
  
— Если я приду на твою игру, ты будешь разговаривать со мной? — спрашивает он через секунду. — Или… я не знаю, типа, это твоя территория, для того, чтобы быть мудаком?  
  
— Я не знаю. Ты, вероятно, не должен приходить, я переживаю за твою безопасность.  
  
— Твои друзья в любом случае будут избивать меня, им не нужен повод.  
  
— Да, прости.  
  
Гарри просто пожимает плечами. Он не знает, что ещё сказать.  
  
— Но я бы не стал, — неожиданно говорит Луи. — Я не буду больше делать ничего из этого.  
  
— Не зарекайся, тебе, как-никак, надо поддерживать репутацию.  
  
— Ну, это моя ненастоящая репутация, я хороший актёр.  
  
— Ага, конечно. По тебе так и плачет кружок драмы. Я помню, как ты хотел туда записаться.  
  
Луи фыркает:  
  
— Какой там. Отец быстро надрал бы мне задницу.  
  
— Разве это не утомительно? Никогда не быть самим собой.  
  
— Да уж. Но уже слишком поздно показывать людям настоящего меня. И это очень опасно.  
  
— Ну, да. Я был твоей неудавшейся первой пробой.  
  
— Гарри, мне очень жаль.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
— Я знаю. В этот раз я не пытался упрекнуть тебя.  
  
Луи с интересом смотрит на него.  
  
— Хочешь обнимашек?  
  
— Не знаю. Но ты не станешь мне нравиться больше, только потому что обнимаешься.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. Но ты мне нравишься, — Луи крепко обнимает его, вдыхая знакомый запах абрикоса. — Мне очень, очень жаль, и я буду говорить это столько раз, сколько ты захочешь.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Им немного неловко, но они разговаривают, касаются, и Гарри старается не кричать от счастья. Он делает последний глубокий вдох и выдох.  
  
— Скоро отец придёт. Ты, вероятно, не захочешь встречаться с ним.  
  
— Оу. Ладно. Так мне, получается, пора идти?  
  
— Если не хочешь быть избитым.  
  
Луи встаёт. Он обнимает его в последний раз.  
  
— Я сожалею, — снова говорит он. — Я останусь и отхвачу от твоего отца в следующий раз, обещаю.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
  
— Нет. Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть.  
  
— Это только начало.  
  
— В следующий раз ты должен принести мороженое, — говорит Гарри, провожая Луи к двери. — Как бы подкуп.  
  
— Да? Это работает?  
  
— Может быть, может быть.  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— Ладно. Это справедливо. Я принесу. Девочки уже почти съели синее, так что нам придётся довольствоваться зелёным.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он через секунду, — за то, что пытаешься.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Пока ещё не очень хорошо, но я уже не хочу врезать тебе. Так что…  
  
— Прогресс. Послушай, я, правда, очень сожалею. Я напишу тебе.  
  
— Ладно. В ближайшее время, пожалуйста.  
  
— Безусловно, в ближайшее время, — отвечает с небольшой улыбкой Луи.  
  
— Пока, — он уходит, закрывая за собой дверь. Гарри смотрит вслед, пока его фигура не становится размытым пятнышком. _Ещё один шанс_.  
  


***

  
  
— Отличный день в школе? — осторожно спрашивает отец.  
  
— Да, — пожимает плечами Гарри, — отличный день. Что на ужин?  
  
— Спагетти. И, прежде чем ты спросишь: нет, не с нашими свежими помидорами, потому что их там нет. Извини.  
  
Гарри немного улыбается.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Всё более, чем нормально. Ты полностью одет в первый раз за неделю.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Перестань слушать Свифт. Найди что-нибудь другое.  
  
— Как насчет AC/DC? — предлагает Гарри, — или Led Zeppelin, они ведь хардкорные, верно?  
  
— Да. Но ты — нет.  
  
Гарри опирается на стойку, наблюдая за тем, как отец готовит ужин.  
  
— Пап, — медленно говорит он. — Почему ты любишь меня? Я ведь ненормальный.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ты мог бы быть отцом спортсмена или качка, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Я не знаю. Ты не разочарован? Я мог бы выбрать криминологию вместо журналистики.  
  
— Послушай меня, ты, атлет. Ты не играешь в футбол, ну и что? Мне никогда не хотелось, чтобы ты становился футболистом. У тебя быстрый рефлекс и выносливость, и ты легко сделаешь любого футболиста на две мили бега.  
  
Гарри улыбается, краснея от гордости.  
  
— Да, я думаю, так и будет.  
  
— Ты лучший. И, насколько я могу судить, Бог не говорил мне любить своего ребёнка только в том случае, если ему будут нравиться сиськи. И мне всё равно, куда тебе хочется совать свой член.  
  
— Пап, — закатывает глаза Гарри.  
  
— Нет, я серьёзно.  
  
— Я люблю сиськи, — слабо говорит Гарри.  
  
— Все любят сиськи. Я имею в виду, что они не вызывают у тебя влечения. И не вздумай менять специальность на криминологию. Ты прекрасно делаешь свою работу. Ты говоришь то, что в первую очередь важно для тебя. Не меняйся.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я ответил на твой вопрос?  
  
— Эмм. Да, типа того, — пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
Неожиданно отец крепко обнимает его.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Вот в чём разница. Ты мой сын, и я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Гарри улыбается, быстро целуя его в щетинистую щёку.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отвечает Гарри. — Я собираюсь пойти поплавать.  
  
— Ужин будет готов через полчаса, — кричит ему вслед отец. — Постарайся не задерживаться.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  


***

  
  
Он получает смс от Луи где-то около восьми.  
  
**Луи:**  
_я смотрю, у тебя этот год очень насыщен, кудряшка_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_да, я специально так всё подстроил_  
  
**Луи:**  
_как ты это всё успеваешь? ты действительно ходишь на плавание?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_да, ещё теннис и стажировка в Геральд_  
  
**Луи:**  
_вау, это действительно здорово, как ты туда попал? я слышал, у них там жёсткий отбор_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я думаю, наверное, потому что я гей. и я симпатичный._  
  
**Луи:**  
_это точно, я имею в виду то, что ты симпатичный_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ещё не забыл о том, как я сожалею?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_нет_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ок, мне очень жаль_  
  
**Луи:**  
_что ещё расскажешь?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_не знаю. давай просто помолчим._  
  
**Луи:**  
_ладно, спокойной ночи_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_и тебе. я рад, что мы снова общаемся._  
  
Гарри сожалеет об этом почти сразу же после отправки, но это правда.  
  
**Луи:**  
_я тоже. скучал по тебе х_  
  
_я скучал по тебе каждую секунду в течение трёх лет и теперь, после того, как я наконец забыл тебя, ты возвращаешься и говоришь, что скучал по мне?_  — палец Гарри зависает над кнопкой отправить, он сомневается три или четыре минуты. Затем удаляет всё и просто посылает: _ок._  
  
Луи, по-видимому, решает, что Гарри больше не хочет общаться, поэтому не отвечает. Гарри, как ни странно, засыпает быстро. Луи скучает по нему. Впервые за три года он чувствует, что они опять родственные души. Прошлое — это прошлое, и оно никогда не заканчивается.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри открывает заднюю дверь для Луи и забирает у него зелёный лёд.  
  
— Почему такое чувство, что я отмечен в твоём ежедневнике? — говорит он немного сварливо. — По вторникам в пять тридцать. Проводить своё время с бывшим другом геем.  
  
— Мы не бывшие друзья.  
  
— Ну, мы и не друзья снова.  
  
— Но я принёс тебе мороженое!  
  
Гарри с иронией смотрит на него и садится на диван.  
  
— Как тренировка? — спрашивает Гарри. — Важная игра в пятницу?  
  
— Каждая игра важна для нас, — отвечает Луи, садясь рядом. — И да, всё отлично. Много бега, борьбы и прочего.  
  
— Мне нравится бегать, — делает замечание Гарри.  
  
Луи улыбается ему.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда почему ты до сих пор не участвуешь в соревнованиях?  
  
— Потому что они постоянно мешают мне. В последний раз они насыпали стекло в мою обувь, потому что было бы смешно посмотреть, как я остановлюсь, не пробежав и ста метров.  
  
— Серьёзно? И ты остановился?  
  
— Конечно нет. Но к концу гонки уже нужно было накладывать швы. Я потерял сознание по дороге в госпиталь. Пришлось выбросить свои кроссовки.  
  
— Покажешь?  
  
Гарри кивает, кладя ноги к Луи на колени. На мгновение он думает, что, возможно, это слишком, но Луи просто приподнимает ногу и смотрит на пятку.  
  
— Иисус Христос, — говорит он. — Эти люди — звери.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Гарри сосёт свой зелёный лёд. Он никогда не был до конца уверен, какой же должен быть вкус у зелёного мороженого. Наверное, киви.  
  
— Что сделал твой тренер?  
  
— Ничего. Он сказал, что это, должно быть, несчастный случай, и я ушёл из команды.  
  
— Ты должен рассказать кому-то ещё об этом, — предлагает Луи.  
  
— Зачем? У меня и так жизнь не сказка. Взрослые никому не помогают. Только мой папа, но я не говорю ему о таких мелочах. Он у меня слишком впечатлительный, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Это, по-твоему, _мелочь_?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Чёрт, Гарри.  
  
— Ты серьёзно не знал об этом? — категорично спрашивает его Гарри. — Это не секрет. Те парни, они никогда не пытались это скрыть, и никто никогда не пытался их остановить.  
  
— Я, честно, ничего не знал об этом, — настаивает Луи. — Я думал, что они просто обзывают тебя и толкают в шкафчики.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну, да, было дело.  
  
Луи продолжает держать ноги Гарри на коленях, немного поглаживая его лодыжки.  
  
— В следующий раз, если что-то подобное будет происходить, любые мелочи, дай знать мне об этом. Может быть, я смогу что-то сделать.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь поставить под угрозу свою репутацию? — с сомнением спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
— Позволь мне решать. И не перебивай меня.  
  
— Извини.  
  
Луи сжимает его ногу, подбадривая:  
  
— Не извиняйся. Ты всё ещё занимаешься бегом?  
  
— Немного. Несколько кругов перед теннисом. Но я много времени уделяю плаванию.  
  
— У тебя внушительные ласты, — дразнит его Луи, щекоча пальцем пятку Гарри.  
  
Гарри спускает ноги на пол и садится. Луи смотрит на него секунду, пытаясь определить, сказал ли он что-то плохое или нет.  
  
— Это была шутка.  
  
— Нет, я знаю, — Гарри старается не смотреть на Луи.  
  
Луи обеспокоен. Он не понимает, в чём его ошибка. Он заканчивает есть мороженое и затем говорит:  
  
— Гарри. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался и увиделся с твоим отцом, просто скажи мне когда, ладно? Я готов даже сейчас, если захочешь.  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри кивает, смотря в сторону Луи, он хочет опереться на него, но всё-таки не решается.  
  
— Ты помнишь Сьюзи Кастро? — вместо этого говорит он.  
  
— Да, ту, что была влюблена в тебя ещё в седьмом классе?  
  
— Да, пока я не сказал ей, что я её не люблю. Она сказала мне, что я, должно быть, гей, раз не люблю девочек. Она была очень умная, я думаю.  
  
— Нет, она была просто тупой сучкой. Грёбаная Сьюзи. Это не то, почему ты стал геем? Верно?  
  
— Да, конечно. Это не так работает, — отвечает Гарри немного раздражённо.  
  
— Чёрт. Ну, прости меня, откуда я должен по-твоему знать это? Хаз, ты единственный гей в округе.  
  
— Единственный, кто вышел, — исправляет Гарри.  
  
— Неважно. Я так считаю. Я не разбираюсь в этом. Позволь мне узнать, если я где-то облажаюсь, потому что я не хочу, — он делает паузу, так как замечает, что Гарри собирается что-то сказать, но в какой-то момент передумывает, начиная с интересом рассматривать цветок. — Ты сказал, что единственный гей, который вышел. «Вышел» откуда?  
  
— Из шкафа. Каминг-аут.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Вау. Ладно.  
  
Гарри медлит.  
  
— Лу. Я не заставляю тебя. Мне не нужно… мне не нужны никакие подачки от тебя. Если ты считаешь, что это ужасно, я… ты знаешь, я пойму.  
  
— Я не стыжусь тебя, — медленно говорит Луи. — Извини, если я тебя задел. Но твой секс — это не моё дело.  
  
— Но дело всех остальных, по-видимому, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Да, и это дерьмо.  
  
— Ты говоришь, как мой папа.  
  
— Если ты имеешь в виду то, что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив и в безопасности, тогда я приму это как комплимент.  
  
— Однако, счастлив и в безопасности, не разговаривая с тобой на людях.  
  
Луи вздыхает, явно раздражённый его ответом.  
  
— Мой отец — придурок. Я сожалею о том, что произошло, но сейчас нельзя по-другому.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. Я просто… это отстой. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя менее важным, чем все окружающие. Недостойным.  
  
— Ты не…  
  
— Я знаю, что это не так. Есть много мест, куда я мог бы пойти, где бы я был счастлив или, может быть, мог бы стать популярным. Техас — не весь грёбаный мир. Но я до сих пор здесь. Торчу в этой дыре.  
  
— Я сожалею.  
  
— Мне пофиг. Скоро я буду далеко отсюда.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Колледж.  
  
— О-о. Точно. Я не знаю, поступлю ли я. Шансы малы.  
  
— Нужно стараться, — говорит Гарри без сочувствия.  
  
— Пошёл ты. Думаешь, что это так легко? Я могу быстро бегать, но я действительно тупой, по-видимому, мне не суждено поступить.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него долгим взглядом.  
  
— Ты не тупой.  
  
— Тогда объясни мне, почему даже если я зубрю целую неделю, в итоге получаю по тесту «C»? (пп: «C» по их системе обучения равна тройке)  
  
— Существуют различные способы самоподготовки. Просто надо поверить в себя.  
  
— Ага, конечно. Тогда, чёрт побери, помоги мне.  
  
— Ну, я не знаю. Я и так загружен. Если так будет и дальше, то я могу помочь тебе найти репетитора.  
  
Луи качает головой:  
  
— Я не хочу репетитора. Не хочу слышать от него о том, что я чертовски… туп.  
  
— Он не будет так говорить о тебе.  
  
— Ты глубоко заблуждаешься, Хаз, такого мнения был обо мне предыдущий репетитор.  
  
Гарри смущённо опускает взгляд вниз.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Нет, всё нормально. Ты всегда был очень умным.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Луи молчит долгое время. Он осторожно кладёт руку на ногу Гарри, показывая этим, что он переживает за него.  
  
— Хаз, если люди будут причинять тебе боль, скажи мне об этом. Ладно?  
  
— Определить боль сложно.  
  
— Чёрт. Всё, что физически причиняет тебе боль или заставляет тебя чувствовать себя, как дерьмо, — это боль.  
  
— Хорошо, но я всё равно не буду говорить тебе о большинстве из этих вещей, в этом нет смысла. Потому что, когда они ссут на мой спортивный костюм или разрезают леску на моей ракетке, нет никакого реального способа, чтобы остановить их. И жалуясь на это, я буду звучать как идиот.  
  
— Что?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Что слышал. И я благодарен тебе за предложение, но они твои друзья, их не изменить.  
  
Луи обнимает его.  
  
— Я сожалею, — говорит он в ухо Гарри. — Я действительно не знал. Я и не думал, что они такие придурки. Мне следовало подумать об этом раньше. Если сейчас слишком поздно… я имею в виду, я пойму. Я действительно надеюсь, что это не так.  
  
— Я не знаю, — говорит Гарри. — Полагаю, что не так.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хорошо. Увидимся завтра, — Луи мягко гладит его по спине, затем отпускает его и встаёт.  
  
— Ты будешь смотреть на меня? — нервно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи тянет его за руку и обнимает снова.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи. — Даже пошлю тебе маленькую улыбку.  
  
— Мне достаются какие-то объедки, — мрачно говорит Гарри. — Потому что я не лучше собаки здесь.  
  
— Я сожалею.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. Ты ничего не можешь изменить, ты всегда будешь под прицелом, и ты не думаешь так обо мне. Но это то, как я себя чувствую.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо. Мне жаль в любом случае. Увидимся.  
  
— Да. Пока.  
  
Луи перед уходом ерошит волосы Гарри, и тот чувствует, как приятно кружится его голова в течение нескольких минут. Папа замечает это, когда приходит домой.  
  
— Что с твоими волосами?  
  
Гарри поспешно поправляет их.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Ты опять одет, — продолжает отец с поддельным восхищением.  
  
— Заткнись, — вздыхает Гарри. — Мы можем посмотреть Сплетницу сегодня?  
  
— Ужин перед теликом? Что может быть лучше?  
  
— Ты самый лучший.  
  
— Я знаю.


	3. The Wrong Direction - Passenger

**Гарри:**  
_мне нужно с тобой поговорить_  
  
**Луи:**  
_продолжай_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_нет, мне нужно ПОГОВОРИТЬ_  
  
**Луи:**  
_не самое удобное время. почему, что произошло?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_Геральд понизил меня в должности, чувствую себя не очень_  
  
**Луи:**  
_дай мне десять минут_  
  
Двенадцать минут спустя Гарри получает входящий звонок от Луи. Он тут же поднимает трубку.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Что случилось?  
  
— Они сказали, что увольняют меня, потому что им нужно больше мест для оплаченных репортеров, и ещё в последнее время они стали получать слишком много жалоб на меня. И я… предполагаю, что, наверное, я не стою того.  
  
— Ладно, получается, ты больше не пишешь для них?  
  
— Нет, я… я веду _блог_ о чёртовой, блять, _музыке_. Они сказали, что один из старших репортеров думает, что у меня хороший музыкальный вкус, но, блять, я понятия не имею, как он может так говорить, если он никогда даже не слышал мой плейлист. Они просто…  
  
Луи молчит несколько секунд.  
  
— Ладно. Твой папа знает?  
  
— Я ему ничего пока не говорил. Я не знаю, если я и скажу, он только разозлится, но всё равно ничего не сможет исправить.  
  
— Может, ты попытаешься накатать на них жалобу?  
  
— Нет, они — моё грёбаное начальство. Это не поможет.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда веди блог, — говорит Луи. — Напиши самую лучшую грёбаную статью, которую они когда-либо видели, напиши так, чтобы другие люди в Нью-Йорке заинтересовались этим дерьмом. По крайней мере, ты всё еще можешь писать.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, — вздыхает Гарри. — Чёрт, я не должен был беспокоить тебя, извини.  
  
— Нет, Гарри. Я… прости, я пытаюсь тебя понять. Понять… почему это все причиняет тебе боль?  
  
— Потому что. Они были одними из немногих… единственными людьми, которые верили в меня. Или я думал, что так было. Но теперь не важно, они все — политическое говно. Это просто…  
  
— У тебя опять эти мысли? О своей незначительности?  
  
— Да, — признается Гарри дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Мне жаль. Я буду читать твой блог. Каждый пост.  
  
— Ты думал… ты когда-либо думал о том, как было раньше? О том, как ты прибегал ко мне тайком, и мы разговаривали. В течение многих часов.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты вчера сказал, что скучаешь по мне, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Ну, я тоже скучаю.  
  
Луи замолкает, всего на секунду.  
  
— Ты занят сегодня вечером?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не засыпай. Я должен идти, прости. Постарайся не заснуть, — Луи вешает трубку.  
  
Гарри хочет заснуть, просто назло. Показать Луи, что он больше не так важен, как раньше. Но маленькая надежда в животе не позволяет ему. Он лежит в постели в течение нескольких часов. Луи придёт. Может быть.  
  
Когда часы показывают двенадцать ноль семь, маленькая галька неожиданно отскакивает от окна. Гарри встает и открывает его, стараясь успокоить свое разбушевавшееся сердце. Луи поднимается, принося с собой теплый, влажный бриз. Он бесшумно влезает через окно и спрыгивает к его ногам, словно кошка.  
  
— Ты здесь.  
  
Глаза Луи бледные, как лунный свет. Он с нежностью смотрит на Гарри, параллельно закрывая окно.  
  
— Я здесь. Никто не видел меня. Так что я могу остаться.  
  
Гарри пытается не думать об этом, но от этого становится ещё хуже.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо отвечает он.  
  
— Прости. Я не должен был так говорить, — Луи подходит к нему и крепко обнимает, аккуратно убирая непослушные прядки за ухо. — Похоже, у тебя был дерьмовый день.  
  
— Это точно, — соглашается Гарри, зарываясь носом в плечо Луи.  
  
— Хорошо. Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Ладно, ложись.  
  
Гарри запрыгивает на свою кровать, и Луи ложится рядом с ним.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришёл, — для начала говорит Гарри. — После того, как папа пошёл спать, я… я получил письмо по электронной почте, и я не хотел его будить. Ты сказал, что ты хочешь послушать. Никто другой бы не стал.  
  
— Поверь, я знаю, как это бывает отстойно, когда нет возможности выговориться, или… выразить свои чувства.  
  
— Тебе тоже некому выговориться? — спрашивает Гарри, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало обиженно.  
  
— Нет. Я думаю, что ты единственный. Я не знаю, как рассказать новому тебе это всё.  
  
— Я тоже могу выслушать тебя, — говорит после небольшой паузы Гарри. — Если хочешь.  
  
— Мы сегодня говорим о тебе.  
  
— Я знаю. Но это заставит меня чувствовать себя лучше, честно.  
  
— Хорошо. Весь этот футбол… немного дерьмо.  
  
Гарри фыркает, стараясь сдержать смех.  
  
— Вау. В самом деле?  
  
— Это просто… как водоворот. Тебя засасывает, и ты больше не можешь оттуда выбраться. Как тюрьма. Тебе приходится бегать и получать удары, притворяясь, что это не больно. И еще там мой папа.  
  
— Он любит это, не так ли? Что ты играешь в футбол.  
  
— Ну, да. Но это не означает, что мне это нравится. Это, вроде как, для того, чтобы сделать его счастливым, поэтому, когда он приходит на игру, я должен притворяться. В пятницу после обеда меня вырвало.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Стресс. Не волнуйся, я ем в два раза больше, чтобы компенсировать всё это.  
  
Гарри смеется.  
  
— Хороший план.  
  
— Да, наверное. Но всё ещё болит горло.  
  
Какое-то время они просто молчат. Через некоторое время Луи говорит:  
  
— Итак. Расскажи мне об этих гей-вещах.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспрашивает его Гарри, стараясь сильно не смущаться.  
  
— Ну, ты гей. Почему? Как? Тебе кто-то нравится?  
  
— Здесь нет ответа почему. Я вроде всегда был им. Нет причин для этого.  
  
— Ладно, — мирно говорит Луи. — Я верю тебе.  
  
Гарри шумно выдыхает, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— А как насчет других моих вопросов. Что тебе нравится в парнях?  
  
— Эм, я думаю… хорошо, что тебе нравится в девушках? Они просто нравятся мне, понимаешь? Нет… — пожимает плечами Гарри, — я не выбираю. Я просто люблю их. Я думаю, они все великолепные. Мне с ними… приятно.  
  
— Да, но откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не встречаешься ни с кем.  
  
Гарри хмурится на секунду.  
  
— Я встречался.  
  
— Что? Когда?  
  
— Я ездил в летний лагерь. Там я познакомился с одним мальчиком. Я думаю, мы иногда заходили дальше поцелуев, это… я не знаю. Опыт. Это было очень приятно.  
  
— О-о. Думаю, я многое пропустил, — бормочет Луи. — Извини.  
  
— Это нормально. Ты не всегда рядом. Мне нравятся парни.  
  
— Ладно, — колеблется Луи. — Тебе нравится кто-нибудь сейчас? Кто-нибудь в школе?  
  
— Нет. Все здесь придурки.  
  
— Справедливо. Так что насчёт музыкального блога. Его еженедельно печатают в газете?  
  
— Нет. Его печатают, когда я захочу. Еженедельно или ежедневно. Я не думаю, что они особенно заботятся, — Гарри пожимает плечами, угрюмо смотря в окно. Он переворачивается на живот, прикрывая лицо ладонями. — Они не очень любят меня.  
  
Луи кладет руку на спину Гарри, аккуратно поглаживая его острые лопатки.  
  
— Это действительно отстойно.  
  
— Наверное, я должен был это предвидеть.  
  
— Нет, Гарри. Послушай, когда ты будешь известным журналистом газеты, которая… будет международной или типа того, то ты спокойно можешь ткнуть им это в лицо. Написать о том, какими хреновыми они были. Или ты можешь создать свой собственный журнал, я не знаю. И в то же время, у тебя сейчас есть такая прекрасная возможность писать о музыке. Это намного круче того, чем ты занимался раньше.  
  
— Неважно. Я тоже так думаю.  
  
Луи не убирает руку со спины Гарри.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — снова говорит он.  
  
— Спасибо, — медлит Гарри. — Ты же не думаешь, что можно заразиться гейством, да? Потому что это не так. И я ненавижу…  
  
— Я не настолько тупой, Хаз.  
  
— Тогда не мог бы ты обнять меня? Потому что… я скучал по этому.  
  
Луи кладёт руки ему на плечи и тянет ближе, до тех пор, пока тот не оказывается плотно прижат к нему. Гарри расслабляется, испытывая явное облегчение.  
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он.  
  
— Конечно, — Луи остается спокойным, и Гарри чувствует, как тот сглатывает. — Ты никому не расскажешь?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри тихо. — Конечно, нет.  
  
— Извини. Хреновый вопрос.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я хочу остаться и поговорить с твоим отцом, — говорит Луи после долгой паузы. — Во вторник, ладно? Пожалуйста. Если мы собираемся снова стать друзьями, то я должен сделать это.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь снова быть друзьями? Потому что я не уверен… я надеюсь, это не ложь или шутка.  
  
— Это не так, я обещаю, что это не так. Я никогда не смогу так поступить с тобой, — голос Луи звучит немного обиженно.  
  
— Ладно, я спрошу его.  
  
— Хорошо. Извини.  
  
— Прекрати это говорить.  
  
Луи замолкает. Они лежат до тех пор, пока глаза Гарри не тяжелеют, а дыхание не замедляется. Это немного неловко, то, как Луи всё это время продолжает держать между ними дистанцию. Это не такое уж и большое дело. Сейчас всё гораздо лучше, Гарри и не думал, что это может произойти когда-нибудь снова. Луи заботится о нём, он рядом.  
  
— Не хочешь спать? — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Нет, я в порядке. У меня достаточно сна. Недостаточно таких друзей, как ты.  
  
Гарри тайком улыбается. Он ложится на спину, в то время как Луи снова переворачивается на живот.  
  
— Только разве это не должно быть взаимно?  
  
— Каждый раз, когда ты говоришь так, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя ещё большим дерьмом. И ты совершенно прав, именно так это и должно быть.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты… я просто пытаюсь сказать тебе, как себя чувствую.  
  
— Это какая-то гейская штучка?  
  
— Да пошёл ты, — Гарри садится, поворачиваясь спиной к Луи. — Нет, блять, нет. Это моя «штучка». Ты можешь идти.  
  
— Подожди, Гарри, я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Ебать, как раз это ты и имел ввиду. Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл из моей комнаты, — Луи пытается погладить его по спине.  
  
— Не прикасайся ко мне. Я выбью всё дерьмо из тебя, если ты не уйдешь.  
  
— Ладно. Я ухожу, — Луи встает. Гарри все ещё сидит к нему спиной, поэтому не видит, как тот открывает окно.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Луи перед тем, как спрыгнуть на землю.  
  
Гарри не отвечает, и, в конце концов, Луи прекращает ждать. Он уходит, закрывая окно за спиной, и Гарри тихо плачет в подушку. В ту ночь он так и не засыпает.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день в школе Гарри просто опускает голову вниз, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Он не уверен, что сможет самостоятельно справиться с этим дерьмом. Он не идет в библиотеку на обед: Луи по-любому найдет его там. Вместо этого он идет вверх на трибуны и садится на край, свешивая ноги вниз. Гарри сильно не упирается спиной на перила, зная, что те довольно шаткие. Может быть, он упадет вниз в конце концов. Он наслаждается несколькими минутами покоя, пока его телефон не начинает жужжать.  
  
**Луи:**  
_где ты?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_отъебись_  
  
Он быстро печатает и раздраженно бросает телефон на скамейку.  
  
**Луи:**  
_всё еще злишься на меня?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_как ты думаешь?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ты в порядке?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я не знаю. ничего не знаю. может быть, нам все-таки не стоит быть друзьями снова._  
  
**Луи:**  
_ты в актовом зале?_  
  
Гарри не собирается отвечать. Он бросает телефон снова, но не рассчитывает силу, и мобильный соскальзывает на сцену.  
  
— Блять, — раздраженно бурчит он. Но вдруг из задней части комнаты он слышит знакомый голос.  
  
— Я знал, что застану тебя здесь.  
  
— Иисус, Лу. Оставь меня в покое. Нет означает нет, — ворчит Гарри.  
  
Луи бежит вверх по проходу. Он ловко прыгает на сцену и подбирает телефон Гарри.  
  
— Даже не треснул, — говорит он, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть Гарри.  
  
— Отец будет рад. Телефон в любом случае надо менять, — вяло отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Можно я поднимусь к тебе?  
  
— Нет. Я же сказал тебе отъебаться.  
  
Луи делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы видеть его лучше.  
  
— Прости. Мне действительно очень жаль. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, Хаз, я пытался шутить, но блин, я многого не понимаю в таких вещах. И я не понимаю тебя. Но я хочу попытаться, дай мне еще один шанс?  
  
— Ты все равно мудак.  
  
— Никогда не отрицал этого.  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи с большим подозрением. Между ними возникает небольшая пауза. Наконец Луи говорит:  
  
— Смотри, как классно на улице! Какой свет льётся через открытые окна.  
  
— Ты буквально отвратителен, — вдыхает Гарри. — Поднимайся сюда.  
  
Луи поднимается по рядам и затем медленно подходит к Гарри.  
  
— Вот твой телефон, — говорит он, протягивая его, Гарри забирает аппарат, не поднимая глаз. — Извини, — еще раз извиняется Луи. — Мне правда жаль.  
  
— Ладно. Ты можешь сесть, если прекратишь говорить.  
  
Луи послушно садится.  
  
— Я могу прикоснуться к тебе? — осторожно спрашивает он.  
  
— Ты не предпринимаешь ничего, чтобы быть тихим.  
  
Луи на долю секунды наклоняется к нему, затем крепко обнимает Гарри за плечи. Спустя какое-то время он выпрямляет спину и опускает руки. На протяжении почти десяти минут он не говорит ничего. Как и просит Гарри.  
  
— Теперь ты можешь говорить, — вздыхая, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я сожалею.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, просто на заметку, нет такого понятия, как гей-вещи. Я не иностранец, и нет определяющей особенности для людей, которые являются геями. Все люди разные, ладно? Поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил так. Эти слова заставляют меня чувствовать себя каким-то банальным.  
  
— Ладно. Я не сделаю так снова. Мы все делаем ошибки. Это новое для меня. Ты можешь простить мне эту маленькую слабость?  
  
Гарри смотрит на него.  
  
— Может быть, чуть-чуть.  
  
— Ладно, тогда всё хорошо, — Луи немного выставляет ноги вперед, и Гарри на мгновение иррационально пугается, что тот может упасть. — Эй…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты будешь моим репетитором?  
  
— Что? — переспрашивает его Гарри.  
  
Луи неловко корчит лицо.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Помоги мне с этим дерьмом. Просто скажи: да или нет? Я едва справляюсь с занятиями, и, чёрт, мне с каждым днём становится всё труднее. Я в классе для отстающих, я понимаю, но это не значит, что это несложно для меня.  
  
Гарри медленно кивает, закусывая губу.  
  
— Да. Я помогу тебе.  
  
— Я, вероятно, должен тебе платить за занятия?  
  
— Нет. Не стоит. Как часто ты хочешь встречаться?  
  
— Как тебе будет удобно.  
  
— Может быть, два раза в неделю?  
  
Луи кивает в ответ.  
  
— Да. Да, тогда по вторникам, и, вероятно, воскресеньям, после церковной службы.  
  
— Ладно. Ты каждый раз будешь заходить через заднюю дверь?  
  
— Нет. Наверное, не всегда.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я определённо должен платить тебе за уроки, Хаз.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Как образовательной шлюхе? Нет.  
  
— Боже, ты самый лучший человек в этом дурацком месте, Хаз, — говорит Луи, смотря на сцену. — Серьёзно.  
  
Гарри просто пожимает плечами в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет он. — Просто, когда придёшь, принеси с собой книги.  
  
— Я хочу встретиться с твоим отцом, прежде чем мы начнем обучение. Сегодня нормально?  
  
— Сегодня четверг, вообще-то.  
  
— Ты знаешь дни недели, это хорошее качество для репетитора, — дразнит его Луи, затем серьезно добавляет. — Я знаю. Я хочу сделать это. Я не хочу быть трусом. Я имею в виду… извини. Я не трус. Я собираюсь снова встретиться с твоим отцом, и я готов получить от него по лицу.  
  
— Наверное, не по лицу, — медленно говорит Гарри. — Он смотрит футбол. Он раньше ходил на твои игры. И, насколько я знаю, ты его очень бесишь.  
  
— Я возьму на заметку этот факт, — Луи улыбается ему, и Гарри держится изо всех сил, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, он всё-таки не сдерживается и наклоняется к Луи, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. — Тогда приходи после тренировки, ладно? — Луи кивает в ответ. — Хорошо. Я оставлю дверь открытой сегодня.  
  
— Ты все равно её никогда не закрываешь, идиот.  
  
Гарри делает вид, что эти слова его очень задели.  
  
— Отлично, я всё равно буду дома.  
  
— Спасибо, — радостно отвечает Луи. — Ты самый лучший.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— Никогда. Увидимся после занятий, хорошо? — Луи крепко обнимает Гарри еще раз. — Не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя за это.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Ты этого достоин, — говорит Луи, перед тем как встать. — Ты действительно самый невероятный друг. Вся остальная масса здесь — ублюдки, запомни это.  
  
— Ладно. Если ты пытаешься быть супер приятным, чтобы компенсировать всё то, что было раньше, я могу тебе сказать, что это работает, — отвечает Гарри с глупой улыбкой на губах. — Теперь убирайся отсюда, обед почти закончился.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Луи уходит, но потом снова появляется на сцене. Он с улыбкой смотрит на Гарри в последний раз. — Больше не роняй телефон, тупица.  
  
Гарри краснеет, так или иначе.  
  


***

  
  
Может быть, это от жары, но он чувствует, как его щёки моментально краснеют, стоит ему только увидеть Лу. Его щёки тоже розовые, наверное, из-за тренировки.  
  
— Эй, приятель, — радостно приветствует он Гарри, быстро заходя внутрь. Гарри не может понять, из-за того ли это, что Луи жаждет видеть его или из-за того, что он не хочет попасться. Вероятно, оба варианта имеют место быть, но это не приобретает негативного смысла.  
  
— Привет, — смущенно отвечает Гарри. — Как прошла тренировка?  
  
— Было трудно. Когда твой отец будет дома?  
  
— Через полчаса, наверное? Я собираюсь приготовить ужин, если ты не против.  
  
Луи улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Конечно. Всё нормально.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи следует за Гарри на кухню, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри достает всё необходимое из холодильника.  
  
— Что ты готовишь?  
  
— Это рецепт здоровой пиццы, который я нашёл в интернете. Отец склонен к проблемам с сердцем, и я забочусь о нём.  
  
— Это хорошо, — Луи сидит неподвижно, смотря на Гарри. Немного погодя, он поворачивается, прислоняясь спиной к холодильнику и кладет ноги на стол. — Я принял душ, — говорит он. — Не волнуйся.  
  
— Я все равно буду мыть тут, всё нормально.  
  
Луи фыркает и спокойно наблюдает за тем, как Гарри начинает нарезать помидоры и перец. Затем Гарри ловко добавляет шпинат и авокадо в салат. Он раскатывает тесто, аккуратно выкладывает овощи, посыпая их сверху пармезаном. Он ставит пиццу в духовку, оставляя ее полуоткрытой, чтобы проверить в любую секунду, готова ли она.  
  
— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает его Луи. Гарри смотрит на него с удивлением.  
  
— Да, — медленно отвечает Гарри. — Дома я счастлив. Но за его пределами я чувствую себя довольно несчастным.  
  
— Я сожалею.  
  
— Это нормально. В этом нет твоей вины.  
  
— Всё равно, мне жаль. Я ныл тебе про все мои проблемы, пока ты страдал по-настоящему. Я большой тупица.  
  
Гарри смотрит на его босые ноги.  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо. Я уверен, что у тебя есть проблемы тоже. Я знаю, что ты иногда чувствуешь себя одиноким.  
  
— Да. Всякий раз, когда я не с тобой.  
  
Гарри счастливо улыбается.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Да. Ох, — передразнивает его Луи. — Извращенец.  
  
— Ты странный, — говорит Гарри. — Убери ноги со стола, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи свешивает ноги вниз, когда неожиданно в переднюю дверь заходит отец Гарри.  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, ты делаешь здесь? — сразу же говорит он. — Отойди от моего сына.  
  
— Я сожалею, сэр, — нервно отвечает Луи, делая шаг вперед. — И я очень извиняюсь за всю ту боль, что причинил ему. Сейчас я пытаюсь загладить свою вину.  
  
Отец недоверчиво смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Это правда?  
  
— Да, сэр, — кивает в ответ Гарри, — он старается.  
  
— Продолжай готовить, — серьезно говорит отец. — А я пока поговорю с этим молодым человеком.  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри продолжает нарезать листья, вставая под таким углом, чтобы можно было подслушать.  
  
— Что ты задумал? — тихо спрашивает отец Луи. — Что ты хочешь получить от него?  
  
— Ничего, я клянусь. Я потерял моего лучшего друга, и я хочу вернуть его обратно. И я постараюсь сделать всё для этого.  
  
— Скажешь своим друзьям-недоумкам отстать от него?  
  
— Я не могу, — тихо отвечает Луи. — Отец убьёт меня.  
  
— Хорошо, я тоже убью тебя, если ты обидишь моего сына. Он чуть не покончил с собой в первый раз. Я не хочу потерять его из-за тебя.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Луи. — Я был эгоистичным, глупым ребенком. Я не думал о нём на тот момент, я думал только о том, как угодить моему отцу. Я получил чуть больше свободы в этом году, и первое, что я сделал — нашёл его и поговорил.  
  
— Ты хочешь быть его другом, даже не смотря на то, что он гей?  
  
— Да, сэр, — тут же отвечает Луи. — Он тот же человек, которым был раньше. Потрясающий человек.  
  
— Я не хочу слышать никакого негатива в его адрес, — говорит отец. — Не пытайся убедить его, что он натурал или изменить его. Я, честно говоря, даже не хочу слышать всю эту религиозную фигню в своём доме. У него достаточно людей, которые говорят ему, что он мерзость. Я не хочу слышать что-либо из этого.  
  
— Я не думаю, что он мерзость.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что он не такой. Мой сын — лучший человек в этом чертовом городе. Если Гарри не попадет на небеса, я не хочу быть там.  
  
— Я тоже, — Гарри готов поклясться, что его папа расслабился, услышав эти слова от Луи.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Я не буду снова причинять ему боль. Но я просто не могу позволить людям знать, что мы снова друзья, и я сожалею, что мы с ним оказались в такой ситуации, но я не могу позволить этому случиться. Это опасно для него.  
  
После долгой паузы отец говорит:  
  
— Всё в порядке. Только если он согласится на это.  
  
— Он уже согласился. Ни одному из нас это не нравится, но он понимает, — тихо добавляет Луи. — Я не хочу, чтобы эта ситуация заставляла его чувствовать себя хуже. Правда. Я здесь, чтобы попробовать снова. Вы собираетесь меня ударить?  
  
— Я пока не знаю. Зависит от того, счастлив ли Гарри с тобой. Гарри, — зовет его отец, — хватит подслушивать, иди сюда.  
  
Гарри выглядывает из-за угла. Отец заглядывает в духовку.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Ужин, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь остаться? — спрашивает отец у Луи. — Он готовит столько еды, что порой можно прокормить армию.  
  
— Простите, но мне пора. Мама ждёт меня дома.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Ладно. Тебе что-нибудь нужно, прежде чем ты уйдешь?  
  
— Нет, я в порядке, — отвечает с нежной улыбкой Луи. — Спасибо. Проводишь меня?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Стайлс, — добавляет Луи. — Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает отец. — До свидания.  
  
Гарри провожает Луи до задней двери.  
  
— Итак, до воскресенья?  
  
— До воскресенья, — соглашается Луи. — Я скажу моим родителям о репетиторстве. О том, что мне нужна помощь. Так что у нас будет пара часов в день.  
  
— Ладно. Дай мне знать, если мне нужно что-то сделать.  
  
— Хорошо. Будь осторожен, ладно?  
  
— Я буду, — Гарри кивает. — Ты тоже.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи смотрит на него некоторое время, а потом уходит, больше не говоря ни слова.  
  
Гарри немного волнуется, но возвращается на кухню. Отец как раз достает пиццу из духовки.  
  
— Я думаю, она уже готова, — говорит он.  
  
— Салат готов?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Угу, — отец внимательно наблюдает за ним. — Луи действительно хочет быть твоим другом снова? После того, что было?  
  
— Да. Он всё объяснил. Он должен был выбрать между мной и своей семьёй. Он выбрал семью. Я его понимаю.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Что ты думаешь на этот счет?  
  
Отец дорезает пиццу и кладет несколько кусочков на тарелки.  
  
— Я думаю, если ты хочешь доверять ему снова, это твоё решение. Но если что-то пойдёт не так, если он бросит тебя снова, я вырву ему позвоночник.  
  
— Хорошо. Я не оступлюсь второй раз, — улыбается Гарри. Или пытается улыбнуться.  
  
Отец целует его в макушку и тянет назад, когда Гарри пытается убежать.  
  
— Ты собираешься сегодня вечером пропустить игру? — говорит он. — Скажешь, что у тебя куча «домашнего задания» или что-то в этом роде?  
  
— Ну, у меня действительно есть домашнее задание, которое срочно надо сделать. Может, найдем компромисс?  
  
— Заткнись, — вздыхает отец. — Давай поедим, прежде чем пицца остынет.  
  
— Луи теперь часто будет здесь появляться, — говорит Гарри после паузы. — Теперь я его репетитор по воскресеньям после церкви и вторникам после занятий.  
  
— Надеюсь, он платит тебе?  
  
— Нет. В память о старых добрых временах.  
  
— Ладно, — медленно отвечает отец. — Это твоя жизнь.  
  
— Я слышу в твоём голосе неодобрение, — хмуро говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ну, я не могу дать тебе одобрение, приятель. Ты должен решить по своему усмотрению, можешь ли жить с этим. Подумай.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри чувствует себя комфортно. Он не говорит отцу, что он уже всё давно обдумал или что Луи важен для него. Они снова друзья. Так будет всегда, наверное.  
  
В тот же вечер приходит сообщение от Луи.  
  
**Луи:**  
_всё хорошо?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_Да_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я ему нравлюсь?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_не знаю, но он, наверное, не ненавидит тебя_  
  
**Луи:**  
_надо с чего-то начинать, я думаю :)_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_Да :) спасибо, что поговорил с ним_  
  
**Луи:**  
_признаюсь, я немного боялся, но теперь у меня есть репетитор. спасибо, что согласился х_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_всегда пожалуйста_  
  
Гарри минуту думает, затем отправляет ещё одно сообщение.  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я скучал по тебе тоже_  
  
**Луи:**  
_уже скучаю! до воскресенья_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_до воскресенья х_  
  


***

  
  
Луи немного волнуется, когда заходит в заднюю дверь дома Гарри в воскресенье. Еще нет двенадцати, солнце уже начинает печь, а Луи по-прежнему одет в свою воскресную церковную одежду.  
  
— Гарри, где я могу переодеться? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Иди в ванную.  
  
Луи залетает в ванную комнату на секунду, затем возвращается в баскетбольных шортах и белой футболке. Он садится на диван, сгибая одну ногу, а другой нетерпеливо постукивает по полу.  
  
— С чего начнём? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я не знаю. С чего бы ты хотел начать? В чем ты больше всего отстаешь?  
  
— Безусловно, в тригонометрии.  
  
— Ладно, ты принес книгу?  
  
Луи протягивает книгу, и Гарри садится. Луи всё ещё очень взвинчен, и Гарри кладет руку на его ногу, пытаясь тем самым его успокоить.  
  
— Луи, — говорит он. — Ты в порядке? Как прошла служба в церкви?  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, я…  
  
Гарри осторожно берёт его за руку:  
  
— Лу.  
  
— Я не знаю, почему Пастор Стив начал сегодняшнюю службу с гомосексуальности, — резко говорит Луи. — Это, блять, не имеет никакого отношения к делу. Похоже, он просто хочет, чтобы люди ненавидели геев. Это чертовски тупо. Ты никогда в своей жизни никого не обидел. Почему он так сильно стремится к этому, когда это не проблема?  
  
— Это странный вопрос, Луи, — говорит Гарри. — Он хочет, чтобы люди ненавидели меня, потому что я не вписываюсь в его видение мира. Я не слишком беспокоюсь о том, что говорит какой-то фанатик.  
  
— А я обеспокоен. Я чертовски зол. У нас очень много алкоголиков в городе. Наркоманов, наверное, ещё больше, но он сосредотачивается на одном безобидном парне-гее?  
  
— Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что мой отец зовет его лжепророком, — с улыбкой отвечает Гарри. — Я не обеспокоен тем, о чём он говорит.  
  
— Но разве ты не видишь? — спрашивает Луи настойчиво. — Он причина того, что люди ненавидят тебя…  
  
Гарри качает головой.  
  
— Они возненавидели бы меня в любом случае.  
  
— Нет, но-  
  
— Луи. Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, хочешь думать, что можешь положить конец гомофобии здесь, или что один человек отвечает за всё плохое, что со мной случилось, но нет, у тебя ничего не получится. Ненависть — это ненависть. Не позволяй этому беспокоить тебя, — медленно отвечает Гарри, наблюдая за реакцией Луи. — Ты здесь, со мной. Папа скоро вернется, он сделает нам обед, и всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Он говорит это всё на почве ненависти, — говорит Луи. — Он мудак, и не нравится мне.  
  
— Он и не должен. Всё, что он говорит — херня.  
  
— Да. Просто это так бесит.  
  
— Ты уже говорил.  
  
Лицо Луи растягивается в полуулыбке.  
  
— Ладно. Извини, — он достает блокнот. — Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я не верю в это дерьмо.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Или буду знать. Спасибо.  
  
— Итак. Гребаные треугольники, — Луи с опаской смотрит на учебник.  
  
Гарри смеётся.  
  
— Да. Что ты не понимаешь здесь?  
  
— Всё.  
  
— Начнем с первой главы тогда.  
  
Гарри улыбается, смотря на то, как Луи нервно разбрасывает карандаши по всей комнате — да, будет тяжело. Отец вечером приходит домой и продолжает проверять их до тех пор, пока не застаёт смеющегося Гарри и очень довольного по этому поводу Луи. Что, по-видимому, делает отца счастливым. Он приносит им бутерброды, чипсы и колу и садится в кресло, карауля весь этот процесс.  
  
— Итак, Луи, — говорит он. — Жёсткая была игра.  
  
— Да, сэр, — кивает Луи. — Меня задели немного, но я смог забить гол в конце третьего квартала. Вы там были?  
  
— Нет, — качает головой отец. — Надоело слушать, каким отвратительным является мой сын.  
  
— Да, — краснеет Луи. — Извините.  
  
— Забудь. Это не твоя вина, верно?  
  
Луи сразу же качает головой:  
  
— Никогда, — отвечает он.  
  
— Никогда не говори никогда, — говорит отец. — Ты называл моего сына пидором. Чертовски грубо. Ты говорил ему в лицо, что вы никогда не были настоящими друзьями. И я должен был после твоих слов помочь ему понять, как жить без тебя дальше.  
  
Гарри краснеет. Луи становится стыдно, он будто пытается стать меньше.  
  
— Я знаю, простите. Я чувствую себя ужасно из-за этого.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает отец. — Хорошо, что ты осознаёшь свою ошибку.  
  
— Он осознаёт, пап, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Мы в порядке.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Дальше отец следит за игрой, в то время как Гарри пытается снова сосредоточить внимание Луи на предмете. Они прорабатывают всю главу, но в конечном итоге Луи не выдерживает.  
  
— Я не уверен, что завтра буду это все помнить, — стонет он.  
  
— Успокойся. Мы снова можем пройтись по этой главе, — Гарри помогает упаковать Луи его вещи, и затем они оба просто сидят, испытывая неловкость. — Ну, эм, увидимся во вторник.  
  
— И, вероятно, даже раньше.  
  
Гарри кивает. Луи встает, и он следует за ним к двери.  
  
— Пиши мне, ладно? — говорит Луи. — И я буду писать тебе, когда смогу.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи обнимает его, и Гарри улыбается, крепко обнимая его в ответ.  
  
— Не позволяй глупым мелочам забить голову, — говорит Гарри. — Ты умный.  
  
— Никто так не думает, кроме тебя. Пока, Хаз, — бормочет Луи.  
  


***

  
  
— У него хитрые глаза. Мне не нравится он, — говорит отец.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и садится обратно на диван.  
  
— Прекрати, пап. Он хороший.  
  
— Хорошо. Он уверен в себе, это уже хорошее начало.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Гарри следит за игрой с ним и делает хот-доги на ужин. Отец только смотрит на него в ответ. Гарри сможет справиться с гиперопекой.


	4. You'll Be Okay - A Great Big World

Пятница, вечер. Летний закат вот-вот закончится, небо тёмное и бархатное. Гарри видит отблески огней футбольного поля на расстоянии, слышит возгласы и негодования, когда кто-то выигрывает. Отец сегодня работает допоздна, и получается, что Гарри один в своей спальне, пишет глупый музыкальный блог, параллельно размышляя, слишком ли он пострадает от москитов, если откроет окно.  
  
Он пытается подобрать песни, когда неожиданно его телефон жужжит. _Я могу позвонить?_  — хочет знать Луи. Гарри находится в процессе ответа, когда Луи звонит.  
  
— Привет? — тихо отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Луи. — Можно я приду?  
  
— Что, сейчас?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но у тебя только что закончилась игра… тебе разве не надо идти на вечеринку…  
  
— Могу я прийти или нет?  
  
Гарри смущён, но кивает в ответ:  
  
— Да, можно. Я открою заднюю дверь. С тобой всё в порядке?  
  
— Увидимся через пять минут, — отвечает Луи, вешая трубку.  
  
Гарри быстро надевает майку и брызгает дезодорантом подмышки, потому что на самом деле он не ждал никого сегодня вечером. Он открывает чёрный ход и включает несколько ламп, чтобы дом не выглядел настолько печальным и пустым.  
  
Луи стучит, и Гарри говорит: «входи». Он встречает парня около чёрного входа, и Луи тут же врезается в него, крепко хлопая по спине.  
  
— Правда, Лу, ты в порядке?  
  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Луи. — Гарри. Мы победили.  
  
— Потрясающе. Ты, должно быть, так счастлив. И твой отец тоже.  
  
— Нет. Мы победили, и единственный человек, с которым я хотел бы разделить победу, — это ты. Я искал тебя в толпе. Я хотел, чтобы ты был там.  
  
Гарри медлит.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, почему я не могу прийти туда, верно?  
  
— Да, знаю. Но это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты был там. Я скучал по тебе, хотя никогда и не видел тебя там. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, хотя знаю, что ты не можешь прийти. Понимаешь?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Луи издает разочарованный вздох и кладёт руки на плечи Гарри, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
  
— Ты — мой лучший друг, — говорит он. — Почему люди не могут знать этого? Я хочу, чтобы все знали о нас.  
  
— Тогда скажи им, — отвечает Гарри, стараясь сильно не надеяться. — Просто скажи им.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду, почему люди не могут знать об этом, ведь это, на самом-то деле, не такое уж большое дело? Почему это должен быть чёртов национальный заголовок, который говорит, что тебе нравятся парни?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами, он ужасно разочарован.  
  
— Ох, — говорит он. — Ладно.  
  
— Я сожалею, я…  
  
— Нет, я не должен был ожидать чего-то другого…  
  
— Вообще-то должен. Ты отличный парень и отличный друг, и я не понимаю, почему ты должен быть изгоем.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, проводя рукой по волосам. — Хорошо. Да, я знаю, и ценю это. Но это не так.  
  
— Ты не заслуживаешь этого, — тихо говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри делает несколько шагов назад.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри. — Я думаю… спасибо. В любом случае. Я ценю твою заботу. Но я знаю, как несправедливо всё это. Я знаю, что мне придётся жить с этим всю жизнь. Так что я рад, что ты понимаешь, что это неправильно, но, пожалуйста. Не веди себя, как будто это конец света. Я не могу этого сделать.  
  
Луи немного сбит с толку.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что иногда мне кажется, что ты готов, мы готовы восстать против всего мира снова, но в тот же момент я понимаю, что ты и я на самом деле ничего с этим поделать не сможем. И это нормально, я не злюсь на тебя. Но ты должен это отпустить, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Луи. — Я сожалею. Хорошо.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Ты хочешь видеть меня там. Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я просто скучаю по тебе. И я хочу провести это время с тобой. Не с ними. Я принёс шесть пакетов с едой, они стоят на твоем заднем дворе, если хочешь, мы возьмём их и пойдем в твою комнату.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Гарри берёт пакеты и ведёт Луи в свою спальню, он садится на кровать и перемещает ноутбук так, чтобы Луи смог присоединиться к нему. Луи открывает пиво для себя и передает вторую бутылку Гарри.  
  
— Твой отец не будет ругаться, если мы выпьем?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Пока мы не блюем, всё нормально.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — Луи делает глоток, и Гарри повторяет за ним, немного морщась от горького вкуса. — Так что с твоим блогом?  
  
— Я сделал несколько постов. Написал о музыке, которая мне нравится. Я пытаюсь казаться умным в этом, используя технические термины. Но я не знаю как сделать так, чтобы блог стал знаменитым.  
  
— Сарафанное радио? — предлагает Луи. — Я не знаю. У тебя есть любимый жанр или что-то в этом роде? Что ты чаще всего слушаешь?  
  
— Мне всё нравится, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Музыка — это здорово.  
  
Луи улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Я расскажу нескольким своим друзьям о твоём блоге, — говорит Луи. — Но после того, как ты напишешь еще кучу постов о музыке.  
  
Это на самом деле хорошая идея. Гарри медленно кивает, делая ещё один глоток из бутылки.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо, я сделаю это. Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, — Луи снимает обувь и ложится на кровать рядом с Гарри. — На самом деле, — говорит он через секунду, — прости, на самом деле, я хочу поговорить.  
  
— Ладно. О чём?  
  
— Обо мне. Это нормально?  
  
Гарри кивает и поворачивается к Луи. Сделав ещё один глоток, он пристально смотрит на Луи.  
  
— С тобой всё в порядке? Ты думаешь, что что-то не так?  
  
— Всё нормально, — говорит Луи, — просто у тебя… у тебя есть будущее. И я не знаю, что есть у меня. Ты уедешь, да? В Нью-Йорк.  
  
— Или, может быть, Чикаго, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Не знаю. Может быть, даже просто в Калифорнию. Туда, где есть деньги.  
  
— Я тоже хочу куда-нибудь уехать, правда, — говорит Луи. — У меня есть работа и деньги в запасе, не так уж прям и много, но всё равно. Мама и отец не могут позволить себе заплатить за меня, не с девочками. Но я не знаю, я так хочу выбраться отсюда.  
  
— Так получи стипендию, — предлагает Гарри. — Есть много спортивных вузов для таких талантливых, как ты.  
  
— Да, но они не принимают неудачников.  
  
— Ты не неудачник.  
  
— Во всех смыслах в этом мире, да, я такой. Я ужасен в учёбе, я бросил своего лучшего друга без уважительной на то причины, и я — разочарование своих родителей, независимо от того, что делаю. Есть другое мне незнакомое слово, которое опишет меня? — говорит резко Луи, но это в основном для того, чтобы скрыть свою печаль. Он делает большой глоток пива, параллельно вытирая глаза. — Извини, — говорит он. — Просто я начинаю понимать, что моя жизнь — дерьмо, и я не знаю, что делать.  
  
— Это не так, — отвечает Гарри, и это слишком интимно, наверное, но он тянет Луи на себя, кладя его голову к себе на колени. — Твоя жизнь — не дерьмо. Тебе семнадцать, никто из нас пока не добился многого. Всё нормально.  
  
— Всё, что я делаю, причиняет людям боль. Я дерьмовый человек.  
  
— Ну, ты не знаешь, как можно поступать лучше. Это поправимо.  
  
Луи кивает, вытирая с глаз слезы:  
  
— Могу ли я? Я не делаю ничего такого, что может реально изменить положение вещей.  
  
— Не все должны быть активистами. Но если ты хочешь им быть, просто сделай что-нибудь. Всё будет нормально. Делай всё, что ты хочешь. Ты можешь изменить это.  
  
— Наверное. Или, возможно, я мог бы, если бы люди не смотрели на меня.  
  
— Даже если они и смотрят, ты должен просто иногда делать такие вещи, — говорит спокойно Гарри. — Ты должен сказать им правду, даже если они не хотят слушать её.  
  
Луи улыбается и затем меняет тему:  
  
— Так ты уезжаешь. Я могу получить список мест или что-то в этом роде? Я хочу по возможности приехать к тебе. Если, конечно, можно.  
  
— Да. Нью-Йорк и Чикаго — мой первый выбор. Сиракузы, Северо-Запад и Колумбия. Но я собираюсь повременить с Южной Калифорнией из соображений безопасности.  
  
Луи снова кивает, открывает второе пиво для себя и выпивает половину, прежде чем снова говорит.  
  
— Так что мои проблемы не такое уж и большое дело, я всегда был дерьмом, короче, я не должен жаловаться вообще. Просто это проблема для меня.  
  
— Я сожалею, — перебивает его Гарри. — Конечно, я сожалею.  
  
— Нет, не надо. Это сложно — разговаривать снова так, как раньше, — говорит Луи с маленькой улыбкой на губах. Он наклоняется немного ближе, так что теперь он находится под подбородком Гарри.  
  
— Да, — Гарри прижимается еще ближе, пытаясь не казаться слишком нетерпеливым. — Хорошо. Ну, это проблемы, но они все разрешимы. Но если ты просто хочешь напиться и быть печальным, это также прекрасно. Я хорош в этом.  
  
Луи фыркает и встаёт. Гарри перемещает ноги, скрещивая их в любимую позу, и пытается не наблюдать за Луи.  
  
— Поставь мне что-нибудь из музыки, — говорит Луи. Он ложится спиной на кровать Гарри, свешивая ноги на пол. — Дай мне почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
Гарри открывает свой ноутбук и просматривает iTunes. Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы не пялиться на впадинку живота Луи, в комнате определенно слишком жарко.  
  
— Ты никогда не интересовался нравишься ли мне, — говорит Гарри. — Почему?  
  
— Я не знаю. Я должен? Это кажется бесчувственным.  
  
— Наверное. Но я думаю… я думаю, что ты должен спросить. Это имело бы смысл, — Гарри колеблется, нервно водя пальцем по горлышку бутылки. — То есть, ты хочешь знать?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Луи. — Не прямо сейчас. Мне слишком грустно. Включи что-нибудь для меня.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него в ответ:  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Я действительно боюсь, мне грустно, и я просто… не уверен, какой надо выбрать путь. Я не полностью уверен, что знаю, что делать дальше. За исключением того, что мне хорошо с тобой, и, я надеюсь, тебе тоже. Я предполагаю, вот почему я действительно прихожу сюда. Ты, словно ключ от меня или что-то похожее.  
  
Гарри спокойно выбирает песню. Она начинает играть, сначала просто аккорды на фортепьяно, затем слова.  
  
_Youʼll be okay. Youʼll be okay.  
The sun will rise, to better days.  
And change will come. Itʼs on its way.  
Just close your eyes, and let it rain.  
'Cause youʼre never alone. I will always be there.  
You just carry on. You will understand. ¹_  
  
Луи перебивает его:  
  
— Что это такое?  
  
— Шшш.  
  
Таким образом, они заканчивают песню вместе. Гарри допивает свое пиво и наблюдает за тем, как Луи медленно расслабляется.  
  
— Ещё одну, — просит Луи, когда песня начинает постепенно замолкать. — Это было красиво.  
  
Гарри включает вторую песню, и Луи закрывает глаза.  
  
— Тебе действительно грустно? — рискуя, спрашивает Гарри. — Или ты просто хотел увидеть меня?  
  
Луи немного улыбается.  
  
— Это должно быть взаимоисключающим?  
  
Гарри качает головой, протягивает руки к Луи, крепко обнимая его.  
  
— Извини, я тоже иногда бываю мудаком.  
  
— Нет. Мои оценки заметно улучшились с тех пор, как мы стали заниматься вместе. Ты просто ангел, — Луи отстраняется, садится на край кровати, отдельно от Гарри, спрашивая после небольшой паузы, — тебя беспокоит, что я верю в это?  
  
— Нисколько. Я думаю, что тоже верю немного. Возможно, это только из-за того, что я вырос недалеко от двух церквей, — отвечает с улыбкой Гарри.  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да. Я полагаю, что что-то создало всё это. Или кто-то. И будь то Бог христианский, еврейский или мусульманский, я не знаю, важно ли это для меня. Если это просто различие в имени, то я могу жить с незнанием того, которое из них является правильным. Бог это Бог, — Гарри видит, что Луи хмурится и резко говорит. — Я имею в виду, это правдивый ответ. Не такой, который я бы дал кому-то из окружающих. Они все равно не поймут меня.  
  
— Ох. Ну, я не могу сказать, что понимаю тебя до конца, но твои слова имеют необычный смысл, — аккуратно говорит Луи. — Бог есть Бог. Я думаю, что это довольно точно, на самом деле.  
  
— Хорошо, — с улыбкой отвечает Гарри. — Спасибо.  
  
— Да, — Луи тяжело вздыхает. — Почему я не могу просто остаться на ночь? Я имею в виду, я думаю, знаю, что могу, но… мама будет задавать вопросы. Отец тоже. Особенно отец.  
  
— В другой раз, — любезно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Да. Точно, — Луи встаёт, обнимает его и затем забирает остатки от шести пакетов. — Я буду здесь в воскресенье, как обычно. Спасибо, что пригласил меня.  
  
— Несомненно, я всегда рад тебе. Независимо от того, что тебе нужно.  
  
— То же самое могу сказать и насчёт тебя. Напиши мне.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Ладно. Ночи. Не вставай, я знаю дорогу, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Не забудь закрыть дверь.  
  
— Никогда, — Луи улыбается ему в последний раз и затем уходит. Гарри опредёленно запутался.  


***

  
  
Луи присоединяется к нему в библиотеке во время ланча каждые несколько дней. Гарри нравится это. Ему нравится ощущение того, что, возможно, они будут пойманными вместе, но Луи это не волнует. Возможно. Они просто говорят о таких вещах, как школа и семья, в то время как Луи выстукивает ритм на колене.  
  
И затем однажды, во время очередного разговора, Луи берёт Гарри за руку. Просто берёт и начинает изучать её.  
  
— Близняшки сильны в хиромантии, — говорит он.  
  
— Ох, а ты?  
  
— Не совсем, — Луи касается кончиков пальцев и прижимает их вместе. Гарри сидит совершенно неподвижно, стараясь не нервничать, но у него не выходит, в ту же секунду он краснеет и начинает хихикать.  
  
— У тебя светлое будущее, Гарри Стайлс. Я знаю это.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был в нем со мной, — импульсивно отвечает Гарри. — Пожалуйста?  
  
— Мы будем видеться.  
  
Гарри удивлен, но очень рад. Он смотрит на Луи некоторое время.  
  
— Эй, Лу? Ты не хотел бы… например, пойти куда-нибудь? Куда-нибудь за город, где нас никто не знает. Просто иногда в моей спальне становится немного скучно.  
  
— Согласен. Но не стоит недооценивать твою спальню. В ней у нас было много хороших моментов, и я уверен, что будет ещё больше.  
  
Внезапно сердце Гарри начинает биться сильнее. Он не знает, понимает ли Луи на что это похоже, но независимо от того, что он имеет в виду, Гарри хочет этого. И затем, столь же внезапно, Луи отстраняется, постукивает пальцами по полу, откидывается назад и смотрит на Гарри укоризненным взглядом.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает его с улыбкой Гарри.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, я могу доесть, пожалуйста?  
  
— Да, я разрешаю.  
  
Гарри почти давится приблизительно шесть раз, потому что Луи отвлекает его, и Гарри забывает, как глотать. Затем Луи говорит:  
  
— Эй. Я приеду к тебе сегодня, ладно?  
  
Гарри кашляет и бормочет очень мужественным голосом.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри. — Прекрасно. Даже притом, что сегодня — среда.  
  
— Да, — усмехается Луи. — Я хочу видеть тебя каждый день.  
  
Гарри официально не знает, что делать с собой. Он хихикает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи ударяет Гарри ногой.  
  
— Ладно. После практики.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Тогда увидимся, — Луи встает, взлохмачивая волосы Гарри. И второй не может сдержать улыбку всё оставшееся время.  
  
Счастье длится до конца дня, он подходит к своему грузовику и слегка улыбается про себя. Луи хочет видеть его каждый день. Его жизнь лучше, чем он может себе представить.  
  
— Эй, Гарри!  
  
Предчувствуя недоброе, Гарри поворачивается и видит, что это Луи, бегущий к нему трусцой.  
  
— Эй, — говорит в смятении Гарри. — Что-то произошло?  
  
Он открывает дверь грузовика и вылазит наружу.  
  
— Ничего, не беспокойся, — говорит Луи. — Я просто… хм.  
  
Он смотрит на Гарри с тревогой:  
  
— Я могу остаться на ужин?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри, стараясь не выглядеть слишком взволнованным. — Да, конечно. Отец сегодня будет поздно, но я сделаю кесадилью.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи улыбается и делает шаг назад. — Всё в порядке. Здорово. Тогда увидимся позже.  
  
Он кидает последний долгий взгляд на Гарри, затем поворачивается и уходит. Гарри не понимает, что происходит, но он точно знает, что Луи ему нравится. Так что, возможно, он тратит слишком много времени на уборку в своей комнате и приготовление кесадильи. У него есть два часа до того, как Луи придёт с практики, и у него в любом случае нет никакой домашней работы, которую нужно сделать. Гарри проверяет крошечный помидоровый сад рядом с домом: по-прежнему провал. Может быть, нельзя выращивать помидоры в Техасе.  
  
Нет. Это глупая мысль. Гарри немного волнуется.  
  
Луи приходит раньше запланированного времени, похоже, он только что вышел из душа, чёрт, он пахнет потрясающе. Гарри чувствует себя щенком или что-то вроде того.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он.  
  
— Привет, — улыбается Луи. — Как ты?  
  
— Прекрасно. Так что происходит?  
  
— Не знаю. Сделал кесадилью?  
  
— Нет, жду отца. Ты голоден? У нас есть много фруктов.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
— Конечно, — он берёт яблоко и начинает жевать его, пока Гарри относит его вещи в спальню.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он, — как ты узнал?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Что ты гей.  
  
— Ох, — Гарри садится на кровать, прижимая колени к груди, — я не знаю.  
  
— Уверен, что ты знаешь.  
  
Луи садится рядом, скрещивая свои ноги с ногами Гарри. Его губы влажные от яблочного сока.  
  
— Скажи мне.  
  
— Хорошо. Я всегда увлекался мальчиками. Я не знал сначала, что это большое дело. Я предполагаю, что я думал, что всем нравились те, кого они выбрали, почему это должно быть важно? Но это оказалось важным, я понял это в средней школе. Поэтому я скрывался в течение нескольких лет, но это было глупо. Я просто подумал, почему бы не рассказать людям. Я тот, кто я есть.  
  
Луи ничего не говорит. Он просто смотрит на парня.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему чувствует смущение.  
  
— Поэтому, когда кто-то спросил меня об этом в школе, я просто сказал правду. Я просто сказал им. И это не сделало вещи лучше, но я предполагаю, что я чувствовал себя немного лучше внутри. Я не возьму свои слова обратно, ни за что.  
  
Луи кивает, наклоняется вперёд и опирается подбородком о колени Гарри. Их лица на расстоянии менее дюйма друг от друга. Гарри отклоняется немного назад, чувствуя, как бешено бьётся его сердце.  
  
— Ладно, — наконец говорит Луи. — Вау. Это смелый поступок.  
  
Гарри временно забывает, как говорить.  
  
— Ох… спасибо, — наконец, отвечает он.  
  
В ту же секунду Луи пододвигается ближе, мгновенно сокращая расстояние между ними, и целует парня. Гарри не ожидает, он даже и не мечтает, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт, но вдруг каждая пара губ, которую Гарри когда-либо желал почувствовать, оказывается губами Луи. Они дразнят его, обещают дать большее. И Гарри, возможно, пододвигается поближе, не волнуясь о том, что кто-то может поймать их.  
  
Луи медленно отстраняется, быстро мигает несколько раз, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг неожиданно раздается громкий голос отца «я дома!», и Луи быстро отстраняется.  
  
— Привет, пап, — взволнованно откашливаясь, отзывается Гарри из комнаты. — Готов ужинать?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, сжимая ногу Гарри. — Приготовь нам ужин, малыш.  
  
Гарри почти соскальзывает со своей постели.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает он, оборачиваясь.  
  
Луи непоколебим. Он тянет Гарри ближе, кладёт руки на бедра, и их лица снова оказываются слишком близко.  
  
— Ты слышал меня, — тихо говорит Луи. — Ты знаешь, что.  
  
Затем он резко отпускает его, и Гарри ничего не остаётся кроме как последовать за ним на кухню.  
  
— Эм, пап, ты получил мое сообщение, верно? О том, что Луи останется на ужин.  
  
— Да, — отвечает тот. — Это прекрасно. Хорошо, что он здесь, как раз поможет тебе приготовить ужин.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Луи. — Что я могу сделать?  
  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как отец и Луи начинают ладить, им неловко друг с другом, они словно два льва в одной клетке. Но он может точно сказать, когда отец прощает Луи: когда спрашивает его о предстоящей игре. Луи даёт свой обычный неловкий полуответ, и затем отец потрясает его следующей вещью, когда говорит:  
  
— Так или иначе, если захочешь когда-нибудь выпить немного праздничного пива, я буду здесь.  
  
Луи в замешательстве смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Ладно. Я имею в виду, мы, вероятно, не выиграем…  
  
— Пока вы выкладываетесь на полную, — говорит отец, — это победа для меня.  
  
— Спасибо тогда, — отвечает скромно Луи. — Хорошо.  
  
Гарри лишь улыбается.  
  
— Ужин готов, — говорит он им. — Пойдёмте кушать.  
  
Это странно, но они чувствуют себя подобно части семьи. Маленькая, странная семья, которой неловко, и они пытаются заполнить эту неловкость посредством разговора об ужине. Наконец, Гарри рассказывает отцу о своём музыкальном блоге, но только факты. Не то, как сильно он его ненавидит, или как он был на самом деле понижен в должности. Папа будет счастлив за него, и Луи толкает его ногой под столом, потому что он знает, что Гарри не будет. Приятно.  
  
Отец говорит, что сам уберёт после ужина, так что Гарри и Луи идут назад через весь дом опять в комнату Гарри. Всё о чём может думать Гарри — это о моменте, который у них случился, или о сексуальном напряжении и путанице, или о том, что Луи расскажет другим. Может быть, он объяснит себе и всем остальным, что он почти поцеловал парня-гея. Обвинения в использовании колдовского приворота не исключены, наверное. И Гарри был слишком увлечён планированием того, насколько ему будет больно, поэтому он, безусловно, не ожидал момента, когда Луи взял его лицо в ладони и утянул в поцелуй.  
  
Его первым инстинктом было отодвинуть Луи подальше, в принципе, это он и делает.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — говорит он, его голос далеко не стабилен. — Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы мы снова стали друзьями.  
  
— Я и хочу этого, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Тогда что это?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я хотел поцеловать тебя, — его глаза немного затуманены, и Гарри не понимает его. — Ты… ты не хочешь меня целовать? — добавляет он через секунду.  
  
— Почему? — отвечает Гарри, словно оправдываясь. — Теперь ты можешь рассказать всем, почему мы перестали дружить? Потому что я хотел, блять… тебя _поцеловать_?  
  
— Но это не так, — говорит Луи как ни в чём не бывало. — Мы перестали дружить, потому что я хотел сделать это, с тех пор как узнал, что ты можешь хотеть того же.  
  
У Гарри кружится голова. Он садится на край кровати, позволяя Луи встать между ног, потому что он не хочет останавливать это.  
  
— Что? — наконец, говорит Гарри. — А как насчёт твоей семьи, как бы они отнеслись к этому?  
  
— Они бы отреклись от меня. Только представь, как они бы отреагировали, если бы узнали о моем увлечении, — поясняет Луи немного застенчиво. — Они бы церемониально отлучили меня. И мне было страшно, Гарри. Это было только начало того, что происходило с тобой, и это было эгоистично, но я не хотел, чтобы то же самое случилось со мной. И я подумал, что это очередной этап, понимаешь? Мы были такими хорошими друзьями, что я убедил себя, что это нечто иное. Но мы снова начали встречаться и…  
  
— И ты меня поцеловал.  
  
Луи кивает, и впервые Гарри видит, как тот на самом деле нервничает.  
  
— Не говори ничего, пожалуйста.  
  
— Хорошо, да. Никогда.  
  
— Не потому что… я просто не знаю, что думать. Или что делать. Так что. Я бы очень хотел, если бы ты смог… ты хочешь попробовать еще раз?  
  
Гарри глубоко смотрит в глаза Луи: там нет никакого сомнения. Он хочет знать. Гарри кивает один раз.  
  
— Да. Я думаю… да.  
  
— Ты думаешь?  
  
— Ну, я пытался не любить никого здесь уже три года, так что я мог подавить в себе некоторые вещи, — говорит Гарри с впечатлением травмированного достоинства.  
  
— Да? — Луи делает шаг ближе.  
  
Гарри краснеет и кивает снова.  
  
— Я бы… да. Я бы с удовольствием… я имею в виду, мы не должны никому об этом говорить.  
  
— Никогда, — обещает Луи. — Клянусь, это не из-за чего-то. Я последний человек, который бы хотел, чтобы об этом кто-то узнал.  
  
— Ладно, — сердце Гарри колотится. — Ты действительно имел это в виду. Ты думаешь, что ты гей.  
  
Луи кусает губу.  
  
— Я не знаю, я никогда не говорил этого вслух.  
  
Ему, должно быть, так страшно. Гарри никогда не был очень популярным, чтобы переживать, но Луи сделан для толпы. Мысль о потере этого должна быть ужасающей. Гарри протягивает руки к нему.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он просто, и Луи подходит, сильно обнимая его. Гарри в ответ кладет руки ему на талию.  
  
— Что мне делать? — шепчет Луи.  
  
— Всё, что ты хочешь. Я помогу тебе.  
  
— Я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ладно. Сделай это.  
  
Луи тянет Гарри немного назад и целует его снова, но уже дольше. Гарри должен успокоить его на этот раз.  
  
— Меньше языка, — тихо говорит он. — Не торопись, всё в порядке.  
  
— Упрямый, — Луи улыбается, повинуясь его просьбам. Он расслабляется, касания становятся гораздо более мягкими и медленными. — Я… так лучше? — немного позже спрашивает он.  
  
— Да. Ты уже раньше целовался, да?  
  
— Да, но не с парнем. Всё нормально?  
  
Гарри снова целует Луи.  
  
— Ты потрясающий. Я думаю, что я всё ещё в шоке.  
  
— Да? — Луи отходит немного назад, садясь на кровать Гарри. Гарри садится тоже, но не слишком близко. — Как так?  
  
— Я думаю, эм. Просто я до сих пор не могу в это поверить. Что-то в моей голове, понимаешь? Ты… хороший. Ты — тот парень, что перестал быть моим другом, потому что я гей, а не потому что… я просто… Ты уверен, что я нравлюсь тебе?  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи. — Абсолютно. Ты мне очень нравишься.  
  
— Другие парни, они тоже нравятся тебе?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Луи. — Я имею в виду. Я думаю, они мне нравятся… просто нравятся, ох… нравится их красивый пресс, и у большинства из них классная задница. И так не только с парнями, мне нравятся ноги и сиськи девушек. Но из всех людей, которых мне когда-либо хотелось поцеловать, целоваться с тобой хочется больше всего.  
  
Гарри улыбается, смущённо смотря вниз.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— И я не знаю, кому ещё рассказать об этом. Я очень сомневался, стоит ли рассказывать тебе это всё, потому что это действительно… я не знаю, понимаешь? Я не гей. Но я не натурал.  
  
— Да, ладно, — Гарри берёт его руку в свои ладони и начинает гладить её пальцами. — Я обещаю, я не сержусь на тебя. Я верю тебе. И мне нравится целовать тебя тоже.  
  
— Это ужасно, правда? Я чувствую себя эгоистом. Я подружился с тобой не из-за этого, обещаю. Ты мне _нравишься_ , я _скучал_ по тебе.  
  
— Я знаю, я тоже скучал по тебе, — Гарри наклоняется вперёд, на секунду отпускает его руку, чтобы отодвинуть волосы и целует его в лоб. — Я позабочусь о тебе, ладно? — шепчет он. — Всё, что ты сказал мне. Я хочу всегда быть с тобой. Я хочу видеть тебя каждый день. Обещай, что всегда будешь рядом. Ладно?  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке, — Луи улыбается и целует его в щеку. — Я не знаю, что это, но я хочу этого, ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи тянет руки к нему, берёт лицо Гарри в ладошки и целует его снова, мягко и счастливо.  
  
— Не рассказывай никому, — говорит он. — Я знаю, ты говорил, что не скажешь. Но ты действительно не должен этого делать. Я даже не уверен, сможем ли мы говорить в школе.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
— И я не могу приходить сюда каждый день. Родители что-нибудь заподозрят.  
  
— Я могу прийти к тебе?  
  
— Нет, — Луи берет Гарри за руку. — Мы справимся. Я обещаю, что мы будем вместе. Но только не сегодня. Я должен уйти через несколько минут, мама ждёт меня дома.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Так, иди сюда, — Луи целует его, наклоняясь, чтобы получился хороший угол. Гарри подаётся вперёд, но потом он просто обнимает его, зарываясь лицом в плечо Луи. Луи немного фыркает, затем обнимает его, гладя Гарри по волосам. — Просто хотел обнимашек? — говорит он.  
  
— Ты меня мало обнимаешь.  
  
Луи наклоняется, обнимая Гарри до хруста в костях.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Луи. Он приглаживает волосы Гарри и затем, не раздумывая, мягко целует его в макушку. — Мы пошли худшим путем, я думаю. Но ты мне нравишься, и я рад, что мы выяснили это.  
  
— Я горжусь тобой, — вдруг говорит Гарри. — Я так горжусь тобой. Рассказать такое кому-то так тяжело. Даже тому, кого ты знаешь.  
  
— Это так.  
  
— Я знаю, и я этим горжусь.  
  
Луи наклоняет голову и целует ушко Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Я напишу тебе, ладно?  
  
— Я могу сказать моему отцу? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, — через секунду говорит Луи. — Это хорошо, что ты акцентируешь внимание…  
  
— Я знаю, я буду, да. Он никому не скажет. И он поймет. Ты хочешь сказать ему это сам?  
  
Луи стесняется.  
  
— Нет, — решает он. — Нет, спасибо.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Я напишу тебе, — говорит он снова.  
  
— Ладно. Пока, — Гарри обнимает его в последний раз и отпускает.  
  
— Я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
— Я тоже. Не проводишь меня?  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри встает и ведёт Луи к входной двери, улыбаясь, когда Луи берёт его за руку. — Я уже по тебе скучаю, — говорит он в дверях.  
  
— Я знаю, знаю, — Луи выглядывает наружу, затем дарит Гарри краткий поцелуй в щеку.  
  
— Ты мне очень нравишься, — шепчет он.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Да. Ты мне тоже, — он наблюдает за тем, как Луи уезжает, его состояние близко к недоверию. Луи поцеловал его. Он хотел. Он собирается продолжать целовать его, наверное. Он никогда не ненавидел его. Он был напуган, потому что видел что приходится терпеть Гарри, и боялся оказаться в таком положении.  
  
Неожиданно в дверях появляется отец.  
  
— Ты в порядке, приятель?  
  
— Да, — говорит Гарри, — со мной всё хорошо.  
  
Он медлит с ответом, а потом просто говорит ему.  
  
— Луи поцеловал меня.  
  
— Ты хотел этого?  
  
— Да. Да, и даже очень, на самом деле. И он думает, что он мог бы продолжать целовать меня.  
  
— Тайно?  
  
— Да. На данный момент. Я не знаю. Мы говорили об этом не так много. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо, я рад за тебя.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Они стоят некоторое время молча. Затем Гарри спрашивает:  
  
— Ты смотрел помидоры?  
  
— Каждую ночь, — отвечает с улыбкой отец. — Пока ничего. Они выглядят слишком маленькими.  
  
— Ха, — Гарри не особо задумывается на этот счет. Он больше заинтересован тем, как трепыхается его сердце. Луи хочет поцеловать его.  
  
— Иди спать, — по-доброму говорит отец. — Только смотри, куда идешь, а то упадешь.  
  
Он не так далёк от истины. Гарри счастливо падает на свою кровать. Сейчас он может думать только о Луи. Поэтому он пишет ему.  
  
**Гарри:**  
_хэй, ты мне нравишься_  
  
Луи отвечает сразу же.  
  
**Луи**  
_ты мне тоже, приятель_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_как мы сможем видеться чаще?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_это все, о чём я думаю на данный момент, но я не знаю_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я могу подвезти тебя куда-нибудь, если хочешь. куда угодно_  
  
**Луи:**  
_нам нужно секретное место встреч_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_где?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я не знаю. я не хочу, чтобы кто-то следил за мной и устроил нам неприятности_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_итак, что же мы будем делать?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я не знаю, Хаз! дай мне время, пожалуйста_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ок, конечно. ты просто мне очень нравишься_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ты мне тоже :)_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я чувствую, возможно, этот город не такая уж и дыра, из-за того, что ты находишься здесь_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я тоже._  
  
**Гарри:**  
_спокойной ночи, увидимся завтра?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_да! но, скорее всего, ты всё же не сможешь подойти ко мне._  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ладно, я понял_  
  
**Луи:**  
_прости_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_всё нормально. я понял. ночи._  
  
**Луи:**  
_ночи_  
  
Гарри ложится в постель, чувствуя, что готов взлететь.  


***

  
  
Гарри теперь радуется каждому новому дню. Луи улыбается ему, когда никто не смотрит в школе, и находит способы увидеться. Сегодня вечером он бросает камешки в окно Гарри, пока тот не открывает ему дверь.  
  
Ночи стали более холодными, так что Луи одет в ношеную толстовку с капюшоном и длинные тренировочные штаны.  
  
— Эй, солнышко, — шепчет он, обнимая Гарри, — как сегодня прошёл твой день?  
  
— Нормально, — Гарри пожимает плечами, прижимаясь ближе, и начинает дрожать.  
  
— Когда ложишься спать, надевай хотя бы футболку, — ругает его Луи.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня согрел, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Луи потирает его спину и подталкивает Гарри к кровати.  
  
— Ладно, давай, — Гарри сворачивается клубочком на краешке кровати, Луи быстро снимает обувь и прижимается к его спине.  
  
— Ты или я? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Ты, — улыбается Гарри, и Луи тянет его к себе на грудь, чтобы обнять. — Ты сказал, что не любишь обниматься.  
  
— Никому не говори это, — дразнит его Луи. Он сильнее прижимается к Гарри, начиная легонько щекотать его икры своими холодными пальцами на ногах.  
  
— Надевай носки, чудик. Как прошел твой день?  
  
— Хорошо. Но не слишком хорошо, потому что тебя не было там со мной. Нам нужно долгосрочное решение, ты знаешь это?  
  
— Только потому, что я пишу тебе это каждый день, — отвечает с улыбкой Гарри.  
  
— Как твой отец? Как твой блог?  
  
— Папа как всегда. Он заключил новый контакт с подрядчиком. Ты уже думал о колледжах?  
  
— Да, — Луи молчит долгое время. — Я думал об этом, но я не знаю. Я не уверен, что колледж — это для меня.  
  
— Хорошо. Это тяжёлое решение, если ты хочешь иметь работу, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю. Может быть, я мог бы получить какую-то легкую степень.  
  
— Кем ты хочешь быть, когда вырастешь? — спрашивает Гарри с лукавой улыбкой на губах. — Не профессиональным футболистом, правильно?  
  
— Да, я не могу построить своё будущее на этом, — отвечает Луи. — Может быть, я мог бы быть тренером. Или учителем. Я как бы хочу что-то изменить здесь.  
  
Гарри хмурится, оборачиваясь назад, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.  
  
— Хочешь вернуться?  
  
— Да, к-  
  
— Но мы никогда не сможем потом быть парой. Они не позволят тебе преподавать, если узнают. Разве ты не хочешь уехать куда-нибудь, где это не имеет такого значения?  
  
— Ну, да. Я просто предположил.  
  
Гарри пытается расслабиться и отпустить это.  
  
— Хорошо, ладно. Конечно. Извини, я погорячился.  
  
— Да, ты такой глупый ребенок, — Луи целует его в щеку.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Сказал в рифму. ²  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— Идиот, — он легонько щипает Гарри за сосок и потом зажимает его так, что тот даже не может пошевелиться.  
  
— Моя мама говорит, что я счастлив, — шепчет он ему на ухо. — Она говорит, что видит разницу во мне. И, когда она спрашивает почему, я говорю ей, что это потому, что сейчас мы выигрываем игры. Но знаешь, почему я счастлив?  
  
— Я, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ты, — соглашается Луи. Он целует Гарри снова. — Я думаю, что мне нужно в некотором роде более интенсивное обучение.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я не доволен «В». Я хочу «А», и я также хочу видеть тебя три раза в неделю.  
  
— Ладно, — улыбается Гарри. — Когда?  
  
— Воскресенье, вторник, четверг. Как это звучит?  
  
— Изумительно, — Гарри улыбается некоторое время, потом колеблется.  
  
— Хм. Я хочу прийти к тебе на следующую игру. Вместе с отцом. Если… ты хотел бы этого?  
  
— Безумно. Но ты уверен, что это безопасно?  
  
— Это достаточно безопасно, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Я буду с отцом. И я хочу посмотреть, как ты играешь.  
  
Луи водит пальцами по животу Гарри.  
  
— Это мило с твоей стороны, но это опасно. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя поймали и причинили боль, потому что в этом будет моя вина, понимаешь? Парни неадекватны. Особенно после игры. И я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.  
  
Он наклоняется чуть ближе.  
  
— Также я не смогу говорить с тобой там. И я не хочу, чтобы ты грустил.  
  
— Я не буду. Я могу просто смотреть на тебя, не так ли? И я также могу присылать сообщения тебе.  
  
— Ладно. Если ты так уверен, то всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Так и будет. Или ты сомневаешься?  
  
Луи не отвечает.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Гарри переворачивается и позволяет Луи поцеловать себя.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Луи между поцелуями. — Мне так жаль.  
  
— Это не твоя вина. Это нормально, — Гарри целует Луи в нос.  
  
Луи хихикает.  
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Поцелуй.  
  
— Ты такой странный, — Луи наклоняется и целует Гарри в веко. — Пожалуйста, приходи на мою игру, — шепчет он. — Мне бы этого очень хотелось.  
  
— Ладно. Мы там будем. Я разрисую мою грудь для тебя или что-то типа.  
  
— Или что-то типа, — говорит Луи с улыбкой. Он целует Гарри и снова ловит его руки в свои, держа их на уровне груди. — Ты милый, — говорит он. — И я люблю тебя.  
  
Эти слова — редкость, но Гарри слышал их от Луи раньше, так что он пытается не слишком остро реагировать.  
  
— Да? — говорит он радостно.  
  
— Да. Всегда.  
  
Гарри знает, что не стоит доверять симпатичному парню, который говорит ему, что всегда будет его любить, но он хочет верить Луи. Он хочет думать, что Луи имеет в виду что-то большее. Поэтому он утыкается головой под подбородок Луи и позволяет молчанию заполнить немного пространства между ними. Из-за своей импульсивности и нервности Луи может успокоиться, только когда Гарри рядом. Он потирает его спину и тоже молчит.  
  
Их тела нагреваются до одинаковой температуры, Луи согревает Гарри. Гарри начинает подмечать каждую мелкую деталь, то, как их дыхание немного не совпадает, пока Луи не вдыхает синхронно с ним. Его толстовка скомкана между ними, они укрыты мягким одеялом. Пальцы ног Луи дёргаются иногда, но он старается быть неподвижным.  
  
— Гарри, — шепчет чуть позже Луи. — Мне пора.  
  
— Сколько времени?  
  
— Три двадцать.  
  
Луи пробыл здесь два часа.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри. — Я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
— Сядь, милый, — Гарри послушно позволяет Луи потянуть его вверх. — Подними руки.  
  
Гарри автоматически повинуется, и затем спрашивает:  
  
— Подожди. Зачем?  
  
— Я даю тебе мою толстовку, тупица.  
  
Гарри усмехается, и Луи благополучно надевает толстовку на его голое тело.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он радостно, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. — Я люблю её.  
  
Луи целует его волосы.  
  
— Люблю тебя. Выспись, хорошо?  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри фыркает, потому что Луи всегда пахнет домашним порошком. И это нравится ему. — Ты тоже.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи потирает плечо. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Ночи. Спасибо, что пришёл.  
  
— Ага. Увидимся завтра на дополнительных, да?  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри кутается в толстовку и натягивает рукава на пальцы.  
  
— Стой, замерзнешь! Возьми одну из моих, — говорит Гарри. — Ту, которую они не знают.  
  
Луи надевает и застёгивает обычную серую толстовку, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы.  
  
— Спасибо. Увидимся.  
  
— Да, ночи.  
  
Гарри подходит к окну и наблюдает за тем, как Луи уезжает. Ему не нужно одеяло, он быстро понимает, что не хочет снимать толстовку. Так что он засыпает с ногами, засунутыми под одеяло, ему тепло, и он определённо счастлив.  
  
Луи будит его сообщением, как обычно.  
  
**Луи:**  
_доброе утро, удачного дня!_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_и тебе! ношу твою толстовку_  
  
**Луи:**  
_то же самое <3_  
  
Это одно сердце не оставляет Гарри на протяжении всего дня, пока Луи не заходит через заднюю дверь, и Гарри сразу же накидывается на него с обнимашками.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя. Научи меня стереометрии.  
  
Гарри смеётся.  
  
— Романтик.  
  
— Ты знаешь меня.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — импульсивно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, дурачок, — Луи потирает ладонью между лопаток Гарри. — Хорошо?  
  
— Да. У меня есть клубника, но только пообещай, что не будешь раскидывать её.  
  
— Никаких обещаний.  
  
Гарри хихикает и прижимается ближе.  
  
— Круто.

***

На удивление мало усилий у Гарри занимает уговорить отца пойти на игру. Отец любит футбол, и он перестал ходить на него только из-за солидарности с Гарри. Он соглашается на это, только если они не будут расставаться — Гарри, конечно же, не спорит. Он носит толстовку Луи, она до сих пор на нём. Отец надевает бейсболку и толстовку с эмблемой школы.  
  
— Ой, пап, — говорит Гарри, когда видит отца. — Ты всегда раньше ходил на футбольные игры.  
  
— Ну, это было до того, как я узнал, что они являются командой придурков. Ты взял бумажник и телефон?  
  
— Да. Я справлюсь без тебя, ты знаешь.  
  
— Едва ли, — папа достает ключи, они садятся в его грузовик и едут в школу. Гарри старается не волноваться.  
  
— Так как там твой бойфренд? — спрашивает его отец по дороге в школу.  
  
— Пап! Нет. Мы не… он не мой парень.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что краснеет до кончиков ушей.  
  
— Ах, да? Почему тогда он в нашем доме почти каждый день? И, наверное, он еще приходит ночью, поскольку я не думаю, что его толстовка волшебным образом появилась в твоём ящике, — мудро говорит отец, смотря на Гарри долгим взглядом.  
  
— Может быть, так и есть, — упрямо бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Угу. Ну тогда могу ли я тебя спросить, почему мы едем на его финальную игру, если ты не будешь за него болеть?  
  
— Заткнись, — фыркает Гарри. — И поезжай быстрее. Я хочу занять хорошие места.  
  
Отец смеется, но действительно начинает ехать быстрее, и им достаются места во втором ряду.  
  
— Ты пойдёшь искать его? — спрашивает отец. — Я займу тебе место. Ты можешь, например, сказать мне, что ты пойдёшь за хот-догами.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри, снова краснея, но на этот раз это больше похоже на смущение. — Я не собираюсь говорить с ним, пока мы здесь, подвинься.  
  
— Да ну?  
  
— Да, это не имеет никакого значения. Мы уже говорили об этом.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты хочешь чем-нибудь перекусить?  
  
Гарри пожимает одним плечом.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Ладно, — отец гладит его по спине пару раз, так сильно, что даже больно. — Скажи мне, когда захочешь уехать.  
  
В итоге они остаются на всю игру. Гарри ждет, что к ним будут относиться как минимум с отвращением. Он буквально может чувствовать, насколько сильно напряжены его плечи. Но отец немного помогает ему. Гарри представляет себе, как он может всё испортить, если он пойдет искать Луи после игры из какого-то неуместного чувства романтизма. Его загонят в тупик, в угол зала или в раздевалки, взбудораженные победой и энергетиками спортсмены, и изобьют. Он не может себе представить, как отреагирует Луи — защитит его или уйдёт? Если бы он позже поговорил с ним о том, как он сожалеет о случившемся, скорее всего, Луи свалил бы всю вину на Гарри.  
  
Ему не нужно знать. Это всё гипотетически. После игры он и отец уходят раньше, чтобы не застрять в час-пике. Они едут домой в тишине, слушая хруст шин на гравии по подъездной дорожке, сверчки в отдалении тоже празднуют победу. Гарри думает, что, возможно, он может разобрать некоторые отдельные голоса, барабаны и туба громче, чем остальные участники группы. Он может представить себе это. Возможно, он даже может чувствовать запах игры.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает его отец. Он не вылазит из грузовика, вероятно, из-за Гарри.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Что творится в твоей голове? — спрашивает он вместо этого.  
  
— Я просто… я только что вспомнил детство. Даже если оно действительно было хреновым, это всё, что у меня есть. И я скучаю по нему. Они позволяли мне быть просто ребенком, ходить в школу, футбольные матчи и иметь друзей и просто… воспоминания могут быть ностальгическими. Они похожи на тюрьму. Как я хочу забыть все это. Но я не могу. Я не знаю, имеет ли это смысл.  
  
Отец кладёт руку на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Это имеет смысл. Я люблю тебя. Я должен говорить это тебе чаще. Я хотел бы сделать всё как можно лучше для тебя.  
  
— Я знаю. Ты не можешь. Это просто неприятно.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит отец. — Для меня тоже. Я просто хочу заботиться о моём маленьком мальчике.  
  
Гарри кивает, слушая сверчков и отдалённый звук стадиона.  
  
— Я думаю, я пойду спать, — говорит он, немного погодя.  
  
— Да, я тоже. Если Луи придёт, ты можешь впустить его через заднюю дверь. Пусть он не пробирается через окно, как вор.  
  
Гарри улыбается и выходит из машины. Отец подходит, чтобы обнять его.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри. — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
— Я знаю, что любишь, приятель. Хочешь кофе?  
  
— Нет. Спасибо. Я собираюсь пойти спать.  
  
— Ладно. Спокойной ночи, — отец целует его волосы и пропускает Гарри внутрь, медленно следуя за ним.  
  
Гарри нравится толстовка Луи, но сейчас он не хочет спать в ней. Он раздевается до пары баскетбольных шорт и уютно сворачивается под одеялом. Всё пахнет пивом, но также немного пахнет и Луи, после того раза, когда он утешал Гарри. Он не знает, что делать.  
  
Его телефон вибрирует.  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _где ты?_  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _дома. поздравляю, я так горжусь тобой._  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _спасибо! не возражаешь, если я приду сейчас? я принесу выпивку_  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _ок, и папа сказал, что ты больше не должен красться, как вор :)_  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _спасибо, хаха, скоро увидимся :)_  
  
Гарри знает, что время эластично, потому что десять минут для него как час. Луи стучит в окно, даёт этим ему понять, что он здесь, улыбаясь сквозь стекло. Гарри встречает его у двери.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Луи. — Ну как?  
  
— Неплохо. Удивительно смотреть, как ты играешь, я так горжусь тобой. Папа тоже, он сказал, что ты удивительный, и он также сказал, что, если тебе нужна помощь с поступлением в колледж, он поможет тебе.  
  
Луи медленно подходит, касаясь пальцами щеки Гарри.  
  
— Великолепно. Я люблю вас обоих так сильно. Вы практически моя семья.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо. Ты взял выпивку?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Но через секунду Луи достает бутылку Джека из-за спины с большой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Я так понимаю, ты действительно хочешь напиться? — дразнит его Гарри.  
  
— Конечно. Я хочу отпраздновать победу с моим мальчиком, — говорит Луи, целуя его в щеку. — Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста?  
  
— Не знаю. Я не в настроении праздновать. Мне очень грустно.  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
— Да? Это ещё почему?  
  
— Потому что я не могу поцеловать тебя на поле, как и все другие люди, которые встречаются с футболистами. И я не могу носить твою Джерси, или твою спортивную куртку, или что-нибудь в этом роде: всё равно кто-нибудь узнает об этом.  
  
Луи берёт Гарри за руку и нежно целует его в губы.  
  
— Я знаю, но…  
  
Гарри продолжает:  
  
— Я знаю, это то, что мы должны делать, — скрываться, и я расстроен по этому поводу. Это просто отстой, чувак. Я хочу подвозить тебя на моём грузовике. Я хочу целовать тебя и… прости, это, наверное, слишком много, но я хочу всё это делать с тобой.  
  
Луи обнимает Гарри за плечи, бутылка в руке несомненно мешает ему осуществить объятие должным образом, и в итоге он просто целует Гарри.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, — говорит он.  
  
— Я тоже хочу тебя, так сильно.  
  
— Прости, но мы не можем быть ближе, чем сейчас. Ты понимаешь почему, верно?  
  
— Да, да, конечно, я понимаю.  
  
— Жаль, что наша жизнь отстой. Я люблю тебя, я просто хочу сделать тебя счастливым.  
  
Гарри не знает, что делать с самим собой. Он краснеет и кивает.  
  
— Да, Лу, всегда.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты носил мою спортивную куртку. Я хочу, чтобы ты носил мои свитера, когда хочешь.  
  
— Да, — медленно отвечает Гарри. — Но я не хочу делать это здесь, вот в чём смысл.  
  
Луи кивает, оценивающе смотря на него.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он через мгновение. — Мне жаль.  
  
— Это просто… я так счастлив с тобой. Ты такой хороший, — говорит Гарри с небольшой улыбкой на лице. — Мне жаль, что я давлю на тебя.  
  
— Хорошо. А как насчет того, чтобы реально нажраться сегодня вечером, а? — покачивает бутылкой Луи. — Ты знаешь. Быть действительно клише.  
  
— Конечно, — сдаётся Гарри.  
  
— Но не переусердствуй, — спустя секунду говорит Луи. — Потому что я проведу ночь здесь.  
  
Гарри сразу же протестует.  
  
— Ни за что.  
  
— Да ладно. Мама и отец ожидают, что я буду праздновать победу в течение, по крайней мере, двенадцати часов. Так что я спокойно могу остаться на ночь, позавтракать с тобой, затем отправиться домой, выглядя так, как будто у меня похмелье, и никто ничего не заподозрит.  
  
— Это фантастически, ты удивительный, — Гарри хихикает от восторга. — Большое тебе спасибо, я люблю тебя. Ну, тогда пойдем.  
  
Гарри берёт его за руку и ведёт к себе в спальню.  
  
Луи целует его в щеку.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь это сделать? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Заняться сексом?  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри делает короткий вздох: он внезапно полностью осознает, что стоит без рубашки.  
  
— Ох. Ладно. Хотел бы ты этого тоже?  
  
— Да, очень. Я предложил тебе это, — нежно говорит Луи. — И если ты хочешь этого тоже, то я не хочу пить. Я хочу запомнить каждый миллиметр твоего тела. Просто скажи мне, каковы твои планы на вечер.  
  
— Я хочу тебя, — говорит Гарри, его руки трясутся. — Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза на секунду, наклоняется и целует Гарри. Он ниже Гарри, но массивнее, так что он в ту же секунду припечатывает Гарри к стене и удерживает его там.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Ты такой сексуальный. На колени.  
  
— Нет, погоди, — говорит Гарри. — Обещай… я сделаю это, потому что я люблю тебя. Но я не шлюха, и я не хочу…  
  
— Да, я обещаю, я не думаю, что ты такой. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
— Реально, секс причиняет боль, — говорит Гарри. — Так что, это похоже…  
  
Луи берёт его лицо в свои руки.  
  
— Хаз, я понял. Ты не должен заставлять меня поверить, что это важно.  
  
— Да? Ты такой гиперактивный в игре, я просто чувствую, что ты тут не просто так.  
  
— Боже мой, Гарри, — Луи закатывает глаза, стараясь успокоиться. — Это секс. Это просто секс, что, вероятно, будет действительно удивительным между нами, потому что мы любим друг друга. Если ты не хочешь, просто скажи «нет». Не надо меня анализировать, ладно? Пожалуйста?  
  
Гарри смотрит вниз, начиная кусать губы.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что ты со мной делаешь? — говорит он. — Я рискую потерять буквально всё ради тебя, так же сильно, как ты рискуешь ради меня. Так что извини, если я не хочу выглядеть, как гей-шлюха, потому что каждый уже и так знает, что я такой и есть.  
  
Он плачет от стыда и гнева, это глупо, потому что он не заслуживает этого.  
  
Луи сжимает его в крепких объятиях, хотя Гарри делает всё возможное, чтобы противостоять ему сквозь рыдания. Он крепко держит его за плечо и благополучно вздрагивает вместе с ним.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет он в его волосы. — Я сожалею, я так сожалею.  
  
— Нет, я. Я не хотел плакать, — икает Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, и это — моя ошибка, — отчаянно говорит Луи. — Я знаю, каково это. Ты должен доверять мне. Ты должен сообщать мне, когда тебе грустно. Пожалуйста, положись на меня. Ты можешь доверять мне.  
  
Гарри плачет ещё немного, цепляясь за Луи изо всех сил в то время, как Луи держится.  
  
— Я стараюсь, — говорит хриплым голосом Гарри. — Я стараюсь.  
  
— Ты так чертовски красив, милый, — говорит ему на ухо Луи. — Ты — всё, о чём я могу думать. И я никогда, ни разу не думал, что ты шлюха. Ты знаешь, кто ты для меня? Тот маленький мальчик с детской площадки, который боялся целовать девочек и прятался позади меня каждый раз, когда мы играли в вышибалы. Который всё еще меня обманывает, между прочим, но я стараюсь не обращать на это внимания.  
  
Смех Гарри прорезается сквозь рыдания, но он всё равно это чувствует. Дрожь и удушье.  
  
— Я не думаю о тебе плохо, ты мой самый лучший друг, которого я когда-либо имел, ты лучше всех. Я люблю тебя, ладно? Я подумал, что это будет сексуально, я подумал, что тебе понравится. Я сожалею об этом. Но не смей забывать, что я знаю настоящего тебя, настоящего Гарри.  
  
Гарри виновато кивает и утыкается носом в шею Луи.  
  
— Это сексуально, — бормочет он, вперемешку с рыданием. — Я хочу этого. Как насчет того, что, когда я успокоюсь, мы попробуем снова?  
  
— Ладно, — Луи щипает Гарри за сосок, и тот мычит от возмущения. — Прижать тебя к стенке, наверное, было плохой идеей, извини. Я не уверен, как делается это с другим парнем, я ещё пытаюсь в этом разобраться.  
  
— Я был бы не прочь попробовать возле стены, — говорит Гарри, вытирая слезы и сопли. — Если ты, конечно, думаешь, что это было бы здорово. Или ты мог бы сесть на кровать, и я попробую сделать это снова.  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Луи, потирая спину. — Ты командуешь парадом.  
  
Гарри улыбается и дергает угол рубашки Луи.  
  
— Не мог бы ты снять рубашку?  
  
— Думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — Луи расстегивает рубашку и бросает её на пол. — Не мог бы ты встать на колени, пожалуйста? — спрашивает он, садясь на кровать.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Луи держит лицо Гарри в своих руках после того, как тот садится на колени, и аккуратно убирает его волосы назад.  
  
— Я сожалею. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, я знаю, — Гарри принимает поцелуй на лбу и просто сидит между ног Луи.  
  
— Ты все ещё хочешь это сделать? — бормочет Луи, мягко гладя волосы Гарри.  
  
— Да, дай мне минуту, — Гарри прижимается щекой к ноге Луи.  
  
— Ты тоже мой лучший друг.  
  
Луи улыбается и тянет Гарри вверх, чтобы нежно его поцеловать.  
  
— Ты не шлюха, — говорит он тихо. — Я не думаю, что ты такой. Я могу сделать это тебе после, ладно? И ты не просто история для меня. Я не буду хвастаться об этом в раздевалке.  
  
— Я не бываю в раздевалках, — Луи закатывает глаза, — но я понял твою точку зрения, — исправляется Гарри. — Ладно. Спасибо.  
  
— Я реально облажался, — дразнит его Луи.  
  
Гарри смеётся.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, что ты потом сможешь это исправить, — он наклоняется и целует Луи в пах через шорты. Луи делает глубокий вдох и кладет руку на спину Гарри. — Я никогда не хотел быть ни с кем так, как хочу быть с тобой прямо сейчас, — Гарри обводит пальчиком контур члена Луи.  
  
— Даже при том, что я заставил тебя плакать? — говорит Луи, стараясь говорить серьёзным голосом.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Гарри. — Сними свои шорты! — он наклоняется и целует Луи в пупок.  
  
Луи скулит, быстро снимает свои шорты и устраивается поудобнее, скидывая ноги на пол. Он немного нервничает. Гарри увидел тревогу в его лице и плечах, и он хочет успокоить его. Он царапает ногу Луи, проводя ладонями вниз по его ногам.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — убедительно говорит Гарри. — У тебя красивый член.  
  
— Это очередная гейская шутка? — говорит Луи. — Ты делаешь комплименты моему члену?  
  
Гарри хихикает и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Может быть, — он наклоняется вперёд и лижет бедро Луи. Тот, в свою очередь, расставляет ноги пошире, чтобы Гарри было удобней. Гарри не до конца уверен, что Луи полностью доволен тем, что он делает прямо сейчас.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Луи. — Посмотри на меня. Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри не хочет спешить, но все же слушается. Луи подталкивает Гарри к его члену.  
  
— Малыш. Давай, — бормочет он.  
  
Гарри опирается одной рукой на заднюю часть колена Луи, осторожно целует его бедра.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Как скажешь. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил выделываться и сделал мне приятно. Давай.  
  
Гарри прижимается голой грудью к Луи на секунду и кивает.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Давай, — Луи нетерпелив, он с улыбкой начнёт толкаться вперёд навстречу Гарри, если тот начнёт сопротивляться. Но Гарри не сопротивляется. Он нежно целует головку члена Луи и в ту же секунду заглатывает член полностью. Гарри смотрит на Луи каждые пару секунд, его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Луи смотрит на него в ответ, нетерпеливо дергая рукой его волосы, и это нереальный секс, Гарри не знает, что ещё бывает лучше. Луи близко.  
  
Луи кончает ему в рот, крепко сжимая пальцами его волосы. Гарри закрывает глаза от счастья и сидит неподвижно до тех пор, пока Луи не тянет его на себя.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри облизывает губы.  
  
— Я в порядке, — говорит он. — Всё было круто.  
  
— Я могу тебе помочь? Садись на кровать, — говорит Луи, поднимая Гарри с колен.  
  
Он ложится спиной на кровать, и в ту же секунду Луи садится на него. Его бедра такие теплые.  
  
— Я не знаю, получится ли у меня, — говорит он.  
  
— Ничего страшного, я уже очень близко, — говорит Гарри. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи вжимает его в кровать, параллельно держа Гарри за бедра и доводя до оргазма. Гарри улыбается, видя, как тот старается для него, слезы скапливаются в уголках глаз, Луи нежно целует его тазовые косточки.  
  
— Эй, малыш, — говорит он. — Всё нормально?  
  
— Да, да.  
  
— О чём ты думаешь? — Луи подсовывает одну руку под голову Гарри, упираясь второй рукой в его грудь. — Ты кажешься немного отстранённым.  
  
— Я счастлив, — говорит Гарри, кладя руку на Луи. — Я просто счастлив. Мне жаль, что я думал, что заниматься сексом будет бессмысленным для тебя.  
  
Луи смеётся и целует мочку уха Гарри.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я знаю, что ты боишься, и это нормально. Иногда я тоже боюсь. Но знаешь что? Это был самый лучший минет, который я когда-либо получал.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбается Гарри. — Я не нуждаюсь в лести.  
  
— Самодовольный засранец, — бормочет в его волосы Луи, он целует его снова, опускаясь немного вниз. — Ты чувствуешь себя особенным? — спрашивает Луи. Гарри кивает. — Я чувствовал себя таким особенным, когда ты пришёл на мою игру. Поэтому я хотел бы вернуть должок.  
  
— Ах, так вот почему ты заставил меня сделать тебе минет?  
  
— Хорошо. Возможно, было больше причин, — отвечает Луи, улыбаясь. — Когда ты чувствуешь что-то подобное к кому-то, слова не нужны, но я думаю, мы должны надеть шорты. Потому что я действительно не хочу думать, что скажет твой отец, когда увидит наши голые задницы.  
  
— Боже. Ладно. Одну секунду.  
  
Гарри вздыхает, встаёт и быстро надевает шорты.  
  
— Никаких боксеров? — ухмыляется Луи.  
  
— Как видишь. Слишком много работы.  
  
Луи тоже встаёт, надевая свою одежду. Гарри ловит его заинтересованный взгляд на себе, по крайней мере, один раз, когда он думает, что Гарри не видит.  
  
— Тебе это нравится? — немного дразнит его Гарри. — Нравится, что ты видишь?  
  
— Да, — Луи мягко улыбается ему в ответ. — Даже очень. Ты устал?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Включи музыку. Мы не можем сейчас лечь спать. Ты не подумай, что мне только одно от тебя нужно, я просто хочу быть рядом.  
  
Гарри улыбается так сильно, что начинает болеть лицо.  
  
— Ладно, — у него есть тихий плейлист, как раз специально для Луи, фоновая музыка, такая же сладкая, как Луи. Когда он поднимает глаза от ноутбука, Луи наблюдает за ним.  
  
— Что? — говорит Гарри. — Что-то не так с моей задницей?  
  
— Она милая, — дразнит его Луи. — Черт побери, прости. Это было некрасиво с моей стороны.  
  
Гарри смеется. Он чувствует себя таким счастливым, когда Луи рядом.  
  
— Я прощаю тебя, — говорит он.  
  
— Возвращайся в постель, — просит Луи. Он сидит, скрестив ноги, опершись на спинку кровати, Гарри садится в нескольких сантиметрах от него, держа дистанцию.  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что умею читать по ладони? — говорит Луи, беря Гарри за руку и кладя её ладонью вверх.  
  
— Это твой единственный пикап-приём? — говорит Гарри. — Потому что ты сказал это уже по крайней мере дважды.  
  
Луи прищуривает глаза.  
  
— Эй. Не надо тут. Это сработало, не так ли? Ты со мной.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Это определенно сработало. Но я думаю, что мы должны поработать над твоим мастерством.  
  
— Это не было прям так плохо.  
  
— О? — хмурится Гарри. — Да?  
  
Луи берет Гарри за руку.  
  
— Да. Я думаю, что довольно хорош в этом. Или я знаю, что делать. Сейчас я пикаплю действительно хорошо.  
  
Гарри кривится, опуская глаза вниз.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Гарри. Я встречался с девушками. Я… мне, наверное, придётся встречаться с девушками снова, — говорит тихо Луи. — Моя семья ждёт, что я женюсь на девушке, и я не могу пока придумать, как выбраться из этой ямы.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, — снова говорит Луи, беря Гарри за руки. — Я не говорю, что я думаю, что мы не можем быть вместе. Я действительно хочу быть с тобой, я не хочу думать о том, что я не увижусь с тобой или что я не смогу поцеловать тебя. Потому что ты замечательный, и я тебя люблю, хорошо? Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
  
Гарри нервно смотрит вверх и видит Луи, который смотрит на него с нежностью. Половина его лица в глубокой тени от тусклой настольной лампы, но видно, что он волнуется.  
  
— Я не хочу тебе врать, — говорит Луи. — Я сожалею. Я вижу, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом. Ты хочешь просто пообниматься?  
  
— Ты ненавидишь обниматься, — отвечает Гарри с лукавой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Не люблю. Ты действительно хочешь этого?  
  
— Нет. Нам нужно поговорить, и мы не сможем сделать это, когда будем обниматься, — немного подумав, говорит Гарри. — Ты думаешь… ты думаешь, мы могли бы быть вместе после окончания школы?  
  
— Я бы очень хотел этого, — говорит Луи. — Это зависит от колледжа, понимаешь? Но, если мы действительно хотим быть вместе, я буду поступать к тебе. Я так люблю тебя, Хаз. Он протягивает руку вперед и убирает несколько прядей волос за ухо Гарри. — Милый. Ты ведь знаешь, что ты очень важен для меня. Ты думаешь, что я хочу рискнуть всем ради кого-то помимо тебя?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри пожимает одним плечом. — Ты уверен, что ты не говоришь это всем своим девушкам?  
  
— Я уверен, — Луи держит его за подбородок и нежно целует его в губы. — И дело не только в этом. Ты знаешь меня больше, чем кто-либо другой. Ты единственный парень, которому я могу доверять. Ладно? И ты единственный, кого я хочу. Ты такой милый.  
  
Гарри улыбается и нежно целует парня в ответ.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Ты не похож на других парней, и мне очень нравится, что ты не такой, как все. Я не хочу, чтобы какой-то тупой гей с кучей тестостерона и мышц обнимал меня.  
  
— Я сильный, — протестует Гарри. — У меня есть мышцы и тестостерон.  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— К сожалению, я знаю, какой ты на самом деле. Но ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, да? Ты не похож на какого-то тупого качка из порно.  
  
— Ты смотрел гей-порно?  
  
— Один или два раза, я пытался понять, кто я, — защищается Луи. — И ты не один из тех смазливых геев.  
  
— Нет, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Да… Вот об этом я и пытался тебе сказать. Ты очень заботливый и хороший, и я люблю тебя. Хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, наклоняясь вперед и целуя Луи. — Ты слишком волнуешься, — бормочет он. — И я люблю тебя.  
  
Луи, насколько это возможно, наклоняется назад, поэтому Гарри пододвигается поближе к Луи. Он нежно целует его в щеку и шею, Луи старается не хихикать.  
  
— Так и будешь сидеть у меня на коленях или сделаешь что-то ещё? — дразнит его Луи.  
  
— Или что-то еще, — Гарри проворно садится на него сверху. Луи начинает ворчать, в то время как Гарри старается сдержать смех.  
  
— Как получилось, что ты такой тяжелый? — стонет Луи.  
  
Гарри соскальзывает с него, оборачивая все свои конечности вокруг Луи.  
  
— Я могу сказать то же самое и насчёт тебя, — отвечает он в плечо Луи.  
  
— Ладно. Если ты хотел пообниматься, тогда надо было так и сказать, — Луи аккуратно кладет руку на спину Гарри. — Ты собираешься раздавить меня? — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри слазит с Луи и ложится на бок рядом с ним.  
  
— Большую часть времени я чувствую себя идиотом, — говорит он. — Так приятно, что ты меня любишь.  
  
Луи поворачивается на бок.  
  
— Большую часть времени я чувствую себя довольно бесполезным. Так приятно, что ты так не думаешь, — тихо говорит он.  
  
— Бесполезным?  
  
— Ты не понял. Никогда, когда ты рядом? — Луи кладет руку на талию Гарри и начинает постукивать по ней пальцами.  
  
— Хорошо. Хотелось бы думать, что я тебя понимаю, — Гарри улыбается, дюйм за дюймом пододвигая свои бедра ближе к нему, так что Луи может почувствовать его слабое возбуждение.  
  
— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь, — Луи кусает губу и смотрит на Гарри всего мгновение. — Я хочу кое-что сказать тебе, но я не знаю, я не хочу, чтобы это тебя ранило или оскорбило.  
  
— Ладно…  
  
— Я скажу это, ладно.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза.  
  
— Да. Дерзай.  
  
— Я думаю, что твое тело красивее, чем тело любой девушки, с которой я был или которую я видел.  
  
— Что? — Гарри определённо не ожидал услышать такое.  
  
— Я не знаю, у меня были девушки, мне есть с кем сравнить тебя, потому что они единственные люди, с которыми я когда-либо спал, и я не знаю, правильно ли это все, но в любом случае, я не хотел причинить тебе боль. Я просто сравниваю, и ты подходишь мне лучше, чем все они, — тихо говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри открывает глаза, удостоверяясь, что это не шутка.  
  
— Да? Даже без… сисек и всего остального?  
  
— Да, абсолютно. У тебя они есть, и ничего, что они небольшие, в любом случае, мне всё нравится в тебе, — Луи толкает Гарри на спину и садится на него. Гарри не страшно — ну, может быть, немного, в любом случае, он лежит неподвижно. Луи аккуратно кладет руки на его соски.  
  
— Видишь? — бормочет он. — Ты можешь совершенно спокойно носить мини-футболки, если хочешь.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему остается неподвижным. Он не уверен, что способен сейчас что-то чувствовать или о чём-то думать.  
  
— Но это то, почему я не хочу, чтобы ты был девушкой. Я просто думаю, что твоя грудь сексуальна, — очень тихо говорит Луи. Он проводит рукой по шее и челюсти Гарри.  
  
— Расскажи мне больше, — ломающимся голосом шепчет Гарри.  
  
Глаза Луи остры в тусклом свете.  
  
— У тебя узенькая талия, как у болельщиц, — говорит он. — И плоский животик, они бы, наверное, убили бы тебя за него. И твои ножки.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — голос Гарри дрожит.  
  
— Они великолепны. У тебя… я не знаю, такие стройные бедра, а потом идут такие длинные ноги, — Луи проводит ладонью вниз до бедра, касаясь пальчиками кромки шорт. — У тебя все так красиво. И потом, твой большой член в середине всего, и я просто не знал, что пропал, пока не увидел тебя, — Луи понижает голос, опуская голову рядом с ухом Гарри. — Я люблю сосать твой член. Я с удовольствием сделаю это снова, — Гарри немного дрожит и скулит, и Луи целует его в висок. — Это было неуместно? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет, — задыхаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Это заставило меня чувствовать…  
  
Луи надавливает на его губы и целует его нежно.  
  
— Ну? — настаивает он через мгновение.  
  
Слова никогда не были сильной частью мысли Гарри. Они не спеша целуются, и затем он говорит:  
  
— Знаешь, ты еще можешь прикоснуться ко мне, верно?  
  
— Ох. Да. Но… я не возражал, чтобы бы ты сделал всю работу, — Гарри улыбается ему. — Если только ты не возражаешь.  
  
— Это просто… ладно, — соглашается Луи. — Конечно, я не против. Делай, что хочешь.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь я хочу знать. Что ты имел в виду?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее на корточках.  
  
— Я не знаю. Я просто думаю так. Я сравнил тебя с девушками, и я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. И я чувствую, что ты боишься ко мне прикасаться или что ты чувствуешь, что не достоин меня? И я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал так.  
  
— Я не хочу ограничивать тебя, — бормочет Гарри, краснея. — Это напрягает и меня тоже. Я не знаю.  
  
— Ну, это всё так ново для меня, и, знаешь, я действительно хочу убедиться, что ты во что бы то ни стало будешь рядом. Ты бы действительно помог мне, если бы ты мог повесить на меня, по крайней мере, часть своих проблем. Понимаешь? Дай мне немного того, с чем я мог бы тебе помочь.  
  
Гарри отворачивается и кивает.  
  
— Я понимаю, да. Но… можешь просто не давить на меня? Ты действительно так сильно переживаешь за меня?  
  
— Да, — говорит Луи после небольшой паузы. — Если что-нибудь произойдет с тобой, ты скажешь мне. Верно?  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи гладит Гарри по животу, прежде чем задаёт следующий вопрос. — Так, достаточно этого. Что с тобой происходит?  
  
— Я не знаю, — Гарри прижимается ближе и улыбается, Луи кладет руку на его талию. — Я все ещё пишу музыкальный блог. Я думаю, у него дела идут не так плохо. Я получил несколько хороших отзывов на последнюю песню.  
  
— Хорошо, это удивительно.  
  
— Да, я думаю. И это по-прежнему спонсируется Геральдом, поэтому она, несомненно, будет хорошо смотреться на моей заявке в любом случае. Вместе со Студенческим Советом.  
  
— Эй, — Луи улыбается ему, и Гарри с интересом смотрит на него. — Я могу поместить это в свое заявление, правильно? — Гарри кивает.  
  
— А что, футбол и трек, всё будет порядке. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
  
— Ох. Да, это звучит хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, и Луи понимает, что он нервничает.  
  
— Ты хочешь совет насчёт этого?  
  
— Ну, я думаю, я должен начать это делать в ближайшее время, понимаешь, — говорит мягко Луи, начиная рисовать маленькие кружочки на коже Гарри. — Так что я не упущу шанс получить хорошие рекомендации, — это то, что мне нужно, и все.  
  
— Это хорошая идея, — кивает Гарри. — Действительно умный ход. Возможно, тебе стоит начать с заявления, таким образом, ты будешь знать, что тебе нужно. Обычно твои родители должны обеспечить тебя некоторой информацией. И ты также должен заполнить FAFSA, чтобы узнать, получишь ли ты финансовую помощь от государства. Так что, тебе будет нужна информация о налогах твоих родителей, если, конечно, они не помогут тебе с этим.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо тебе за это, — Луи улыбается и чмокает Гарри в губы.  
  
— Нет проблем, — Гарри просто смотрит на него некоторое время, он определённо счастлив и доволен.  
  
Затем он говорит:  
  
— Мы могли бы сделать тебе календарь. Напоминание.  
  
— Я сделаю это, — уверяет его Луи.  
  
— Ты не должен забыть, правда. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был пойман врасплох. Я хочу, чтобы ты добился успеха.  
  
У Луи есть несколько морщинок в уголках глаз.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он, играя снова с поясом шорт Гарри. — Ты знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты единственный человек, кто понимает меня.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Мои мама и отец хотят, чтобы я играл в футбол, они точно не будут платить за мое обучение в колледже. Тренер хочет, чтобы я выглядел отлично для него и для школы. И я не думаю, что любой из моих друзей думает о чём-то другом, кроме этого года.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вероятно, они думают о нём, — предполагает Гарри. — Они знают, что это, вероятно, лучший год в их жизни, и это расстраивает их, и они просто не задумываются о других жизненных вещах.  
  
— Ты описал меня, — говорит Луи с улыбкой. — Честно, это — всё, о чем я думаю в последнее время, и мне страшно.  
  
— Ох…  
  
— Я имею в виду, это самый лучший год в моей жизни, это точно. Но в основном потому что я с тобой. Так что кто знает? Если всё пойдет хорошо, может быть, в моей жизни будет всё хорошо. Кто знает. Понимаешь?  
  
— Ты повторяешься, — дразнит его Гарри. — Понимаешь?  
  
Луи закатывает глаза и смеётся.  
  
— Скажи мне, что ты думаешь, — говорит он, немного надувшись. — Давай, малыш.  
  
— Хорошо. Я думаю, что ты лучше, чем все они. Я думаю, что ты достигнешь максимума, если действительно приложишь все усилия. И я думаю, ты просто боишься, наверное, потому что никто никогда не хвалил тебя, не говорил тебе, насколько ты умный, или храбрый, или добрый, и насколько ты хороший со своими сестрами. И это позор, действительно.  
  
Луи улыбается и, похоже, краснеет.  
  
— Остановись.  
  
— Я серьезно, — говорит Гарри, и он достаточно смело кладет свою руку на щеку Луи. — Если бы я просто хотел поцеловать футболиста, я бы поцеловал. Я люблю тебя. У меня всегда есть ты.  
  
Луи кладет голову Гарри на грудь, закрывая глаза. Гарри не может перестать смотреть на него.  
  
— Я не знаю, как сказать, — наконец говорит Луи, — но я не хочу быть ни с кем, кроме тебя. Ты самый важный для меня человек в мире.  
  
Гарри смущается.  
  
— Мы не должны выяснять это прямо сейчас, — шепчет он. — У тебя есть я, малыш. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я не знаю, хотел ли бы я быть с кем-нибудь другим, кроме тебя, — говорит ему Луи.  
  
И Гарри верит ему. Он знает, что не должен верить парню, которому обещает держать всё в тайне, который никогда не скажет о нём своей семье. Он точно разобьет ему сердце, не сейчас — так позже. Он уверен. Сейчас он старается не думать об этом.  
  
— Я бесконечно люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри ему. — Я никогда не оставлю тебя.  
  
— Да, милый, — говорит Луи, оборачивая руки вокруг головы Гарри и целует его в щеку. — Я буду любить тебя всегда. Другого не будет.  
  
Гарри закидывает одну ногу на его бедро и зарывается лицом в грудь Луи.  
  
— Найди способ для нас быть вместе подольше, — говорит он. — Я не могу больше справляться с тоской, видя тебя только в течение нескольких часов в день.  
  
— Я сделаю всё возможное. Всё, что смогу, — Луи прижимает Гарри ближе, начиная аккуратно гладить его спину и целует волосы. — Я так люблю тебя, Гарри. Мне нравится, каким красивым и храбрым ты бываешь, и я люблю тебя больше, чем я знаю. Только тебя.  
  
Гарри позволяет этим словам попасть прямо в сердце и успокоить его. Луи абсолютно точно имеет в виду его, и он любит его, и этого пока достаточно.  
  
Музыка играет на заднем плане, мягкая и счастливая, и Гарри просто дышит. Луи так и не переоделся после игры, он все еще пахнет смесью пота и травы. На самом деле, он всегда так пахнет.  
  
Луи не может молчать.  
  
— Эй. Ты помнишь, как мои сестры заплели твои волосы в маленькие косички? Прямо на макушке.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри где-то из района его ключиц.  
  
— И ты покраснел, когда я сказал, что ты очень красив, — Луи целует его волосы снова. — Я имел это в виду, я понимал это даже тогда. Я просто не знал, кто я.  
  
Гарри радостно смеется.  
  
— Ты пахнешь футболом, — говорит он.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — Луи целует Гарри за ухо.  
  
— Ты, наверное, устал? Я оставлю тебя в покое, если ты хочешь спать.  
  
Гарри кладет свою ладонь поверх ладошки Луи, чуть царапая ее кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Я буду спать, когда тебя не будет рядом, — говорит он. — У нас есть ещё много тем для обсуждения.  
  
Луи улыбается и переворачивает Гарри на спину, вставая на четвереньки перед ним.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя, — он целует Гарри в щеку, а затем движется вниз к шее и ключице. — Я люблю тебя, — он оставляет темный засос у основания шеи Гарри и затем останавливается на мгновение, но затем становится опять более интенсивным. — Ты настолько невероятный, — он спускается к груди Гарри, замолкает на секунду, упираясь рукой в его плечо. — Вставай, — говорит он.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Сядь на мои колени, давай, — он выбирается из плена конечностей Гарри, удобно сажая его к себе на колени. Луи обнимает Гарри за талию и облокачивается на его плечо, нежно упираясь подбородком в руку.  
  
— Ты упомянул, что хотел бы отвезти меня на своем грузовике куда-нибудь.  
  
— Да. Я бы с удовольствием. Когда?  
  
— Я не знаю. Если хочешь, мы могли бы съездить в Остин? Мы можем пообедать в небольшом ресторанчике, а потом посмотреть фильм. Я бы с удовольствием это сделал. Мы могли бы встретиться в паре миль от города, я припаркую свой автомобиль где-нибудь, и ты мог бы отвезти нас обоих. Как тебе такая мысль?  
  
— Я с удовольствием, если ты серьёзно.  
  
— Я серьёзно. Позволь мне выяснить, что там с выходными, хорошо? Возможно, мы могли бы сказать, что это некая… некая Студенческая Муниципальная штука? Или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Скажи им, что ты собираешься посмотреть Техасский Университет, — говорит Гарри. — А я скажу моему папе правду. И мы можем фактически посетить Техасский Университет и захватить брошюру или что-то другое, чтобы доказать им, что ты был там. Убьём двух зайцев одним выстрелом.  
  
— Я не хочу идти в Техасский Университет, — говорит Луи. — Тебя там не будет.  
  
— Верно. Но это не значит, что это плохой университет.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. Но дело не в университете, пойми. Я собираюсь на восточное побережье с тобой. Или в Калифорнию. Если ты этого, конечно, хочешь.  
  
— Хорошо. Мы можем попробовать, — говорит Гарри. — И несмотря на это, мы можем просто захватить пару листков бумаги с эмблемой, если это — то, что ты хочешь.  
  
— Ты — то, что я хочу, — Луи сжимает бёдра Гарри — Ты так чертовски сексуален.  
  
— Типичный футболист, — бормочет Гарри, поворачивая голову и пытаясь взглянуть на Луи.  
  
Рука Луи двигается вверх, щипая Гарри за сосок, а затем он ложится.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он. — Я делаю это ради тебя. Не пищи, ты разбудишь отца.  
  
— Ну и что ты мне прикажешь делать, если ты издеваешься над моими сосками? — упрямо говорит Гарри. Он убирает руку Луи и тянет вниз, аккуратно кладя ее на талию.  
  
— Извини, малыш, — Луи целует тыльную сторону его плеча. — Я не это имел в виду.  
  
— Я хотел бы…  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Хорошо. Я хочу быть твоим малышом. Хотелось бы… не знаю. Я бы хотел, чтобы люди завидовали нам. Или ревновали бы меня, я имею в виду. Нас. Ты бы мог окунуть меня в фонтан и потом поцеловать меня, и каждый захотел бы быть на моем месте. Или твоем. Разве это не круто?  
  
— Да. Ты много об этом думал?  
  
— Я не знаю. Много — это сколько? — Гарри сначала дразнит его, а потом говорит. — Нет. Я стараюсь не думать много об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо из нас получил травму, желая вещи, которых у нас не будет.  
  
Он чувствует, как Луи лижет его шею.  
  
— Фу, это мерзость!  
  
— Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится.  
  
— Хм… — Луи целует Гарри в ухо.  
  
— Сколько заявлений можно отравить в колледж? — бормочет он. — Ты думаешь, родители позволят мне поехать в Нью-Йорк?  
  
Сердце Гарри оказывается где-то в районе горла. Он не может позволять себе думать об этом. Он не может надеяться на это.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Хорошо. Я спрошу об этом их.  
  
— Это было бы круто, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Луи берёт Гарри за руку, кладет её ладонью вверх и начинает делать массаж. Он рисует пальцами вдоль каждой линии его ладони. Гарри почувствовал, как мурашки поползли по его коже вверх.  
  
— Ты правда меня любишь? — спрашивает его Гарри впервые с тех пор, как они начали говорить обо всем этом. — Я имею в виду, действительно? Потому что ты можешь сказать это, и я могу сказать это, но в итоге это ничего не значит.  
  
— Правда, — говорит Луи. — Всё во мне всегда переворачивается, когда ты рядом. Вечные бабочки. Ты думаешь, я бы сказал любому парню, что я гей? Я не…  
  
— Да… но дело не в том, чтобы сказать это, ты, может быть, решишь, что ты не гей, позже, и тогда я буду по-прежнему геем, который просто по-настоящему одинок. И мы не должны переставать быть такими, несмотря ни на что. Я не сдавался, даже чувствуя себя плохо, как никогда в жизни. Мне просто нужно знать, достоин ли я всего этого? Честно.  
  
Луи молчит, и Гарри рад, ведь это значит, что он думает.  
  
— Я желаю, — наконец, говорит он, — я хотел бы рассказать кому-то о нас и доказать это, понимаешь? Но я сожалею. Я не могу сделать это. Это, наверное, действительно неправильно. Прости. Но я люблю тебя. Я не знаю как… мне жаль. Я не знаю, как я могу доказать это тебе прямо сейчас.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Это не хорошо.  
  
— Это, — говорит Гарри, — так и будет. И я к этому привык.  
  
Луи встает, снимает Гарри с колен, становится у основания кровати и отвинчивает крышку бутылки виски.  
  
— Хочешь попробовать? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну, а я выпью, — Луи делает несколько глотков из бутылки, его адамово яблоко дергается пару раз. Он кладёт бутылку обратно и вытирает губы.  
  
— Что я могу сделать кроме этого? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Держи меня за руку, — говорит Гарри. — За пределами этого дома.  
  
Луи кивает через мгновение.  
  
— Ладно. Наша последняя игра через неделю. Как насчет того, что через неделю после этого мы отправимся в Остин, мы пойдём на свидание, и я буду держать твою чертову руку с такой гордостью, что мы вызовем у всех зависть?  
  
Гарри снова плачет. Луи так действует на него.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что ты напился? — он должен был это сказать. Действительно.  
  
— Никогда, — говорит Луи. — Дай мне две недели, и я смогу тебе это доказать.  
  
И две недели — немного в Великой схеме вещей, так что Гарри кивает. Конечно, он кивает.  
  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Гарри, вытирая слёзы с лица. — Мне холодно.  
  
Луи целует его, и сладкий запах виски остается на его губах, кожа моментально согревается. Гарри хочет быть симпатичной девочкой, которая любит мальчика, и чтобы их любовь была взаимной, без всякого последствия. Но последствия есть всегда.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Луи. — Почему ты плачешь?  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза.  
  
— Нет никаких причин.  
  
— Есть причина. Наверное, большая причина. Что это? Скажи мне.  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Я не хочу быть обузой, — всхлипывает Гарри.  
  
— Ты не… Скажи мне.  
  
Гарри шепчет.  
  
— Я не хочу быть геем.  
  
Луи неожиданно целует его, упираясь руками в его грудь.  
  
— Вставай, — говорит он.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Это не то.  
  
— Я не хочу танцевать или что-то ещё. Лу, я просто рассказал тебе самую страшную вещь, о которой я могу думать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поверь мне.  
  
Гарри делает вид, что не хочет, но в итоге поднимается. Он встает и следует за Луи по коридору, и через заднюю дверь они выходят на улицу.  
  
— Лу, — нервно говорит он, когда Луи идёт по улице.  
  
— Они все у Тайлера сейчас, — говорит Луи. — Это абсолютно безопасно.  
  
— Безопасно для чего?  
  
Луи протягивает руку.  
  
Сердце Гарри пропускает несколько ударов. Его живот скручивает спазм.  
  
— Что, если кто-то увидит нас на улице? — говорит он.  
  
— Все в кроватях давно уже, — отвечает Луи. — И все ребята на другом конце города. Давай. Маленькими шагами, да? Возьми меня за руку.  
  
Гарри понимает. Это всё, чего он просил. Он ступает на теплый асфальт и берёт Луи за руку. Он переплетает их пальцы вместе, и Луи просто позволяет ему сделать это с маленькой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Хорошо? — спрашивает он, немного погодя.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи поворачивается к нему и берёт его другую руку.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Никогда не держал за руку парня на таком расстоянии, — тихо говорит Гарри.  
  
Единственный свет исходит от дома Гарри, свет теплый и достаточно яркий, чтобы увидеть лицо Луи. Его глаза похожи на стекло.  
  
— Так вот почему ты пытался убить себя? — спрашивает он. — Потому что ты не хочешь быть геем.  
  
— Нет. Я пытался, потому что я не думал, что кто-то будет против, если я умру. Я имею в виду, ты сказал мне…  
  
— Я знаю, что я тогда сказал.  
  
— Но я скажу это в любом случае, Лу. Ты сказал мне, что мы никогда по-настоящему не были друзьями. Ты назвал меня пидаром и странным, и мне плевать, это ты имел в виду или нет. Это было действительно больно. И я хотел тебе сказать, что я не хотел убить себя из-за тебя, но я сделал это. Это именно то, что было. Как ты себя чувствуешь по этому поводу?  
  
— Мне так плохо, — клянётся Луи. — Я никогда не думал, что это произойдет. Я понятия не имел. И я сожалею. Я был непростительно неправ. Поэтому я пойму, если ты не захочешь меня больше видеть. Любое твоё решение.  
  
— Почему ты сказал это? Просто чтобы вписаться в рамки?  
  
— Честно говоря, да. Прости.  
  
— Тяжело было? — Гарри должен спросить.  
  
— Очень тяжело. Я видел, как ты плакал, и всё, что я тогда хотел сделать, — это обнять тебя и сказать тебе, как сильно я не хотел этого. Но я так рад, что ты не умер. Ты гораздо лучше меня, и я горжусь тобой. И я так тебя люблю. Мне так жаль.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Я не ожидал, что ты подойдёшь ко мне, — говорит он. — В основном потому, что ты не можешь, но и потому, что мне это не нужно. Я знаю, что тебе жаль. И спасибо, что извинился. Я изменился. Я преодолел это.  
  
— Ох… ладно.  
  
— Да. И когда я сказал, что не хочу быть геем, это не был какой-нибудь предупреждающий знак. Тебе не придется беспокоиться обо мне, я не повторю попытку. Я просто… Я всегда хочу большего, чего-то, что есть у тебя. Я хочу быть твоей девушкой. Это всё, что я имею в виду. Я расстроен, я не понимаю, что говорю. И я не собираюсь убивать себя снова, — говорит терпеливо Гарри. — Я просто хочу, чтобы мне не было так неудобно.  
  
— Ладно. Мне тоже жаль, что я не был геем в тот момент. Если это поможет. Единственная причина, по которой мне нравится всё это, — это потому что ты здесь со мной.  
  
Но он не с ним. Гарри уже вышел, и Луи все ещё прячется. У него ещё есть друзья, уважение и счастье. Но Гарри не хочет торопить события, так что он целует его вместо этого над желтой двойной линией Черч-Стрит в пятидесяти футах от дома Гарри.  
  
Луи улыбается ему и приподнимает одну бровь.  
  
— Ты можешь сделать «колесо»?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри окончательно. — Я упаду. И, наверное, умру. Может, ты?  
  
В ответ Луи отпускает руки Гарри и очень тщательно делает кувырок.  
  
— Я чрезвычайно талантливый, — говорит Луи, отряхивая руки.  
  
— Я могу сделать мостик.  
  
Луи усмехается.  
  
— Сделай это! — так Гарри ложится на спину и приподнимает туловище вверх. — Действительно талантливый, — хвалит его Луи, когда Гарри принимает вертикальное положение.  
  
— Я стараюсь, — хихикает Гарри.  
  
— Давай вернемся внутрь, я не хочу нас разоблачить.  
  
Луи целует его в лоб в последний раз и держит его за руку всю дорогу до дома.  
  
— Кто-то может увидеть, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Это маленький городок в Техасе, — говорит Луи. — Это не полицейское государство. Мы не делаем это прямо у них под носом.  
  
Он так юн — в этом всё дело. Он не смыслит. Гарри, конечно, не говорит это ему, он кивает и чувствует себя польщенным и позволяет Луи думать, что у него всё под контролем, потому что он хочет этого так сильно.  
  
Луи обнимает его, целует его волосы и потирает плечо. Они говорят очень мало. «Должно быть, устал», — думает Гарри.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он дважды. — Ты единственный друг, который у меня когда-либо был.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — бормочет Гарри, прижимаясь щекой к груди Луи. — Я сожалею. Я не хочу торопить тебя, когда ты только что всё понял.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Ты можешь подтолкнуть меня немного.  
  
— Я чувствую себя ужасно.  
  
— Я тоже, — Луи трется о голое плечо Гарри. — Если я когда-нибудь скажу моему отцу о нас, он вышвырнет меня. Из семьи, я имею в виду. Видимо, это будет последний наш разговор.  
  
— Ты можешь жить здесь, если хочешь. Папа будет не против.  
  
Луи не говорит ни да, ни нет. Он целует Гарри в плечо.  
  
— Давай поговорим об этом позже, ладно?  
  
«Он, наверное, не очень хочет этого», — думает Гарри.  
  
— Ладно. Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи. Спи крепко, — Гарри хмыкает, наклоняется за последним поцелуем. Луи гладит голую спину Гарри до тех пор, пока они не засыпают вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  Ты будешь в порядке, ты будешь в порядке.  
>   Солнце взойдёт, настанут лучшие дни.  
>   Перемены нагрянут, они уже в пути.  
>   Просто закрой глаза и пусть идёт дождь.  
>   Потому что ты никогда не одинок, я всегда буду рядом.  
>   Ты справляйся и всё поймёшь.
> 
> Название песни: A Great Big World - You'll Be Okay.
> 
> 2  В оригинале фраза Луи звучит в рифму: “Yeah you did, silly kid.”


	5. Everything Has Changed - Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift

Пробуждение Луи было восхитительным, хотя радоваться, вероятно, нечему. Он просыпается около восьми утра и принимается настаивать, чтобы Гарри проснулся тоже.  
  
— Давай, малыш, — говорит он. — Вставай, просыпайся.  
  
— Нет. Зачем?  
  
— Потому что ты бежишь со мной.  
  
— Ага, сейчас, — отвечает Гарри, переворачиваясь. — Почему ты бежишь? — говорит он сонно. — Разве речь шла не о том, что ты будешь с похмелья?  
  
Луи поворачивается и обдумывает его слова некоторое время.  
  
— Довольно веский аргумент.  
  
— Я побегу с тобой в том случае, если ты не придешь ко мне в эти выходные, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то догадался, что мы вместе, ладно? Но не сегодня. Прошу тебя. Останься.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи, ложась спиной на кровать. — Прости, что разбудил тебя так рано.  
  
— Ты говнюк, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— К сожалению. Попробуй заснуть.  
  
— Не знаю, смогу ли я, — сонно бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, сможешь, — отвечает Луи, начиная поглаживать спину парня. Гарри поднимает ногу над Луи, и Луи тут же её ловит.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты прекрасен. Ты моя симпатичная маленькая болельщица.  
  
Гарри хрюкает со смехом и пытается поцеловать Луи в грудь.  
  
— Это был мой сосок, — сообщает ему Луи.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Стой. Не двигайся, — Луи приподнимает его вверх, схватив под ребрами, и перемещает к себе на грудь. Гарри издает счастливый вздох и крепко обнимает его.  
  
— Скажи мне, когда проснешься, — говорит Луи. — Но потом ты должен будешь снова заснуть, чтобы я мог встать и приготовить тебе завтрак.  
  
— Папа, наверное, уже готовит завтрак для нас, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Ну блин. Он испортил мои планы.  
  
— Блины, которые ты ещё не сделал, являются лучшим видом блинов, которые я когда-либо пробовал, — говорит Гарри, прилагая усилия, чтобы не заснуть.  
  
— Да что ты! Ты говоришь это так уверенно, хотя ты их ни разу и не пробовал.  
  
— Потому что я прав.  
  
Луи чешет волосы и не спорит.  
  
В доме меньше, чем через полчаса, начинает пахнуть беконом, и Луи кривится.  
  
— Я собираюсь встать, — говорит он. — Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь. Обещаю не съесть весь бекон.  
  
— Хорошая идея.  
  
Луи встаёт, и Гарри ложится на его ещё теплое место.  
  
— Хаз?  
  
— Хм.  
  
— У тебя шорты сползли вниз.  
  
— Я чувствую, что это может быть твоей виной.  
  
Луи ерошит его волосы и поправляет шорты.  
  
— Обещаю не начинать драку с твоим отцом или что-то подобное. Ты просто оставайся здесь, спящая красавица.  
  
Гарри хихикает и обнимает подушку.  
  
— Удачи.  
  
Он останется в постели ещё немного, молчаливый и счастливый. Гарри не уверен, надолго ли, но сейчас он просто счастлив. Он рад, что не надевает футболку, когда входит на кухню, почёсывая грудь.  
  
— Эй, жаворонок, — говорит Луи.  
  
Отец кидает в него булочку.  
  
— Надень футболку, — говорит он осуждающе.  
  
Гарри садится на колени Луи и кладет голову на его плечо. Луи целует его в щеку и обнимает одной рукой.  
  
— Проснись и пой, — дразнит он.  
  
— Ты съел весь бекон?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Моя любовь, — говорит счастливо Гарри.  
  
Луи на секунду напрягается, но затем он ещё крепче обнимает Гарри, наклоняя его голову ближе.  
  
— Мне надо купить еды, — говорит он тихо после минутной паузы. — Я должен уехать через час или около того.  
  
— Ладно. Ты не возражаешь, если я поцелую тебя?  
  
— Нет, — Луи кладёт руки на бедра Гарри, так как Гарри выпрямляется, чтобы поцеловать его еще один раз в губы. Он знает, что его отца не волнует, что они вытворяют с Луи, и это удивительно. Луи на секунду прерывает их поцелуй, прежде чем отпускает Гарри и смотрит на него с неоспоримой любовью.  
  
— Сонный? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да. Кто-то не давал мне спать всю ночь, заплетая волосы в косички, — шепчет Гарри в шею Луи.  
  
— Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе завтрак? Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Нет, не надо, спасибо.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи гладит его спину ещё пару минут, но позволяет ему отстраниться, когда Гарри начинает жаловаться, что хочет есть.  
  
Гарри косится на отца, чтобы понять его реакцию, но тот просто пьёт кофе и читает газету. Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Он ест свой завтрак, прислонившись к Луи, и в основном они просто хихикают.  
  
Луи пьёт кофе и случайно ловит на себе взгляд Гарри.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Ничего. Ем завтрак с тобой. Мне нравится он. Мне нравишься ты.  
  
— Ты мне тоже нравишься, — Луи смотрит на него с улыбкой на лице. — Эй, ты хочешь поговорить о чём-то перед уходом?  
  
— Нет. Я в порядке. Мы можем поговорить об Остине позже.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда хорошо, — Луи улыбается и делает ещё один глоток. — Хм, мистер Стайлс?  
  
— Да? — отец смотрит вверх.  
  
— Через две недели я хотел бы на весь день отвезти Гарри в Остин, если Вы не возражаете.  
  
— И куда вы пойдете?  
  
— На ланч и в кино.  
  
— И что ты собираешься сказать своим родителям?  
  
— Что я поеду смотреть колледж. На экскурсию и прочее. Но я не рассматриваю этот вариант. Я подаю заявления в Нью-Йорк, Калифорнию и в Чикаго.  
  
Отец медленно кивает.  
  
— Куда и Гарри?  
  
— Да. Думаю, я последую за ним до самого конца, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри смотрит вниз, краснея. Отец только кивает.  
  
— Ладно. Весело проведите время. Не задерживайтесь сильно.  
  
— Он будет дома в одиннадцать, — обещает Луи.  
  
— Я буду за рулем, — счастливо говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да, так и будет, — Луи улыбается. Он тянет Гарри на себя и целует его. Гарри целует его в ответ.  
  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, — говорит Луи ему в губы.  
  
— Ты увидишь меня завтра после занятий.  
  
— Я буду скучать по тебе такому, — уточняет Луи, целуя Гарри в уголок рта. — Я буду скучать по обнимашкам. Разговорам обо всём. Конечно, я люблю смотреть на тебя, но репетиторство — это не совсем то же самое. Понимаешь?  
  
Гарри может чувствовать тепло в его глазах, но не слезы, эмоции.  
  
— Я знаю. Я тоже буду скучать по тебе.  
  
— Ути-пути, иди сюда, — Луи тянет его на себя, тёплые руки Гарри ложатся на его спину.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Хотел бы остаться здесь навсегда.  
  
— Я тоже. Один день.  
  
Луи кивает с улыбкой.  
  
— Один день. Увидимся завтра. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Это значит, что ты уходишь?  
  
— Я должен идти. К сожалению. Я напишу тебе, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо за всё, — говорит Гарри, и Луи дарит ему финальный поцелуй.  
  
— Пока.  
  
— Пока, милый, — глаза Луи искрятся. — Увидимся на обеде когда-нибудь.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, — эхом отвечает Гарри. — Боже. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Прекрати делать меня счастливым. Я должен выглядеть пьяным и несчастным, — ворчит Луи, но в итоге дарит ему заключительную улыбку и «люблю тебя больше».  
  
Гарри хихикает, когда Луи уходит. Он чувствует, что отец смотрит на него и немного краснеет.  
  
— Эй. Не смотри на меня так.  
  
— Как? — говорит невинно отец.  
  
— Как будто я тупой.  
  
— Ты ведь не такой, — говорит отец. — Но ты счастлив.  
  
— Я счастлив, — тихо соглашается Гарри. — Я так счастлив. Что ты думаешь?  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Что ты думаешь о нём? Обо мне. И нас.  
  
Отец делает большой глоток своего кофе.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я думаю, что никогда не видел, чтобы ты так улыбался, только когда он рядом. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Пока ты ещё что-то понимаешь, подумай о своем сердце.  
  
— Даже если всё пойдет плохо, я никогда не выберу что-то другое. Он делает моё пребывание в школе в этом году терпимым.  
  
— Не позволяй ему причинять тебе боль, — говорит отец.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — отвечает Гарри. — У меня уже есть в этом опыт. Но я точно знаю, что он того стоит.  
  
Отец заключает его в объятия, и Гарри счастливо вздыхает. Папа пахнет маслом и газетой.  
  
— Ты стоишь намного больше, чем поход в кино, — говорит он хрипло. — Я всё ещё могу надрать ему задницу.  
  
— Ну, я хотел бы сначала пойти на свидание, — говорит мягко Гарри.  
  
— Ладно. После.  
  
Гарри целует отца в заросшую щетиной щеку и улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  


***

  
  
Луи присылает сообщение в среду перед поездкой.  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _поговорил с моими родителям, мы можем ехать_  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _что они думают о Техасском Университете?_  
  
 **Луи:**   
_они в гневе, что я обдумываю это, но мне все равно придется разочаровать их в конце концов. большой сюрприз :р_  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _они тупые. университет не является разочарованием_  
  
 **Луи:**   
_не уверен, что я мог бы сказать это им. не передумал еще?_  
  
 **Гарри:**   
_никогда! я люблю тебя_  
  
 **Луи:**   
_и я тебя люблю. думаю, что я могу приехать сегодня вечером_  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _ПОЖАЛУЙСТА_  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _я буду у тебя, как только смогу_  
  
Луи проскальзывает в его комнату только под утро. Гарри почти спит, он вяло отвечает, когда Луи дарит ему первый поцелуй.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет Луи. — Отец никак не мог заснуть.  
  
Кровать скрипит, когда он ложится позади Гарри, обнимая его талию руками.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да. Ты?  
  
— Я в порядке теперь.  
  
Гарри уже начинает просыпаться, и вскоре он переворачивается и сонно смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Да? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да. Я имею в виду теперь, когда я здесь. Я в порядке.  
  
Гарри хмурится немного, разглядывая в темноте лицо Луи.  
  
— Твой отец говорил что-нибудь? — спрашивает он. — Ты расстроен?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да. Что он сказал?  
  
— Ничего, Гарри, правда. Оставь меня в покое, ладно?  
  
Гарри больно. Он может чувствовать складку между его бровей, когда осматривает Луи, который вроде как что-то скрывает.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри после небольшой паузы. — Прекрасно. Но я знаю, что это неправда.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи раздражён, но в итоге он всё же обнимает Гарри за шею, целуя его волосы. Гарри обнимает его в ответ, пряча лицо в складках его толстовки. — У тебя сегодня был хороший день? — спрашивает Луи чуть погодя.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри. — Сейчас лучше.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи зарывается носом в волосы Гарри и опять его целует. — Я не могу… — начинает он.  
  
— Не можешь что?  
  
Луи колеблется, а потом шепчет.  
  
— Не могу жить без тебя.  
  
Гарри целует Луи в грудь и крепко сжимает его.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он. Нет сомнений, что Луи сказал это от чистого сердца, и от осознания этого сердце Гарри сжимается в груди настолько сильно, что на миг становится нечем дышать.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — добавляет он.  
  
— Да, вот что я имел в виду, я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри инстинктивно поворачивается и кладет его голову к себе на грудь. Луи любит его, он крепко прижимается к Гарри и издает счастливый вдох.  
  
— Три дня, — говорит Гарри. — И никакого футбола.  
  
— Это должна была быть моя мантра, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— И мы увидимся завтра, — продолжает Гарри. — Всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это действительно так и будет, Лу.  
  
Луи не отвечает.  
  
— Я собираюсь остаться, — говорит он. — Я обычно иду домой и встаю раньше всех, чтобы уйти на пробежку. Я просто останусь здесь до приблизительно шести и пойду на короткую пробежку. Никто не узнает.  
  
— Действительно?  
  
— Да. Если ты не против.  
  
— Да, конечно. Конечно. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты попал в беду.  
  
— Нет, — Луи вздыхает и посильнее прижимает Гарри к себе. — Просто… я буду здесь так долго, как ты захочешь.  
  
— Я всегда хочу, чтобы ты был рядом.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи закрывает глаза. — Ты не возражаешь, если мы просто поспим?  
  
— Нет, все в порядке.  
  
— Жаль. Я скучный сегодня вечером.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я так рад, что ты здесь.  
  
— Я тоже, — Луи скользит ногой между ног Гарри, так что в итоге они полностью переплетаются. — Прости заранее, что я разбужу тебя утром.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Самое главное, что ты рядом.  
  
Луи улыбается ему и затем кладёт свое лицо напротив лица Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он. Спокойной ночи. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
Луи сворачивается калачиком в объятиях Гарри и засыпает. Гарри старается не дышать слишком громко, чтобы не разбудить Луи. Он любит это чувство ответственности. Он засыпает, чувствуя себя в безопасности, как ни странно, потому что знает: всё будет хорошо.  
  
Утром Луи будит Гарри поцелуем.  
  
— Я должен идти, — говорит он. — Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
— Хаз.  
  
— Да? — Гарри открывает глаза.  
  
— Мой папа был козлом прошлой ночью.  
  
Гарри улыбается и тянется за ещё одним поцелуем.  
  
— Удачного дня тебе. Увидимся в девять.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, — Луи сжимает его руку.  
  
И даже притом что он знает, что ему придётся пробираться домой, это начинает походить на что-то реальное.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри увлечённо просматривает свой сборник и не видит, когда Луи заезжает на стоянку. Луи стучит в окно.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Гарри. — Прости.  
  
Луи говорит губами «я не слышу тебя», и Гарри опускает стекло, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
  
— Я сказал, что сожалею. Привет.  
  
— Привет. Пойдем?  
  
— Да, — Гарри с улыбкой смотрит на него, когда они идут в сторону его автомобиля.  
  
— Так сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает Гарри у Луи, застегивая ремень безопасности.  
  
— Весь день. Мы можем пойти на ланч и ужин. И в кино. И, может быть, по магазинам. Я сказал им, что я возьму тур по всему колледжу, чтобы мы могли оставаться здесь, пока тебе не надоест.  
  
— Эй, подожди, иди сюда, — Луи целует его прямо в губы, и Гарри роняет ключи. Луи смеётся над ним.  
  
— Не разбей нас, я хотел бы, чтобы мы действительно сходили на наше первое свидание.  
  
— Ладно, — хихикает Гарри. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя. Тебя и твой большой старый грузовик.  
  
Гарри выезжает на дорогу.  
  
— Это эвфемизм?  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
— Как вежливый способ сказать, что ты хочешь мой член.  
  
Луи ударяет его по руке.  
  
— Заткнись, нет.  
  
Гарри хихикает и смотрит на него, убеждаясь, что тот действительно не обиделся.  
  
— Поэтому я приготовил для нас музыку, которую мы могли бы послушать в дороге. Ты можешь выбрать диск, я подписал их.  
  
Луи берет парочку и смотрит на некоторые из них.  
  
— Что же это за наклейка такая? — говорит он, читая вслух. — Громко. Партии. Дождь. Повидло.  
  
— Это настроение, — защищается Гарри. — Музыка, которая кажется хорошей, пока идёт дождь, так как иногда мне становится немного грустно. И тогда музыку можно просто… ну, ты понимаешь… Повидло тоже. Выбери уже. Просто вставь любой.  
  
— Художники, это что? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Это микс, Лу.  
  
— Ну, разве это не самый крутой гей-блогер во вселенной, — дразнит его Луи. Он ставит Счастливый CD, и тут же начинает играть скрипка. Луи стонет вслух.  
  
— Какое клише, — говорит он Гарри.  
  
— Это не клише, мне нравится кантри, потому что я из Техаса. Клише немцев — польская музыка?  
  
— Я понятия не имею.  
  
— Немцы придумали польку, — сообщает ему Гарри.  
  
— Ну, ладно, хорошо, что-то было потеряно для меня, — говорит Луи. — Прости. Я обычный спортсмен.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Если ты не прекратишь, то я заставлю тебя сходить со мной на колледж-тур.  
  
— Нет, нет, — вздыхает Луи. — Я молчу. Как долго этот диск будет играть?  
  
— Три часа, если мы поедем быстро. И я еду быстро.  
  
Луи гладит его ногу.  
  
— Ты мой мальчик.  
  
Поездка проходит довольно неплохо. Гарри кладёт карту на приборную панель и изредка смотрит на неё. Когда они подъезжают к городу, он ссылается на неё чаще.  
  
— Вот, малыш, — говорит Лу, смотря на то, как Гарри отчаянно пытается положить карту на руль. — Позволь мне помочь тебе. Где мы сейчас?  
  
— Еще четыре мили. Помоги.  
  
Луи смеётся и поворачивается к нему боком. Гарри смотрит на Луи и видит, как шевелятся его губы, когда он читает карту.  
  
— Ладно. Поверни налево.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Эм, сейчас.  
  
Гарри сворачивает слишком быстро.  
  
— Твои навыки вождения ужасны, — говорит Луи. — Что мне делать дальше?  
  
— Отдохни приблизительно две мили. Мы быстро заскочим в Техасский Университет и затем пойдём на ланч. У меня всё продумано.   
  
— Знаешь, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи, — ты восхитителен.  
  
— Я также распечатал карту, посмотри последнюю страницу. Карта, куда мы пойдём, театр и ресторан отмечены крестиком.  
  
— Ты хорошо подготовился. Из-за этого ты получаешь такие хорошие оценки?  
  
— Я не знаю. Возможно.  
  
— Ладно, умник. Давай покончим с этой скучной частью.  
  
Луи действительно подумывает о том, чтобы сжечь этот грёбаный колледж. Всю дорогу до студенческого совета он ворчит, пока Гарри в итоге его не спрашивает:  
  
— Что с тобой происходит?  
  
— Я знаю некоторых парней, которые учатся здесь, — говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри в ответ на это просто улыбается. Он притворяется щитом Луи, на что Луи заразительно смеётся, хватает его и крепко прижимает к грузовику.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. У меня всё распланировано. Вот почему место, куда мы собираемся пойти, очень классное, уединенное, но до него еще ехать двадцать миль.  
  
Луи целует Гарри в щеку.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит он.  
  
— Не за что, — Гарри старается не улыбаться слишком ярко. Он прибавляет громкость музыки и чувствует себя очень гордым, ведь его парень сидит рядом с ним в его грузовике. Он не хочет, чтобы день заканчивался.  
  


***

  
  
На обратном пути они любуются закатом. Мысли Гарри скользят со скоростью миллион миль в секунду, его мозг переосмысливает всё, что произошло. Он думает, что может жить этими воспоминаниями: Луи держит его за руку, когда они гуляют по улице, они едят ланч из одной тарелки, ох, Луи целует его в кино и сжимает его пальцы, когда он пугается. И теперь они в грузовике, осталось три часа, и Гарри думает, что это нечестно, что нельзя остановить время.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Луи сквозь музыку. — Песни Тейлор Свифт во всех твоих сборниках?  
  
Гарри кусает губу.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Она очень разносторонняя, — защищаясь, говорит Гарри.  
  
— Вау, — Луи поворачивает голову и смотрит в окно, но он улыбается. Ты когда-нибудь пел песню Тейлор Свифт и думал обо мне? — спрашивает он, немного погодя. — Даже не пытайся сказать мне, что ты не поешь в своей спальне её песни перед зеркалом.  
  
— Ты тоже, — парирует Гарри.  
  
Луи лишь тепло улыбается ему.  
  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
  
— Может быть! — говорит Гарри. — Я не знаю. Может быть.  
  
— Я так и думал.  
  
— Ну, а кто начал петь вместе с Кэти Перри на весь магазин? Ты, даже не пытайся мне соврать, — ворчит Гарри.  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— Заткнись, — он пододвигается ближе и кладёт руку на спинку сиденья. И затем, после небольшой паузы, он медленно кладёт свою голову к Гарри на плечо.  
  
— Очень рад, что этот грузовик имеет неразделённые сиденья, — бормочет он.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри. Через мгновение он целует Луи в волосы. — Но ты не пристёгнут ремнём безопасности.  
  
— О, мой Бог, Гарри, — стонет Луи. — Разве ты не доверяешь своему вождению?  
  
— Доверяю. Хочешь, я нас двоих пристегну?  
  
Луи прижимается ближе, просовывает руку позади Гарри и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Неа. Будь осторожен за рулем.  
  
— Ты хочешь спать?  
  
— Может быть. Это плохо?  
  
— Нет. Нет, всё в порядке. Если хочешь, спи. Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя комфортно, — добавляет Гарри через секунду. — У меня был действительно отличный день.  
  
— У меня тоже, — отвечает Луи, похлопывая Гарри по груди. — Из тебя вышел действительно прекрасный парень.  
  
Гарри замирает.  
  
— Я? — спрашивает он через мгновение.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Твой парень. Я твой парень?  
  
Луи молчит некоторое время. Гарри практически в панике. Но затем Луи снова говорит.  
  
— Да. Я думал… разве ты не знаешь? Я думал, мы говорили об этом.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Боже мой, Гарри, конечно, ты мой парень. Мне было интересно, почему ты никогда не использовал это слово. Ты точно мой парень, — Луи целует его в щеку, и Гарри имеет некоторые мысли на этот счет, он сворачивает с дороги и глушит машину.  
  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
  
— Да, да. Я просто думал… что ты не хотел открываться. И это нормально.  
  
— Что? Нет, это не так. Я люблю тебя, я откроюсь. Малыш. Когда мы делали всё это, ты даже не думал, что мы встречаемся?  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Ты такой хороший человек, что иногда я забываю об этом. Гарри, ты будешь моим парнем?  
  
Гарри смотрит на Луи и улыбается.  
  
— Да. Я хотел бы. Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, — Луи прижимается к его груди и перелезает на его колени.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой парень.  
  
— Парень, — повторяет за ним Гарри. — Боже. Как я объясню папе, что со мной?  
  
— Эм, может быть, в другой раз?  
  
— О, конечно. Это нормально. Если только ты не планируешь расстаться со мной, — дразнит его Гарри.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Луи. — Я даже не знаю, смогу ли я это когда-нибудь сказать.  
  
Гарри немного сомневается насчёт его слов, но в итоге просто улыбается ему.  
  
— Спасибо. И спасибо за сегодня, всё было удивительно.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я буду вспоминать сегодняшний день до конца моей жизни.  
  
Луи замолкает на мгновение и затем произносит:  
  
— Нет, как я раньше не додумался до такого? — говорит он. — Наверное, причина в том, что я мудак. Не… это не…  
  
— Нет, я всё понимаю, — Гарри задерживает дыхание. — Я думаю, что… я просто не смогу забыть. Или точнее, я предпочитаю помнить об этом. Я такой. И я хотел бы думать, что ты не поступишь так больше. Я не знаю. Я не думаю, что я очень ясно все выразил.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты пытаешься быть милым со мной, — говорит Луи. — Дай мне презумпцию невиновности. Я не уверен, что заслужил, но... спасибо. Я хочу… я не хочу причинить боль кому-либо, особенно тебе. Я хочу быть лучше.  
  
— Ладно. Да, спасибо, — Гарри позволяет Луи переплести их пальцы вместе.  
  
— Веришь мне? — тихо спрашивает его Луи.  
  
— Да. И я надеюсь, что ты весело провёл время сегодня.  
  
— Конечно, так и есть. Это было всё, чего я хотел… всегда. Я так рад, что у меня есть ты… Я так люблю тебя, Хаз, — говорит Луи, и потом тихо произносит: — Я не знал, что могу любить кого-то, до тебя. Я думаю… я хочу, чтобы мы могли делать это чаще. Ты думаешь…  
  
— Мы могли бы рассказать людям.  
  
— Нет, Хаз. Это не то, что я имел в виду, — говорит Луи. — Я сожалею. Я не могу этого сделать… я имею в виду, я не могу отказаться от своей семьи. Я не могу, прости. Я сожалею, Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, я зря это сказал.  
  
— Да, но ты должен был или это не имеет значения. Ты можешь говорить всё, что угодно. И я даже не думаю, что это неправильно, что ты этого хочешь. Я, правда, хотел бы. Ты… я ужасный? Прости.  
  
— Всё хорошо.  
  
— Это не хорошо. Это просто очень хреновый выбор, и мне жаль, что мне не пришлось сделать его.  
  
— Нет, — быстро говорит Гарри. — Не надо, я буду любить тебя в любом случае.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Что?  
  
Луи сжимает его руку.  
  
— Мне правда очень-очень жаль. И им насрать, что ты должен мириться с этим. Или что ты чувствуешь, просто потому, что ты гей. И я тоже, каким бы я ни был. Я просто… это не должно быть новостью для тебя. Но это отстой.  
  
— Да, — Гарри прижимается на секунду щекой к Луи. — Я не прошу тебя выбирать между мной и твоей семьей. Я бы никогда не стал просить тебя об этом. Мы были вместе в течение короткого времени, и я имею в виду…  
  
— Пять минут, — дразнит его Луи.  
  
— Ну да. Я бы хотел, чтобы это было нашим секретом, если ты думаешь…  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Да. Это было бы здорово. Я должен выдумать историю о том, как я пригласил тебя на свидание? Может быть, я спросил тебя после фильма, прежде чем мы покинули театр. Или в ресторане, как я взял тебя за руку и спросил об этом.  
  
— Я не против правды.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Я думаю, что это так мило. Но мы можем сохранить это для себя. Мы можем сказать, что ты пригласил меня на свидание прямо здесь. Вот так.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Луи. — Ты, я и твой большой старый грузовик.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох и напоминает себе сконцентрироваться на дороге, потому что он вот-вот умрёт от счастья, он уверен. Он кладёт руку на изгиб талии Луи и старается не думать о том, что его сердце готово разорваться от любви к Луи.  
  
— Да. Мы можем сказать эту версию отцу.  
  
— Прости, не могу остаться.  
  
— Иди домой. Увидимся завтра после церкви.  
  
Луи молчит, и Гарри принимает это за согласие. Затем он тихо говорит:  
  
— Эй. Сколько у нас осталось времени?  
  
— Не знаю, наверное, два часа.  
  
— Не шуми. Выключи радио и закрой окна, ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи звонит домой.  
  
— Эй, пап? Да, я думаю, что я останусь на ночь здесь, в отеле. Да, я пойду с тем, с кем я встречался. Я обещаю, что схожу здесь в церковь. Да, хорошо. Я знаю, я знаю, но я типа, я типа встретил кое-кого, — Луи отворачивается от него. — Я… да. Она хочет пойти со мной куда-то, — сердце Гарри начинает биться сильнее. — Хорошо. Я не буду. Ладно. Да. Вперед, Лонгхорны*. Ладно. Спасибо. Пока, — он вешает трубку.  
  
— Я не расстроен, — начинает разговор Гарри.  
  
— Я могу остаться на ночь, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Да. Я знаю, это здорово. Но…  
  
— Хорошо, да. Я должен был сказать ему то, что он хотел слышать.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я этого не понимаю? — резко отвечает Гарри. — Чёрт. Я не пытался заставить тебя делать это.  
  
Луи колеблется, чувствуя напряжение, исходящее от Гарри.  
  
— Да, — говорит он. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это услышать. Но я встретил кого-то. Тебя.  
  
Гарри позволяет себе улыбнуться.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Малыш. Я остаюсь на ночь.  
  
Улыбка Гарри становится ярче.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я очень умный.  
  
— Да, ты такой, — улыбается Гарри. — Это было потрясающе, я действительно впечатлён. Поэтому мы можем сказать отцу, что вместе сегодня вечером.  
  
— Да. Конечно. Просто не возвращайся назад к своей машине, ладно? Мы поедем к тебе домой и будем вместе. Я хочу быть с тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, малыш, — говорит уверенно Луи.  
  
— Это было бы здорово, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи включает музыку погромче и кладёт руку Гарри к себе на талию.  
  
— Охраняй меня тогда.


	6. Honey and I - Haim

Луи засыпает за шестьдесят миль до дома, и Гарри счастливо улыбается в тишине. Луи доверяет ему, и из-за этого Гарри обожает его. Примерно в двадцати милях от дома Гарри начинает будить Луи.  
  
— Эй, малыш. Мы рядом.  
  
— Ох, хорошо, — Луи сонно потягивается и целует Гарри в щеку. — Люблю, когда ты водишь машину, с тобой я, по крайней мере, могу выспаться. В последнее время я почти не сплю.  
  
— Ты должен спать, — говорит неодобрительно Гарри. — Ты не должен прибегать ко мне тайком каждую ночь, Лу.  
  
— Но я хочу. Я хочу быть с тобой. Рядом с моим парнем.  
  
Гарри улыбается и целует Луи в волосы. Гарри планировал поговорить о чем-то еще, но неожиданно кто-то громко сигналит им, и он паникует. Гарри сразу же толкает Луи на сидение. — Лежи, — говорит он.  
  
— Какого хрена?  
  
— Все в порядке, просто лежи так, чтобы не видно было твоего лица.  
  
— Ладно, кто там?  
  
— Я не знаю. Какие-то футболисты, — отвечает Гарри, прибавляя скорость. — Они всегда сигналят мне, когда проезжают мимо.  
  
— Что они сделают, когда поймают нас?  
  
— Они никогда ничего не делают. Просто пугают меня, — Гарри видит, как машина впереди них сдает назад и делает крутой поворот. Он знает, что ребята в машине, вероятно, пьяны. Гарри делает большой круг по грунтовой дороге, тем самым сбивая их с толку. Машина футболистов отстает, и Гарри сбрасывает скорость. Они едут около восьмидесяти километров в час до тех пор, пока вторая машина не скрывается за поворотом. Гарри замедляет ход и выезжает потихоньку на главную дорогу.  
  
— Иисус, чёрт! — говорит Луи, когда Гарри выключает двигатель. — И часто это с тобой происходит?  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Гарри. — Пару раз в год.  
  
Луи замолкает на некоторое время. Гарри не видит его лица, лишь серебряный свет луны переливается в его волосах. В спальне отца горит свет. Теперь, когда двигатель выключен, холодный воздух потихоньку начинает заползать в грузовик. Наконец, Луи говорит:  
  
— Это слишком много. Иди сюда, — Гарри садится к нему на колени, и Луи его очень аккуратно целует.  
  
— Давай скажем твоему отцу об этом.  
  
— Ладно, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Спасибо, что защищаешь меня.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи выходит из грузовика и подает руку Гарри. Гарри хватает Луи за руку, и они торопятся в дом, потому что холодно, а не потому что Луи стыдно. Возле дома Луи отпускает руку Гарри. Он просто не хочет терять свою семью.  
  
Пока они разуваются, Гарри обнимает Луи сзади за плечи и начинает покрывать мелкими поцелуями его шею. Луи оборачивается и притягивает Гарри в объятия, нежно целуя парня в щеку.  
  
— Милый, — говорит он. — Я так тебя люблю.  
  
— Ты действительно хочешь сказать папе? — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно, — Гарри берёт Луи за руку и ведёт его в отцовскую спальню. Он стучит в дверь и мельком смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Привет, мы дома, — говорит Гарри, стараясь не выдавать все секреты своей улыбкой.  
  
— Эй, привет, ребята, — говорит отец, приглушая звук телевизора. — Ну как?  
  
— Хорошо. Эм…  
  
Луи делает шаг вперед.  
  
— Мы встречаемся, сэр, — говорит он. — Я спросил Гарри, не хочет ли он стать моим парнем, и он согласился. Вы единственный человек, которому мы можем об этом сказать. Поэтому я хотел сказать вам, что мы очень… очень счастливы. Мне Гарри очень нравится, и я его люблю. И я надеюсь, что я достаточно хорош для него, — говорит Луи смотря на Гарри. — У меня хорошо получилось?  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит отец. — Надеюсь, я не должен говорить тебе, что будет с тобой, если ты его обидишь?  
  
— Нет, сэр, — отвечает решительно Луи. — Я прекрасно помню наш с вами разговор.  
  
— Хорошо. Так и должно быть. Ты останешься на ночь?  
  
— Хм, если мне позволено.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь остаться у нас, ты же знаешь, — отвечает отец. — Твой отец и я не ладим, но ты — не он.  
  
— Я не он, — соглашается Луи.  
  
— Хорошо. Хотите посмотреть игру со мной?  
  
— Я не против, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже, — кивает Луи. Гарри садится на кровать и смотрит на Луи кокетливым взглядом.  
  
— Ты или я?  
  
— Ты.  
  
Гарри садится на кровать первым, а Луи устраивается поудобнее у него на коленях. Гарри немного обеспокоен тем, что они вот так сидят перед отцом, но сразу же успокаивается, когда Луи счастливо вздыхает. Он переплетает их руки и начинает играть с пальцами.  
  
— Кто играет? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Наши с Буффало-Биллс. Счёт тридцать четыре — семь, поэтому оригинальной концовки я не ожидаю.  
  
Луи с интересом начинает смотреть футбол. Он не очень разговорчив, но знает, что должен успокоиться, так как Гарри нуждается в нём. Переплетая их пальцы, Луи замечает, что Гарри пристально следит за игрой. Он также замечает, что отец Гарри украдкой продолжает немного тревожно поглядывать на них, как будто он не уверен, что они поступают правильно.  
  
Когда игра заканчивается, отец говорит:  
  
— Все, молодёжь, пошли прочь, — Луи сразу же вскакивает, Гарри разворачивается и плюхается сверху на отца.  
  
— Пап, — говорит он радостно.  
  
— Я знаю, малыш, — отец улыбается и неуклюже похлопывает Гарри по спине. Гарри ярко улыбается в ответ, крепко обнимает и целует отца в лоб.  
  
— Ты очень хороший, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю. Все в порядке. Убирайтесь отсюда.  
  
Гарри отстраняется и присоединяется к Луи. Он берёт его за руку по дороге в спальню. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что это происходит в реальности.  
  
— Тебе нравится моя семья? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, идя так близко, что их ноги соприкасаются при ходьбе. — Я люблю твоего отца. Я, конечно же, хочу свою семью, не сейчас, позже.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— У тебя будет семья, Лу, обещаю.  
  
Луи берёт инициативу на себя: он аккуратно кладет Гарри на кровать, а сам садится на самый край кровати.  
  
— Иди сюда, мой красивый мальчик, — нежно говорит Луи. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Гарри. Он садится к Луи на колени, тихо смеясь над тем, как Луи вздрагивает из-за его веса. Гарри с интересом осматривает лицо Луи.  
  
— Ты устал?  
  
— Очень, — признаётся Луи.  
  
— Хочешь спать?  
  
— Да. Я ужасный парень?  
  
— Нет. Я понимаю тебя.  
  
— Да, хорошо. Скрывать отношения и сексуальную ориентацию отнимает у человека много сил, — ворчит немного Луи, передвигая их тела на кровать.  
  
— Ложись.  
  
Гарри уютно устраивается в постели и поворачивается лицом к Луи. Он поправляет одеяло так, чтобы было тепло. Луи опускает голову на подушку рядом с Гарри и встречается взглядом с ним.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты говоришь это образно, — с улыбкой говорит Гарри, — ибо, когда не знаешь, что сказать, то повторяешься. Может быть, ты мог бы попробовать что-то сказать, выражая это в физическом смысле.  
  
Луи кивает и ложится горизонтально.  
  
— Я бы мог попробовать, — соглашается Луи, он берет Гарри за руку и кладет её между их телами.  
  
— Действительно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я хочу услышать, о чём ты думаешь.  
  
— Я думаю о глупых вещах, — бормочет Луи.  
  
Гарри качает головой:  
  
 — Неа. Все вещи, о которых ты думаешь — офигительные, я их обожаю. О чём ты думаешь?  
  
Луи подносит руку Гарри ко рту и целует.  
  
— Я думаю, что я опасно близок к тому, чтобы рассказать людям о нас, но часть меня категорически не соглашается.  
  
— Это хорошо, что ты не можешь.  
  
— Да? Можешь ли ты честно сказать мне, почему ты такой счастливый? Тебе в кайф быть моим тайным парнем на стороне?  
  
— Не на стороне, — отвечает Гарри. — Я хочу быть моногамным.  
  
Луи смеется, но соглашается:  
  
— Ладно. Моногамный. Но никто не знает. Вот что я имею в виду. Мой секрет. И ты заслуживаешь большего, чем быть просто секретом.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, я не против. В любой другой ситуации, я бы, наверное, был против. Но я совсем не против. Ты делаешь всё возможное. Ты хочешь большего. Лу, мы собираемся пройти через это вместе. И если нам суждено быть вместе, тогда мы будем. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. И если мы не сделаем это, ничего не изменится.  
  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, если это не сработает. Я хочу этого.  
  
Гарри целует его.  
  
— Я тоже. Я хочу этого, но я пытаюсь быть реалистом.  
  
— То, что мы вместе — это разве не реальность? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Лу, ты до сих пор скрываешь свою ориентацию, — просто говорит Гарри. — И это не так уж и плохо, но мы не сможем делать это вечно. Ты можешь не скрывать свою тайну. И тебе, вероятно, придётся выбрать снова, и я бы предпочел, чтобы ты выбрал меня, а не свою семью, — добавляет Гарри через секунду. — Я знаю, ты любишь меня, я не… я не пытаюсь усомниться в тебе.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что я опять разобью тебе сердце?  
  
— Я не знаю, — хмурится Гарри. — Я не жду этого от тебя. Но если это произойдёт, это будет ужасно для меня. Поэтому я не могу верить в вечность прямо сейчас.  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Ладно. Я ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь, но это имеет смысл. Я люблю тебя, правда.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты говоришь это от чистого сердца. И я люблю тебя, Лу.  
  
— Спасибо, — отвечает Луи, проводя рукой по волосам Гарри. — Ты, наверное, прав. Мы не можем верить в вечность. Но, малыш, мы же можем надеяться на это?  
  
— Всегда.  
  
Луи целует Гарри в лоб, и Гарри закрывает глаза. — Давай не будем торопиться, ладно?  
  
— Думал, что мы и так не торопимся, — бормочет Гарри. — Ежемесячные минеты не равны ускорению.  
  
— Ну, да. Я имею в виду, эмоционально. Я имею в виду, никаких разговоров о нашем далеком будущем, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Или мне. Давай закончим год. Звучит круто, да? — Гарри кивает. — Спасибо.  
  
— Если я могу сделать что-нибудь другое, чтобы защитить твоё сердце, скажи мне. Последнее, что я хочу сделать, — это сделать тебе больно.  
  
— Ладно. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Луи не сразу отвечает.  
  
 — Знаешь, из-за моего признания твой отец, наверное, позволит мне теперь быть у вас чаще. Мы могли бы придумать что-нибудь насчёт колледжа.  
  
— Да, точно.  
  
— Спорим, ты уже заполнил заявку, — улыбаясь говорит Луи.  
  
— Просто потому что я ответственный. Для начала мы можем посмотреть сайты с факультетами.  
  
Луи гладит Гарри по щеке.  
  
— Ладно. Спокойной ночи. Могу я обнять тебя?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Гарри. Он переворачивается и позволяет Луи обнять себя за талию. — Мне нравится, когда ты обнимаешь меня своими футболистско-большими руками, — бормочет сонно Гарри.  
  
— Да что ты? Моя маленькая болельщица, — говорит Луи с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Не раздумывая, он целует Гарри в затылок.  
  
— Я должен быть одним из тех игроков, которые распускают свои руки? — шепчет он. — Хочешь, чтобы я положил мои руки на твои крошечные сисечки? — к концу предложения Луи не сдерживает смех.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как в трусах становится тесно.  
  
— Может быть, — хрипло отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи скользит ладонью под футболку Гарри и обводит пальцем набухшие соски.  
  
— Да? — шепчет Луи, пододвигаясь ближе. Гарри чувствует, как член Луи упирается ему в бедро.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — тихо стонет Гарри. Луи кладёт руку на соски и начинает грубо массажировать налившиеся бутончики. Гарри вздрагивает и прижимается спиной к Луи сильнее.  
  
— Давай…  
  
— Сними штаны, — бормочет Луи, и Гарри, не раздумывая, быстро опускает тренировочные штаны до щиколоток. Луи, снимая белье, достает свой член и скользит им по заднице Гарри, рука Луи лежит на бедре Гарри, сжимая его. — Тебе хорошо?  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, когда член Луи скользит вниз между его ног.  
  
— Сделай это, — тихо стонет Гарри.  
  
— Блять, тебе так хорошо будет, да? — шепчет Луи ему на ухо.  
  
— Да, — хнычет Гарри, когда Луи сжимает его сосок снова. — Больше.  
  
Луи медленно толкается в Гарри, обхватывая его яйца и обнимая за плечо. Это на самом деле похоже на секс, и Гарри берёт Луи за руку.  
  
— Могу я кончить прямо здесь? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да, да, — хнычет Гарри, толкаясь назад и желая, чтобы член Луи был где-нибудь ещё. Он бурно кончает, как и Луи. Они лежат, тяжело дыша, несколько секунд, и Гарри чувствует, что от оргазма сердце начинает биться слишком быстро.  
  
— Тебе хорошо? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Где салфетки?  
  
— Нет, я могу достать их сам, — медленно говорит Гарри, его разум все ещё был в тумане.  
  
— Не двигайся. Скажи мне где. Я пещерный человек в этих отношениях, — дразнит его Луи. Когда Гарри не отвечает, Луи встаёт и находит их сам. Он очищает внутреннюю часть бедер парня, и Гарри довольно стонет. Луи нежно очищает член и животик Гарри тоже, затем поворачивает его на спину и нежно целует его в вишнёвые губы.  
  
— Ебать, как было хорошо, малыш, — счастливо говорит Луи. — Тебе понравилось?  
  
— Да. Это было хорошо. Действительно хорошо, потому что я люблю тебя, — Луи кладёт голову на грудь Гарри и счастливо вздыхает.  
  
— Тебе честно понравилось? — через пару минут еще раз спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Понравилось, — довольно шепчет Гарри. — Обними меня.  
  
Луи целует его и говорит:  
  
— Конечно. Просто позволь мне хотя бы надеть шорты. Тебе тоже бы не помешало что-нибудь накинуть на обнажённое тело.  
  
— Не хочу, — отвечает Гарри. Он ложится на живот и снимает футболку. Луи смеётся над его наготой, но через пару секунд ложится в постель точно так же.  
  
— Почему ты голый? — спрашивает Луи, накрывая из обоих покрывалом.  
  
— Потому что так я счастлив.  
  
— Твой отец говорил, что ты ходишь голым, когда грустишь.  
  
— Это исключение, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Ладно. Спи, малыш, — нежно шепчет Луи, целуя Гарри в щеку. — Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.  
  
— Я по-прежнему буду голым.  
  
— Мне нравится этот способ выражения счастья, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи. Гарри уютно устраивается рядом и через пару минут засыпает. Будущее они обсудят завтра. Сейчас они счастливы.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри просыпается от жары. Луи лежит под ним, теплый и твердый. Он гладит Гарри по спине одной рукой и почесывает бедро другой. Когда Гарри шевелится, Луи сжимает его задницу.  
  
— Ты сверху? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Достаточно справедливо, — сонно отвечает Луи. Он целует его волосы и проводит рукой по заднице Гарри. — Хотел бы я так просыпаться с тобой каждый день, — бормочет Луи. — Ты такой милый, когда пускаешь слюни на мою футболку.  
  
Гарри быстро стирает тыльной стороной ладони с уголка рта слюни, Луи тихо смеётся и гладит его по спине.  
  
— Который час? — вздыхая, спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Около десяти тридцати. Ты хочешь встать?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ладно. Я тоже, в принципе, не хочу ещё вставать. Но я бы с удовольствием поменял позу, так как твой член упирается мне в бедро. Ты привлекательный и всё такое, но у меня тоже есть потребности.  
  
Гарри приподнимается и ложится на прохладную простынь. Луи накрывает их одеялом и комфортно устраивается под боком.  
  
— Обними меня, — сонно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Ладно. Как?  
  
— Просто… как-нибудь… ты такой тёплый…  
  
— Ты всё ещё сонный, — говорит Луи низким и успокаивающим голосом. Гарри мычит и кое-как кивает. — Я не собираюсь пользоваться тобой, малыш. Я думаю, что теперь знаю тебя полностью. Я знаю, когда ты не в настроении.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе поможет, — нежно говорит Луи, легонько царапая ногтями спину Гарри. — Красавчик. Я тоже тебя люблю. Я включил свой плейлист, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.  
  
— Неа.  
  
— Звонил отец. Он удивлён, что ты ещё не проснулся. Но я могу побыть сегодня здесь до наступления темноты. Мы можем пообедать, и поужинать, и заполнить пару заявлений в колледж, но в основном, я надеюсь, что мы проваляемся в кровати целый день.  
  
— Мне нравится эта идея, — счастливо улыбается Гарри. — Мы можем искупаться.  
  
— Снаружи?  
  
— Прости. Плохая идея.  
  
— Нет-нет, я бы с удовольствием искупался в бассейне. Ты действительно хорош в этом, да? Команда по плаванию и все такое, — сладким голосом говорит Луи. Гарри смущается и кивает.  
  
— Я хочу поплавать с тобой. Ты мог бы быть моим спасателем. Сексуальным спасателем.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Луи. Он переплетает их пальцы и начинает медленно рисовать узоры на запястье. — Парни в твоей команде по плаванию… они доставляют тебе неприятности? — спрашивает мягко Луи.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Точно? Ответь мне, только честно, пожалуйста.  
  
— Правда, они не причиняют мне боли. Трудно саботировать меня, так как мы все плаваем в одном бассейне, — бормочет Гарри в грудь Луи. — Ты не должен никого бить, всё нормально.  
  
— Я побью их, если они причинят тебе боль.  
  
— Я знаю. Но, правда, всё нормально.  
  
— Хорошо. Если ты когда-либо почувствуешь себя небезопасно, сначала позвони мне.  
  
— Папа, служба спасения девять-один-один.  
  
— Ладно. Но ты в любом случае должен позвонить мне. Я должен быть всегда в курсе всех событий. Твоя безопасность — мой главный приоритет, и если что-нибудь случится, я должен об этом знать.  
  
— Честно говоря, ты перегибаешь палку.  
  
Луи останавливает поглаживание на секунду.  
  
— Да. Прости.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Я сожалею.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я тебе позвоню, в любом случае, — обещает Гарри, целуя Луи в губы. — Я все ещё люблю тебя.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи обнимает его и целует в щеку. — Ты не должен, ты знаешь.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Раздаётся стук и отец открывает дверь.  
  
— Оденьтесь, мальчики. Боксеры являются обязательной одеждой.  
  
Луи сразу натягивает одеяло.  
  
— Прошу прошения, сэр, я ношу одежду, — говорит он. — И я не сделал…  
  
— Не этим утром, по крайней мере, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
Луи смущается и утыкается лицом в грудь Гарри. Отец улыбается.  
  
— Не забудьте про защиту, — говорит он мягко. — Мой сын порой бывает очень развязным.  
  
— Пап, — говорит смущённо Гарри. — Мы ещё не дошли до этого.  
  
— О, Боже, заткнись, — пищит Луи, кидая в Гарри подушку. — Тупица. Мы спустимся через пару минут, сэр, благодарю вас.  
  
Отец уходит, смеясь, и Гарри встаёт, чтобы найти свои боксеры.  
  
— Он не волнуется, — говорит Гарри, не глядя на Луи, — если у нас будет секс. Я имею в виду, он просто заботится обо мне. Он не хочет, чтобы я заразился герпесом или чем-то еще. Я имею в виду, ты не можешь сделать меня беременным. У меня и так мало шансов, на самом деле, я не надеюсь уже выйти замуж за христианина.  
  
Луи встаёт и подходит к Гарри.  
  
— Эй. Тебя это смущает? Религия — часть всей этой штуки? — спрашивает Луи, беря Гарри за руку.  
  
Гарри медлит, позволяя себе отвлечься на прикосновения.  
  
— Нет. Неправда. Но это что-то. Я имею в виду… я думаю об этом иногда. Когда все вокруг считают, что я конченный педик. Это тяжело.  
  
— Я думаю, что женитьба не делает человека христианином. Тогда у людей не было судов и сертификатов. И пока ты решаешь, с кем быть в длительных отношениях на всю жизнь, я думаю, что Богу на самом деле пофиг, — говорит искренне Луи. — Ты меня слышишь?  
  
— Да. Ты действительно так думаешь?  
  
— Да. У нас будут дети, слышишь? Мы их воспитаем, как твой отец воспитал тебя. Только любовь и доброта. Но одно я знаю точно: мы не должны беспокоиться об этом сейчас. Сейчас мы пойдем на завтрак, ладно? И целый день мы проведем вместе. Только ты и я.  
  
Гарри кивает и обнимает Луи за талию.  
  
— Ты так точно знаешь, что мне нужно, — говорит Гарри куда-то в район плеча. — Спасибо.  
  
— Да, хорошо, я в это верю. Ты хороший человек. И я бы хотел позавтракать теперь. С тобой и твоим отцом. После этого мы можем посмотреть игру или заполнить эти заявки, ладно? Я люблю тебя. Жизнь — довольно странная штука. Но мы пройдем через это дерьмо вместе.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает с улыбкой Гарри. — Да, мы сможем.  
  
Луи целует его мягко и кладет руку на бедро Гарри.  
  
— Завтрак, — говорит он.  
  
— У спортсменов только одно на уме. Еда, — с улыбкой на лице говорит Гарри. Он хватает Луи за руку и идет на кухню, где отец делает блинчики.  
  
— Пап, Луи хочет посмотреть игру с тобой, — говорит Гарри. — Футбольный фанат.  
  
Отец кидает на него взгляд, который четко говорит «что происходит?».  
  
— Ты мой футбольный фанат, — говорит он. — Но я могу посмотреть футбол и с Луи. Шоколадные чипсы?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, сэр, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, — Гарри улыбается. — Бекон?  
  
— Ты такой требовательный. Он на тарелке, — вздыхает отец. — Кофе?  
  
— Не-а, — отвечает Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Я не отказался бы от кофе, — говорит Луи. — Если можно, конечно.  
  
— Конечно. Кружки там, — говорит отец. В то время как Луи наливает себе кофе, Гарри садится на стойку и смотрит на то, как отец переворачивает блины.  
  
— За ваши голые задницы я поставил тебя на счетчик, малыш, — говорит отец.  
  
— Мы были не голые, — поправляет его Гарри.  
  
— Ну, почти, — вставляет Луи.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы это случилось? — предлагает Гарри.  
  
— Нет. Слезай со стойки, или я съем твои блины.  
  
Гарри спрыгивает, и Луи быстро целует его, оставляя на губах горький вкус кофе.  
  
— Как это мило. Пока ты голый, ты ещё можешь передумать, — говорит Луи. — Эти блины выглядят аппетитными. И я с радостью съем свою часть.  
  
— Эй.  
  
— Просто говорю тебе правду, персик.  
  
Гарри смеётся и идет обратно к себе в спальню за майкой и шортами. — Хорошо? — говорит он спустя пару минут. — Счастлив?  
  
— Очень счастлив, — с улыбкой на лице отвечает Луи, протягивая ему полную тарелку блинов.  
  
— Сядешь за стол?  
  
— Да. Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, малыш, — Луи отодвигает стул Гарри и садится рядом. Под столом Гарри незаметно переплетает их руки. Отец сидит во главе стола, так что теоретически он не может этого видеть, но всё равно замечает это и счастливо улыбается.  
  
— Итак, Луи, — говорит он, накладывая себе на тарелку бекон. — Мы должны поговорить.  
  
— Ой, — смущается он. — Ладно.  
  
— Папа, — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, ты тот, кто приходит и объявляет себя парнем моего сына, и ты знаешь, что, если ты рассматриваешь серьёзные отношения с моим сыном, тебе нужно научиться разговаривать со мной.  
  
Гарри и Луи переглядываются.  
  
— Все отцы так делают, когда их дети начинают встречаться, — объясняет Гарри Луи. — Он не собирается надрать тебе задницу.  
  
— Правда? — спрашивает Луи. На самом деле, он немного не понял эту шутку.  
  
— Не сейчас, — говорит отец. — Ты делаешь моего сына счастливым. Так что я пока не буду трогать тебя. Но если ты разобьешь ему сердце, то я надеру тебе задницу так сильно, что после этого тебя вынесут вперед ногами, я понятно выражаюсь?  
  
— Да, сэр, — кивает Луи.  
  
— И если ты его смутишь или заставишь чувствовать себя дерьмово, тебе также не поздоровится. Если ты вдруг решишь, что ты не гей-  
  
— Я гей.  
  
— Ладно, но если ты засомневаешься когда-нибудь, ты должен сказать об этом. Я знаю своего сына, он подумает, что это его вина, и тогда он будет зол на себя за то, что заставил тебя быть таким, каким ты не являешься на самом деле.  
  
Гарри краснеет и смотрит вниз на стол, собирая пальцем крошки.  
  
— Я не собираюсь передумывать, я гей, — говорит Луи спокойным и серьёзным тоном. — Я абсолютно влюблен в вашего сына, и, если мы разойдемся, это будет взаимно. Я обещаю. Я не хочу порвать с ним. Это не мимолетная вещь для меня. У нас даже не было секса ещё, я клянусь, что это действительно то, что я хочу от вашего сына.  
  
— Вы встречаетесь уже два месяца, — резко говорит отец.  
  
— Я знаю, но это были самые счастливые два месяца моей жизни. Я прихожу сюда на три или четыре часа каждую ночь, чтобы провести время с ним, и я не променяю его ни на что. Если бы всё было иначе, я бы… хотел завести с вашим сыном детей. Чёрт, да я бы позвал вашего сына замуж в восемнадцать лет. Но вы знаете, что такие вещи я не могу сделать прямо сейчас, и я искренне сожалею. Простите, что мне не хватает смелости дать ему то, чего он заслуживает. Но я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы сделать его счастливым.  
  
Гарри смотрит вверх и видит, что реакция отца относительно положительная.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит отец. — Хорошо. Пусть останется так, как есть. Что ты говоришь отцу, когда приходишь сюда?  
  
— Репетиторство в школе, специальный кружок.  
  
— И он не проверяет?  
  
— Нет. Он не очень заинтересован в этой стороне моей жизни. А у мамы нет на это времени. Я просто говорю, что у меня дополнительные занятия в школе и что буду поздно. Они даже не догадываются, что я прихожу сюда.  
  
— Ладно. И они не замечают, что ты уходишь ночью?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда всё в порядке. Ты говоришь о моем сыне за его спиной со своими школьными друзьями?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Луи. — Я перестал говорить о Гарри уже давно. Я имею в виду, это неправильно. Я не сказал о нём ни одного плохого слова с тех пор, как мы стали встречаться. Я хочу защищать Гарри.  
  
Отец косо на него смотрит.  
  
— Не нужно говорить то, о чём ты потом будешь жалеть.  
  
— Я знаю, — тут же отвечает Луи. — Я ужасный лицемер.  
  
— Ладно. Насколько сильно ты любишь моего сына?  
  
— Я серьёзно рассматриваю идею о том, чтобы раскрыться. Или придумать способ быть с ним рядом. Я пытаюсь, — говорит Луи с ноткой отчаяния. Он смотрит на Гарри, но Гарри не обращает на него внимания.  
  
— Игра начинается в шесть тридцать, — через пару минут говорит отец. — До тех пор сидите в гостиной, чтобы я мог вас видеть. Хаз, я собираюсь загрузить машинку, тебе нужно что-нибудь постирать?  
  
— Все грязные вещи в моей корзине.  
  
— Ладно. Не шалите. Проведите время вместе, — говорит отец, он делает паузу, и Гарри знает, что он беспокоится за него. — Гарри. Что скажешь, дружище? Ты какой-то тихий? С тобой всё нормально?  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри. — Просто приятно слышать такие вещи. Я тоже надеюсь, что мы не расстанемся.  
  
Отец встаёт и гладит его по голове.  
  
— Ты хороший парень, — говорит он, целуя его в волосы. — Я люблю тебя, сынок.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, пап, — отвечает Гарри с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Луи тянет Гарри на себя.  
  
— Эй. Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он мягко, держа его за руку. — Я действительно не брошу тебя. У нас ведь всё взаимно.  
  
Гарри кивает, и легонько улыбается ему в ответ. Луи сразу же понимает, что что-то здесь не так.  
  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Я сказал что-то плохое? Как я могу это исправить, душистый горошек?  
  
Гарри улыбается и утыкается лицом ему в шею. Луи путается рукой в его волосах.  
  
— Спасибо. Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, поэтому я не хочу сомневаться в тебе. Но я думаю, что мне нужно больше, чем два месяца, чтобы поверить в нас по-настоящему. Более двух полных дней вместе, понимаешь?  
  
— Да. Ладно.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно. Я буду здесь в любом случае. Так что мы можем быть счастливы сегодня.  
  
— Да. Я возьму бланки, пора уже заполнить их.  
  
— Ладно, малыш, — Луи целует его. — Но я должен был это сказать. У нас скоро три месяца.  
  
— Ну, я думаю, стоит отнять то время, когда мы просто разговаривали.  
  
Луи смеётся и целует его снова.  
  
— Достаточно справедливо. Но ты чувствуешь себя хорошо?  
  
— Я чувствую себя хорошо, — соглашается Гарри. — А ты?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Твой папа всё постирал.  
  
— Что здесь необычного?  
  
— Он постирал и мои вещи, — смеясь, отвечает Луи. — У тебя правда замечательный отец. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя.


	7. Unconditionally - Katy Perry

Гарри просыпается от чьих-то настойчивых поцелуев. Он открывает глаза и автоматически улыбается.  
  
— Привет, — бормочет он. — Мы должны перестать так встречаться.  
  
— Не ворчи, — отвечает Луи, запуская руку в кудри Гарри.  
  
— Ты воспользовался ключом, который я тебе дал?  
  
— Да. Спасибо тебе за это. Подвинься, — говорит Луи, кладя прохладную руку на плечо парня. Гарри пододвигается и видит, как перед тем, как залезть в кровать, Луи проворно снимает одежду и обувь. — Спасибо, малыш. Как прошел твой день?  
  
— Хорошо, тренировки по плаванию начнутся на следующей неделе, так что теперь я не могу заниматься с тобой репетиторством примерно до шести. Прости.  
  
— Все в порядке. Взволнован?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хочешь спать?  
  
— Да, — отвечает сонно Гарри, уютно устраиваясь под боком парня.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи, быстро целуя его в нос и кладя голову Гарри к себе на грудь. — Я поставил будильник на утро. Давай спать.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
  
Луи целует Гарри в щеку и нежно шепчет ему на ухо: « _Я влюбился в идиота_. Сладких снов.»  
  
— Ночи.  
  
Утром Гарри просыпается от тихого шепота Луи.  
  
— Любимый?  
  
— Что? — сонно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ты забрал себе всё одеяло, могу я взять запасное?  
  
— Ох, да, конечно, — бормочет Гарри, махая рукой в сторону шкафа.  
  
— Спасибо, попробуй заснуть.  
  
Гарри сонно кивает и через секунду проваливается в сон. Теперь, когда звонит будильник, Луи просыпается от настойчивых поцелуев.  
  
— Сегодня определенно самый лучший день, — бормочет Луи. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя тоже, малыш, — отвечает Гарри. Луи пытается сесть, но Гарри проворно хватает его за плечи и тянется за ещё одним поцелуем.  
  
— Мне действительно пора, Хаз, — тихо говорит Луи, целует его снова.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Но мне, правда, нужно идти.  
  
— Ладно, я буду скучать по тебе.  
  
— И я, — соглашается с ним Луи. Двадцать пять минут спустя Гарри получает смс от Луи.  
  
 **Луи** :   
_доброе утро, Гарри! тебе пора вставать. теперь, с этого дня, нам больше не нужно притворяться, что не знаем друг друга в школе_  
  
 **Гарри** :   
_не могу дождаться :) и как ни странно, это правда_  
  


***

  
  
Теперь Луи больше не осторожничает. Он как всегда врёт отцу о том, куда идет, и, не скрываясь, идёт обычным маршрутом к дому Гарри. Однажды он приходит к Гарри в пять часов утра, тот как обычно собирается на утренние тренировки по плаванию, так что Луи незаметно проскальзывает на кухню и делает ему горячий завтрак.  
  
— После тренировки ты будешь мокрым, холодным и голодным, так что вот, я приготовил для тебя завтрак, — говорит Луи, целуя Гарри в щеку.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбается Гарри. — Тебе надо поспать, Лу.  
  
— Я сделаю это позже, — отвечает Луи, втягивая Гарри в долгий поцелуй, затем обнимает его за плечи и отстраняется. — Хорошего дня, малыш.  
  
— Тебе тоже, — отвечает Гарри, целуя его в щеку.  
  
— Тебе удалось всё-таки вырастить помидоры? — спрашивает Луи чуть погодя.  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Действительно? Можно я посмотрю на них? Просто моя мама тоже держит свой маленький огород.  
  
— Хорошо, пойдем, я тебе всё покажу.  
  
Луи целует его в последний раз, и они покидают дом. Гарри выходит на внутренний двор и показывает Луи свою небольшую теплицу.  
  
— Ох, Хаз, — говорит Луи и целует его в щеку. — Малыш, это не помидоры. Ты посадил картошку. Зелёные цветки растут только на картофеле. Кто тебе сказал, что это помидоры?  
  
Гарри краснеет и прячет лицо в шее Луи.  
  
— Я, должно быть, перепутал семена.  
  
Луи звонко смеётся и треплет его волосы.  
  
— Тебе нужна практика, малыш. Твой картофель, кстати, созреет на этой неделе.  
  
— Блин.  
  
— Ты сделал всё, что мог. Давай перейдём к практике. Мы можем сделать из него фри, например, или приготовить его со стейком.  
  
— Ладно, я люблю тебя.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, малыш. Увидимся после занятий.  
  
— Конечно. Эм, Лу? Если не хочешь идти домой, можешь остаться у меня, всё равно отец сегодня работает допоздна. Ты можешь поспать у меня в комнате, я спрашивал отца на этот счет, он не против, — тихо говорит Гарри, смущенно опуская взгляд на землю. Гарри беспокоится о Луи, он видит, как тот не хочет идти домой.  
  
— Спасибо Хаз, — отвечает Луи и целует его, — я подумаю над твоим предложением, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, хорошего дня.  
  
— И тебе.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет Гарри для уверенности.  
  
— Иди уже! — настаивает Луи, подталкивая парня к двери. Менее чем через минуту Гарри получает сообщение от Луи.  
  
 **Луи** :   
_тоже тебя люблю, тыковка. не утони_  
  
 **Гарри** :   
_эй! я никогда такого не сделаю_  
  
 **Луи:**   
_< 3 я просто волнуюсь_  
  
Они продолжают переписываться на протяжении всего учебного дня, в принципе, как и всегда.  
  
 **Луи:**   
_английский — это скучно. ты намного интереснее ;)_  
  
 **Гарри:**   
_смотри на доску, Лу. так у меня позже будет меньше работы!_  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _мне так приятно, что ты заботишься обо мне <3_  
  
 **Гарри:**   
_ты удивительный :) не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя снова_  
  
 **Луи:**   
_я зайду к тебе в обед_  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _ура!_  
  
Он так и делает. Луи незаметно проскальзывает в последний проход библиотеки, и Гарри в ту же секунду крепко обнимает его за плечи.  
  
— Наконец-то. Как прошли твои последние шесть часов?  
  
— Прекрасно, — улыбается Луи. — Что насчет тебя?  
  
— Я все ещё влажный, но мне нравится запах хлорки.  
  
— Водная битва, — говорит Луи. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит на них, он быстро чмокает Гарри в губы. — Хаз. Ты должен набраться сил перед битвой.  
  
— Луи, это плавание, а не битва.  
  
— Я знаю, что это плавание, но ты должен быть осторожен. После того, как ты перепутал картошку с помидорами, ты думаешь, что мне стоит доверять тебе с бассейном? — говорит Луи. — Бассейн, Гарольд?  
  
— Я очень быстро плаваю, — защищаясь, отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи снова его целует, достает свой обед и садится рядом. Во время еды, он незаметно дотрагивается до него, Гарри не выдерживает и говорит:  
  
— Лу…  
  
— Да?  
  
Гарри понижает голос:  
  
— Мне очень хорошо с тобой. Спасибо, что ты здесь, со мной. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Луи треплет его волосы, тянет парня на себя и крепко обнимает.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, — шепчет он. — Я все для тебя сделаю, Хаз, я очень благодарен тебе за то, что ты всё-таки дал мне второй шанс, — говорит Луи, нежно целуя Гарри в губы. — Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — в ответ шепчет Гарри. — Увидимся вечером, напиши мне.  
  
Не доходя до следующего класса, Гарри уже получает смс от Луи.  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _ты удивительный_  
  
Гарри тихо хихикает и незамедлительно отвечает.  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _я люблю тебя больше, чем мои не помидоры_  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _тупица, я представляю себе, как ты ждал, когда они зацветут :)_  
  
 **Гарри:**   
_эй :р_  
  
 **Луи:**   
_я могу сделать тебе картофельные чипсы <3_  
  
 **Гарри:**   
_ладно :) поговорим дома_  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _увидимся позже. люблю тебя_  
  
Гарри улыбается и кладёт телефон в свою сумку. Луи такой Луи. Парень тихо хихикает и зависает в своих мечтах до конца урока.  
  


***

  
  
 **Гарри:**  
 _ты дома?_  
  
 **Луи:**  
 _нет, я у тебя_  
  
 **Гарри:**   
_я уже подхожу_  
  
Гарри вздрагивает и хихикает, когда Луи выбегает к нему навстречу.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он радостно.  
  
— Привет, малыш. Как прошел твой день? — дразнит его Луи.  
  
— Не слишком хорошо. Некий умник сказал мне, что мои помидоры не помидоры, — обиженно отвечает Гарри, позволяя Луи поцеловать себя. — Я такой идиот.  
  
— Ты не идиот, просто тебе не дано быть фермером, — отвечает Луи, обнимая Гарри за талию. Прошло уже столько времени, а Луи до сих пор никак не может насытиться им. Гарри в его руках тихо вдыхает, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Его до этого никто никогда не касался, как Луи. В его руках Гарри чувствует себя особенным.  
  
Раньше никто никогда не дразнил его так, и Гарри думает, что у Луи исключительные привилегии. Гарри мягко улыбается и кладёт свою голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Спасибо. Я сильно люблю тебя, Лу.  
  
Луи улыбается и гладит его по спине.  
  
— Как прошла твоя тренировка?  
  
— Потрясающе. Я очень быстро плавал.  
  
— Да что ты? — смеётся Луи, целуя Гарри. — Мне сегодня очень много задали, Хаз, так что я не знаю, как мы с этим справимся. Но сначала я хотел бы, чтобы ты посмотрел мою заявку в колледж.  
  
— Конечно, у тебя впечатляющее заявление.  
  
— Всё, чего я хочу, — это быть рядом с тобой в следующем году, — нежно говорит Луи, целуя Гарри в челюсть. — Пойдём, я сегодня полон мотивации.  
  
— Ты полон самодовольства, потому что мои чертовы помидоры оказались картошкой, — бормочет Гарри. — Но ладно, давай сделаем это.  
  
— Я сделаю тебе снэки, успокойся.  
  
— Ты очень заботливый бойфренд, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри и целует Луи. — Ладно, пойдём в спальню.  
  
— Ох, — вздыхает Луи, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Нет. Мы будем заниматься, идиот.  
  
Луи быстро чмокает Гарри в губы и кивает.  
  
— Ладно, идиот.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, картофельная голова, — говорит Гарри. Луи не выдерживает и заразительно смеётся.  
  


***

  
  
Суббота — традиционный день кино-марафона в семье Стайлсов. Гарри с отцом заранее готовят разнообразные закуски: чипсы, соусы, пиво и несколько порезанных овощей, потому что так хочет Гарри. Они кладут это всё на журнальный столик, и отец проворно включает ранее записанные эпизоды Сплетницы.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит отец, устраиваясь поудобнее в своем кресле, — напомни мне, где мы остановились.  
  
— Кузен Чарли возвращается из Испании. Мама Сирены по-прежнему находится под домашним арестом. Книгу Дэна опубликовали, но никто не знает об этом. Блэр беременна.  
  
— Что насчёт того голубоглазого парня?  
  
— Нэйт. Он получил предложение о работе, помнишь?  
  
— Да, ладно. Руфус такой идиот, как можно не знать, как воспитывать ребенка.  
  
— Ты говоришь это каждый раз, пап.  
  
Отец делает глоток своего пива и затем говорит:  
  
— Хорошо. Мне всё равно. Давай смотреть.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Я разве воспитал тебя глупым и невоспитанным?  
  
— Однозначно нет.  
  
— Хорошо. Я это просто так говорю.  
  
— Ладно. Может, всё-таки начнем смотреть? — раздраженно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да-да.  
  
Гарри заботливо поправляет одеяло, и, черт, он очень рад, что отец смотрит этот сериал вместе с ним. Он этим жестом, в каком-то смысле, чувствует его заботу.  
  
Спустя несколько эпизодов Гарри кладёт замороженную пиццу в духовку и убеждает отца в том, что они могут съесть её на диване. На середине шестой серии телефон Гарри тихо начинает жужжать.  
  
— Подожди, пап, это Луи, — говорит Гарри, кладя кусочек пиццы на тарелку. — Алло? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Можно я приду?  
  
— Конечно, что случилось?  
  
— Я просто должен выбраться из дома. Ты дома? Что ты делаешь? — запыхавшись, говорит Луи.  
  
— Эм, да, я дома, смотрю телевизор. Просто заходи, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, спасибо. Я буду через несколько минут.  
  
— Ладно, тогда увидимся, — говорит Гарри, бросая трубку.  
  
— Ты пригласил его на нашу священную ночь кино? — спрашивает отец Гарри.  
  
Гарри смущённо кивает.  
  
— Он звучал странно, как будто испугался чего-то. Он будет молчать, пап, можно он останется?  
  
— Конечно, малыш. Предложи ему пива.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Через полчаса задняя дверь тихо открывается и входит Луи.  
  
— Черт, Хаз, ты не говорил мне, что у вас семейный вечер. Я не должен был приходить.  
  
— Ну, ты здесь, — твёрдо говорит отец. — Так что заходи, сынок. Не забудь снять обувь.  
  
— Хочешь пива? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи пару минут колеблется, затем покорно снимает обувь.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я принесу, не вставай.  
  
Гарри слышит, как Луи открывает холодильник, берёт бутылку, и через мгновение он возвращается и садится рядом с Гарри.  
  
— Ты не должен был ждать меня.  
  
— Я хотел этого, — Гарри пытается обнять и поцеловать Луи, но тот качает головой.  
  
— Потерпи, — тихо говорит Луи, — Давай смотреть.  
  
— Тебе тарелка не нужна?  
  
— Я могу поесть с твоей? — спрашивает Луи плаксивым голосом.  
  
— Да-да, хорошо. Это нормально, — быстро отвечает Гарри, замечая, как отец с интересом смотрит на Луи. Отец включает эпизод, Гарри откидывается на спинку дивана, позволяя Луи воровать еду из своей тарелки. Когда эпизод подходит к концу, Луи нежно кладет свою голову на плечо Гарри.  
  
— Эй, малыш. Ты точно в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Гарри в начале следующей серии. Ему уже становится неинтересно, что было «в предыдущих сериях».  
  
— Всё отлично.  
  
— Ты уверен? Просто ты не отрываясь смотришь на бутылку уже которую серию, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи сжимает губы и не отвечает. В тусклом свете телевизора Гарри сложно что-то рассмотреть, и он начинает беспокоиться.  
  
— Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом говорить, — тихо отвечает Луи. — Не сейчас.  
  
— Ладно. Ладно, Лу. Тебе принести что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Можно я поцелую тебя?  
  
Луи улыбается и нежно проводит своей рукой по щеке Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, дурачок.  
  
Гарри наклоняется и целует Луи в губы. Через какое-то время они перестают обращать внимание, на то, что происходит вокруг. Гарри просто игнорирует это, позволяя Луи задавать темп. Спустя пару минут Луи отстраняется и берёт Гарри за руку. «Всё в порядке», — думает про себя Гарри.  
  
В десять часов, на предпоследнем эпизоде, Луи наконец-то расслабляется. Он нежно обнимает Гарри за талию и кладёт щеку ему на грудь. Гарри улыбается и неуверенно обнимает Луи в ответ.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает его ещё раз Гарри.  
  
— Да, всё хорошо.  
  
Гарри оставляет его в покое и радуется, когда эпизод подходит к концу. Отец пару раз смотрит в их сторону, но в основном все проходит довольно спокойно.  
  
Экран гаснет, и отец встает.  
  
— Я всё уберу, — говорит он. — Лу, ты в порядке?  
  
— Всё хорошо, — Луи кивает.  
  
— Тогда почему у тебя синяк под глазом? — спрашивает его отец, выходя из комнаты.  
  
Гарри сразу же вздрагивает и озабоченно смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Нет, Хаз, успокойся. Это даже не… Я…  
  
— Почему тогда у тебя синяк под глазом? — взволнованно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Лицо Луи все ещё находится в тени. Он отворачивается, но не отодвигается от Гарри.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я действительно не хочу говорить об этом.  
  
— Я думаю, что это что-то, о чём надо поговорить, Лу.  
  
Луи кивает и ничего не говорит некоторое время.  
  
— Ты хочешь остаться здесь на ночь? — спрашивает его Гарри чуть погодя. — Если не хочешь ночевать у меня в комнате, я могу постелить тебе на диване.  
  
Луи сжимает губы и кивает.  
  
— Я бы хотел остаться здесь. Пожалуйста, не спрашивай про вечер, хорошо? — грубо говорит Луи, Гарри кивает и оборачивает руки вокруг его талии.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
— Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы я на тебя смотрел. Ты же знаешь, что я в любом случае спрошу тебя, что случилось. Тебя отец ударил, верно? И поэтому ты хотел уйти из дома.  
  
Луи не отвечает. Он вздыхает и прижимается щекой к груди Гарри.  
  
Гарри целует его и начинает медленно перебирать его волосы.  
  
— Могу я хотя бы принести тебе лекарства? Аспирин или что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты двигался. Ты серьезно насчёт того, что я могу остаться на ночь?  
  
— Да, конечно. Отец даже готов уступить тебе собственную спальню и зубную щётку, — шутит Гарри.  
  
Луи не улыбается.  
  
— Тогда, когда мы встанем, можешь дать мне таблетку аспирина? Ты хочешь уже спать? Я бы хотел спать с тобой, если, конечно, ты тоже этого хочешь.  
  
— Я хочу этого, дурачок. Я могу спать на полу, если хочешь.  
  
— Нет-нет.  
  
— Ты мне очень нравишься, — Гарри целует его макушку.  
  
— Ты мне тоже. Я имею в виду, ты мне тоже нравишься.  
  
Гарри прижимается к Луи и шепчет:  
  
— Могу я принести тебе пакетик со льдом? У меня есть замороженный горошек.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри. — Пап, ты мог бы принести Лу горох?  
  
— Конечно, секунду.  
  
Через какое-то время отец приносит горох. Перед тем как отдать это Луи, он наклоняет голову набок, чтобы получше рассмотреть глаз. Луи морщится, но не отворачивается.  
  
— Пойдем со мной, — говорит отец.  
  
Луи встает и следует за ним в ванную комнату. Отец берет Луи за руку и тянет его ближе к свету. Луи не сопротивляется, так как знает, что отец Гарри не будет грубо относиться к нему, даже несмотря на то, что Луи причинил боль его сыну.  
  
Гарри останавливается в дверях и наблюдает за тем, как отец осматривает лицо Луи. Отец аккуратно обрабатывает кровоточащую царапину на виске Луи, и Гарри, не выдерживая, отворачивается. Отец проворно очищает рану Луи антисептическим кремом и залепляет ее пластырем.  
  
— Что ещё? — спрашивает отец Гарри.  
  
Луи не может сказать ему «нет». Громко вздыхая, он медленно поднимает футболку вверх. Окровавленный бинт небрежно обмотан вокруг пупка — когда отец разворачивает его, он видит, что это кровоточащий порез.  
  
— Повернись боком и подними руку вверх, — медленно говорит он, Луи слушается, стараясь игнорировать всхлипы Гарри. Отец снова чистит рану и предупреждает его, когда наливает перекись водорода на рану. Она начинает шипеть, но Луи не жалуется.  
  
— Ты собирался очищать рану? — спрашивает отец у Луи.  
  
— Эм.  
  
Отец вздыхает и начинает накладывать мазь на рану.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, что делать? — набравшись смелости, спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Гарри постоянно попадает в неприятности, — спокойно отвечает тот. — Не шевелись.  
  
Луи кивает и впервые виновато смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Хаз, принеси футболку для него, — говорит отец. — Возьми одну из моих, она не будет касаться кожи и делать больно.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо отвечает Гарри. Когда он возвращается, не выдерживая, он порывисто обнимает отца за плечи, быстро вытирает слезы ладонью. Отец обнимает его в ответ и передает футболку Луи.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — взволнованно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — отвечает отец. — Отведи его в постель. Я пойду принесу ему лед.  
  
Гарри кивает и вопросительно протягивает свою руку Луи. Луи нерешительно берет его за руку и позволяет отвести себя в спальню. Гарри быстро убирает некоторые вещи с кровати, и Луи несмело садится на край.  
  
Через какое-то время приходит отец и протягивает Луи пакетик со льдом.  
  
— Будь добр к моему сыну, — говорит он тихим, но твердым голосом, Луи кивает и испуганно смотрит в сторону Гарри. — Оставайся на завтрак, — говорит напоследок отец, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Гарри отворачивается и подходит к окну.  
  
— Так где бы ты хотел спать?  
  
— Ты не должен спать на диване, Хаз, — говорит Луи. — Я пришел сюда, чтобы поговорить с тобой.  
  
— Незаметно, — обиженно отвечает Гарри. — Это нормально, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом, просто я одного не понимаю… Я ведь не сделал ничего плохого тебе, почему ты так поступаешь со мной?  
  
— Хаз, — жалобно говорит Луи, прикладывая мешочек со льдом к щеке.  
  
— Ты просто не хочешь говорить об этом, — говорит Гарри, и Луи не спорит. — Ты думаешь, что я не помню, как твой отец бил тебя, когда мы были детьми?  
  
— Он случайно.  
  
— Ну, конечно, — отвечает с сарказмом Гарри, садясь на край кровати.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду… мне не нравится… когда он бьет меня. У нас просто был действительно плохой вечер.  
  
— У вас?  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох и с упреком смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Ладно. Как это вообще произошло? Лу, я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?  
  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не надо, ладно? Пожалуйста, не надо, — всхлипывая, отвечает Луи. — Я сожалею о том, что тебе пришлось увидеть. Я просто… Это действительно нечестно просить тебя о том, чтобы я мог остаться здесь. Я действительно не хочу идти спать в церковь или на диван Дэна. Я хочу быть здесь. Я просто… Дай мне, пожалуйста, немного времени, ладно? Как только я со всем этим разберусь, я обязательно тебе всё расскажу.  
  
Гарри кивает, на что Луи тут же утыкается лицом ему в плечо. Гарри крепко обнимает Луи, мысленно избегая места пореза. — Я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри. — Я подожду, пока ты разберешься со своими проблемами, Лу. Ты пришёл сюда, потому что не знал, кому можно об этом рассказать, верно?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
— Я очень переживаю за тебя.  
  
— Хаз, я чувствую, что должен рассказать тебе. Я знаю, что ты поймешь меня. Ведь ты мой парень.  
  
— Лу, твой мозг, наверное, не работает сейчас. Ты выглядишь испуганным и растерянным, я могу подождать, правда. Я, наверное, выгляжу как сумасшедший, но тебе нужно время и, возможно, немного еды, ты хочешь что-нибудь поесть?  
  
Луи колеблется, а затем кивает.  
  
— Я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь вкусненького.  
  
— Я сделаю тебе бутерброд с сыром, — решительно говорит Гарри. — Будь здесь, — Луи кивает, и Гарри идет на кухню.  
  
Заходя на кухню, Гарри видит, как отец складывает овощи в контейнер. Обернувшись, он с любопытством смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Эй. Что случилось?  
  
— Хочу сделать для Луи пару бутербродов с сыром.  
  
Отец кивает и кладет морковные палочки в пластиковый контейнер.  
  
— Возьми пару бутылок пива, — говорит он. — Боль немного притупится, — Гарри кивает и поворачивается к плите. — Он рассказал, что произошло? — спрашивает отец через несколько минут.  
  
— Нет, он ещё не готов.  
  
Отец кивает. У него явно что-то на уме, но он ничего не говорит до тех пор, пока Гарри не заканчивает делать бутерброды.  
  
— Знаешь, Хаз. Немногие сыновья могут… Нормально общаться с отцами. Не все могут рассказать им о том, что важно для них. Так что иногда между родителями и их детьми происходят стычки.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри с небольшой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Тебе повезло, что у тебя есть такой понимающий отец.  
  
— Я знаю!  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Я не собираюсь говорить тебе о том, каким надо быть хорошим сыном, ведь ты мой сын, а не он. Я забочусь о тебе. Но попробуй быть с ним помягче. Если это, конечно, возможно.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, пап, — отвечает Гарри, целуя отца в щеку. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Сладких снов, сынок.  
  
Гарри проворно хватает пиво, тарелки и поднимается по ступенькам в комнату. Луи улыбается, когда видит в дверях комнаты Гарри.  
  
— Необязательно было делать всё это, — говорит он.  
  
— Я хотел этого. Отец сказал, чтобы я дал тебе немного пива, возможно, ты будешь скоро навеселе.  
  
Губы Луи дергаются вверх в лукавой улыбке.  
  
— Я, наверное, выгляжу довольно-таки плохо, — отвечает Луи. Он начинает жадно есть, а, когда боль становится просто адской, он, не раздумывая, берет еще одну бутылку.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Луи.  
  
— Тебе очень больно? — спрашивает Гарри чуть погодя.  
  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Луи.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо извиняться, Хаз. Тут нет твоей вины. Так что успокойся, — Луи разочарованно качает головой.  
  
— Ладно, — медленно и неуверенно говорит Гарри. — Но почему ты не рассказываешь мне, что произошло?  
  
— Потому что ты не тот, кого я хочу посвящать в своё дерьмо, я чувствую ответственность за всё это. У тебя и так достаточно своих проблем, и я не хочу добавлять тебе ещё больше, — говорит Луи. — Я нормально объяснил?  
  
— Да. В твоих словах много смысла.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Ладно. Потому что иногда я чувствую себя сумасшедшим, и я просто… я хочу, чтобы ты сообщал мне, когда я веду себя глупо, — говорит Луи, почесывая висок.  
  
— Я не идиот, я понимаю, когда ты говоришь о своих чувствах, — нежно отвечает Гарри. — Я люблю слушать твою чепуху. Это своего рода мой фетиш.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи хмурится и недоверчиво сжимает губы.  
  
— Клянусь Богом, Лу. Я очень волнуюсь за тебя. Вот почему я встречаюсь с тобой.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Луи вытирает с глаз слезы, но две капли всё же падают на тарелку.  
  
— Я знаю… — начинает он и тут же замолкает. — Я знаю, что ты единственный человек, кто действительно заботится обо мне, — всхлипывая, говорит Луи. — Всегда.  
  
Гарри закрывает глаза и незаметно вздрагивает.  
  
— Луи, — шепчет Гарри. Он кладет тарелки на пол и крепко обнимает парня за плечи. Луи тут же прижимается к нему. — Лу.  
  
— Я не шучу, я действительно так думаю, — говорит сквозь слезы Луи. — Прости меня.  
  
— Нет. Не извиняйся, — отвечает Гарри, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. — Пожалуйста, малыш, ты не должен извиняться за такие вещи.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Гарри целует его в волосы и покрепче сжимает в объятиях.  
  
— И, кто знает, возможно, ты прав. Я действительно надеюсь, что я для тебя важен. Я так люблю тебя, Лу, я действительно очень сильно люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, Хаз, — шепчет Луи куда-то в район шеи Гарри. — Отец не хочет, чтобы я поступал в колледж, который я выбрал для себя. Он злится, что я не попал в список избранных. Мы выиграли Государственную стипендию. Представители уже выбрали из команды троих парней. Как оказалось, я не так хорош для них и для отца. В какой-то момент я действительно… Я просто не могу это больше терпеть. Я просто на пределе.  
  
— Это, должно быть, так сложно, — Гарри сжимает его в объятиях.  
  
— Да, чертовски сложно.  
  
— Что произошло сегодня вечером? — тихо спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
— Сегодня моему терпению пришел конец. Я наехал, он перегнул палку. Мы поругались. Он бросил в меня кое-какие вещи. Я получил травму.  
  
— Ты бросался в ответ?  
  
Луи качает головой.  
  
— Ты причинил ему боль?  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Луи.  
  
— Получается, он бросил кое-какие вещи в тебя, и ты получил травму?  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри снова целует его в волосы и опускается перед Луи на колени.  
  
— Звучит очень страшно, — наконец говорит Гарри. — Я не знаю, что бы я делал в этой ситуации.  
  
— Я тоже не знал, — отвечает Луи. — Я пытался его остановить, потому что мама и девочки были, блять, в ужасе. Как только он перестал, я убежал. Позвонил тебе. Честно говоря, я не знал, что ещё делать.  
  
— Я рад, что ты мне позвонил.  
  
— Извини, что испортил тебе и твоему отцу вечер. Прости.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Ты ничего не испортил.  
  
Луи вздыхает.  
  
— Я чувствую… Я имею в виду, я в долгу перед тобой. Особенно перед твоим отцом, он просто…  
  
— Он просто удивительный.  
  
— Да, он удивительный. И ты тоже. Прости, ты просто так важен для меня.  
  
— Боже мой, прости, — перебивает его Гарри, поднимаясь с колен, Луи тут же застенчиво улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Ковер — не самое удобное место.  
  
— Расскажи мне о своих чувствах, — Гарри берёт Луи за руки и аккуратно целует его запястья.  
  
— Не знаю, с чего начать. Я не знаю, как это выразить, понимаешь? Меня никогда никто об этом не спрашивал, они сидят где-то внутри меня, где-то глубоко.  
  
— Луи, милый, у каждого есть чувства. Я могу подождать, если хочешь, — Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
Луи задумчиво смотрит в сторону, и Гарри нежно начинает поглаживать его руку.  
  
— Я думаю, что весь этот год — это не то, что я действительно ожидал, понимаешь? Но я не сдавался, потому у меня есть ты. И самое смешное, что я не думал, что буду зависеть от кого-то. И это крайне хреново, потому что я хочу рассказать всем о нас.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я знаю, что это звучит, как заезженная пластинка: постоянно говорю тебе, что я хочу сказать им, но я не могу.  
  
— Нет, я так не думаю. Я прошел через всё это раньше, поэтому я как бы… Я понимаю, к чему клонишь, — отвечает Гарри, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я был на этом месте, я чувствовал то же, что и ты.  
  
— Это тебя расстраивает? Что я всё ещё не раскрылся?  
  
— Нет… Нет. Что есть, то есть. И это нормально, что ты колеблешься.  
  
— Мой маленький философ, — отвечает Луи, целуя Гарри в щеку.  
  
— Видишь? Ты выразил свои чувства. Ты смог, — говорит Гарри, улыбаясь, и сплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  
— Ты такой мягкий, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— Тебе тоже бы не помешало побриться, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ни за что, — Луи смеется.  
  
— Я серьезно.  
  
— Это самая отстойная вещь в мире. Я люблю тебя так сильно, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи. — Я люблю в тебе всё.  
  
— Всё, пора ложиться, — улыбаясь, отвечает Гарри. — Иди сюда, я лягу с тобой. Ты можешь обнять меня, тогда я не причиню тебе вреда, — Гарри снимает штаны, ложится на спину и тянет Луи на себя.  
  
Луи улыбается и прижимается щекой к голой груди парня.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Очень сильно.  
  
— Я знаю, малыш.  
  
— Как-то, помню, ты сказал, что ты ненавидишь меня, ты сказал тогда, что когда у тебя будут муж и дети, ты всё равно будешь ненавидеть меня.  
  
— Да, я помню этот момент.  
  
— И ты после всего, что я причинил тебе, до сих пор хочешь быть со мной?  
  
Гарри нежно сжимает плечо Луи.  
  
— У тебя сейчас тяжелая ситуация, Лу. Это не значит, что я простил тебя или что это нормально, но по крайней мере, сейчас ты не делаешь мне больно. Это был дерьмовый поступок, мне было хреново… Я имею в виду, это было тяжело для меня. Действительно тяжело. Но я никогда не желал тебе зла, так как ты был моим лучшим другом.  
  
— По крайней мере, сейчас мы вместе, верно? Разве не это ты сказал однажды?  
  
— Да… Я помню, что я тогда сказал тебе. Я хочу быть вместе с тобой, несмотря ни на что. Плюс, я люблю тебя. Так что я прощаю тебя, Лу.  
  
Луи улыбается и проводит рукой по выступающим ребрышкам Гарри. Он чувствует себя таким особенным рядом с ним.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Я думаю, именно поэтому я все еще чувствую горечь… Горечь твоей обиды. То, что я сделал по отношению к тебе, непростительно.  
  
— Это да. Ты не получишь второго шанса, слышишь? Какая-нибудь ошибка — и мы сразу же расстаёмся.  
  
— Я запомнил, Хаз.  
  
— Вот и ладно. По крайней мере, теперь ты об этом знаешь. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё в этом чертовом городе сделал мне больно.  
  
— Это мерзко, то, что они заставляют тебя так чувствовать, я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты меня простил, — отвечает Луи, переплетая их пальцы вместе. — Я люблю тебя. И не потому, что ты поддерживаешь меня прямо сейчас. Я люблю тебя, просто люблю.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи прижимается ближе и тут же съёживается, когда его раненый бок сталкивается с выпирающими косточками Гарри. — Ты прекрасен.  
  
— Ты тоже.  
  
— Тогда давай спать, пусть завтра будет завтра.  
  
— Хочешь поцелуй на ночь? — спрашивает Гарри у Луи с улыбкой.  
  
Луи тянется вверх, и Гарри неуклюже целует его в уголок губ. Смеясь, они падают на кровать, и Луи целует Гарри в грудь. — Это было неловко. Спасибо, малыш, спокойной ночи.  
  
— Ночи. Мне очень не нравится, что твой отец такой козел по отношению к тебе.  
  
— Мне тоже. Несмотря на всё, я рад, что в итоге я оказался здесь.  
  
Гарри сжимает его плечо.  
  
— Я тоже. Отдохни, Лу.  
  
— Ладно, love.  
  
Улыбаясь, Гарри натягивает одеяло до подбородка. Знакомство с Луи, безусловно, принесло дополнительный сюрприз: он никогда до этого не знал, что приятно засыпать с кем-то, что приятно заботиться о ком-нибудь. Когда Луи засыпает, Гарри незаметно целует его в шею.  
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Гарри просыпается оттого, что не чувствует рядом знакомого тепла. Место рядом с ним ещё теплое, Гарри чувствует себя обманутым. Он встаёт и отправляется на поиски своего парня.  
  
Гарри находит пропажу в ванной. Луи отматывает бинт и кладет его на бортик ванной. Оборачиваясь, он дарит ему застенчивую улыбку.  
  
— Эй, смотри, — говорит он, кивая на кучку окровавленных бинтов.  
  
— Выглядит ужасно, — отвечает Гарри. Он скрещивает руки на груди и облокачивается на дверной косяк. Закончив с раной, Луи подходит и кладёт свои руки на талию парня.  
  
— Ты меня случайно ночью ударил рукой, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Всё хорошо, малыш. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Ты… Ты сегодня возвращаешься домой?  
  
— Да, я должен, — опустив голову, отвечает Луи. — Прости.  
  
— Всё хорошо.  
  
— Это, наверное, звучит ненормально, что после всего я всё-таки хочу вернуться домой.  
  
— Нет. Они же твоя семья. И ты сказал, что такое случается нечасто. Я доверяю тебе, — отвечает Гарри, целуя его в висок. — Я люблю тебя. Итак, позволь мне тебя покормить, а потом я тебя отпущу.  
  
— Ладно, — улыбаясь, отвечает Луи.  
  
— Мы можем закончить твоё эссе в колледж в другой день. Если хочешь, я могу немного поработать над ним.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Во время завтрака Гарри притворяется, что с ним всё хорошо, но, когда дело доходит до прощальных объятий, эмоции всё-таки вырываются наружу. — Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Я горжусь тобой, я люблю в тебе всё. Не слушай своего папу, ладно? Твои чувства важны для меня, и ты тоже очень важен для меня. Я люблю тебя больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает со слезами на глазах Луи.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лу.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Со мной всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Не позволяй ему больше себя бить.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — отвечает Луи. Он в последний раз целует Гарри в губы и затем уходит без лишних слов.   
  
Гарри больше не держит на него обиды. Невозможно сердиться на того, кого любишь всем сердцем.


	8. Lego House - Ed Sheeran

Снег не идёт, но зато моросит прохладный дождь, и это, наверное, даже хуже. Но это не останавливает Луи от того, чтобы пробраться к Гарри. Сейчас Гарри просыпается от прикосновения к плечу, садится и потирает глаза.  
   
— Привет, малыш, — шепчет он. Его глаза открыты достаточно лишь для того, чтобы видеть силуэт Луи, сбрасывающего верхнюю одежду.   
  
— Я оставил ботинки у двери, — говорит Луи. Он подползает, когда становится достаточно сухим, и целует Гарри. — Привет, дорогой, как дела?   
  
— Нормально. Я скучал по тебе.   
  
— Я знаю. Сейчас, когда я контролирую оценки и те заявления почти заполнены, мы как будто совсем не видимся, — Луи лишь немного дразнит его, целуя в щеку, а потом снова в губы.   
  
Гарри слегка улыбается, хихикает и крепко обнимает Луи.   
  
— Я люблю тебя. Прости, что я так занят в этом году.   
  
Луи целует его бровь.  
  
— Я думаю, я смогу простить тебя. Как ты?  
  
— Я очень по тебе скучаю.   
  
— Это было очень глубоко, — вздыхает Луи. — Но сейчас час ночи. Наверное, мне следовало бы сделать тебе поблажку.  
   
— Следовало бы. А еще тебе следовало бы обнять меня, потому что я скучал по твоим объятиям, — Гарри утыкается лицом в переднюю часть толстовки Луи. — Я скучал по всему в тебе.   
  
— Прошло три дня, персик, — но Луи обнимает его так же крепко и запутывается пальцами в его волосах. — Я так тебя люблю, Хаз.   
  
— И я тебя. У тебя дома все хорошо?   
  
— Нормально, да, — Луи глубоко вдыхает носом, уткнувшись в макушку Гарри. — Сейчас все хорошо. Пока что.   
  
Гарри согласно гудит, достаточно удовлетворённый, чтобы прижаться ближе, поцеловать и заснуть, но у Луи ещё есть, что сказать.  
  
— Мои родители забирают девочек на Рождество в Даллас на пару дней, а мне не придётся ехать. В принципе, меня не пригласили, и я должен быть расстроен насчёт этого. Но я могу провести всё время с тобой.   
  
— Это круто.  
  
— Да. И кроме того, дом будет в нашем распоряжении. Так что если мы хотели…   
  
Гарри раскрывает глаза и смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Ты хочешь заняться сексом?  
  
— Да, если ты хочешь.   
  
— Конечно, — кивает Гарри и улыбается. — Это было бы… круто. Если ты это имеешь в виду.   
  
— Я это имею в виду, — Луи целует его в висок. — Обсудим это позже, ладно?   
  
— Ладно, — Гарри издает смешок. — Именинный секс для тебя? Правда хочешь, чтобы это было твоим первым разом?  
  
— Ты запомнил, — улыбается Луи.   
  
— Конечно, я запомнил.   
  
— Да. Может быть, именинный секс. А может быть, это будет наш второй раз.   
  
Гарри улыбается в свитер Луи.   
  
— Второй раз. Ладно.   
  
— Спокойной ночи, дорогой.   
  
— Ты пойдешь утром на пробежку?   
  
— Да, но не без поцелуя, малыш, — Луи оборачивает руки вокруг плеч Гарри. — Спать.   
  
— Спать, — тихо соглашается Гарри.   
  
— Люблю тебя.   
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри выжидает несколько минут и затем очень мягко шепчет: — Я хотел бы заняться с тобой сексом.   
  
— Хотел бы, — соглашается Луи. — Позже.   
  
— Мне нравится, что ты проходишь полмили, чтобы спать в моей кровати, — сонно бормочет Гарри.   
  
— Мне в удовольствие. Всегда.   
  
— Я бы сделал это прямо сейчас.   
  
— Я знаю, Боже мой, заткнись.   
  
— Прости, — Гарри прижимается ближе.   
  


***

  
  
Семья Луи уезжает двадцать второго декабря. Через пять минут после того, как машина отъезжает, он вбегает через заднюю дверь.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — кричит он изо всех сил.   
  
Гарри встречает его в коридоре около его комнаты.   
  
— Привет, Лу, — он целует его в щеку. — Я тебя люблю.   
  
— Я тебя тоже. Где твой папа?  
  
— Работает. Он сказал, что я могу провести с тобой первую ночь, пока мы предохраняемся и пока нет крови.   
  
Луи немного шокирован и удивлен.  
  
— Может быть кровь?  
  
— Нет, нет. Я знаю, что делаю. Просто мой первый раз… ну. Пусть это тебя не отпугнет, но в мой первый раз парень недостаточно растянул меня перед тем, как вставил свой член, и немного порвал меня там.   
  
— Там, — повторяет Луи.   
  
— Да, типа… мою задницу.   
  
Глаза Луи расширяются и становятся огромными, а руки обмякают в руках Гарри.   
  
— К этому можно придумать очень много тупых комментариев, но я буду серьезным. Насколько сильно было больно?   
  
— Очень сильно. Было сложно нормально ходить. Так что. Это его принцип, знаешь. Не позволять части с сексом быть важнее всего остального. Ну, представь, что ты отец и ты знаешь, что твой сын, будучи буквально порванным, всё еще хочет запихивать в себя... вещи, — добавляет он со смешком. — Он правда потрясающий.   
  
— Да, он такой, — Луи задумывается на минуту. — Как растягивать кого-то?  
  
— Ты используешь смазку, и, когда кто-то возбуждается, ты работаешь пальцами, медленно раскрывая. Это несложно, но твое запястье может немного болеть под конец. Я не против сделать это, эм, — Гарри краснеет, внезапно нервничая, — сделать это тебе. Если ты не против быть боттомом.   
  
— Боттом — это тот, которому вставляют?   
  
— Да.   
  
— Тогда да. Я попробую. Я гей, я должен знать, о чём я говорю.   
  
Гарри пытается улыбнуться, но потом колеблется.   
  
— Это не должно быть твоей единственной причиной.   
  
— Она не  _единственная_. Я попробую. И, в любом случае, я не стал бы делать это с кем-то другим. Так что, у тебя есть то, что нам понадобится?  
  
— Есть. Всё нормально. Мы можем сделать это, когда ты захочешь.   
  
Луи кивает через секунду.   
  
— Тогда давай. Давай попробуем. Мы можем…  
  
— Да, можем. Сейчас? Они не вернутся?  
  
— Нет, не вернутся. Я подождал, они уже возвращались за вещами, которые забыли, и папа сказал, что, если ему придётся снова развернуть машину, он выстрелит себе в голову. Они уехали, я знаю свою семью.   
  
Так странно слышать, как он говорит о своём отце со счастливыми нотками в голосе. Гарри пытается не показывать этого, но это почти что заставляет его злиться.   
  
— Хорошо, тогда пойдем, — говорит он.   
  
— Подожди. Что это с твоим… с твоим голосом, или, — Луи начинает заново, — мне кажется, ты что-то недоговариваешь. Это делает меня сумасшедшим?  
  
Глаза Луи внезапно загораются пониманием.   
  
— О. Гарри.   
  
— Прости меня, я не хотел…   
  
— Всё нормально, это нормально, — Луи целует его, поглаживая его волосы. — Я знаю, что ты просто стараешься быть лучшим для меня, да? Это нормально.   
  
— Ну, ладно. Но что ты чувствуешь к нему? Что ты думаешь насчёт этого?  
  
Луи сцепляется с ним обеими руками.   
  
— Я думаю… я думаю, я рассказываю тебе всё плохое обо мне и нём, и это заставляет тебя не любить его, и это очень мило с твоей стороны. Но в нём есть не только плохое. Он восемнадцать лет был чертовски хорошим отцом.   
  
— Но он никогда… ты не можешь с ним ни о чём поговорить. Он всегда был супер критичным и не был тобой доволен.  
   
— Да, — вздыхает Луи. — Ну, он обеспечивает нас. У нас всегда есть одежда, и он приходит на все мои игры. Я не говорю, что он идеален. Он ничтожен в эмоциях и злой, когда напивается, но он мой папа.   
  
Гарри закусывает губу.   
  
— Да. Полагаю, что так.   
  
— Эй. Он хорош в некоторых вещах и ужасен во множестве других, но я его люблю. Ладно? Я люблю тебя тоже абсолютно по-другому. Не больше и не лучше, просто по-другому. Это имеет смысл?  
  
— Не всё целиком, но всё нормально. Вот почему я, вообще-то, и не хотел ничего говорить насчет этого, знаешь? Потому что я знаю, что это бессмысленно и что ты не должен объясняться, — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Я тебя люблю, в любом случае. Не переживай.   
  
— Ладно, — Луи облегчённо улыбается. — Я тоже тебя люблю.   
  
— Да. Пойдем, я собрал сумку, — Гарри делает пару шагов в комнату и берёт сумку. — У нас все хорошо?  
  
— Очень хорошо, — Луи целует его. — Люблю тебя. Пойдем.   
  
Они не могут пойти туда вместе, но Гарри всё равно. У них будет секс. Он не имеет ничего против небольшого расстояния. Спустя пять минут или около того они разделяются, направляясь разными маршрутами. Гарри приходится держать капюшон поднятым, но, когда он заходит в дом Луи, его парень головокружительно его целует.   
  
— Моя кровать, — говорит он.   
  
— Ладно, круто.   
  
Гарри позволяет Луи пронести его через весь дом в спальню. Всё хорошо знакомое, но с разницей в четыре года, даже комната Луи. Здесь немного меньше игрушек и немного больше футбольных трофеев, его джерси висит на стуле, а тетрадки уложены в высокую стопку на столе. Его постель непривычно аккуратная, заправленная и ровная. Гарри целует его.  
  
— Давай сделаем это.   
  
— Нам стоит раздеться, — предлагает Луи.   
  
— Возможно, — дразнится Гарри, но затем снимает футболку. Они одновременно раздеваются, поднимая глаза и ухмыляясь друг другу.   
  
— Всё будет нормально, Лу, я обещаю, — говорит Гарри.   
  
— Крови не будет?   
  
— Я хорош в этом, — обещает Гарри.   
  
Луи смотрит на него, любопытно нахмурившись.   
  
— Сколько раз ты делал это?  
  
— Эм. Раза три. Два парня.   
  
— Два.   
  
— Да. Тот из летнего лагеря, о котором я тебе рассказывал, а потом я поехал в Даллас и типа… типа переспал с кем-то на одну ночь, — бормочет Гарри.   
  
Луи поднимает брови, сильно удивляясь.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Не делай из этого большой проблемы. Я переживал сложное расставание и хотел двигаться дальше, так что. Я не любил никого из них так, как я люблю тебя, — добавляет он. — Я тебя, типа, очень люблю.   
  
— Конечно, мне всё равно, — поддается Луи. — Естественно. Я просто… не думал, что ты знаешь так много.   
  
— Не слишком много. Но будет хорошо.   
  
Луи целует его, толкает на кровать позади него и углубляет поцелуй.   
  
— Ладно, прекрати разговаривать, Господи.   
  
Он приподнимается над Гарри, и тот улыбается, поёживаясь.   
  
Гарри растягивает Луи очень медленно. Луи достаточно старательный, но поначалу это неловко. Он неудобно шевелится на пальцах Гарри и спрашивает, когда уже будет приятная часть.   
  
— Когда прекратишь ёрзать и позволишь мне к ней приступить. Расслабься, пожалуйста.   
  
— Извини, это немного сложно с твоими пальцами во мне, — ворчливо говорит Луи, но затем Гарри проникает чуть дальше и сильнее сгибает пальцы, и резкий ответ Луи остаётся у него во рту.   
  
— Хорошо? — спрашивает Гарри.   
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Луи.   
  
После этого всё происходит очень быстро. Луи на удивление не терпится принять Гарри в себя, и они оба не могут продержаться долго. Гарри падает на потную влажную грудь Луи после и тяжело выдыхает.   
  
— Офигенно.   
  
— Да?  
  
— А разве нет? Тебе понравилось? — заботливо спрашивает Гарри.   
  
— Это была… Это был самый сумасшедший, самый интенсивный и самый потрясающий опыт в моей жизни и, возможно, во всей Вселенной. Господи Иисусе, — Луи оборачивает руку вокруг талии Гарри. — Для тебя так же?   
  
— Да, безусловно, — Гарри целует его шею, так что ему не приходится двигаться. — Как только ты снова возьмешь под контроль свои конечности, нам стоит принять душ.   
  
— Возможно, тебе придётся подождать пару дней.   
  
— Да, очень интенсивный, — вздыхает Гарри, прижимаясь ближе.   
  
— Это было крышесносно в самом лучшем смысле слова, — Луи глубоко дышит некоторое время. — Очень отличается от секса с девчонками.   
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри. — Ну, не то чтобы я знал. Но, теоретически, да.  
  
— Теоретически, — повторяет Луи, смеясь. — Ладно.   
  
— Мы не обязаны заниматься этим всё время, — говорит Гарри. — Я клянусь, мне достаточно минетов по большей части. Это может быть для особых случаев.   
  
— Да. Ладно.   
  
Гарри снова целует его.   
  
— Ладно. Люблю тебя очень.   
  
— Люблю тебя, детка. Отнеси меня в душ.   
  
— Боже. Ладно. Дай мне минутку.   
  


***

  
  
Они лежат калачиком в постели вместе после этого, Луи поперек груди Гарри. Стайлс держит руку на верхней части бедра Луи, так что его нога обернута вокруг талии Гарри, и он потирает её большим пальцем.  
  
— Очень странное ощущение, — говорит Луи. — Мне не очень нравится.   
  
— Я могу использовать пару пальцев и напомнить, почему оно того стоило, — озорно отвечает Гарри.   
  
— Нет, детка. Пожалуйста, не надо. Не сейчас. Мне немного…  
  
— Не буду, не буду.   
  
— Все равно оно того стоило, — добавляет Луи через секунду. — Мне понравилось. Я очень люблю тебя за то, что ты так заботлив со мной. Спасибо.   
  
— Конечно, естественно. Я тоже тебя люблю. Я надеялся, что ты будешь чувствовать себя так, — Гарри переносит другую руку, чтобы погладить спину Луи под футболкой. — Только ты и я.   
  
— Я тоже, — Луи целует его челюсть и устраивается для объятий. — Ты прекрасный, красивый бойфренд. Ты невероятно сексуален, когда вытрахиваешь из меня всё дерьмо.   
  
— Фу, — хихикает Гарри. — Спасибо?  
  
— Пожалуйста.   
  
— Ты потрясающий.  
  
— Ммм. Накрой меня, мне холодно.   
  
— Надень что-нибудь, — предлагает Гарри.   
  
— Это худшая идея, которая приходила тебе в голову.  
  
Гарри не собирается с ним спорить, поэтому он позволяет Луи уснуть, лежа на нем. Он немного сожалеет, что в тот момент, когда он приходит в сознание, стояк Луи тесно прижат к его бедру.   
  
— Боже мой, — вздыхает он.  
  
— Хмм? — Луи шевелится у него на груди.   
  
— Тебе нужно встать, Лу, я думаю, что твой член вот-вот станет частью моей ноги. Я серьезно, диффузия или типа того. Подвинься.  
  
— Я думал, тебе нравится мой член, — бормочет Луи.   
  
— Нравится, но не когда он упирается мне в бедро. Я бы оценил его, будь он где-нибудь в другом месте. Ты не мог бы чуть-чуть подвинуться?   
  
Очень неохотно Луи скатывается с Гарри на спину.   
  
— Доволен?   
  
— Спасибо огромное, детка.   
  
Гарри протягивает руку и похлопывает по животу Луи.  
  
— Здесь есть еда?  
  
— Я знаю, что мы ели яйца и кофе. Я мог бы, возможно, приготовить тосты.   
  
— Возможно, — дразнится Гарри.   
  
— Я точно сделаю тебе тост, но я собираюсь сначала ещё чуть-чуть полежать тут. В своей кровати со своим парнем. Я не знаю, когда ещё я смогу это сделать, — говорит Луи с уязвимостью в голосе.   
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы обнять Луи под странным углом.   
  
— Ладно, Лу. Я люблю тебя. Я останусь здесь с тобой, без проблем. Твой парень, в твоей кровати.   
  
Луи кладёт руку на щеку Гарри и нежно его целует.   
  
— Люблю тебя, милый. Я бы ни на что в мире это не променял.   
  
Он также не променяет мир на это, но Гарри не произносит этого вслух. Он улыбается в поцелуй, а затем ненадолго прислоняется своим лбом к его.   
  
— Ты самый лучший парень в Техасе, — шепчет он.   
  
— После тебя, — Луи целует его в нос. Гарри улыбается и устраивается на груди Луи. — Ещё немного времени здесь, — говорит он, похлопывая Гарри по спине. — Мне надо насладиться моментом.   
  
Его пальцы лениво замедляются на коже Гарри.   
  
— Ты знаешь, ты _такой_ красивый. Я иногда не знаю, что с тобой делать. Я не думал, что мальчик может заставить меня чувствовать себя так, а ты просто так и _делаешь_. Постоянно.   
  
— Я просто первый мальчик, — говорит Гарри. — Потом может появиться другой.   
  
— Не появится, — говорит Луи. — Не у меня.   
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Точно.   
  
Гарри позволяет Луи поцеловать свои волосы и похлопать по плечу. Хотел бы он верить. И он позволяет себе, лишь на момент. Это ведь не причинит никому вреда.   
  
Через некоторое время Луи поджимает задницу.   
  
— Эй. Давай вставать. Я приготовлю тебе тост.   
  
— Весьма польщен.  
  
Луи отпихивает его, чтобы встать и подойти к гардеробу. Он надевает белье и джинсы и коротко спорит сам с собой напротив зеркала перед тем, как оставляет всё как есть.   
  
— Давай, детка, — говорит он после этого. — Вставай.   
  
— Больше не хочешь своего парня в своей кровати? — говорит Гарри, двигая бровями и глядя на Луи. Это заканчивается тем, что он получает минет прямо на месте, со спиной прижатой к простыням.   
  
Луи подползает по простыням, чтобы поцеловать его, прочесывая его волосы.   
  
— Ты — мой милый парень, — говорит он, — я люблю тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты был кем-то, кроме себя. Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты встал.   
  
— Да как ты смеешь?   
  
— Пожалуйста?  
  
Гарри позволяет себе быть поднятым в сидячее положение, потирая глаза и зевая.   
  
— Тост все ещё в расписании?  
  
— Конечно!   
  
Гарри вздыхает и надевает футболку и штаны. Он улыбается, когда Луи подходит ближе, и принимает маленькие поцелуи, которыми Луи осыпает его лицо.   
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он. — Я буду любить тебя вечно.   
  
— Вечно, — соглашается Луи.   
  
Он готовит для Гарри омлет и тост, как и обещал, и делает ему чашку кофе, которую сам и выпивает, когда Гарри говорит, что не хочет.   
  
Гарри оглядывается. Он смотрит на рисунки на холодильнике, на хорошо знакомую посуду и пластиковые чашки. Он помнит, как он пил Kool-Aid (пп: газированный напиток) из фиолетовой, наливая ещё, пока пальцы не стали прилипать, а чашка не приобрела красный оттенок изнутри. И дом не так уж и изменился, просто раньше на холодильнике висели их с Луи рисунки, прикреплённые магнитиками в форме букв. А сейчас, если бы они узнали, что он был здесь, они бы, скорее всего, сожгли всё, к чему он прикасался.   
  
Луи подходит и наклоняется ближе, оборачивая руку вокруг него и немного царапая спину Гарри.   
  
— О чём задумался, солнышко? — мягко спрашивает он.   
  
— Я принадлежал этому месту, — бормочет Гарри. — Полагаю, я просто размышляю об этом.   
  
— Мне жаль. Хотел бы я сказать, что ты все ещё принадлежишь этому месту. Это так, когда я здесь. И, знаешь, я хочу сказать, что ты всегда принадлежал, окей? Я так тебя люблю, — и он захватывает Гарри в объятья.   
  
— Мне просто грустно, — шепчет Гарри ему в плечо. — Потому что твоя мама была моей мамой, и… это глупо. Она волновалась о моих школьных проектах. Просила посмотреть мои статьи. Делала… я не знаю. Перекусы. Но теперь она не будет находиться со мной в одной комнате, — он вытирает глаза. — И, если она поступила так со мной, я не хочу представлять, что она может сделать с тобой. Так что. Много смущающих вещей, я полагаю.   
  
Луи обнимает его крепче.   
  
— Тебе было правда одиноко, да? — спрашивает он. — Все оставили тебя. Ты ведь ещё даже не был подростком. Это, должно быть, было ужасно.  
  
— Да, она просто… она была как бы моей мамой.   
  
— Да, — кивает Луи. — Безусловно. Это ужасно, я отвратительно себя чувствую из-за этого. Мне так жаль. Я не представляю, как я мог делать с тобой такие вещи, потому что в этой ситуации я вижу, как тебе хотелось удариться в какую-нибудь крайность.   
  
— Мне не следовало пробовать убить себя, — говорит Гарри.   
  
— Возможно. Но не то чтобы это не имело смысла, — Луи стискивает его так сильно, что Гарри практически не может дышать. — Я не могу сказать об этом как-то по-правильному. Я так сожалею о моём участии в этом. Я не должен был оставлять тебя на произвол судьбы. Я никогда не должен был говорить никакие из тех… ужасных вещей, я просто. Мне так жаль. Я так люблю тебя, дорогой. Мне так жаль.   
  
Гарри отстраняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.   
  
— Я знаю. Спасибо.   
  
— Хочешь пойти домой?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.   
  
— Ладно, детка. Пойдём. Надевай куртку, собирай вещи. Я пойду первый, так что я не буду тебя ждать, ладно?   
  
— Ладно, — Гарри улыбается и целует его на прощание, но только на десять минут. Потом он целует его в знак приветствия и позволяет себе один дополнительный поцелуй, потому что он всё-таки скучал.   
  
Когда они приходят домой, папа отводит его для разговора.   
  
— Привет, приятель. Как всё прошло?   
  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Гарри.   
  
Папа притягивает его для полуобъятья.   
  
— Хорошо?  
  
— Очень хорошо. Ощущение, как будто… это нас сблизило.   
  
— Хорошо. И все же, не здесь, пожалуйста.   
  
— Не будем, я обещаю.   
  
Папа целует его в лоб.   
  
— Ладно. Там есть всё необходимое для смузи и сэндвичей.   
  
— Супер, спасибо.   
  


***

  
  
Гарри будит Луи поцелуем на его день рождения.   
  
— Хей. С днём рождения, малыш, — говорит он, двигаясь вниз по шее Луи и прикусывая кожу. — У тебя день рождения. Тебе восемнадцать. Теперь ты можешь пойти в армию без согласия родителей.   
  
Это заставляет Луи смеяться.   
  
— С чего бы мне хотеть пойти в армию?  
  
— Не знаю. Но ты мог бы.   
  
Луи пододвигается ближе и крепко целует его.   
  
— Мог бы. Но вместо этого я собираюсь провести восемнадцатилетие с тобой, дорогой.   
  
— Йей. Я собираюсь сделать тебе завтрак из булочек с корицей, а потом подарить тебе подарки, но сначала я сделаю это, — Гарри устраивается напротив пояса Луи.   
  
К удивлению, Луи ударяет его по руке.   
  
— Не сейчас, пожалуйста.   
  
Гарри хмурится и изучает его лицо.   
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да…  
  
— У тебя нет настроения?  
  
На лице Луи полуулыбка.  
  
— Да.   
  
Гарри придвигается ближе.   
  
— Это из-за того, что твоя семья оставила тебя одного на день рождения?   
  
— И канун Рождества. Сегодня целых два праздника, и они все равно… — Луи вздыхает. — Это должно было быть наказанием для меня. За тот вечер, когда всё пошло совсем плохо. Но я думаю, ведь можно было найти наказание получше. Это имеет смысл вообще?   
  
— Конечно, имеет. Я думаю, это было дерьмово. Оставлять тебя. Но я как бы собирался, в конце концов, быть счастливым, если ты не возражаешь.   
  
— Я чуть-чуть возражаю, — Луи держит пальцы на малюсеньком расстоянии друг от друга. — Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
— Хорошо. Ты собираешься остаться здесь на весь день?  
  
Луи кивает.   
  
— Они вернутся завтра к ужину, где-то в пять, так что мне нужно будет пойти домой около четырёх. И мы подарим все наши подарки тогда же. Не то чтобы мы не праздновали Рождество. Но…   
  
Гарри оборачивает руку вокруг бедер Луи и прижимает его крепче к себе.   
  
— Эй, ну. Ты знаешь. Я приготовил тебе подарок на день рождения. И на Рождество. И мы можем открыть их, когда ты пожелаешь.   
  
— Да?  
  
— Да! Если ты хочешь, то прямо сейчас.   
  
— У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, — смущённо говорит Луи. Он наклоняет голову к шее Гарри и целует её. — Он в моей сумке.   
  
— Круто. Так что мы можем обменяться подарками. И ещё мы собирались готовить печенье, и ты можешь помочь. Будет хороший день, малыш. Я обещаю.   
  
Луи кивает и перетягивает Гарри на себя, что Гарри с улыбкой позволяет ему.   
  
— Что происходит? — терпеливо спрашивает Гарри.   
  
— Не знаю.   
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я здесь задержался?   
  
— Да, — нос Луи холодный напротив плеча Гарри, но Стайлс не двигается.   
  
— Ладно. Я останусь. Булочки с корицей подождут, пока ты не будешь готов.   
  
Луи не готов ближайшие двадцать минут, но это нормально. А потом, когда он готов, Гарри тащит Луи на спине, потому что тот не хочет идти. Гарри усаживает его за обеденный стол.   
  
— Секунду, надо поставить булочки в духовку.   
  
— Ладно. Ты потрясающий.   
  
— Прекрати, — Гарри улыбается ему и целует в щеку.   
  
Он проворачивает все дела и возвращается к Луи.   
  
— С днём рождения, детка. Люблю тебя. Завтрак будет через пятнадцать минут. Когда ты хочешь дарить подарки?  
  
— Позже. Как ты смотришь на сегодняшнюю ночь?   
  
— Хорошо. Люблю тебя.   
  
— Люблю тебя. Спасибо, что спросил насчёт моего настроения, — говорит он с глупой улыбкой. — Я люблю тебя. Очень сильно.   
  
— Очень сильно, — соглашается Гарри. — Мы хорошо проведём день, я обещаю.   
  


***

  
  
Луи ненавидит уходить. Он на самом деле презирает это. Он не жалуется, возможно, пытаясь убедиться, что Гарри не винит себя, но сначала он приставучий, а потом тихий. Он уходит, практически не попрощавшись, но Гарри не отпускает его. Он притягивает его в объятье.   
  
— Эй, — говорит он. — Не поцелуешь на прощание?  
  
— Не хочу, — говорит Луи.   
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что тогда я захочу целовать тебя дальше, а мне правда надо идти.   
  
— Всего один поцелуй. Мы не позволим ему выйти из-под контроля.  
  
Луи не сопротивляется, так что Гарри кратко целует его, и этого достаточно, чтобы Луи с рыданиями обрушился на его плечо.   
  
— Малыш, — в смятении говорит Гарри. — Прости меня, что случилось?   
  
— Я хочу жить здесь. Я хочу убежать от них и жить здесь, с тобой, где все… любят и поддерживают меня. И это так невероятно дерьмово, что у меня нет этого дома, это отвратительно. Я знаю. Но это моя семья. Моя семья. Я не знаю, что делать.   
  
Гарри прижимается к нему и целует в волосы.   
  
— Мне жаль. Мне правда жаль. Но сейчас тебе надо идти домой. Ты можешь писать мне, и звонить мне, и приходить, когда все заснут. Я люблю тебя больше, чем знаю, как сказать. Я люблю тебя. Мне жаль. Мы всегда здесь для тебя, Лу. Мне жаль.   
  
— Не твоя вина.   
  
— Я знаю, но кто-то же должен сожалеть об этом. Я люблю тебя. Пиши мне каждую секунду, ладно?   
  
Гарри отстраняет Луи от себя и подталкивает в сторону двери.   
  
— И разве ты не рад, что поцеловал меня?   
  
— Да, — говорит Луи. — Ещё один раз. Иди сюда.   
  
Он последний раз клюёт Гарри в губы и говорит:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.   
  
— Люблю тебя очень. Пока.   
  
— Пока.   
  
Луи делает три шага к двери перед тем, как кидается обратно.   
  
— Ты мой мир, — говорит он, крепко обнимая Гарри за шею.   
  
Гарри приятно потрясён некоторое время.   
  


***

  
  
Луи пробирается в миллионный раз, но теперь Гарри не спит.   
  
— Приве-е-ет, — счастливо выдыхает он, когда Луи входит. Он отодвигает ноутбук и усаживает Луи к себе на колени. — Привет, детка. Я люблю тебя.   
  
— Ты пьян? — спрашивает Луи после первого поцелуя, улыбаясь ему. — Малыш.   
  
— Может быть, — хихикает Гарри. — Много шампанского.   
  
— Да? Чувствуешь пузырение внутри?  
  
Гарри склоняет голову на плечо Луи.   
  
— Да. Особенно с тех пор, как ты пришёл. Такие пузырьки.   
  
Луи снова целует его, запутываясь пальцами в его волосах.   
  
— Хотел бы я иметь возможность поцеловать тебя в полночь, — говорит он. — Я скучал. Они все не позволяли мне уйти.   
  
— Сейчас ты здесь, — говорит Гарри, сжимая руки вокруг талии Луи. — Я люблю тебя. Я так рад, что ты пришёл. Уже привык видеть тебя по выходным. По ночам. Раздетым.   
  
— Да. Ненавижу это.   
  
— Я тоже. Но мы выживем, не так ли?  
  
— Мы определённо выживем. Как-нибудь. Ты слишком пьян, малыш. Не хочешь поспать?   
  
— Только с тобой.   
  
— Ладно. Я останусь. Дай мне снять твои вещи с кровати, ладно? Просто лежи и не двигайся, детка.   
  
Гарри счастливо закрывает глаза и позволяет Луи очистить его постель. Затем он даёт Луи подвинуть его и улечься рядом, а сам кладёт руку поперёк талии Луи. Луи целует его в шею.   
  
— Хей, милый мальчик. Я тебя люблю.   
  
— Люблю тебя, — соглашается Гарри.   
  
— С Новым годом.   
  
— Да, я такой. Спасибо.   
  
— Что? — смеётся Луи.   
  
— Я счастлив. Я люблю тебя.   
  
Луи выпускает весь воздух из лёгких.   
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Хаз. Всегда.


	9. Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Sky Ferreira

**Гарри:**  
_у меня есть идея насчет подарка, который ты мог бы мне подарить_  
  
**Луи:**  
_о, да? например?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_например, может быть, подержаться за руки на публике?_  
  
Луи не отвечает некоторое время.  
  
**Луи:**  
_это шутка?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_не особо_  
  
**Луи:**  
_Гарри, мы говорили об этом_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я знаю, но я хотел бы поговорить об этом снова_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ну. я думаю, это был очень странный способ предложить. я подумаю об этом, ладно? и мы можем поговорить лично_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_прости, он был странный, да. и, возможно, нечестный, но я бы хотел поговорить об этом_  
  
**Луи:**  
_без проблем! мы пересечёмся как-нибудь :) и у меня уже есть подарок тебе_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ну, это мог бы быть совмещенный подарок на Валентинов день и на день рождения, так что я пытался не давить_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я ценю это, но Гарри, ты честно хочешь об этом серьезно поговорить?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_да, пожалуйста. я правда думаю, что это важно_  
  
**Луи:**  
_тогда для меня это тоже важно, но, детка, я не знаю, что могу сказать нового_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ок… я не сержусь на тебя_  
  
**Луи:**  
_хорошо! я тоже на тебя не сержусь!_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_:) ладно, хорошо. когда мы увидимся?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_возможно, на твой день рождения. папа сейчас контролирует меня, простииии_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ничего! сильно тебя люблю. ты знаешь, где я буду во время ланча_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ок, ок, посмотрим :) тоже тебя люблю_  
  
Гарри замечает Луи за ланчем, он подходит к крайнему стеллажу с улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет! — восторженно восклицает Гарри. — Ты сделал это.  
  
— Конечно же да. Полагаю, сарказм в сообщениях был сильноват, — Луи плюхается напротив него. — Так вот, разговор. Давай начнём его, ладно? Потому что я не хочу разрушить твой день рождения.  
  
— О. Ладно. Тогда да, давай начнём.  
  
— Ну, какие мысли по этому поводу? Это была твоя идея, милый.  
  
Гарри опускает свой бутерброд, укладывая его на колено.  
  
— Ладно. Что ж. Я подумал, что если мы собираемся быть в жизни друг друга надолго, то нам нужно какое-то объяснение. И для начала мы можем вместе появляться на публике. Типа, в одном месте.  
  
— Держась за руки?  
  
— Не обязательно. Даже просто в одном месте. Может быть, поговорить. Или… Я имею в виду. Это не слишком?  
  
Луи не может не заметить, как напуган Гарри, и он тянется и берет его за руку.  
  
— Попросить — не слишком, — говорит он. — Я просто не знаю, могу ли я тебе это дать.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да, детка. Я уверен, что ты это предвидел. Правда?  
  
— Правда, но. Это не делает ситуацию менее разочаровывающей, — пожимает плечами Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю. Я знаю, и мне очень жаль, — Луи останавливается и задумывается. — Мы могли бы начать с типа… типа я скажу, что у меня новый репетитор из-за этих новых занятий, и мы будем делать домашнюю работу в библиотеке или в кафетерии, где каждый может нас увидеть. И я всё ещё буду ходить к тебе домой. Мы могли бы делать так раз в неделю. Как это звучит?  
  
— Звучит как начало, — говорит Гарри спустя секунду. — Но ты понимаешь, что тебе придётся принимать оскорбления?  
  
— Мне также придётся ответить на некоторые из них. Сказать кое-какие вещи, которые давно были у меня в голове, — Луи на секунду берет Гарри за руку. — Ты прекрасный человек, а им надо кое-чему научиться.  
  
Гарри пытается сдержать улыбку.  
  
— Окей, круто. Ну, а что твой отец скажет на это? Я уверен, что дружба тоже не то, что он оценит.  
  
Луи смеётся и кивает.  
  
— Да, ты не ошибаешься. Но я подумал, я скажу ему, что ты очень умный, каким ты и являешься, и полезный, и, если он хочет, чтобы у меня все шло нормально, ему придется с этим смириться. Но, — быстро добавляет он, — если он надавит, я скажу ему… Ну ты знаешь. Ту фигню. О несогласии и о том, что это грех и всё такое. Мне жаль.  
  
— Всё нормально. Это всё равно важный шаг. Правда?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи. — Безусловно. И хотел бы я дать тебе всё, чего ты просишь, но я надеюсь, это хорошее начало.  
  
— Хорошее. Это очень хороший компромисс. И хорошая, хорошая вещь. Я так ценю, что ты… Я имею в виду, что ты пытаешься. Потому что это лучший из всех разговоров, что мог бы произойти, и я готовился…  
  
— Дай угадаю. Отступить и извиниться за желание, чтобы к тебе отнеслись, как к человеку?  
  
— Возможно, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Да, точно. Я тебя знаю. Ешь свой бутерброд, — Луи улыбается ему тепло и влюблённо. — Я тебя люблю, — шепчет он. — Не могу дождаться твоего дня рождения. Буду отрабатывать твой не блестящий Рождественский подарок.  
  
— Он не был не блестящим. Мне понравилось. Он был продуманным.  
  
— Карточки Айтюнс (пп: подарочные карточки, с которых можно пополнять счёт Айтюнс и покупать музыку) и продуманность не сочетаются.  
  
— Сочетаются, если ты покупал музыку со мной!  
  
— Окей, хорошо. Суть в том, что этот намного лучше.  
  
— Ну, тогда не могу дождаться, — они секунду улыбаются друг другу. Гарри откусывает гигантский кусок бутерброда и улыбается сквозь него.  
  
— Ты такой придурок, — говорит ему Луи. — Идиот.  
  
Гарри не может прекратить улыбаться.  
  
Как и было обещано, Луи приходит на его день рождения. На следующий день, правда, потому что Гарри бы предпочел, чтобы Луи задержался, а Луи мог солгать насчёт посещения вечеринки. Он приходит около десяти, печатая на ходу. Гарри говорит ему зайти прямо внутрь, так что Луи появляется на пороге папиной спальни. Никакого футбола, отец трудится над Mavericks. Он записал игру, и Гарри несколько раз предлагал загуглить конец, но получил в ответ недовольный отказ.  
  
— Хей! — говорит он, когда видит Луи. — Я получил подарок. Смотри, — он поднимает свой новый iPod. — Специально от папы. Путешествие в двадцать первый век.  
  
Луи улыбается, у него мешки под глазами.  
  
— Очаровательно. Мистер Стайлс, могу я позаимствовать Вашего сына на минутку?  
  
— Забирай его на ночь, — отвечает отец. — У меня, так или иначе, плохое предчувствие насчет этой игры, — он целует Гарри в щеку. — Доброй ночи. Не разбудите меня.  
  
— Я обещаю. Ночи.  
  
— Ночи, малявка.  
  
Гарри берёт Луи за руку и целует его.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, детка, — Луи слабо улыбается в поцелуй, и он выглядит очень уставшим. Гарри забирает его в спальню и усаживает на кровать. — С днем рождения, Хаз.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри улыбается. — Что с тобой? Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, дорогой? Дай мне сперва подарить тебе подарок.  
  
— О да. Он у тебя с собой?  
  
— Да, — кивает Луи. — Я оставил его в сумке у задней двери.  
  
— Я принесу.  
  
— Возвращайся сюда, чтобы открыть.  
  
Гарри так и поступает, улыбаясь ему, пока разворачивает оберточную бумагу и наконец добирается до подарка. И потом он почти плачет.  
  
— Лу.  
  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы у кого-нибудь это было, кроме тебя, — искренне говорит Луи. — Ты единственный человек, которого я бы хотел видеть под моим номером. Кроме меня. Я очень тебя люблю, и ты говорил, что это важно для тебя.  
  
Гарри уже снимает толстовку и рубашку, чтобы надеть чёрно-желтую джерси Луи. Она прохладная и гладкая около его кожи, и он уверен, что заплачет, если будет думать об этом слишком долго. Он носит джерси Луи. Его домашнюю джерси. А Луи смотрит на него с любовью и немного с удивлением, скользя руками вверх по его бокам.  
  
— Красиво? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ты выглядишь просто невероятно, — соглашается Луи.— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу?  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Тебя в одной лишь этой джерси. Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом.  
  
— О, — Гарри чувствует румянец.  
  
— Не сегодня. Когда выпадет шанс.  
  
Гарри кивает и целует его, улыбаясь тому, что Луи не может перестать прикасаться к нему.  
  
— Нравится, как она на мне смотрится? — бормочет Гарри. — Да?  
  
— Да, так сильно. И у меня есть второй подарок для тебя.  
  
Гарри поднимает брови.  
  
— Правда? Не исчерпай себя до Дня святого Валентина, — поддразнивает он.  
  
— Я сказал отцу, что ты мой новый репетитор, — говорит Луи, и у Гарри отвисает челюсть. — Так что по вторникам и четвергам мы будем в библиотеке на публике как два друга. И я точно буду здесь ночами пятниц и попробую провернуть это в несколько других ночей. Звучит неплохо?  
  
— Звучит прекрасно и потрясающе, спасибо тебе большое. Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал всё это для меня.  
  
— Тебе правда нравится?  
  
— Мне правда, честно нравится. Спасибо тебе большое, Лу, ты лучший парень, который у меня когда-либо был. Который у кого-либо был. Я тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш.  
  
Гарри целует и обнимает его, и он, честно, не может перестать думать о том, как гладко джерси облегает его тело.  
  
— И всё-таки, Лу, — произносит он через минуту. — Почему ты такой уставший? Это из-за того, что ты сказал отцу?  
  
— Частично. Он хочет поспорить об этом.  
  
— Мне жаль, — Гарри обнимает Луи и позволяет ему расслабиться на своей груди. — Я очень ценю все, что ты делаешь для меня. Что я могу сделать для тебя?  
  
— Ничего, ты и так потрясающий.  
  
— Хочешь поспать тут?  
  
— Немного.  
  
— Ну, тогда иди сюда и позволь мне подержать тебя. Я имею в виду, дай я сначала джинсы сниму, — Гарри уже выкручивается из них и заползает на кровать. Луи укладывается, устало улыбаясь, и Гарри оборачивает вокруг него руки. — Я тебя люблю, — говорит он. — Я тебя так сильно люблю.  
  
Луи подвигается ближе и обнимает Гарри. Он очень мягко целует его, а затем прижимается вплотную и застывает. Гарри двигает руку вокруг талии Луи и просто держит его. Вот, что Луи нужно сегодня ночью. И он достаточно быстро засыпает, а Гарри — нет. Он продолжает смотреть, и это заставляет его гордиться. Затем он засыпает, и это он любит тоже.  
  
Они спят до одиннадцати утра — больше двенадцати часов сна для Луи. Луи просыпается с улыбкой и будит Гарри щекоткой.  
  
— Привет, сладкий, — говорит Луи с легким поцелуем. — Проснулся?  
  
— Да. Теперь да.  
  
— Мне скоро надо домой.  
  
— Ничего. Спасибо за прекрасный день рождения.  
  
— Конечно, дорогой. Спасибо за отдых и все дела, — Луи взъерошивает его волосы и целует в нос. — Очень тебя люблю.  
  
— Спасибо. Я тоже люблю тебя и всё такое.  
  
— И всё такое, — эхом повторяет Луи и целует его. — Фу. Утреннее дыхание. Но оно того стоит. Потому что я не смогу остаться на завтрак сегодня, ага?  
  
— О-о-о, почему?  
  
— Потому что мама приготовит мне супер большой похмельный завтрак, и я не смогу ей объяснить, почему я не голоден. Но я хотел бы поесть с тобой, детка. Так сильно.  
  
Гарри улыбается и прижимается к нему сильнее до тех последних секунд, пока он не ушел.  
  
— Я буду скучать.  
  
— Я тоже буду скучать. Ты такой милый в моей джерси.  
  
— Все ещё хочешь того, о чем говорил прошлой ночью? — спрашивает Гарри. — Я мог бы тебя объездить.  
  
— Прекрати, прекрати, — быстро бормочет Луи. — Господи Иисусе. Да. Но не сейчас. Мне надо _идти домой_ , козёл.  
  
Гарри хихикает и целует его в извинение.  
  
— Иди. Поешь побольше ради меня. Я буду очень скучать, но я увижу тебя на нашем уроке во вторник. Я так взволнован.  
  
— Я тоже. Я тебе напишу, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — Луи снова целует его в губы, а потом в волосы. — С днём рождения, малыш. Увидимся во вторник. И я определенно не забыл про День святого Валентина.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Луи похлопывает его по спине.  
  
— Ты красавчик.  
  
Гарри встаёт чуть позже и находит отца, готовящего кофе.  
  
— Где Луи? — спрашивает папа невзначай, пока Гарри насыпает хлопья.  
  
— Эм, ему пришлось уйти. Но теперь мы собираемся заниматься публично. Например, в кафетерии. Он сказал своему отцу, что собирается со мной разговаривать. И он спорил с ним об этом. Так что.  
  
— Как ты к этому относишься? — спрашивает отец через момент.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Тогда хорошо.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Гарри. — И он подарил мне свою джерси.  
  
— Ну ты счастлив?  
  
— Очень счастлив.  
  
Папа целует его в волосы.  
  
— Тогда я тоже.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри хочет носить джерси везде, но останавливается на том, что надевает её в постель каждую ночь. Это нормальный компромисс для Луи, так как он не может рисковать разгневанным на него отцом. Ему не удается увидеть Луи до их урока, и Гарри ужасно хочет запрыгнуть на него в тот самый момент, когда он его видит.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он вместо этого.  
  
— Привет, — Луи напряжен и застрял где-то между скованностью и сумасшествием.  
  
— Хочешь начать с precalc? (пп: легкая пробежка по алгебре, геометрии и тригонометрии)  
  
— Да, — осторожно говорит Луи, — пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри должен держать себя под контролем. Он должен справиться с этим ради Луи, ведь Луи столько делает для него.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты начал следующую главу? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Хм, да.  
  
Гарри уже знает все правила. Он знает, как быть самым безобидным геем во всем Техасе, ранит только то, что он должен делать это с Луи. Каждый раз, когда он удерживает себя от того, чтобы прикоснуться к Луи, он просто хочет его поцеловать. Не помогает и то, что Луи определённо тоже хочет его поцеловать.  
Несмотря на это, Гарри держит всё под контролем, ради обоих.  
  
— Эй, — говорит он спустя добрых двадцать минут. — Лу, не мог бы ты расслабиться? Пожалуйста? Просто расслабься. Мы делали это миллион раз.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — кивает Луи.  
  
— Всё нормально.  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри хочет обнять его и спросить, что не так, но он не делает этого. Он не может, так что он и не будет. Он делает с Луи всю домашнюю работу, и, когда всё сделано, он не целует его.  
  
— Напиши мне, — тихо говорит он. — Я пойду. Увидимся в четверг, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Всё было… — Луи вынужден сглотнуть. — Всё было нормально?  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри. — Так что, четверг.  
  
— Звучит неплохо. Пока.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Никакого поцелуя на прощание. Но всё нормально. Гарри взрослый, матерый и умный, так что он просто уходит, уклоняясь от оскорблений, которые преследуют его. Он садится в свою машину и едет домой.  
  
За это время Луи отправляет ему три сообщения: «я тебя люблю» и «всё было малость ужасно, да?», и затем последнее — «я буду у тебя вечером».  
  
Гарри отвечает на последнее.  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ты не обязан_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я знаю, но я хочу! только если ты не хочешь?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я всегда за, просто говорю, что ты не обязан_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я знаю, что не обязан_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ок_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ты злишься на меня?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_нет_  
  
Луи, возможно, расстроен этим, или, по крайней мере, сконфужен. Гарри частично хочет сказать ему не приходить, просто чтобы не пришлось с ним разбираться. Но это несправедливо к нему, потому что Луи — это не проблема. Проблемы вообще даже нет, просто глобальное отвращение внутри него. Просто он заколебался.  
  
Гарри оставляет дверь незапертой, но после ужина сворачивается под пледом нагишом так, что только волосы торчат. Он засыпает так.  
  
Луи сдергивает покрывало и будит его.  
  
— Ох, — говорит Луи. — Ты не в порядке, не так ли?  
  
— Я в норме, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Сядь, потому что ты точно не в норме, и нам надо поговорить.  
  
— Уже поздно.  
  
— Гарри. С каких пор так поздно, что нельзя поговорить? — Луи усаживается рядом с ним на голую постель, кладя холодную руку ему между лопаток. — Малыш. Давай.  
  
— Да нечего особо сказать по этому поводу… Не то чтобы ты сделал что-то не то. Я не расстроен из-за тебя, честно. Я просто… — Гарри вздыхает, — заколебался.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Нет, я же сказал, это не твоя вина.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты сказал. Но мне всё еще жаль, что ты заколебался. Потому что я люблю тебя, понимаешь?  
  
— Да, хорошо.  
  
Луи тыкает его в попу.  
  
— Ну же, сладкий. Излей душу своему парню.  
  
Это заставляет Гарри улыбнуться.  
  
— Парень.  
  
— Парни заботятся о чувствах друг друга, запомни. Они полагаются друг на друга. И полагаться, в целом выглядит как улица с движением в обе стороны, — серьёзно говорит Луи. Он держит свою руку на спине Гарри всё время в таком близком, интимном жесте, от которого Гарри хочется плакать.  
  
— Парень, — снова говорит Гарри.  
  
— Это я. Было сложно, да? Сегодня.  
  
— Было очень сложно, но я рад, что мы сделали это. Хотел бы я, чтобы это тебя не ранило.  
  
— Не ранило, — говорит Луи. — Просто обескуражило. И я чувствую себя козлом, потому что не дал тебе многого. Так что я себя тоже сейчас не лучшим образом чувствую, но я тебя люблю. И я пытаюсь выговориться тебе так, как ты меня учил, и ты не даешь мне ничего, с чем можно работать, детка.  
  
Гарри снова вздыхает и двигается ближе к Луи. Он поворачивается к нему и проскальзывает рукой под колено Луи, чтобы просто прикоснуться.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он в ответ.  
  
— Окей, — Луи оборачивает свою руку вокруг задней стороны шеи Гарри и оставляет её там, щекоча шею пальцами.  
  
— Что ты хочешь от меня? — спрашивает он через момент.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Да? Даже объятий?  
  
— Я не против этого, — решает Гарри.  
  
— Конечно, ты не против, — Луи помогает ему сесть, хотя в итоге Гарри усаживается голой попой у него на колене. Впервые в жизни Гарри немного смущен. Ему не совсем нравится, что его мягкий член здесь, хотя для этого нет настоящей причины. Но Луи даже не смотрит. Он целует его щеку и оборачивает руку вокруг талии Гарри, кладя ладони на его бедра.  
  
— Я так тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тебя тоже.  
  
— Знаю, знаю. Я просто… я пытаюсь понять кое-что. Проблема не в этом. Тебе всё еще грустно, и поэтому я тоже чувствую себя не очень хорошо. Определенно есть какая-то проблема. И я не думаю, что она в ком-то из нас.  
  
Гарри роняет голову на плечо Луи и прижимается ближе.  
  
— Мне не нравится лгать, — говорит он.  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
— Я почти не против вместо этого скрываться.  
  
— Почему так?  
  
— Потому что так я смогу быть собой рядом с тобой. Но в школе… например, если кто-то бы назвал меня педиком, пока мы вместе, мне бы пришлось просто не обратить внимания. И я даже не знаю, что бы сделал ты.  
  
Луи медленно кивает, размышляя.  
  
— Ну, — говорит он, — я думаю… может быть, я бы остановил их. Я имею в виду, это было бы правдоподобно.  
  
— Нет, — Гарри печально качает головой. — Не было бы.  
  
— Я мог бы сказать им дать нам позаниматься и оставить нас в покое.  
  
— А потом твой отец подумал бы, что ты не против геев, и разозлился бы на тебя, а это не то, чего я хочу.  
  
Луи притягивает Гарри ближе и целует его в затылок.  
  
— Может быть, поэтому мы и заколебались. Потому что мы оба хотим, чтобы я сделал кое-что, но также оба этого не хотим. И с другой стороны, мы оба знаем, что мне стоит сделать то, что я не сделаю. И я ужасно себя из-за этого чувствую. И ты, может быть, тоже.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Я чувствую себя эгоистом, потому что хочу, чтобы ты заступался за меня.  
  
— Нет, детка. Ты не эгоист и никогда им не был. Я подвожу тебя. Ты классный, и ты определенно не получаешь то, чего заслуживаешь.  
  
— Хотя, может, и получаю, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Нет. Нет, не получаешь. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто бы гордился быть с тобой и кто мог бы публично быть с тобой.  
  
— Разве ты не горд?  
  
— Я горд, да. Я не выглядел гордящимся в Остине?  
  
— Выглядел.  
  
— Клянусь тебе, дорогой. Дело в моей семье.  
  
— Да… Просто я хотел бы, чтобы ты гордился мной и перед своей семьей тоже, — говорит Гарри через момент. — Я знаю, почему нет, и я не сержусь на тебя. Но это отстой.  
  
— Отстой, — соглашается Луи.  
  
Гарри сидит ещё несколько мгновений, притихший и немного расслабленный.  
  
— Прости, что я такой голый, — говорит он.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Я люблю тебя таким, — Луи сталкивает их головы вместе, и Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя более любимым.  
  


***

  
  
Луи тихо проскальзывает к нему в кровать этой ночью без поцелуев и поддразниваний. Он приподнимает одеяло и заползает, оборачивая руку вокруг талии Гарри и прижимаясь ближе. Гарри требуется несколько сонных минут, чтобы осознать это.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он тогда. — Как дела? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, всё хорошо, — Луи прижимается холодным лбом к шее Гарри. — Всё очень даже хорошо. Ты можешь просто спать.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, детка. Уверен. Люблю тебя.  
  
Но потом Луи вздыхает, и это не к добру.  
  
— Звучит так, как будто ты плачешь, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Не плачу.  
  
Гарри принимает усталое решение оставить это.  
  
— Ладно. Спокойной ночи, я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Обычный будильник Луи звенит в пять утра, и он медленно встаёт. Гарри переворачивается, чтобы поцеловать его и видит синяк у него на щеке.  
  
— Люблю тебя, пока, — говорит Луи, как будто ничего не произошло.  
  
— Подожди, Лу, ты в порядке?  
  
— Я в норме.  
  
Гарри оборачивает руки вокруг талии Луи недостаточно сильно, чтобы остановить его, но Луи всё равно останавливается, задерживаясь с Гарри с любовью на лице.  
  
— Детка, — говорит он.  
  
— Нет, не деткай мне тут. Скажи мне правду, Лу, пожалуйста.  
  
Луи колеблется.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Полностью.  
  
Луи целует и слезает с него, садясь на край кровати, чтобы обуться.  
  
— Папа снова взбесился прошлой ночью, — говорит он. — Но я могу с этим справиться. И собираюсь сделать это с радостью, потому что это значит, что я получу тебя. Окей? — говорит он, будто ожидая ссоры.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Луи улыбается ему через секунду.  
  
— Ладно. Ладно. Я пошёл, увидимся завтра на занятии.  
  
— Хорошо. Иди сюда, — Гарри целует его на прощание. — Будь умницей.  
  
— Я и есть, — ворчит Луи. Перед тем, как уйти, он серьезно говорит: — Ты тоже.  
  
Гарри кивает и отпускает его.  
  


***

  
  
Когда плавание заканчивается и воздух теряет почти всю прохладу, гонка начинается. Луи бежит, что Гарри считает в каком-то странном смысле метафорой. О беге от проблем, или самого себя, или своего будущего. Как бы то ни было, Гарри сейчас есть о чём подумать, со своим парнем, музыкальным блогом и уроками. Все остальные отлынивают от последнего семестра, но Гарри определённо не в их числе.  
  
Хотя у них двухнедельный период, когда есть немного свободы, Гарри этим не наслаждается. Луи снова соврёт насчёт посещения колледжа, так как в прошлый раз это сработало. Вместо этого он проведёт день дома в кровати, закрыв окна, с Гарри. Гарри не припоминает, чтобы он когда-либо был настолько взволнован чем-то.  
  
Он не видит Луи почти неделю до этого, кроме их занятий, которые определённо не считаются. Он занят приготовлением их первого романтического обеда, когда Луи проскальзывает через заднюю дверь.  
  
— Гарри? — зовёт он.  
  
— Привет, Лу! Я на кухне. Я готовлю нам обед, будет очень здорово, эм. Типа пасты? Холодная паста-салат и немного, э, как бы чесночного хлеба? Тяжело говорить и следить за этим, извини.  
  
— Гарри.  
  
— Прости, просто дай мне секунду и потом я смогу поцеловать тебя.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Луи в третий раз, и Гарри впервые замечает, как ненормально он звучит. Так что он оборачивается, и Луи прямо здесь, бледный и опустошённый, с заплаканным лицом.  
  
— О Боже, Луи. Что случилось? Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Гарри, опуская оливковое масло, чтобы обнять Луи.  
  
Луи удерживает его трясущейся ладонью.  
  
— Нет, Гарри, я… я не в порядке.  
  
— Что случилось? — повторяет Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, я сказал… — Луи потирает лицо. — Я сказал много вещей. Но мне жаль. Я не могу… эм. Папа говорил насчёт того, что я провожу очень много времени, занимаясь, и потом он спросил, не делает ли меня твоя компания геем — я знаю, — прерывается Луи, когда видит лицо Гарри. — Я знаю, как это глупо, и я хотел поправить его, но дело в том, что он был слишком близко.  
  
— И что потом?  
  
— Я сказал, что не делает, и он велел доказать это. Он хочет встретиться с девушкой, в которой я заинтересован.  
  
Грудь Гарри как будто пустеет, когда он начинает понимать.  
  
— Лу…  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Луи, новые слезы прибавляются к старым. — Я клянусь, я ненавижу всё, что ты сейчас ненавидишь во мне. Но в течение недели я должен найти девушку, которая не будет мне противна, и-  
  
— Нет, — отчаянно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да, дорогой, мне придётся встречаться с ней.  
  
— Ну, ты можешь сказать ей о нас, да? Так она будет знать, что ты на самом деле любишь не её, — быстро говорит Гарри. — Пожалуйста, можешь…  
  
— Нет, я не могу сказать ей, потому что какая девушка в городе не расскажет всем, что она знает? Хазза, я не смогу сказать ей, кем бы она ни была.  
  
У Гарри кружится голова, и он чувствует тошноту, но не плачет. Он на всякий случай трёт ладонями глаза, но они сухие.  
  
— Ты будешь целовать её?  
  
— Да, мне придётся.  
  
— Ты будешь заниматься сексом с ней? — задаёт следующий вопрос Гарри, и всего лишь вопрос заставляет его чувствовать себя так, будто его сердце буквально разбивается, раскалывается на две части.  
  
— Это… Я не…  
  
— ЛУИ.  
  
— Я не знаю! — кричит Луи в ответ. — Ладно?  
  
— Нет, не ладно. Ты должен был сказать «никогда», ты должен был сказать, что ненавидишь саму мысль о сексе с кем-либо, кроме меня, и что никогда бы… Я имею в виду… Лу, — повторяет Гарри. Он не уверен, что ещё говорить.  
  
Видеть Луи плачущим напротив него не доставляет удовольствия. Просто ранит.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Я знаю, Гарри. Мне жаль, и я не знаю, что делать, но ты знаешь, что я не могу просто рассказать о том, что я гей.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри, — не знаю. Одно дело — не говорить людям. Другое — врать и притворяться, чтобы скрыть это. Я… я просто не понимаю, почему ты делаешь это со мной, — говорит он, его голос надламывается в конце, и он может всё-таки заплакать.  
  
— Мне жаль, мне так жаль, — Луи вытирает лицо рукавом и впервые смотрит Гарри в глаза. — Просто, Гарри. Ты хочешь расстаться? Как бы взять перерыв, пока всё это будет происходить? Или… Чего ты хочешь от меня? Я сделаю всё, что ты попросишь.  
  
Голова Гарри болит. Он отступает к столу и мешает ингредиенты.  
  
— Эх. Я не знаю. Конечно, я не хочу с тобой расставаться, я люблю тебя.  
  
— Да? Всё ещё? Ты всё ещё любишь меня? — спрашивает Луи, его голос ломается в середине предложения.  
  
— Да. Да, люблю. Очень. И поэтому мне так больно.  
  
Луи глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Да, да. Я тоже тебя люблю, хотя сейчас всё так не выглядит, и мне жаль. Я знаю, что это неприемлемо.  
  
— Типа того, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь быть мягким, но звуча горько вместо этого.  
  
— Мне так жаль. Я не знаю, что делать, честно, не знаю. Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, всё, что угодно, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь думать.  
  
— Так. Ну. Я не хочу расставаться с тобой. Я правда, правда не хочу. Но я также не хочу, чтобы ты изменял мне…, а это именно то, что будет происходить.  
  
— Да, — говорит Луи. По крайней мере, он это признает.  
  
— Но я думаю, возможно, это и к лучшему, — говорит Гарри. Он чувствует себя усталым и старым, как будто он находится в годах своего папы. Это взрослое решение, намного взрослее, чем выбор колледжа или поиск работы. — Я думаю, может быть… Да. Нам стоит взять перерыв. Но не прямо сейчас. Ты всё ещё хочешь проводить со мной ночи и всё такое?  
  
— Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я это делал?  
  
— Да. Определенно хочу. Пока я ещё могу.  
  
Луи мрачно усмехается.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— У меня всё с собой, так что я могу остаться. Если ты уверен.  
  
— Да, уверен.  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Ты можешь положить всё в моей комнате. Я только. Эм. Закончу готовить обед.  
  
— Да, ладно, — Луи уходит, и Гарри шинкует базилик. Ему кажется, что он просто разорвёт его на куски. Он не знает, что чувствует. Внутри него сплошной бардак. Всё, чего он боялся, случилось. И всё так же дерьмово, как он боялся, всё будет.  
  
Луи возвращается и встает рядом с ним у стола, наблюдая за ним с беспокойством.  
  
— Что происходит сейчас? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Эм, я смешиваю салат, и потом можем есть, — говорит Гарри. — Чесночный хлеб в духовке, скоро будет готов.  
  
— Нет, я имел в виду нас.  
  
Гарри нажимает на нож сильнее, и это оставляет следы на столешнице.  
  
— Я не знаю, Луи, ты пришел и вывалил это всё на меня всего минут пять назад. Я пока не уверен точно. Ничего страшного?  
  
— Да, конечно… В смысле. Да. Прости.  
  
Через несколько мгновений тишины Гарри вздыхает и пытается расслабиться.  
  
— Нет, ты прости. Это не твоя вина. Прости.  
  
— Это моя-  
  
— Нет. Ты сказал мне свои ограничения в самом начале, и я согласился с ними, это моя вина настолько же, насколько твоя. И ты застрял между двумя реально ужасными вещами. Так что.  
  
— Это совершенно не твоя вина, — твёрдо говорит Луи.  
  
— Ну. Частично, так и есть. Я знал, что что-то типа этого может случиться.  
  
Луи ненавидит это, его лицо слегка сморщивается от боли.  
  
— Окей, — это все, что он говорит. — Где твой папа?  
  
— Задерживается на работе, так что будем только мы, — Гарри сжимается от мысли об этом. Он никоим образом не предвидел этого. — Только мы, — повторяет он.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — импульсивно повторяет Луи. — Прости, я знаю, ты сказал, что не знаешь, но я сделаю что угодно, чтобы ты почувствовал себя лучше. Я сделаю буквально всё сейчас. Мне так жаль.  
  
— Я не знаю ничего, что может заставить меня почувствовать себя лучше, — говорит Гарри. — Хотел бы я, чтобы что-то было, потому что я не хочу, чтобы мы были несчастны. Но мне жаль, я не думаю…  
  
— Могу я обнять тебя?  
  
— Да.  
  
Луи оборачивает руки вокруг талии Гарри и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — бормочет Гарри в ответ. — Правда, люблю. Может быть, перерыв будет нормальным. Сделает нас сильнее.  
  
Или, может быть, перерыв покажет Луи, что оно не стоит того — увиливать и лгать. Может быть, Луи закончит на другом конце страны от Гарри в следующем году, и они просто разойдутся.  
  
— Сделает, — четко говорит Луи. — Это будет временно, так что мне никогда не придется тебе изменять. Я так люблю тебя, Гарри. Это будет непросто, но мы справимся.  
  
— Никогда не было просто, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Нет, не было. Но оно всегда того стоило.  
  
Гарри немного плачет. Пара слез остается на футболке Луи.  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, — Луи потирает его спину. — Давай поедим, хорошо? Я уверен, обед просто замечательный.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Это всего лишь правда.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает и вытирает глаза насухо.  
  
— Можно, я тебя поцелую?  
  
— Можно, когда бы тебе ни захотелось.  
  
Гарри отстраняется и один раз целует Луи.  
  
— Чесночный хлеб подгорит, — говорит он.  
  
Луи смеётся.  
  
— Окей, ботаник.  
  
Они вместе накрывают на стол и приносят еду. У них такое неустойчивое чувство мира сейчас, которое заставляет Гарри чувствовать, будто он бежит, но он не уверен, от Луи он бежит или к нему. Они сидят за двумя соседними сторонами стола, и Гарри сервирует обе.  
  
— Прости, — взрывается Луи. — Мне правда очень жаль.  
  
— Я знаю, Лу, пожалуйста. Тебе не нужно повторять это. Это просто лишний раз напоминает мне, ладно? Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Пару кусочков спустя, Гарри говорит:  
  
— Нам нужен рабочий план.  
  
— Да, ладно, — говорит Луи. — Что ты думаешь?  
  
— Хм, я думаю, мы можем оставаться вместе, пока ты не замутишь с какой-нибудь девушкой, — говорит Гарри, и ему приходится гулко сглотнуть. — Я бы хотел этого, если мы сможем.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ты… ты бы все ещё хотел приходить? В смысле, ночью. Или…  
  
— Да, однозначно. Если хочешь.  
  
— Хочу. Даже после. Я буду хотеть, чтобы ты пришел, — тихо признаёт Гарри.  
  
— Я мог бы делать это. Я однозначно не буду ходить к ней.  
  
Это заставляет Гарри улыбнуться, хотя это и неправильно.  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Окей. Но мы… нам, наверное, не стоит целоваться, когда мы расстанемся, да?  
  
— Да, я думаю, это было бы слишком, — говорит Гарри, поджимая губы. — Так что. Наверное, нет. Хотя мне захочется.  
  
— И мне, — немедленно говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри кивает и ест, потому что ему нравится эта еда, всегда нравилась, и он будет ей, чёрт возьми, наслаждаться.  
  
— Я чувствую себя ревнивой сучкой, — говорит он. — Но я просто хочу, чтобы она знала, что ты мой. Что ты будешь моим, когда я не там, когда ты должен быть её. Ты просто будешь моим.  
  
Луи не находит это скучным. Он кивает и сжимает губы.  
  
— Я буду.  
  
— Вот отстой.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
Гарри просто кивает, потому что не уверен, что ещё сделать. Он продолжает есть. Когда они заканчивают, Луи помогает ему убрать со стола и кладёт руку на спину Гарри на секунду, как будто не уверен, что ему можно.  
  
— Это хорошо, — говорит Гарри, чтобы уточнить, — мне нравится.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Определённо.  
  
— Не уверен, что хотел бы дотронуться до себя, если бы был на твоём месте.  
  
— Да, но разница в том, что я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри. — И я думаю, что ты себя и близко так не любишь.  
  
Луи кладёт голову Гарри на плечо.  
  
— Детка.  
  
Гарри поворачивается и полностью его обнимает, устраивая голову на его плече.  
  
— Ты мой лучший друг, — говорит он, — с тех пор, как мы были в начальной школе. Я очень сильно люблю тебя, конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты касался меня и целовал, и хочу быть твоим. Как я и говорил с самого начала. Как бы мне ни пришлось завоёвывать тебя, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был у меня. Так что если мы просто лучшие друзья, то и это сойдёт на время.  
  
Луи расслабляется около него.  
  
— Мне не стоило бы… — говорит он, — не стоило бы соглашаться с этим. Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Я бы…  
  
— Что? — подсказывает Гарри через секунду.  
  
— Ну, я бы тебя не оставил. Не снова, никогда. Но другого выхода нет. Я думаю. И это отстойно.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Как ты меня еще не бросил со всем этим?  
  
— Потому что я верю, что ты правда меня любишь. И такое иногда случается, особенно с нетрадиционными людьми. Особенно здесь. Так что я… Иногда всё зависит от места.  
  
— А не должно бы.  
  
— Я знаю. Но это так, — Луи целует его в щеку, и Гарри усмехается. — Ты всё ещё можешь меня целовать. Если хочешь.  
  
Луи двигается к его губам и немного медлит.  
  
— Я так тебя люблю.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Хочешь посидеть в моей комнате?  
  
— Окей.  
  
Это более тихая ночь, чем их обычные ночи. Луи нечего сказать, кроме извинений и признаний в любви, и Гарри всё это знает. Слышать это снова не очень помогает. Они сидят вместе, глядя друг на друга. Луи зажимает ладонь Гарри между своими, потирая и массируя. Он гладит линии на ладони Гарри с грустной улыбкой.  
  
— Ты знаешь, я читаю по ладони.  
  
Гарри улыбается в ответ, но потом внезапно крупные слёзы приземляются на его руки и потом на простыни.  
  
— На самом деле я не плачу, — говорит он, пытаясь улыбаться. — Клянусь, это не так, мне даже не грустно.  
  
— Очевидно, что тебе грустно, — мягко говорит Луи, вытирая лицо Гарри большим пальцем. — И в этом нет ничего такого.  
  
— Просто ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, — говорит Гарри, дыхание спирает в груди, — а иногда таким несчастным. Это ранит. И я не сержусь на тебя, я просто… я разочарован. В своей жизни.  
  
Луи стискивает его руку.  
  
— Естественно. Это имеет смысл.  
  
Гарри сжимает губы и кивает.  
  
— Хотя сейчас я счастлив, — говорит он. — Я рад, что ты здесь. Я скучал по тебе на этой неделе.  
  
— Я тоже, — искренне говорит Луи. — Я хотел объясниться с тобой в реальной жизни. И чем меньше было возможности, тем сильнее я этого хотел. Хочешь кое-что услышать? — Гарри кивает. — Ладно. В общем, девочка в моём классе хвасталась тем, что у нее очень гладкие ноги, и я сказал, что для меня не имеет значения, побриты у неё ноги или нет. Она была в таком шоке и спросила почему, и я не смог ей сказать, что ноги моего парня более волосатые, чем её были когда-либо.  
  
Гарри истерически смеётся, и это так хорошо.  
  
— Парня, — счастливо говорит он.  
  
— Парня, — Луи целует его. — Ты знаешь. Единственный раз, когда я уверен, кто я, это когда ты так меня называешь.  
  
— Что насчёт бывшего? — должен предложить Гарри. — Ты думаешь… это подойдёт?  
  
Луи медленно кивает.  
  
— Да. Я думаю, да. По крайней мере, пока мы снова не сойдёмся. Потому что это — всё, кем я хочу тебе быть.  
  
— Не могу ручаться за вечность сейчас, — вынужден сказать Гарри. — Прости.  
  
— Конечно. Я просто люблю тебя, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Гарри позволяет Луи обнять его ненадолго после этого, свернувшись на его груди сначала сидя, а потом лежа, когда Луи говорит, что его задница отнимается. Луи прочёсывает его волосы и потирает спину и часть руки, пока они не становятся почти нечувствительны к этому. Похоже на прощание.  
  
— Всего на чуть-чуть, — говорит Луи как-то. — Мы разделаемся с этим через месяц или два.  
  
Его слова всегда звучат глухо, но сейчас даже хуже. Гарри хотел бы, чтобы он был полон надежды настолько, чтобы всё ещё ему верить.  
  
— Да, — так или иначе говорит Гарри. — Наверное.


	10. You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

С утра Луи каким-то образом вылезает из кровати и ухитряется сделать ему завтрак-сюрприз. И это немного разбивает сердце, но это такой милый жест, что Гарри просто улыбается и благодарит его.  
  
Отец там, поедает свою собственную тарелку приготовленной Луи еды. Гарри избегал его, потому что если папа приглядится, он поймет, что что-то не так, и Гарри придется объяснять, а он не хочет объяснять, потому что определенно заплачет. А ему даже не грустно сейчас; он счастливее, чем когда-либо. Его парень приготовил ему завтрак, чтобы удивить его. Так что он избегает взгляда отца и улыбается Луи.  
  
Луи особенно мягок с ним. Когда он подает Гарри тарелку, то целует его, но потом он дарит ему более длинный, мягкий поцелуй в лоб, запутывая пальцы в его волосах.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — говорит он.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — мягко отзывается Гарри. — Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Луи усаживается с ним и приступает к еде, не отрывая от него глаз.  
  
— Вкусно? — спрашивает он спустя какое-то время.  
  
— Да, очень. Обожаю это, — кивает Гарри. Он продолжает свои попытки улыбаться, но его сердце сжимается. Еда и правда очень хорошая. Но дело не в еде.  
  
Отец пристально наблюдает за ними. Он знает, что что-то происходит. Гарри просто продолжает избегать его, сцепляя руки с руками Луи и заводя с ним глупый разговор. Хотя когда он отпускает себя, все, о чем он может думать — как он ждал этого. Он был так взволнован.  
  
Он был таким глупым.  
  


***

  
  
Луи и папа продолжают предлагать, чем они займутся сегодня, но Гарри просто хочет посидеть с Луи. Так и должно быть по утрам. А еще он должен был предвидеть это. Он и предвидел, но должен был лучше подготовиться.  
  
Они остаются в своем логове на диване еще некоторое время, и Гарри пленен воспоминаниями.  
  
Ночёвки, игры в монополию, и потом Луи, сжимающий его лодыжку и просящий позвонить ему. Гарри входил в тройку первых звонков на быстром наборе Луи.  
  
Гарри задумывается, где будет стоять девушка Луи в списке звонков, если Луи попадет в беду. Будет ли Гарри его четвертым звонком. И получит ли он вообще звонок.  
  
Он делится с Луи частью этих мыслей, и Луи обещает, что этого никогда не случится. Нет, Гарри всегда будет его первым звонком и лучшим другом. Но Гарри лишь вспоминает, что Луи также говорил ему, что они всегда будут вместе. И поглядите, что из этого вышло.  
  
Через некоторое время он ложится на бок на диване и укладывает голову Луи на колени. Луи прочесывает его волосы, поцарапывает его кожу головы и позволяет ему остаться так. Луи так хорошо его знает. Гарри будет очень по нему скучать.  
  
— Гарри, я обещаю, я все еще буду рядом, — подает голос Луи. — Я честно имею это в виду. Я не знаю, как жить без тебя.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Это правда все, что ты хочешь сказать?  
  
— Ну да. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
  
— Ничего. В смысле, что угодно. Мне все равно, мне просто кажется, что у тебя в мыслях намного больше всего, но просто этого не говоришь.  
  
— Зачем мне говорить это? — бросает вызов Гарри.  
  
— Не понимаю. Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Зачем мне говорить тебе это, если от этого все равно ничего не изменится? Ты не почувствуешь себя лучше, и я тоже. Так зачем мне говорить все, о чем я думаю?  
  
— Потому что я забочусь о тебе и хочу услышать это, — говорит Луи, но он звучит неуверенно. — Разве это… разве этого недостаточно? Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
  
Гарри садится.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это случалось. Я хочу, чтобы ты не разбивал мое сердце, как ты обещал. Я хочу, чтобы ты был храбрее. Хочу, чтобы мы были где-нибудь еще, где это не имело бы значения. И мне не стоило верить тебе, я должен был догадаться, как мне правда, правда хотелось. Я просто… Я все еще люблю тебя. Но я зол на тебя и я хочу начать наш перерыв сейчас, я думаю.  
  
— Подожди, нет, — быстро говорит Луи. — Нет. Дай мне пять минут, ладно? Пять минут как все ещё твоему парню.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Потому что у меня есть кое-что для тебя.  
  
— Ладно, — решает Гарри через секунду. — Пять минут.  
  
Луи встает и спешит в спальню. Он возвращается со своим рюкзаком и расстегивает его.  
  
— Ладно, — он снова устраивается рядом с Гарри. — Итак, я люблю тебя. И буду твоим всегда, а ты моим, я надеюсь. Так что у меня есть несколько вещей для тебя.  
  
Сначала он вручает Гарри маленькую бархатную коробочку.  
  
Гарри с подозрением открывает ее. Оттуда свисает старомодный крестик, и он выглядит чрезвычайно знакомым.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Он твой. Он был в моей комнате, но он только твой. Мне все не представлялся шанс вернуть его тебе с тех пор, как все случилось, и я… Ну, я сохранил его, — говорит Луи, печально поджав губы, и сердце Гарри вторит.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Гарри. — Спасибо, это очень мило.  
  
— Это не все.  
  
Вопреки самому себе, Гарри улыбается, потому что Луи достает завернутую упаковку. Гарри разрывает бумагу всего один раз, но знает, что там.  
  
— Лу…  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.  
  
Гарри достает жакет Луи, со всеми его значками. Футбол и гонки, и один год баскетбола, год новичка. Он тяжелый, черный с золотым и очень официальный. Он пахнет Луи, потом и кожей, и он обнимает его, говоря:  
  
— Я не могу взять его. Ты должен дать его своей девушке.  
  
— Нет, не должен. Только если я его не потерял. Его украли с моего обеденного стола, детка, я не могу это контролировать, — улыбаясь, говорит Луи.  
  
Гарри смаргивает слезы и прижимает жакет ближе к груди.  
  
— Если ты уверен.  
  
— Я абсолютно и полностью уверен. Ты мой возлюбленный, и я даю тебе свой жакет. Оставь его на сколько захочешь. Можешь носить его где угодно, но только не здесь. Я так тебя люблю. Ладно?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Пара последних вещей для тебя, — Луи достает пару оставшихся предметов, вручая их Гарри и сопровождая пояснениями. — Сделал тебе микс. Все песни, которые заставляют меня думать о тебе. Тут еще несколько настоящих зерен томатов на следующий год, и один маленький последний… Я не знаю, я увидел его и он напомнил мне о тебе.  
  
Это еще один кулон с подвеской в форме маленького бумажного самолетика.  
  
— Какой милый, — улыбается Гарри, — мне нравится, спасибо.  
  
— Окей, ладно. Я рад. Я люблю тебя. Я надеюсь, они сделают тебя счастливым, даже когда мы на перерыве. Я надеюсь… Ну, я надеюсь, ты их как-нибудь наденешь и подумаешь обо мне.  
  
Гарри надевает оба кулона прямо там, ощущая, как его сердце подпрыгивает от прохлады на груди.  
  
— Я буду их носить, — говорит он. — Я всегда буду их носить.  
  
Луи улыбается ему с абсолютной любовью.  
  
— Хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Последний поцелуй?  
  
— Да.  
  
Они оба тянутся вперед, соприкасаясь губами, и позволяют поцелую продлиться чуть дольше, потому что он последний на долгое время. Гарри целует его и любит его полностью в этот момент. А потом он заканчивается. Он отстраняется, и они смотрят друг на друга секунду.  
  
— Итак, перерыв, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Все еще хочешь, чтобы я приходил?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ладно. Ничего страшного, если ты злишься.  
  
Гарри хочется фыркнуть. Он знает это.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Спасибо за подарки и за все остальное, это мило. И удачи. С твоими отношениями. Держи меня в курсе и все такое.  
  
Луи обнадежено смеется.  
  
— Да, всегда. Просто… Мы должны быть честными. Так это, возможно, даже сработает.  
  
— Я буду честен, — кивает Гарри. — Всегда.  
  
— Тогда ладно. Я очень тебя люблю.  
  
— И я тебя.  
  
Луи сгребает его в быстрое объятие.  
  
— Мне надо идти.  
  
— Да, все нормально. Спасибо за… день вместе и все такое. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время.  
  
— Конечно, Хаз. Ты тоже береги себя, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо.  
  
— Ага. Пока.  
  
— Пока.  
  
Гарри остается на диване некоторое время после того, как Луи уходит. Он просто сидит там и усиленно пытается не думать. Скоро приходит папа.  
  
— Где Луи? — буднично спрашивает он.  
  
— Хм. Он ушел.  
  
— Ага. У вас двоих все в порядке?  
  
Гарри не знает, когда именно он решил не говорить отцу, что они расстались, но так он и делает.  
  
— Да, — говорит он. — Он подарил мне свой школьный почётный жакет, — он приподнимает его.  
  
— Как мило, — ободряюще говорит папа.  
  
— Да. Я думаю, пойду займусь делами, — говорит он.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Так что Гарри идет в его комнату и включает на полную громкость Тейлор Свифт, чтобы делать под нее домашнюю работу. Ему плохо. Он лишь надеется, что ему скоро полегчает.  
  
Но он знает, насколько нереальны его надежды.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри привыкает спать один через пару недель. Это ранит. Он больше не спит в джерси Луи, или со свитером, который он здесь забыл, но иногда он просыпается с пальцами, запутанными в кулонах. Он просыпается от дождя в окно, потому что звук похож на то, как Луи стучит.  
  
Но вот он Луи. Это Луи, тыкающий его в плечо и шепчущий его имя.  
  
— Хаз, детка.  
  
— Это ты, — в удивлении говорит Гарри.  
  
— Да. Все нормально?  
  
— Да, да, просто здорово, — Гарри пододвигается и впускает Луи в кровать. — Что с тобой? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, да, все хорошо. Ты как?  
  
— Нормально.  
  
Луи сворачивается на груди Гарри, так что Гарри стискивает свои руки вокруг него и целует его в волосы прежде, чем осознает, что ему не положено.  
  
— Я… ну. Я скучал по тебе.  
  
— Я тоже скучал по тебе, все нормально, — Луи прижимается ближе. — Я так по тебе скучал.  
  
— Рад, что сейчас ты здесь.  
  
Луи кивает, расслабляясь в тепле рук Гарри.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он спустя секунду. — Я все еще очень тебя люблю. Прости, что не писал, я просто… Пытаюсь дать тебе немного пространства? И, ну, понять вещи. Но… Это сложно. Я не знал, что будет так тяжело.  
  
— Да. Хотя ты не должен давать мне пространство, — говорит Гарри. — Ты мне нравишься. Ты все еще мой лучший друг.  
  
— Окей. Ладно. Я просто люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже. В смысле, тоже люблю тебя.  
  
— Не говори этого пока. Я… — Луи глубоко вздыхает. — Я выбрал девушку.  
  
Гарри держит его крепче.  
  
— Хорошо. Она мила к тебе?  
  
— Да. Она нормальная. Но она не ты. Я продолжаю сравнивать.  
  
— Это несправедливо к ней, Лу, ты не можешь делать так.  
  
— Ну, а что мне остается? Я имею в виду, я знаю, что ты не идеален и все в таком роде. Но ты близок. Она иногда не понимает мои шутки. И она не заботится обо мне. Как ты.  
  
Гарри потирает его спину.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Я все равно буду заботиться о тебе.  
  
— Я буду меньше появляться, наверное. Не… В смысле, я не появлялся, потому что думал, что ты хочешь этого, но теперь я правда не смогу приходить. И мне жаль.  
  
— Не извиняйся, все нормально.  
  
— Ты всегда так говоришь. И у меня такое ощущение, что потом ты тут рыдаешь, пока никто не видит. Говоришь себе, что получаешь, чего заслуживаешь, и что это твоя вина, что ты не предвидел этого, и мне просто… мне жаль. Я не хочу, чтобы ты так думал. И все же вот он я, творю это.  
  
— Хорошее слово для вступительных экзаменов, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи смеется.  
  
— Она не помогает мне готовиться к вступительным. Так что она, в принципе, бесполезная, — он прижимается ближе, бормоча: — И я продолжаю смотреть в ее глаза, желая, чтобы они были зелеными.  
  
— Мне… Мне жаль.  
  
— Нет, это мне жаль. Это глупая и эгоистичная мысль. Я должен прекратить говорить тебе все глупые вещи, которые приходят мне в голову.  
  
— Я думаю, это, возможно, мудро. Мне нравятся твои мысли. Твои чувства.  
  
— Мне нравятся твои.  
  
Гарри просто обнимает его некоторое время перед тем, как вспоминает кое-что.  
  
— Ты останешься до утра, как раньше?  
  
 — Да.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Луи совершает короткое, оборванное движение.  
  
— Почти поцеловал тебя, — говорит он. — Я правда очень хочу.  
  
— Ну. Ты можешь. Тебе решать, когда ты поцелуешь меня снова.  
  
— Точно. Я знаю, да. Прости. Еще одна эгоистичная мысль.  
  
Гарри издает глубокий вздох и не отвечает. Он сильнее обнимает Луи.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Надеюсь, это сделает твоего отца менее разочарованным в тебе и закончится лучшим для тебя, и я очень люблю тебя.  
  
Будильник Луи звонит точно в то же самое время, что и всегда. Гарри ожидает поцелуй и немного объятий, слишком сонный, чтобы вспомнить, что этого больше не произойдет. Поэтому когда он жалуется: «Подожди, поцелуй на прощание», это немного шокирует его — услышать, что Луи отвергает его.  
  
— Больше нет, малыш. Прости.  
  
— Объятие на прощание?  
  
— Сто процентов.  
  
Луи подается вниз и крепко обнимает его, прижимая свою щеку к щеке Гарри.  
  
— Я очень ценю… В смысле, спасибо тебе.  
  
— Обращайся.  
  
Он чувствует, как пальцы Луи слегка задевают подвески, всего на секунду.  
  
— Я напишу тебе, — говорит он. — Теперь я знаю, что ты хочешь этого.  
  
— Мм, ладно. Хорошего дня.  
  
— И тебе.  
  
Луи сжимает его ладонь. Потом он тихо уходит, и Гарри должен сказать, что чувствует себя более безмятежно, чем предыдущие две недели.  
  


***

  
  
**Луи:**  
_привет  
привет? все правда так плохо?  
ладно тебе, хаз_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_простиииии :) у меня айфон_  
  
**Луи:**  
_омг! круто!_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_он такой крутой, я влюблен_  
  
**Луи:**  
_рад за тебя  
откуда он?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_подарок от папы за хорошее поведение и все такое_  
  
Гарри все ещё не сказал ничего своему отцу насчёт их перерыва. Он все еще не знает, что чувствует к Луи, и не хочет, чтобы его отец разозлился без причины. Хотя, когда отец вручал ему айфон, папа сказал, что это его самая большая улыбка за месяц, что было удивительно точно.  
  
**Луи:**  
_ну если кто и заслуживает его, так это ты  
как поживаешь?_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_хорошо, я думаю,  
а ты?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_нормально  
о, я собирался сказать, что должен закончить на этом  
прости_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ничего.  
что случилось?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_надо пойти погулять с мелли:/ прости_  
  
Гарри спрашивает себя, каким образом Луи дошёл до ситуации, где ему _надо_ пойти на свидание со своей девушкой, с которой он никогда не хотел встречаться. Но с другой стороны, ему это совершенно не интересно. Конечно, Луи бы предпочёл пойти с девушкой, которой может гордиться, вместо посиделок в кафетерии с мальчиком, который даже не может ему нравиться. Должно быть, это был нетрудный выбор. В конце концов, Луи его предупреждал. Так что Гарри отвечает.  
  
**Гарри:**  
_круто, повеселитесь._  
  
**Луи:**  
_без тебя не будет веселья, детка, но, в любом случае, спасибо :)_  
  
Слова. Ещё больше слов. И Гарри начинает от них уставать.  
  


***

  
  
Они все еще довольно редко переписываются, когда Луи появляется в спальне Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет он, тряся его плечо, чтобы разбудить. — Как дела?  
  
— Не очень, — честно говорит Гарри. Он не остается сонным этой ночью; он садится и смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Луи, нахмуриваясь и снимая пальто.  
  
— Потому что кто-то спросил, встречаемся ли мы, и ты засмеялся.  
  
— Да… Ну это было тем, что я должен был сделать-  
  
— Нет, не было. Ты мог бы повернуть все как угодно. Мог сказать ему перестать быть гребаным идиотом, потому что таковым он и являлся. Или мог сказать ему не совать нос в чужие дела. Честно, Луи, ты мог бы сказать что угодно.  
  
— Нет, я знаю, я просто должен поддерживать мой… Мой имидж.  
  
— Почему это вдруг стало так важно? Я думал, ты сказал, что я важнее.  
  
— Ну да, но…  
  
— Но, — повторяет Гарри. — Но что? Ты правда хочешь взять все слова обратно? Все, что ты говорил, этого просто… этого больше нет?  
  
— Конечно, есть, Гарри, о чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Я говорю о тебе, говорящем, как много я для тебя значу за закрытыми дверями, но в момент, когда доходит до настоящего признания, я внезапно менее важен, чем твоя ложь буквально всем, кого ты знаешь, кроме меня. Почему я не могу быть самым важным хоть раз?  
  
— Не то, чтобы ты неважен, но просто… Гарри, ты знаешь, где мы живем, ты понимаешь, почему я не могу-  
  
— Нет, больше не понимаю, — импульсивно говорит Гарри. — Я пытался понять полгода, и я продолжаю говорить, что понимаю, потому что не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя виноватым, но это было только потому, что ты уже чувствовал себя виноватым. Но сейчас я не уверен, что ты вообще чувствуешь что-нибудь.  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
— Гарри, это совсем несправедливо-  
  
— Как там твоя девушка? — огрызается Гарри.  
  
Лицо Луи теряет цвет, но выражает гнев.  
  
— Гарри, ты не можешь винить меня в этом. Я говорил тебе с самого начала, что мне может быть необходимо завести фальшивые отношения.  
  
— Да, но насколько, блять, они фальшивые, если ты расстался со мной ради нее? Отменил одну-единственную вещь, которую мы вместе делали на публике, чтобы выйти с ней? Это фальшь? Потому что ты выглядишь достаточно преданным идее сохранить эти «фальшивые» отношения более живыми и здоровыми, чем наши.  
  
— Мы больше не в отношениях, Гарри, — говорит Луи, его голос трескается. — Ты сказал мне, что хочешь взять перерыв.  
  
— Окей. Итак, мы не в романтических отношениях, но у нас все еще есть гребанные отношения, Луи, — резко говорит Гарри. — Ты продолжаешь говорить, как любишь меня, и что мы все еще лучшие друзья. Это отношения. Или это ими было, потому что они, блять, умирают или что-то такое, потому что ты пренебрегаешь ими.  
  
— Я говорил тебе, что не смогу видеть тебя так же часто, как когда мы только начинали. Я тебя предупреждал. Я честно не могу поверить, что это происходит, Гарри, я просто был так занят-  
  
— Я понимаю занятость, — отрывисто говорит Гарри. — Понимаю. Понимал, когда мы были вместе, и до этого тоже. Но я заслуживаю видеть тебя. Я заслуживаю больше, чем отмены в последний момент и жакет, который не могу носить на людях. И я не могу поверить, что ты споришь со мной из-за этого. Ты правда думаешь, что не сделал ничего неправильного?  
  
Луи просто смотрит на него достаточно долгое время.  
  
— Я знал, что поступил неправильно, — говорит он. — Я не знал, что ты меня за это внезапно возненавидел.  
  
— Не внезапно, я тебя не ненавижу. Но я зол. Ты знал, что я был зол. И я хочу об этом поговорить. Я просто не могу позволить этому случаться со мной. Я люблю тебя. Я скучаю по тебе. И несправедливо по отношению ко мне, что мы… просто. Я не буду ждать, что ты вернешься и будешь ко мне так относиться, — наконец-то высказывает Гарри. — Прости. Но ты должен принять решение. А до тех пор я не хочу, чтобы ты спал здесь.  
  
— Окей, — говорит Луи через секунду. — Ладно.  
  
— Не надо тут, — хмурится Гарри. — Ты понял? Договорились?  
  
— Я так полагаю. Я должен тебе сказать, что это мне нравится или что дальше?  
  
Гарри просто смотрит на него секунду.  
  
— Лу. Я прошу у тебя абсолютный минимум, который кто угодно попросил бы от того, кого они любят. Почему ты разочарован во мне из-за этого?  
  
— Я не разочарован. Меня бесит, что ты заставляешь меня выбирать.  
  
— Я не заставляю тебя выбирать. Я прошу тебе поставить меня хоть в половину приоритета. Что с этим не так, Лу?  
  
— Не знаю. Думаю, мне нужен перерыв.  
  
— Что? — говорит Гарри в полном неверии.  
  
— Мне нужно подумать о том, что ты сказал. Мне нужен перерыв. Я вернусь, когда буду знать, что сказать, — Луи обувается. — Прости, я не был к этому готов. Я ожидал сна.  
  
— Ты меня кидаешь, серьезно? Сейчас?  
  
— Я не кидаю. Я должен быть готов к разговору точно тогда же, когда и ты? Ты ошарашил меня этим, Гарри, я не знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты отнесся ко мне, как будто готов пожертвовать чем-то ради меня, хоть однажды. Всего однажды. Вместо того, отчаянно цепляться за свою гетеросексуальную мужественность, позволяя мне трахать тебя, когда родителей нет дома.  
  
— Иди нахуй, — говорит Луи через плечо на пути вон. — Пока.  
  
Отец прибегает в комнату Гарри через несколько секунд после того, как Луи выходит в заднюю дверь.  
  
— Что случилось? — говорит он. — Здесь кто-то был?  
  
— Луи, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Он послал тебя нахуй перед тем, как уйти, или мне послышалось? — говорит папа следом.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Я тебе кое-чего не рассказывал.  
  
— Ага, — кивает отец. — Я приготовлю кофе.  
  
Через пять минут Гарри присоединяется к папе на диване, принимая кружку с кофе без протестов в первый раз.  
  
— Спасибо, — бормочет он.  
  
— Конечно. Так что происходит?  
  
И Гарри рассказывает ему про отца Луи и ситуацию с его ориентацией, про то, как Луи сказал, что заведет временную фальшивую девушку и все превратилось в не такое уж временное или фальшивое. Он говорит ему, как решил взять перерыв, и теперь Луи бросается этим ему в лицо, как он не ставит его ни во что, и Гарри решил, что он лучше этого. Хотя сейчас он начинает думать, что, возможно, нет.  
  
— Брехня, — прерывает отец. — Ты стоишь большего, чем он когда-либо будет. Я так с самого начала говорил.  
  
— Я думаю, он бы с тобой согласился, в этом и проблема. Он сказал, что знает, что относился ко мне несправедливо. Так что я не уверен, что происходит. Он, возможно, просто вспылил, потому что я заставлял его смириться с его гомосексуальностью.  
  
— Ладно. Я люблю тебя, но ты должен прервать философское дерьмо прямо сейчас, — говорит папа. — Мне все равно на его внутренние надежды и мечты. Он ведет себя как задница по отношению к тебе сейчас?  
  
— Да, — бормочет Гарри себе в кружку.  
  
— Отлично. Тогда, покуда я имею к этому прямое отношение, Луи вернулся в мой список говнарей.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Хорошо. Уже хочешь сжечь все его вещи?  
  
— Нет, — безапелляционно говорит Гарри. — Нет. Я хочу все его вещи. Я думаю, что это может быть просто ссора. Мы можем помириться через неделю. Просто сейчас все отстойно.  
  
— Если не помиритесь, ты будешь в норме?  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает и честно думает.  
  
— Не знаю. Зависит от того, что он скажет. Но я думаю, что я переживу. Я знаю, что я переживу.  
  
— Хорошо, — отец допивает свой кофе. Гарри с натяжкой осилил половину своего. — Хочешь провести остаток ночи в моей кровати? — спрашивает он. — Какая-никакая компания.  
  
— Конечно. Спасибо.  
  
— Захвати свою подушку.  
  
Папа не обнимается, как Луи, но все нормально. Наличие кого-то под боком позволяет Гарри заснуть меньше, чем через час и проспать до одиннадцати. И когда он встает в одиннадцать, он обнаруживает, что отец еще не на работе. Он ждет его и читает каждый дюйм газеты, и Гарри чувствует себя особенным.  
  
— Приготовь себе бекон, — говорит папа. — Можешь сделать сэндвич, я купил помидоры. Ты не пойдешь в школу сегодня.  
  
— Не пойду?  
  
— Нет. Я позвонил твоим учителям. Ты освобожден от школы до конца недели. Ты не будешь вынужден оставаться семь часов в здании с кем-то, кто играет в игры с твоей головой. И если захочешь, я могу занять тебя на стройке. Я тебе заплачу. И ты сможешь очистить свою голову и дать спине загореть.  
  
— Я и так загорелый, — бормочет Гарри, глядя на себя.  
  
— Это согласие?  
  
— Да, конечно. Хотя я абсолютно уверен, что ты даешь мне взятку, чтобы я не ходил в школу, и еще делаешь ту пугающую штуку, когда оставляешь меня около себя, чтобы ты мог быть моей сторожевой собакой, — улыбается Гарри.  
  
— Ты можешь меня винить?  
  
— Думаю, нет.  
  
— Хорошо. Надевай ботинки и возьми мою футболку. Если собираешься оставить кулоны, засунь их под футболку. Будь готов к полудню, ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, приятель.  
  
Таким образом Гарри проводит день, пиля брусья и помогая отцу покрасить стены и оконные рамы. Он застревает с большими кусками стены, пока папа обозначает лентой оконные рамы и дверные стойки и красит ближние куски.  
  
— Мне обещали загар, — говорит Гарри, смывая краску с рук.  
  
— Завтра, — говорит отец. — Сэм будет учить тебя покрывать крышу.  
  
Они оба грязные и потные, но папа позволяет ему пойти в душ первым, так что Гарри счастлив. И это лишь доказывает его точку зрения; он будет в порядке без Луи. Если до этого дойдет, он переживет.  
  


***

  
  
В четверг Луи показывается на строительной площадке. Гарри на крыше, помогает Сэму чинить кровлю. Для этого должен быть технический термин, наверное, который он не знает. В любом случае. Он там, когда Луи шагает на траву.  
  
— Гарри, — кричит он ему.  
  
— Уйди, — кричит в ответ Гарри, глянув вниз, чтобы убедиться, что это Луи. — Я работаю, — добавляет он.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Сэм.  
  
— Никто, — говорит Гарри. — Он сейчас уйдет.  
  
Папа выходит наружу с закатанными рукавами и ремнем для инструментов, выглядя собранно и слишком устрашающе для того, кто знает все слова к «Love is a Battlefield».  
  
— Тебе придется покинуть мою стройку, сынок, — говорит он.  
  
— Мне просто надо поговорить с Гарри секундочку, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Он сказал нет.  
  
— Нет, он просто не понимает, — начинает Луи.  
  
— Я думаю, он отлично все понимает. Это ты не понимаешь. Это мой сын. Уйди со стройки.  
  
Луи уходит. У него особо нет выбора.  
  
Сэм любопытно смотрит на него.  
  
— Есть ли какая-то заслуживающая внимания причина, по которой футбольный игрок приходит сюда, умоляя тебя поговорить с ним?  
  
— Я занимаюсь с ним, — кратко говорит Гарри. Вот и все.  
  


***

  
  
Луи продолжает писать ему о том, что хочет поговорить, и Гарри не знает, что сказать. Так что он, собственно, ничего не говорит. Он пишет в ответ повторяющиеся «нет» и просит Луи перестать писать и дать ему время подумать. А потом загорается и пишет ему правду.  
  
**Гарри:**  
_я не буду разговаривать с тобой, пока ты не извинишься за то, что сделал той ночью  
конец истории_  
  
**Луи:**  
_не могу извиниться, пока мы не поговорили_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_тогда мы не поговорим_  
  
И они не говорят.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри возвращается в школу. Луи в библиотеке, ищет его почти всегда во время ланча, поэтому Гарри прячется. Он ест в кафетерии, где Луи не приблизится к нему, даже если поймет, где Гарри. Что на самом деле ранит, ведь Луи так и не поставил его на первое место, но Гарри не задерживается на этом. Ему надо готовиться к годовым контрольным, а вскоре и писать их.  
  
Луи пишет ему даты их фургонных встреч, и Гарри отвечает лишь однажды.  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ты никогда не ходил на мои бассейные встречи  
почему я всегда должен куда-то идти?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_ты никогда не просил_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_иди к черту_  
  
**Луи:**  
_Гарри, клянусь все это большое недопонимание_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_и чего же я недопонял?_  
  
Луи не отвечает некоторое время. Он отвечает только после одиннадцати, когда, Гарри уверен, он пьян.  
  
**Луи:**  
_ничего честно говоря плз детка мне очень жаль_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ты все еще с ней?_  
  
**Луи:**  
_Гарри_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ты знаешь, что не пришёл на занятие  
я сидел в кафетерии и чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что ждал,  
а эта школа небезопасна для меня  
это было так эгоистично с твоей стороны_  
  
**Луи:**  
_я нз что еще сказать прости_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ты мог бы сказать мне, как тебе жаль, что ты такой трусливый и эгоистичный, мог бы сказать, что тебе жаль и что я очень важен для тебя  
мог бы наплевать на эту девочку и провести хоть немного больше времени со мной, чем несколько часов каждую неделю  
мог бы не смеяться над мыслью, что мы могли бы быть вместе, мог бы сделать все это, потому что хотел, а не потому что думал, что потеряешь меня  
ты кинул меня и пытался мной манипулировать, так что я бы не расстраивался из-за этого  
мне все равно, что тебе жаль, что ты пьян и одинок. это твоя вина.  
и мне надоело искать тебе оправдания._  
  
_я люблю тебя_ , — пишет Луи.  
  
Гарри выключает телефон.


	11. Lego House - Ed Sheeran

— Не думаешь вернуться? — спрашивает отец за пиццей. Гарри сделал исключение и грустно поедает много сыра и бекона в различных формах.  
  
— Нет, — качает головой Гарри. — Не особо.  
  
— Почему? — Папа делает глоток пива.  
  
— Я стал старше. Надеюсь, умнее. И я знаю, что у меня есть ты. Колледж не за горами. Так что. Они быстро приходят и уходят.  
  
Папа кивает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Он молчит некоторое время, пережевывая и размышляя.  
  
— Хочешь переехать? — спрашивает он затем.  
  
— Что? Пап, нет. Никогда. Ты много сделал, да и я скоро съеду.  
  
— Мы могли бы переехать.  
  
— Думаю, да. Могли бы. Но мы не обязаны делать это ради меня.  
  
— Ладно. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Спасибо. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Он должен признать, что намного приятнее говорить это кому-то, кто не проебёт его.  
  


***

  
  
Луи такой предсказуемый. Каждую обеденную перемену, которую Гарри проводит в кафетерии, Луи просто наблюдает. Он недостаточно храбр, чтобы подойти к нему на публике. Гарри влюбился в проклятого труса.  
  
Только в конце дня, когда Гарри идет к своей машине, Луи подходит к нему.  
  
— Эй, погоди.  
  
— Отъебись, — говорит Гарри, спеша к фургону.  
  
— Гарри, пожалуйста, мне просто нужно с тобой поговорить, — Луи не прекращает преследовать его. — Я не должен был уходить, не должен был динамить тебя, я очень сожалею.  
  
— Конечно, сожалеешь.  
  
— Мне правда жаль.  
  
— Так веди себя соответственно. Не по словам судят, а по делам, Лу. И раз уж на то пошло, все, что у тебя для меня есть — чертова куча слов.  
  
— Гарри, чего ты от меня ожидаешь?  
  
Гарри бросает свой рюкзак на переднее сиденье и поворачивается к Луи.  
  
— Я не знаю, Луи. Может, что ты выберешь меня хоть на полсекунды. Отнесешься ко мне, как к кому-то важному. Будешь дорожить мной. Я могу быть твоим секретом, но это не значит, что ты должен стыдиться меня. А ты именно это и делаешь.  
  
— Нет, неправда, — говорит Луи, но он уже оглядывается вокруг.  
  
— Правда. Ты даже не хочешь говорить со мной без пары стен между ними и нами.  
  
— Но ты не можешь говорить, что я не пожертвовал ничем ради тебя, — быстро говорит Луи. — Я не спал, чтобы увидеться с тобой. Я рискнул всем.  
  
— Рискнул, — повторяет Гарри. — А когда дошло до дела, ты не пожертвовал ничем стоящим. Ничем осязаемым. Ты пожертвовал ровно стольким, сколько нужно, чтобы убедить меня, что этого достаточно. И, прости, но этого больше не достаточно. Мне нужно больше, чем твой смех надо мной при людях со своей девушкой и тайная любовь.  
  
— Звучит как ультиматум, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Полагаю, это он и есть.  
  
Луи смотрит на него долгую секунду.  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе.  
  
— Тебе не нужно этого говорить, — произносит Гарри, — ладно? Не нужно. Не думаешь, что я скучаю по тебе так же? Я скучаю по тебе, Лу. У меня нет девушки или друзей, чтобы отвлекать меня от того, насколько это… ранит — видеть тебя. У меня нет никого, кроме отца. И мне жаль, что ты не можешь поговорить со своим обо всем этом. Но это не дает тебе исключительного права страдать. Ты скучаешь, — он фыркает. — Точно. Если ты так соскучился, сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
  
Гарри залезает в машину, и Луи позволяет ему. Он отступает и позволяет ему уехать. И это ли не объясняет все прямо там.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день за ланчем Луи получает пощечину. Он расстается с девушкой, и она плачет и дает ему пощечину. Это достаточно просто. Гарри поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как это случилось, и потом снова опускает, уже представляя, как Луи скажет ему, какой это большой жест — просто расстаться с ней. Как будто это что-то значит. Луи придется сделать гораздо больше, чем это, чтобы помириться с ним.  
  
— Привет.  
  
К полному и абсолютному шоку Гарри, Луи садится рядом с ним. Он серьезно сидит рядом с ним, со всеми своими вещами и обеденным пакетом. Его щека слишком розовая от пощечины, глаза немного слишком влажные. Он сразу пришел прямо сюда.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Скажешь мне пойти к черту?  
  
— Пока нет. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Хочу пообедать с лучшим другом.  
  
Гарри несколько раз моргает.  
  
— Со мной?  
  
— С тобой.  
  
Гарри глубоко вздыхает.  
  
— Ладно. Можешь остаться.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи достает свой сэндвич и разворачивает его. На него определенно устремлены взгляды, но ему абсолютно все равно. Или он хорошо прикидывается. Поэтому Гарри заводит приятный разговор.  
  
— Тебе приходили письма?  
  
— Меня принял Нью-Йоркский Университет. Все технические школы. А тебе? Куда ты пойдешь? Есть письма?  
  
— Да, меня берут в Беркли. Я в очереди в Северозападном и в Колумбии. Скоро должен объявиться Бостонский Университет.  
  
— Да, я тоже в конце концов подал туда.  
  
— Понятно. На какую стипендию ты идешь?  
  
— На многие. Иметь четырех сестер и бедных родителей помогло, — сухо говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, еще бы.  
  
Затягивается тишина.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Мы разговариваем.  
  
— Я имел в виду, серьезно. Действительно поговорить. Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я пошел за тобой в колледж?  
  
— Да, я думаю, — пожимает плечами Гарри. — Если ты решишь пойти туда же, куда и я.  
  
— Ладно. Могу я прийти и поговорить с тобой об этом?  
  
— Днем?  
  
Луи колеблется, чтоб его.  
  
— Конечно, — в конце концов говорит он. — Да. Сегодня, если ты не против.  
  
— Не сегодня.  
  
— Тогда когда?  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами.  
  
— Когда ты свободен?  
  
— В любое время, когда ты захочешь увидеть меня.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что слегка смягчается от этих слов.  
  
— В пятницу ночью, — говорит он. — Так что ты сможешь сказать своему отцу то, что раньше говорил.  
  
— Ладно. В десять подойдет?  
  
— Конечно. Папа все равно не захочет тебя видеть.  
  
— Не могу винить его, — говорит Луи с полуулыбкой. — Учитывая, что в последний раз, когда я был в его доме, я заставил его ребенка чувствовать себя дерьмом.  
  
— Я выйду к тебе, — говорит Гарри. — Никаких криков на этот раз.  
  
— Я обещаю, — заверяет Луи.  
  
— Увидимся. Спасибо.  
  
— Ладно. Ты потрясающий.  
  
Гарри улыбается. Он хочет поцеловать Луи, но они не могут прикоснуться, и, возможно, так даже лучше. Пробное перемирие не так уж и плохо.  
  
Луи улыбается ему после звонка и тихо говорит:  
  
— Увидимся в пятницу.  
  
— Да. Хорошего дня.  
  
Ну, вот и оно. Теперь они публичные друзья.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри очень взволнован в пятницу ночью. Отец в своей комнате смотрит телевизор, поэтому для Гарри будет просто выскользнуть около десяти и подождать Луи снаружи под одним из деревьев. Луи тихо подходит прямо к Гарри, не произнося ни слова.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он.  
  
— Привет. Ты первый.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, она не делала меня счастливым. Она делала меня ничтожным. Я не мог быть рядом с ней. И мне жаль, что я ранил тебя, когда ушел и когда писал тебе. Прости меня за это. Я был козлом с тобой.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я не сильный человек, — говорит Луи. — У меня было все лучшее, и я боялся, что мне придется бросить это. Я не хочу выбирать между своей семьей и тобой, а все выглядело, как будто ты собирался заставлять меня делать это, поэтому я запаниковал и неправильно среагировал. И мне жаль. Мне придется выбирать, вот в чем дело. Я выберу. Но я просто не могу.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты выбирал.  
  
— Я знаю, ты не такой эгоистичный. Но я не могу всю жизнь иметь парня, о котором моя семья не знает. У меня не может быть будущего мужа, о котором моя семья не знает. И, честно говоря, это то, что я бы хотел видеть. Это было бы чудесно. Правда, правда здорово.  
  
Гарри смягчается от этого.  
  
— Я бы с удовольствием, — говорит он. — Но да, мы не можем делать этого в секрете. Это и было моей точкой зрения.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи глубоко вздыхает. — Итак. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу следовать за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел, и, я должен быть честным, не целовать тебя и быть рядом было очень сложно для меня.  
  
— И для меня.  
  
— Да. И я не хочу продолжать делать это. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я люблю тебя. И я относился к тебе, как к дерьму, и мне жаль. Я знаю: ты хочешь пересмотреть все это… Все это дело. Между нами. И я абсолютно нормально отношусь к этому. Я подпишу с тобой контракт, если хочешь. Но перед этим, можем мы, пожалуйста, просто… Я больше не хочу быть врагами. Мне жаль, что я так плохо к тебе относился. Я долбанутый идиот и не заслуживаю быть с кем-то настолько потрясающим, как ты.  
  
— Ну, это просто глупость, — говорит Гарри и разводит руки. Луи с удовольствием устраивается между ними с таким чувством облегчения, что Гарри понимает, что это хорошее решение — простить его.  
  
— Ты полный идиот, — добавляет он через секунду.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Я все равно тебя люблю. Я все еще очень сильно тебя люблю.  
  
— Слава Богу. Потому что ты все еще значишь всё для меня. Типа, правда всё.  
  
— Окей. Итак. Повторное обсуждение.  
  
Луи отступает, опуская руки и кивая.  
  
— Точно. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Ну, чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Я первый спросил, — тянет Луи.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Детский сад. Я хочу знать, как у тебя обстоят дела, чтобы не просить слишком мало или слишком много. Мне нужен ориентир.  
  
— Ну. Я не хочу девушку, даже чтобы отвлечь от моей задницы внимание отца. Ты хотел моногамии, и это единственно справедливо. Никакой фальши. И я хочу быть твоим другом на публике. Таким другом, который заступится за тебя, когда люди ведут себя как гомофобные жопы, и который занимается уроками с тобой на публике, и говорит о тебе, потому что ты важная часть моей жизни.  
  
Гарри не знает, что сказать. Он с надеждой улыбается.  
  
— Я не думаю, что буду приходить все время и рассказывать людям, потому что не хочу еще больше плохого внимания к тебе, но все еще буду приходить так часто, как смогу. Ладно? И я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя важным. Скажи, что еще тебе нужно?  
  
— Хорошо, — Гарри ждет пару вздохов и признается: — Я хочу, чтобы ты приходил на пятничные ужины. С моим отцом. Но я знаю, что это нереально, так что.  
  
— Ты можешь просить меня о нереальных вещах, — тихо говорит Луи. — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы выполнить их.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, я выберу другую, — улыбается Гарри. Луи берет его за руку. — Как насчет… Эм, ты можешь пообещать мне приходить дважды в неделю? Может быть? Чтобы мы могли… В смысле. Чтобы провести время вместе.  
  
— Да, это вполне выполнимо, — кивает Луи.  
  
— Да? Здорово. Хм, я не думаю, что мне нужна твоя защита каждый раз, но просто не смейся. Пожалуйста. Я не… Я не клоун, или что-то такое.  
  
— Конечно, нет, — обещает Луи. — Ты прекрасный. Я не сделаю так еще раз.  
  
Гарри улыбается, в восторге от того, как хорошо все идет.  
  
— Я не собираюсь требовать, чтобы ты вышел для меня, — говорит он. — Просто чтобы ты знал. Это не то, что мне от тебя нужно. Тебе стоит сделать каминг-аут, когда ты будешь готов, и у тебя будет вся моя поддержка. Только ты решаешь, чего хочешь.  
  
— Но я собираюсь сделать его, чтобы мы были вместе.  
  
— Ладно. Я согласен. Но ты это решил. И тебе решать когда. Это просто должно быть достаточно скоро.  
  
— В течение года, — немедленно говорит Луи. — С сегодняшнего дня. Четвертое мая. День начала отсчета.  
  
— Хорошо. Если ты думаешь, что это выполнимо.  
  
— Да, абсолютно.  
  
Гарри, на самом деле, вдыхает в первый раз, глубокий вдох и выдох.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто уйти, когда думаешь, что со мной слишком много мороки, — говорит он.  
  
— Окей, прости. Не буду. С тобой никогда не бывает слишком много мороки, я просто… Я был напуган и подавлен и вывалил это на тебя. Мне жаль.  
  
— Ничего. В смысле… Я тебя прощаю.  
  
— Спасибо, — Луи притягивает его на секунду и целует, коротко и сладко. — Спасибо тебе большое.  
  
— Конечно, Лу. Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя. Теперь все нормально с этим?  
  
— Да. Все очень хорошо.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остался сегодня?  
  
Гарри хочет согласиться, но качает головой.  
  
— Нет, у меня три годовых контрольных на следующей неделе, надо к ним готовиться. Как насчет следующего четверга, нормально?  
  
— Все, что ты хочешь.  
  
— Хочу еще один поцелуй.  
  
Луи прижимается к нему губами и целует очень медленно, и Гарри скучал по этому чувству. Он льнет к нему, наклоняя голову Луи назад для лучшего положения. Луи поддается, обнимая его.  
  
— Счастлив? — спрашивает он, когда может.  
  
— Очень.  
  
— Хорошо. Я сожалею обо всем. Правда.  
  
— Я тебе верю. Ты прощен. Иди домой, не хочу, чтобы отец разозлился на тебя сегодня.  
  
— Хотя нам надо сказать ему, — говорит Луи. — Да?  
  
— О, да. Я просто не хочу разбираться с ним до четверга.  
  
— Люблю тебя. Спасибо, что вышел и, ну, вложил усилия в это. И нас.  
  
— Ты стоишь всего этого.  
  
Гарри мягко, тепло улыбается, впервые с тех пор, как они поругались. Это такое хорошее чувство. — Я напишу тебе, ладно, бойфренд? Мы поговорим. Мне только надо порвать эти контрольные.  
  
— Ты справишься.  
  
— Справлюсь, — Гарри прижимается к Луи для последнего теплого объятья. — Поговорим позже, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, малыш. Люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
Луи сжимает его ладонь и отпускает в самый последний момент.  
  
— Ты стоишь всего, — говорит он.  
  
Гарри чувствует бабочек и теплоту внутри всю ночь.  
  


***

  
  
В понедельник и среду Луи пишет Гарри пожелания удачи на контрольных, но в четверг Гарри не получает такого сообщения. В этом нет ничего страшного; сегодня тест по литературе, который определенно самый несложный. Он сказал Луи об этом, поэтому он, возможно, не придал этому большого значения. И все хорошо. Гарри не собирается просить слишком много внимания.  
  
Он останавливается около шкафчика перед тестом, чтобы забросить туда все свои вещи кроме карандаша и ластика. Его больше, чем обычно, преследуют перешептывания, но Гарри списывает это на нервозность и гиперчувствительность. Он идет в зал, где будет проводиться тест, и ждет снаружи, пока двери откроются. Он неловко стоит около них, когда получает сообщение от Луи.  
  
**Луи:**  
_надо поговорить после твоей контрольной_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_не начнется еще десять минут, иди к залу_  
  
**Луи:**  
_не, после нормально_  
  
**Гарри:**  
_ок <3 увидимся за ланчем_  
  
Несколько минут спустя, как только двери открываются, Луи вбегает в коридор.  
  
— Хазза, — зовет он, и Гарри успевает подумать, что это странно — использовать его прозвище для Гарри на публике вот так. Гарри почти разводит руки для него, потому что Луи бежит к нему. И затем Луи обнимает его, прямо там, в центре коридора, который не переполнен, но и не пуст.  
  
— Привет, — удивленно говорит Гарри. — Что происходит? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, все хорошо. Просто очень хотел тебя увидеть.  
  
— Ладно. Ну. Люди могут не то подумать, — тихо говорит Гарри, пытаясь ненавязчиво отпустить. — Все хорошо.  
  
— Ну. Это больше не так важно. Но ладно. Я поговорю с тобой позже, это определенно может подождать, — обещает Луи.  
  
— Нет уж, рассказывай. Теперь мне любопытно.  
  
— Я не хочу нанести удар по твоей сосредоточенности.  
  
— Не нанесешь, просто скажи мне. Ты можешь сказать мне что угодно, — тихо добавляет Гарри. — Говори.  
  
Луи сжимает подбородок.  
  
— Существует фотография, — говорит он, — нас, целующихся той ночью. Там видно мое лицо, — его голос дрожит, и Гарри может видеть, насколько он разбит. Его покер-фейс идеален, но Гарри не проведешь. — А твое нет, — говорит он через секунду. — Так что ты сможешь остаться в тени, если захочешь. И если-  
  
— Нет, — говорит Гарри. — Я абсолютно точно в деле. Люди уже говорили тебе что-нибудь по этому поводу?  
  
— Пока нет. Один товарищ показал это мне перед школой сегодня. Это был ебаный Тодд, из всех возможных людей. Он пытался меня шантажировать.  
  
— У него получилось?  
  
— Нет, — говорит Луи. — Тодд, блять, не получит от меня никаких денег. Я не могу дать ему все, чего он хочет. Так что. Он расскажет всем сегодня. Начинается, — он выпускает дрожащий вздох. — Я выхожу.  
  
Гарри крепко обнимает его.  
  
— Мне жаль. Все должно было быть не так.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами и обнимает его.  
  
— Ну, прости, детка. Но мне нужно пойти и уделать этот тест перед тем, как я помогу тебе выйти. Дай мне три часа, ладно? — говорит Гарри с полуулыбкой.  
  
— Конечно. Я увижу тебя на ланче?  
  
— Да, я буду там, как только закончу. Если тебе надо будет спрятаться, держи, — Гарри вручает ему ключи от своего фургона. — Будь храбрым.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты отлично справишься, детка.  
  
— Спасибо, — Гарри хочет улыбнуться, но это заставляет его чувствовать себя свиньей. — Мы со всем разберемся.  
  
— Окей, — голос Луи дрожит.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Я тебя тоже. Постарайся.  
  
Гарри кивает, и ему правда нужно пойти в комнату. Он очень переживает за Луи, но сейчас ему надо как-то сосредоточиться на проклятой контрольной. Он ненавидит это. Но он читает задания и отвечает на вопросы, пишет одно сочинение о гей-браках, а другое — о концепции родственных душ. Он абсолютно не собран во время письменной части, но делает все, что в его силах. Он заканчивает контрольную, а потом почти бежит в библиотеку. Луи здесь. Он обнимает сам себя, и Гарри немедленно падает на колени рядом с ним и обнимает его. Луи прижимается к нему.  
  
— Это происходит, — говорит он. — Гарри.  
  
— Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль. Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
  
— Я не хочу идти на урок.  
  
— Окей. Пошли домой.  
  
— Не ко мне. Мой папа узнает к трем, гарантированно.  
  
— Ладно. Ко мне. Давай, пойдем в мой дом.  
  
— Твой отец ненавидит меня.  
  
— Я поговорю с ним. Я обещаю, все будет хорошо. Пожалуйста. Дай мне позаботиться о тебе.  
  
Луи цепляется за рубашку Гарри.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно. Пойдем, детка, — Гарри помогает ему встать и крепко обнимает на секунду. — Пошли.  
  
Луи берет его за руку по пути к выходу, и Гарри немедленно сжимает свою руку в руке Луи. Он рядом для него. Он любит его. Поэтому он открывает дверь для Луи и держит его руку на пути домой. Луи цепляется за него, как будто это то, что держит его на ногах.  
  
Гарри не знает, что сказать, чтобы утешить его. Он полагает, что, возможно, он ничего не может сказать. Поэтому он решает, что сегодня — тот день, когда Луи научится готовить самое лучшее в мире печенье с шоколадной крошкой.  
  
Луи усаживается на стол и позволяет Гарри инструктировать его с полной серьезностью о каждом аспекте приготовления печенья. Он иногда легко улыбается, обращая внимание на указания Гарри и выполняя то, что Гарри просит. Он взбивает, как чемпион, и покорно крадет кусочки теста для печенья, только чтобы выглядеть нормально. Но он принимает объятия, когда бы Гарри их ни предложил, и он также не отказывается от маленьких поцелуев. Он в абсолютном ужасе.  
  
— Ты в безопасности здесь, — говорит ему Гарри. — Честно.  
  
— Да. Но твой отец… Он скорее всего разозлится из-за того, что я здесь. И я не могу его винить, — Луи укладывает голову на плечо Гарри. — Он может меня ненавидеть, я это понимаю.  
  
— Он тебя не ненавидит. Я обещаю, он не будет.  
  
Луи не говорит ничего, кроме:  
  
— Давай заморозим часть теста, чтобы перекусить позже.  
  
— Хорошая идея, детка, — говорит Гарри, оставляя поцелуй на его макушке.  
  
Отец приходит домой около пяти и заходит в кухню перед тем, как они осознают, что он внутри.  
  
— Почему он здесь? — жестко спрашивает он.  
  
Гарри оборачивается, автоматически беря Луи за руку.  
  
— Нет, пап, — отчаянно говорит он. — Кто-то сфотографировал нас. Луи раскрылся сегодня. Всем. Возможно, его семье тоже.  
  
Отец подходит прямо к Гарри и Луи. Он отталкивает Гарри с дороги перед тем, как Гарри успевает съехидничать, и затем просто обнимает Луи. Встает между его ног и крепко прижимает его. Гарри наблюдает, как Луи начинает плакать.  
  
— Мне жаль, — импульсивно говорит отец через мгновение. — Ты можешь остаться здесь, сколько тебе нужно, если до этого дошло.  
  
Гарри видит облегчение на лице Луи.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр. И простите. Я так сильно облажался, но собираюсь попробовать все исправить настолько, насколько смогу, хотя я знаю, что никогда не смогу, на самом-то деле, и мне, правда, так жаль. Я собирался сделать каминг-аут ради него даже перед всем этим. Мы заключили контракт.  
  
— Ты поговорил с родителями?  
  
— Нет, нет. Они будут…  
  
— Ладно, — говорит отец. — Останешься на ужин?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Хорошо. Хаз, приготовишь нам что-нибудь?  
  
Гарри кивает.  
  
— Да, конечно. Мы делали печенье с шоколадной крошкой.  
  
— Что-нибудь немного более существенное, — предлагает папа.  
  
— Правда. Да, я могу что-нибудь приготовить.  
  
— Я могу помочь, — говорит Луи. — Я могу платить вам или что-нибудь такое, пока я здесь, — предлагает он. — Серьезно. Я не хочу быть обузой.  
  
— Не будешь, — говорит отец прежде, чем Гарри успевает. — Я пойду уберусь. Вы двое устроите нам ужин?  
  
— Да, — кивает Гарри. — Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, малыш.  
  
Папа уходит, и Гарри немедленно притягивает Луи в еще одно объятие.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Я так тебя люблю.  
  
Луи только плачет.


	12. Love Story - Taylor Swift

Луи позволяет Гарри отвезти его в школу на следующий день. Он надевает одну из футболок Гарри из Студенческого Совета и держит его за руку на парковке.  
  
— Нам не обязательно выходить как пара, — говорит Гарри, когда они приближаются к двери. — Ты не хочешь этого?  
  
— Нет, я не против. Я, вообще-то, хотел бы, чтобы ты держал меня за руку сейчас. Я немного… Пожалуйста? Не мог бы ты?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Так что Гарри оставляет свою руку снаружи. Люди определенно смотрят на них, обсуждают, когда видят их вместе. Шепот преследует их по коридору. Гарри пытается не обращать внимания.  
  
— Ты будешь в норме в классе? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты можешь написать мне, если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
— Напишу, я обещаю.  
  
— Ладно. Береги себя.  
  
— Хорошо. Увидимся за ланчем?  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Жду не дождусь.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
Гарри очень боится отпускать Луи, потому что он знает, что это такое. Он знает, каково это, когда слухи преследуют тебя, и когда тебя ненавидят за то, что ты не можешь контролировать. А Луи еще в самом начале пути. Ему, возможно, будет хуже. Так что он почти не отпускает. Хотя Луи справится. Гарри сжимает его ладонь и позволяет парню пойти на его первый урок.  
  


***

  
  
Во время ланча Гарри первым добирается до их места в библиотеке. Он ставит свой рюкзак и неловко прислоняется к книжному шкафу, ожидая Луи. Но меньше чем через минуту Луи быстро подходит к нему и немедленно притягивает в объятие всем телом. Гарри обнимает в ответ, крепко держа его против своей груди.  
  
— Все хорошо, — говорит он. — Все будет совершенно нормально.  
  
— Ты уверен в этом?  
  
— Да. Я абсолютно уверен.  
  
— Я больше не хочу выпускаться. Я не хочу покидать дом. Твой дом, — Луи прячет свое лицо. — Я выключил телефон, потому что я уверен, что мои родители пытаются дозвониться до меня и сказать, что они от меня отказываются. Мои вещи наверняка уже стоят на лужайке перед домом.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Мы разберемся с этим.  
  
Луи вздыхает полной грудью.  
  
— Ты мне нужен. Ты очень нужен мне сейчас. И я не могу представить себе, как пройти через все это без тебя. Мне очень жаль, что я не был рядом с тобой, когда ты нуждался во мне так.  
  
— Я тебя прощаю. Все нормально. Я рядом с тобой, и я люблю тебя.  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри обнимает его несколько долгих минут. Он никогда не хотел так отчаянно защитить кого-то, как сейчас, всем существом. Он мог бы отдать все, чтобы сохранить его безопасность, если бы существовало что-то, что могло бы сработать.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — снова говорит он. — Так сильно.  
  
— Я знаю. Спасибо, — Луи наклоняется и целует его в щеку. — Нам стоит поесть.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Луи прислоняется к плечу Гарри, пока они едят, и Гарри пытается молча демонстрировать столько комфорта и силы, сколько может.  
  
— Папа защитит тебя, — тихо говорит Гарри, — если твой отец попытается что-то сделать. Мы оба защитим. Но тебе стоит включить телефон. Кто-нибудь из колледжа может позвонить.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Гарри тыкает Луи в ногу.  
  
— Ничто из того, что они говорят, не является правдой. Ты крутой и все еще очень сильный, и мужественный, и просто… Крутой. Абсолютно.  
  
— Спасибо. И ты тоже.  
  
Гарри полуулыбается.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  


***

  
  
Луи удовлетворен проведением нескольких часов на диване, пристроившись под рукой Гарри. Он делает большую часть своей домашней работы здесь, но в целом он просто хочет, чтобы его обнимали. И, блин, Луи сейчас проходит через сложный период, поэтому Гарри уверен, что должен давать ему все, чего тот попросит.  
  
Отец приходит домой и застает их в таком положении.  
  
— Привет, — говорит он. — Помогите разгрузить машину.  
  
— Что в ней? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Некоторые вещи Луи. Я забрал их.  
  
Отец пытается сделать вид, что он просто забрал их, но Гарри знает, что эти коробки с папиной стройки. Это и следы травы на одежде Луи указывают на то, что вещи повалялись на лужайке, как Луи и предполагал, и Гарри тошнит от этого.  
  
Он пытается отвлечь его.  
  
— Эй, эм. Я все равно не использую большую часть своего гардероба, и половина комодов пустует. Ты можешь положить свои вещи туда, пока мы не найдем что-нибудь другое, хорошо?  
  
— Конечно, — говорит Луи, но он тише, чем Гарри когда-либо его видел. Он не помогает процессу, а после больше, чем минуту, просто сидит на кровати и лежит с закрытыми глазами. Фальшивый энтузиазм Гарри не вдохновляет его ни на движение, ни даже на то, чтобы просто моргнуть. Он просто остается там и ворчит на вопросы Гарри.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не слушаешь, — говорит Гарри спустя время. — Но, я думаю, ты мог бы по крайней мере притвориться, чтобы не ранить мои чувства.  
  
— Прости, — вздыхает Луи. — Я надеюсь, твои чувства не ранены.  
  
— Не сильно.  
  
Луи испускает глубокий вздох. Гарри некоторое время смотрит на него, а потом начинает прибирать одежду и развешивать ее.  
  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Луи. — Просто собираешь. Как будто моя жизнь только что не разрушилась.  
  
— О, я уверен, что твоя жизнь разрушена, — говорит Гарри. — Но это не значит, что тебе не нужно стирать. И я не могу исправить все остальное. По крайней мере, я могу собрать за тебя стирку.  
  
— Иди сюда, — Луи тянет и подталкивает Гарри, пока он не оказывается полностью лежащим на нем. — Обними меня, — говорит он.  
  
— Я знаю, что это отстой, — бормочет Гарри в волосы Луи.  
  
— По крайней мере, ты принимал решение, — говорит Луи. — А мне не представилось случая.  
  
— Да.  
  
Луи помещает одну руку в волосы Гарри и целует изгиб его шеи.  
  
— Я люблю то, что ты собираешь для меня стирку, — говорит он. — Я люблю тебя за это. Спасибо.  
  
— Конечно, Лу. Всё, что угодно.  
  
— У меня есть несколько собственных идей, — говорит Луи. — Вещи, которые я могу для тебя сделать. Так что.  
  
— Не могу дождаться, — Гарри обнимает Луи еще немного, а затем встает. — Позволь мне закончить это для тебя. Тебе будет лучше, если твои вещи будут убраны.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи достаточно покладисто, но Гарри знает, что это неправда. И никогда не будет правдой. Луи не почувствует себя лучше ещё некоторое время.  
  


***

  
  
Папа помогает им рассортировать вещи той ночью, когда в его руках оказывается конверт.  
  
— Эй, что это? — спрашивает он.  
  
Это из Бостонского Университета. Луи быстро открывает и едва читает первую строчку перед тем, как ударить Гарри по руке.  
  
— Я принят, — говорит он в восторге, у него спирает дыхание. — Я поступил, меня приняли.  
  
— Это прекрасно, — улыбается Гарри, позволяя Луи обнять его и целуя в щеку. — Я тоже скоро должен получить свое письмо. Теперь я переживаю.  
  
— Ой, тебя примут, — закатывает глаза Луи. — Я был единственным знаком вопроса в этом сценарии. Я рад, что поступил сюда. Самооценка повысилась, — он оборачивает руки вокруг Гарри. — Туда ведь довольно трудно попасть, да?  
  
— Определенно трудно попасть. Я очень горжусь тобой.  
  
— Да, — Луи целует его. — Спасибо.  
  
А затем им приходится сортировать старые фотографии, которые его родители вышвырнули вместе с его вещами, и Луи должен постоянно вытирать слезы с лица. Семейные фотографии стали не совсем семейными, когда они выбросили их все, потому что на них был Луи. И Луи не может даже порадоваться, глядя на фотографии с друзьями, потому что большинство из них, скорее всего, не будут его друзьями на следующей неделе. Гарри молится изо всех сил, что ни один из них не будет таким жестоким, какими они были по отношению к нему.  
  
Луи целует его, но не так, как всегда. Он не счастлив, очевидно. Гарри не винит его за это. Он целует и обнимает его, и пытается молчаливо напомнить, что он может вновь быть счастливым.  
  


***

  
  
В понедельник утром Гарри пытается объясниться с Луи.  
  
— Ты не должен идти, — говорит он. — Ты можешь остаться дома, если хочешь.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Луи. — Я пойду. Они меня не запугают. И у меня есть ты. Возьми, — он снимает с вешалки свой жакет и расстегивает его для Гарри. — Давай, надень его, — подталкивает он, когда Гарри остается неподвижным.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да.  
  
Гарри надевает жакет. Рукава слегка коротковаты, но не настолько, чтобы причинять дискомфорт.  
  
— Как смотрится? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Великолепно, — улыбается Луи. — Подходит тебе сильнее, чем когда-либо подходил мне.  
  
— Хочешь надеть что-нибудь мое? — предлагает Гарри.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Он меняет свою рубашку на одну из теннисных худи Гарри и улыбается ему с фальшивой уверенностью.  
  
— Нормально?  
  
— Да, очень хорошо.  
  
Они вместе едут в школу, держась за руки в машине. Когда они заезжают на парковку, Луи тихо говорит:  
  
— Давай выйдем.  
  
Гарри думает, что его колени бы подкосились, если бы он стоял, но он чувствует, что должен был предвидеть это.  
  
— Ты серьезно?  
  
— Да. Больше нет никаких причин не делать этого. Давай.  
  
— Держаться за руки, это все… Я имею в виду. Мы уже держались за руки. Они это видели.  
  
— Да… Но мы можем больше, — Луи целует его. — Например, это. Как любая другая пара. Ты мой. По-настоящему, публично мой, и я бы хотел выставить это напоказ. Потому что я горжусь тобой и хочу быть горд чем-то сейчас.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, я бы тоже хотел выставить это напоказ. Ты достаточно крутой.  
  
Луи держит его за руку по пути и целует его у шкафчика.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Удачного дня.  
  
Гарри прижимает его ближе, наклоняясь для еще одного поцелуя.  
  
— И тебе. Ты можешь на меня положиться.  
  
— Ланч в кафетерии, — говорит Луи. — Вместе.  
  
— Звони, если что-нибудь понадобится, — просит Гарри. — Что угодно.  
  
Они обедают в кафетерии, и Луи целует его прямо там, на глазах у всех. И это, вроде бы, всё, чего Гарри хочет, о чем он мечтал и на что надеялся, но он не считает, что просто придирается, когда думает, что не хотел бы этого такой ценой. Он не хотел, чтобы Луи прижимался к нему в испуге потерь и недопониманий. Он хотел, чтобы они были горды вместе.  
  
Это также не совсем справедливо, если он скажет об этом. Луи тоже не выбирал этого, и, в конце концов, его жизнь рушится, его семья ему не звонила и не позвонит, и даже не смотрит не него. Смутное разочарование Гарри и близко не стоит с тем, что Луи чувствует.  
  
У них не особо много неприятностей в тот день. Луи умен, он держится толпы или Гарри, и не отвечает ни на один шепот, несмотря на то, насколько ему должно быть трудно. Но к концу дня, когда они идут к машине Гарри, Луи говорит:  
  
— Я хочу поехать домой. Ко мне домой.  
  
Гарри колеблется.  
  
— Я не думаю, что тебе стоит делать это.  
  
— Я не спрашивал твоего мнения.  
  
— Ладно, и чего ты ожидал? Думал, я просто соглашусь?  
  
— Это не твой выбор, — качает головой Луи.  
  
— Я знаю, но обычно такие вещи не говорят, чтобы другие люди не могли их комментировать. Я думал, ты спрашивал моего мнения.  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
— Ладно. Я не очень хочу, чтобы тебя обидели только из-за того, что ты слишком упрямый, чтобы меня слушать. Что ты хочешь сказать? Или сделать?  
  
— Я хочу их послушать. Я хочу поговорить с ними. Я их ребенок, я заслуживаю по крайней мере разговор.  
  
— Заслуживаешь, — соглашается Гарри. — Но я думаю, что если ты собираешься разговаривать, то, может быть, стоит взять меня и моего папу. Чтобы мы смогли защитить тебя, — он отпирает машину, но Луи остается с водительской стороны с ним.  
  
— Вы не обязаны, — решительно говорит Луи.  
  
— А я думаю, что обязаны. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. А если твой отец будет выкидывать твои вещи вон, он скорее всего поранит тебя. Пожалуйста, Лу. Позволь мне позвонить папе. Мы можем пойти сегодня, да? — Гарри забирается в фургон, ожидая, что разговор окончен, но Луи просто стоит около двери.  
  
— Я все же не хотел бы так думать, — говорит он.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Не хочу думать, что моя семья может сделать что-нибудь подобное по отношению ко мне.  
  
Гарри сжимает его руку.  
  
— Я тоже. Но все, чего я хочу — это чтобы ты был в безопасности.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Луи. — Хорошо. Ты и твой папа можете пойти со мной, — он забирается в машину со своей стороны и целует Гарри в щеку. — Спасибо.  
  


***

  
  
Этой ночью в постели, после того, как Луи выплакался, Гарри целует его в лоб.  
  
— У тебя есть я, — говорит он. — У тебя всегда буду я.  
  
— Я знаю, — шепчет Луи в ответ дрожащим голосом.  
  
— Мне жаль, — тихо говорит Гарри затем. — Я люблю тебя. И мне кажется, что это моя вина. Если бы я не простил тебя, может быть…  
  
— Закрой свой проклятый рот, абсолютный ты гребанный идиот, — слова Луи такие милые и мягкие, что даже не ранят. — То, что ты простил меня — одна из самых важных вещей, которая со мной происходила в жизни. Я сказал, что ты стоишь всего этого, и это правда. Я не обязательно хотел, чтобы все произошло именно так, но ты в любом случае абсолютно стоишь этого. Ты стоишь всего. Я не вышел бы для кого-то другого. И не может быть настоящего будущего с семьей, которая не любит тебя таким, какой ты есть, верно?  
  
— Верно, — говорит Гарри. — Да, конечно. Но я все равно… Я чувствую ответственность. Ты не предпочел бы свою семью?  
  
Луи целует его и прочесывает его волосы.  
  
— Ты не ответственный. И я знаю, что бы я предпочел. И то, и другое. Вот зачем я дал себе год, чтобы разобраться, понимаешь? — Луи глубоко вздыхает. — Но у меня не было года. Всего лишь неделя. Так что я не знаю, что бы я предпочел. У меня есть ты, и я очень, очень рад этому. Ты знаешь, почему?  
  
— Потому что ты меня любишь.  
  
— Потому что я тебя люблю, — Луи снова целует его.  
  
— Может быть, твоя семья передумает, — говорит Гарри спустя минуту. — Может быть, они поймут, как глупо это было и насколько ты особенный и примут тебя назад. Думаешь, такое может случиться?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
— Мы можем надеяться.  
  
Гарри перестает говорить гипотетически. Он целует Луи в лоб и крепко прижимает его к груди, чтобы спать.  
  
— Мы будем в порядке, — говорит он, — солнце взойдет.  
  
— Звучит, как та песня, которую ты мне играл, — бормочет Луи. — Когда-то давно. Осенью, когда я переживал.  
  
Гарри улыбается в его волосы.  
  
— Возможно, — говорит он. — Хорошая память.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Луи в полной уверенности. — Я люблю тебя. Ты не в ответе за то, что мои родители сволочи. Ты в ответе за самый лучший выпускной год в жизни, и где бы мы ни выбрали колледж, или если ты решишь пойти туда, куда я не поступлю, ничего страшного. Это нормально. У нас будет великолепный следующий год, несмотря ни на что.  
  
Гарри крепко сжимает его.  
  
— Верю. Жду не дождусь.  
  


***

  
  
Гарри зачисляют в Бостонский Университет через восемь дней после переезда к нему Луи. Луи пытается сказать ему, что он не обязан идти туда, но Гарри немедленно занимает достаточно однозначную позицию. Они идут в колледж вместе.  
  
Они выпускаются тоже вместе, и всего шесть человек стоят между ними, когда они получают дипломы, и они целуются, как только церемония заканчивается, чокаясь пластиковыми стаканчиками. Луи оборачивает руки вокруг плеч Гарри и целует его до потери дыхания.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Давай свалим из этого проклятого города, да?  
  
— Да, — вторит Гарри.  
  
Отец Гарри ждет их снаружи. Он фотографирует их по отдельности и вместе, и обнимает каждого. Никто из друзей Луи не подходит и не говорит с ним, но они пытаются не замечать. После они едут на ужин в Накодочес*, и папа отвозит их домой.  
  
Луи вжимает Гарри в спинку сиденья, чтобы обнять его. Он льнет к Гарри и рассеянно играет с его галстуком.  
  
— Как думаешь… — начинает он.  
  
— Что? — подсказывает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, я думал, что мои родители могли бы придти. Думал, они придут все равно, не знаю, — Луи пожимает плечами. — Не знаю. Возможно, это глупо.  
  
— Не глупо, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Очень глупо, — говорит Луи. — Мне нужно отпустить их.  
  
Гарри крепко обнимает его.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
  
— Я хочу уехать, — говорит Луи. — Я очень хочу убраться отсюда.  
  
— Куда? Хочешь провести время в Далласе или Остине?  
  
— Я хочу в Бостон. Сейчас.  
  
— Ладно. Дашь мне пару недель, чтобы найти нам жилье?  
  
Луи слегка улыбается, превозмогая себя.  
  
— Да, конечно. Мы совсем не обязаны ехать, я просто-  
  
— Мы поедем. Если ты чувствуешь, что должен уехать, я с тобой. Без вариантов, — говорит Гарри. — Честно. И мы всегда можем вернуться в гости.  
  
— К кому? — бормочет Луи.  
  
— К папе, — хмурится Гарри. — Очевидно, что к папе, да?  
  
— Ну да. Я не в обиду это сказал.  
  
— Я и не обижаюсь, — говорит папа. — Если вам, ребята, нужна помощь с переездом, я могу приехать на пару дней.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Без проблем. Люблю вас, мальчики, — добавляет папа.  
  
Луи выглядит так, как будто сейчас заплачет, упадет в обморок или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
  
— Господи, — мягко говорит он. — Мне так повезло.  
  
— Мне тоже, — говорит Гарри, целуя Луи в висок. — Я буду любить тебя всегда.  
  
Луи поворачивается, чтобы полноценно его поцеловать.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — говорит он. — Я покажу тебе вечность.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Гарри просыпается следующим утром, он находит стикер, приклеенный ко лбу. « _Вечность начинается сейчас_ », — гласит он.  
  
Луи на кухне с завтраком и тремя билетами на самолет через две недели.  
  
— Мы уезжаем, детка, — говорит он. — Я поговорил с твоим отцом. Это ведь история любви, да? Как в твоей песне поется. Детка, просто скажи да**. Пожалуйста? — голос Луи повышается в конце.  
  
Гарри даже не нужно думать. Он крепко обнимает Луи, целует его и шепчет свой ответ ему в ухо.


	13. Epilogue

Луи всегда паникует в самолетах. Четыре года жизни за полстраны от дома и полеты по крайней мере раз в году ничего не сделали, чтобы он почувствовал себя комфортно. На самом деле, Гарри думает, что это мило. Он держит Луи за руку весь полет и позволяет ему делать вид, что он не боится.  
  
— Эй, — говорит Луи на этот раз, — Хаз.  
  
— Да? — Гарри смотрит на него. Другая рука Луи крепко держится за подлокотник. Всё ещё испуган.  
  
— Давай не поедем сразу домой.  
  
Гарри хмурится.  
  
— Зачем? Мы летим в Даллас, что нам там еще делать?  
  
— Остаться в Далласе. Давай останемся там на пару ночей.  
  
— Лу, нет. У нас есть всего неделя, чтобы побыть дома, я хочу провести время с отцом.  
  
Луи нетерпеливо вздыхает.  
  
— Проведешь, просто почему бы не начать неделю позже? Чуть-чуть времени лишь для нас.  
  
— Детка, не хочу тебя обидеть, но все время — наше. Мы много времени проводим вместе. И я в восторге от этого, но я правда хочу повидаться с папой. Мне жаль, ладно? — Гарри устраивает свою руку в ладони Луи. — Я знаю, что тебе тяжело возвращаться. Я сделаю все, что смогу. Но только не это, прости.  
  
— Нет, — беспокойно говорит Луи. — Нет, не извиняйся.  
  
— Но мне жаль. Ведь я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
  
— Верно, ты хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив, — повторяет Луи. — Я знаю, я знаю.  
  
— Прими во внимание дыхание, — дипломатично говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи потягивается вперед и ударяет Гарри в грудь.  
  
— Жопа.  
  
— Я пытаюсь быть полезным, дорогой, — Гарри целует его щеку. — Папа готовит нам еду. Я думаю, он делает бургеры.  
  
— В них много жира, — говорит Луи слегка слишком резко. — Уверен, что сможешь выдержать это? Всю эту не вегетарианскую ерунду и животные субпродукты.  
  
— Не будь мудаком, — наконец взрывается Гарри. — Давай. Если только ты не хочешь отложить свадьбу сейчас, пока мы никому не сказали, — он желает иметь возможность отвернуться, чтобы Луи не видел его таким расстроенным. И чтобы он не видел, как Луи свирепо смотрит в окно.  
  
Луи игнорирует его некоторое время, а потом вспыхивает с новой силой.  
  
— Конечно, я не хочу этого, не будь идиотом, — говорит он. — Конечно, я тебя люблю. Я мудак, но я мудак, который любит тебя. И который всё ещё любит свою семью. Понятно?  
  
— Ох. Ладно. Ну, ты мог сказать мне это перед тем, как заставил меня разозлиться на тебя, — говорит Гарри, беря руку Луи на подлокотнике. — Может быть.  
  
— Может быть, — бормочет Луи. Он сжимает свою руку так сильно, что Гарри почти отпускает.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Я могу помочь? — спрашивает Гарри. Когда Луи не отвечает, Гарри добавляет: — Ты знаешь, мы не обязаны говорить твоим родителям.  
  
— Нет, обязаны, — говорит Луи. — Я хочу, чтобы они знали, с кем я провожу свою жизнь. Но я также не горю желанием, чтобы мне надрали задницу. Не то, чтобы ты не стоил того, чтобы мне надрали задницу, — ты определенно стоишь, но я просто…  
  
— Ты испуган, — предполагает Гарри.  
  
— Я не испуган.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ну конечно, нет.  
  
Стюардесса подходит к системе внутренней связи, чтобы сообщить им, что посадка начата, и Луи сжимает свою руку на руке Гарри.  
  
— Не боишься, — повторяет Гарри.  
  
Луи не отвечает.  
  


***

  
  
Постель Гарри меньше, чем он помнит. Он еще влезает, но у Луи возникают некоторые проблемы с тем, чтобы уместиться рядом с ним. Луи больше заинтересован в том, чтобы расхаживать по комнате, чем в том, чтобы улечься, поэтому Гарри остается один на один со сравнением цветов и тканевых текстур, в своей маленькой кровати, которая пахнет его школьным одеколоном.  
  
— В конце концов тебе придется сесть, — говорит Гарри через пару часов.  
  
— Может быть, если я буду измотан завтра, я буду слишком молчалив, чтобы съебаться, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Во-первых, эта фраза неправильная. И ты не струсишь, ты уже проделал большой путь и сможешь закончить его. Я буду с тобой. Давай, садись.  
  
— Не хочу. У тебя нет гантелей?  
  
— Было похоже, что я тягал гантели в старшей школе?  
  
На лице Луи появляется вымученная улыбка и он продолжает топтаться, пока не выходит прямиком из комнаты. Гарри продолжает сопоставлять цвета и цены, исходя из их возможностей. Ему нравится сочетание насыщенного красного с цветом кожи Луи, но он всегда мечтал о розовом цветке в своем лацкане. Он мог бы попробовать персиковый и винный, как он полагает, но персиковый — это цвет высокого запроса, и он намного дороже.  
  
Это не первый раз, когда он делает это, и даже не первый раз, когда он спускается именно в эту моральную кроличью нору. Он просто находит это успокаивающим, строить планы до того, как им правда нужно будет планировать. Фантазировать об этом. Даже несмотря на то, что Луи не будет участвовать.  
  
Луи возвращается с бутылкой водки, и Гарри хихикает над ним.  
  
— Ты стереотипный гей, — дразнит он. — Почему ты расклеился? Да ладно тебе, в моей детской спальне?  
  
— Нашей детской спальне, прошу прощения, — говорит Луи, отхлебывая из бутылки. — После того, как меня выгнали. Потому что моя семья ненавидит меня. Им не будет дела до моей свадьбы.  
  
— Не то чтобы тебе самому было дело до твоей свадьбы, — беззлобно говорит Гарри.  
  
— Эй, — оживляется Луи. — Несправедливо. Ты знаешь, что я очень хочу эту свадьбу. Очевидно, что мне есть до нее дело.  
  
— Но-  
  
— Не говори мне, что только потому, что планировка всего этого дерьма не по моей части, мне все равно. Мне не все равно, совсем не все равно. Но мне плевать на цвет роз и все такое, ладно? Я думаю, у меня есть более серьезные вещи, о которых стоит переживать, — Луи делает еще один глоток, глубокий и длинный.  
  
— Слушай, — вздыхает Гарри. — Я не претендую на то, чтобы быть самой важной вещью в твоей жизни или что-то в этом роде, и я не-  
  
— Прекрати, идиот.  
  
— Ну тогда веди себя так, как будто я имею значение, — говорит Гарри. — Давай. Я знаю, что у тебя стресс. Но я не ебаный идиот, Лу, и я с этим жил достаточно долго, ага? Мы в стрессе. Мы можем смириться с этим и двигаться дальше?  
  
— Да, ладно, хорошо, у меня стресс. Какого фига? Почему я должен двигаться вперед?  
  
Гарри закрывает книгу и откладывает ее в сторону, а затем обеими руками показывает Луи средние пальцы.  
  
— Не будь мудаком, — говорит он. — Я знаю, что ты расстроен. Но не будь мудаком, — он встает и выходит. Раздеваясь на веранде, Гарри прыгает в бассейн. Только спустя пару гребков его руки перестают трястись.  
  
Луи присоединяется к нему через некоторое время, меньшее, чем раньше, что должно быть показателем улучшения. Он старается идти на поправку, Гарри должен иметь это в виду. Луи садится у бассейна.  
  
— Хазза, — говорит он.  
  
— Ты закончил вести себя как мудак? — говорит Гарри, делая еще один гребок.  
  
— Да. Прости, — говорит Луи. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я в ужасном стрессе, и вымещаю все на тебе.  
  
Гарри пристально смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты говоришь это только потому, что я мокрый и голый, и ты хочешь трахнуться со мной, — надувается он, наполовину высовываясь из воды, — не так ли?  
  
— Нет, — пытается возразить Луи. — В смысле… — Гарри выходит из воды, и взгляд Луи следует за ним. — Это заложено в мой мыслительный процесс, — бормочет Луи, все еще наблюдая за ним.  
  
— У нас не будет секса, — четко говорит Гарри. — Не сегодня. Но ладно, — он вытирает лицо рукавом Луи. — Что ты хотел сказать?  
  
Луи целует его губы лишь на секунду, а затем его мокрый лоб.  
  
— Мне правда очень жаль. Вот что я хотел сказать. Давай рассмотрим твои вещи, и я поделюсь с тобой настоящим мнением, и мы сможем об этом поговорить. И я не скажу просто то, что легко сказать.  
  
Гарри улыбается.  
  
— Ладно. Это неплохой компромисс.  
  
— Я знаю, — Луи снова его целует. — Я люблю тебя, ладно? И у нас всегда есть твой отец, несмотря ни на что, так что. Это хорошо.  
  
— Да. Однако это не одно и то же.  
  
— Нет, — Луи оборачивает руку вокруг Гарри.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит Гарри через мгновение. — Но я думаю, я хочу пойти одеться. Я замерз.  
  
— Ох, ладно, — Луи поднимается, и Гарри тоже встает, достаточно быстро, чтобы толкнуть Луи в бассейн, пока он не держит равновесие. После этого он гогочет, пока Луи, страдая, выбирается.  
  
— Ты маленький говнюк, — фыркает Луи.  
  
Гарри видит, как тот выслеживает его, будто тоже собираясь толкнуть его, так что Гарри возвращается на веранду.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он, ухмыляясь. — Думай об этом, как о том, что я веду себя мудаком в отместку, окей? Мы в расчете.  
  
— Нет, пока ты меня не поцелуешь.  
  
Поэтому Гарри целует его и помогает ему выбраться из мокрых шорт и футболки, чтобы он мог повесить их на спинку стула.  
  
— Забыл, насколько это горячо, — мурлычет Гарри, оборачивая Луи руками и снова целуя его. — А ты?  
  
— Да, это просто ужасно.  
  
Гарри продолжает целовать его.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он ему через мгновение. — Мы сделаем то, что должны, а потом вернемся в свою квартиру и будем счастливы. Хорошо? Это будет очень просто, я обещаю. И ты выживешь. Ты хорошо справлялся и без них.  
  
— Да. Но ты никогда не представляешь, что твои родители откажутся придти на твою свадьбу. И даже не думаешь, что такое может случиться.  
  
— Мне жаль, — это все, что Гарри может сказать, настолько искренне, насколько может.  
  
— Я знаю, дорогой. Не расстраивайся из-за этого. Я пойду в душ, ладно? Люблю тебя.  
  
— Мне тоже нужно в душ, — говорит Гарри, следуя за ним внутрь. — Может, мы могли бы…  
  
— Ты заноза в заднице, — говорит ему Луи. — Заноза. Пойдем, хулиган.  
  
Он пропускает Гарри внутрь и принимает душ с ним, но категорически отказывается от перепиха, когда отец Гарри за стеной. Гарри не против, на самом деле. Ему просто нравится быть рядом с Луи. В этом и есть всё дело.  
  
Они отправляются в постель после этого, Луи сворачивается на груди Гарри. Им приходится прижаться ближе обычного, но ни один из них не против. Луи, возможно, нравится этот предлог, потому что он честно очень беспокоится.  
  
— Ты знаешь, это нормально — быть расстроенным, — бормочет Гарри. — Нормально расстраиваться и переживать, и чувствовать боль, и говорить людям об этом.  
  
— Заткнись, я знаю это.  
  
— Ну, я должен был это сказать. Ты не ведешь себя так, как будто знаешь это.  
  
Луи ударяет Гарри в грудь.  
  
— Прекрати, — говорит он. — Гарри-терапевт так же хорош, как и все остальные, но я не могу этого сделать. Ладно? Я знаю, что ты просто пытаешься помочь, но это не помогает.  
  
— Тогда как я могу помочь?  
  
— Просто заткнись. Будь моими мускулами. Я поговорю с родителями, а ты остановишь их от того, чтобы выбить из меня все дерьмо, ладно? — говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Извини. Конечно. Я сделаю это.  
  
— Спасибо, я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. Что я могу сделать для тебя?  
  
— Ничего. Спи.  
  
Гарри обнимает Луи сильнее и старается изо всех сил подчиниться, но он не уверен, сколько сна каждый из них на самом деле получает.  
  


***

  
  
Луи держит руку Гарри смертельной хваткой, пока они идут по тротуару. Дом Томлинсонов выглядит обветшалым, честно говоря, как будто никто не заботится о нем. Гарри вынужден обойти трехколесный велосипед — он принадлежит Лотти, если он правильно помнит, но, скорее всего, он уже передан по наследству другой сестре. Семья Луи никогда не была особенно зажиточной.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, я здесь, — говорит Гарри перед тем, как Луи звонит в дверной звонок. — Папа в пяти минутах отсюда на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Луи жмет на кнопку, и Гарри вынужден думать, что звук, возможно, достаточно знакомый, чтобы причинить боль. Луи застывает, пока дверь не открывается и его сестра не показывается оттуда. Физ, в толстовке для регби и штанах для йоги. Она выглядит такой взрослой. И Луи тает.  
  
— Привет, — неуверенно говорит он.  
  
Физзи не двигается секунду. Гарри больно за Луи.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — в конце концов говорит она.  
  
— Мне надо поговорить с мамой и папой, — говорит Луи. — Ты… Они тут?  
  
— Да, — говорит она. — О чем?  
  
— Я… я выхожу замуж, — говорит ей Луи и пытается улыбнуться. — Ты приглашена, но я не знаю, разрешат ли тебе придти.  
  
— Ох. Ладно. Я… — Фелисите колеблется, оглядываясь назад. — Я не уверена, что тебе стоит входить.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — говорит Луи. — Мы можем подождать здесь. Ты выглядишь такой… такой взрослой.  
  
Она слегка выпрямляется и улыбается.  
  
— Спасибо. Эм, я пойду спрошу их, — она закрывает дверь наполовину и уходит.  
  
Гарри немедленно смотрит на Луи.  
  
— Это было не так плохо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. Закройся нафиг.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
Физзи возвращается через минуту.  
  
— Папа сказал, что не хочет видеть тебя, — говорит она с дискомфортом. — Прости.  
  
— Что ты ему сказала?  
  
— Я сказала, что ты хочешь поговорить с ним и мамой, и он сказал передать тебе идти к черту. Я не сказала ему про свадьбу, потому что это бы просто выбесило его, — она смотрит на него долгую минуту. — Зачем ты вообще хочешь сказать ему?  
  
— Чтобы пригласить его на свадьбу, — отвечает Луи.  
  
— Не делай этого. Он не придет. Он бы скорее всего расстроил ее. Заставил свою церковь протестовать или что-нибудь подобное. Просто… держись от него подальше. Ты никогда ему не понравишься.  
  
Луи с трудом может ответить.  
  
— Я нравлюсь тебе?  
  
— Да, я просто… Мне не положено с тобой разговаривать. Мне надо идти, — она не может смотреть на него, но подается вперед и обнимает его перед тем, как снова заходит внутрь.  
  
— Нам стоит уйти, — говорит Луи через секунду. — Пойдем.  
  
— Ты не собираешься…  
  
— Пойдем, — Луи вытаскивает его на улицу. — Нахуй это все.  
  
— Ты не хочешь увидеть остальных сестер?  
  
— Я сказал, нахуй это все, и я имел это в виду, — Луи почти выходит на улицу, когда Гарри слышит что-то и оборачивается. Верхнее окно открывается и сильно повзрослевшая Лотти высовывается оттуда.  
  
— Эй, — громко говорит она. Луи оборачивается. — Мама снова беременна. Близнецы.  
  
А затем она снова закрывает окно.  
  


***

  
  
— Мы не можем пожениться, — говорит Луи с места в карьер. Это первые слова, которые он произнес с тех пор, как они покинули дом его родителей, однако, поэтому Гарри полагает, что это не слишком внезапно.  
  
— Почему ты говоришь это? — дипломатично спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Потом что мне нужно позаботиться о маме. Папа не умеет заботиться о детях, особенно грудничках. А если один из них мальчик… Я должен быть там.  
  
— Во-первых, мы определенно можем пожениться, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Нам не стоит.  
  
— Твое замужество не остановит тебя от заботы о детях.  
  
— Но замужний человек не должен быть за полстраны от его… супруга. Так не должно быть, и это именно то, что я хочу сделать.  
  
Гарри скрещивает руки.  
  
— Ты хочешь остаться здесь? Где ты ничтожен? И хочешь сделать это без меня?  
  
— Возможно, — пожимает плечами Луи. — Я должен.  
  
— Нет, не должен, — говорит Гарри. — Твоя мама вырастила сына и четырех дочерей своими силами, и она отлично справилась. Тебе не рады в этом доме, зачем давить? Твой отец не пустит тебя на порог, а тем более к его детям.  
  
— Но я должен попытаться.  
  
— Ладно, но ценой меня? И наших отношений? Потому что они сделали их выбор. Ты не можешь выбрать за них. А я выбирал тебя годами. Правда ли решение этого в том, чтобы мы не женились?  
  
Луи вздыхает и трет глаза.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты знаешь, на самом деле очень больно, что я — первая вещь, от которой ты хочешь избавиться, — отрывисто говорит Гарри. — Это заставляет меня думать об остальных случаях, когда я не был первым среди твоих приоритетов. И это очень, блять, неприятно.  
  
— Очевидно, ты мой главный приоритет, мы… помолвлены, — заканчивает Луи, замечая иронию в том, что он говорит. — Но это правда. И я люблю тебя. Просто когда я паникую, я не знаю, что… В смысле…  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри. — Но ты не можешь продолжать сбрасывать меня со счетов.  
  
Луи садится на кровать рядом с ним.  
  
— Хорошо. Ладно, это справедливо. Справедливо каждый раз, когда ты говоришь это, и я дурак, что не помню этого. Я просто… блин, — он прячет голову в ладонях. — Тебе стоит со мной расстаться, — говорит он. — Правда стоит. Ты такого не заслуживаешь.  
  
— Еще один повод избавиться от меня, — вздыхает Гарри.  
  
— Иисусе, — снова вздыхает Луи. — Не так.  
  
Гарри фыркает.  
  
— Не говори мне, чего я заслуживаю. Я хочу тебя. Я люблю тебя. Так что мужайся, блять, и относись ко мне правильно.  
  
— Как ты прикажешь мне оставить моих младших сестер в этом доме? И двух малышей? — требовательно спрашивает Луи. — Что мне делать?  
  
— Я не знаю, но ты продолжаешь искать пути связать себя со своей семьей. А я не могу забыть всего, что они тебе сделали, так, как ты забыл. Мы всего лишь вернулись к папе на две недели, а затем мы собирались вернуться домой, и через шесть месяцев мы женимся, Луи. Я не знаю, правда ли ты заинтересован в том, чтобы отбросить все это и пожертвовать собой ради своей семьи, но я не собираюсь смотреть, как это происходит.  
  
Луи пожимает плечами, выглядя вызывающе.  
  
— А что насчет наших друзей в Бостоне? Что насчет Зейна и Шерри, и Джесс?  
  
— А что с ними?  
  
— Ты собираешься их просто кинуть? Остаться в этом дерьмовом городе с семьей, которая тебя не хочет? — говорит Гарри. — Просто хочу выяснить, от чего именно ты готов отказаться, когда уедешь из Бостона. Когда уедешь от меня.  
  
— Я не уезжаю от тебя, это не то, что я хотел сказать.  
  
— Ну, я тут не останусь. Мое время здесь окончено. Я не останусь здесь, имея прекрасную жизнь в другом месте, — серьезно говорит Гарри. — Я не сделаю этого.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Потому что я знаю, что ты задумал подговорить меня. Я не буду.  
  
Луи ложится на спину на кровати, и Гарри укладывается рядом с ним. Разговор тихо прерывается, пока Гарри пытается восстановить свое хладнокровие, а Луи пытается найти слова.  
  
— Ты говорил о том, как я всегда хочу от тебя отгородиться, — говорит Луи через некоторое время. — Но я не хочу.  
  
— Хотя ты всегда психуешь и толкуешь о расставании.  
  
— Ну, это потому что ты постоянный. Я полагаю, я… подсознательно, или как там, рассчитываю, что ты меня не оставишь. Ты никогда не оставляешь. Так что. Может быть, это что-то вроде клапана облегчения. Я могу паниковать и предлагать это, потому что знаю, что ты откажешься и это… приятно. Как ты борешься за меня. Но неправильно заставлять тебя делать это. Мне жаль.  
  
Гарри берет его за руку.  
  
— Ладно. Хорошо, спасибо. Я тебя не оставлю, ты прав, и я тебя все равно очень люблю. Так ты не хочешь меня бросить?  
  
— Нет, не хочу.  
  
— Ты все еще хочешь пожениться?  
  
— Конечно, хочу. Ты — лучшая вещь в моей жизни, я очень хочу выйти за тебя. Но у меня такое чувство… как будто мне не стоит этого делать. Потому что разве я не обязан им? Разве я не должен им помочь? Не должен позаботиться о сестрах? — спрашивает Луи искренне.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты никогда не оставишь свое прошлое, — медленно говорит Гарри, пытаясь думать. — Но ты не должен. Нет. Они не были супер-дружелюбны с тобой раньше, так что кто знает, станут ли они… Захотят ли они этого. Прости, но такова правда.  
  
— Ладно. Это хорошая мысль.  
  
— Но ты можешь оставить им телефонный номер. И мой отец определенно сделает все, что им понадобится. Но ты не можешь поставить свою жизнь в режим ожидания ради своей фундаменталистской, испытывающей финансовые затруднения гомофобной семьи, которая больше заботится о том, сколько ярдов ты пробегал в старшей школе, чем о твоих чувствах.  
  
Луи целует его и снимает с Гарри футболку, чтобы свернуться у него на груди.  
  
— Ты действуешь в моих интересах, — говорит он. — Всегда. Мне не стоит забывать это.  
  
— Не стоит, — соглашается Гарри.  
  
— Так что вместо того, чтобы говорить, что я не хочу жениться, я буду просто говорить что-то типа того, что я испуган, и что ты мне нужен. Ладно?  
  
— Ладно. Это абсолютно приемлемо.  
  
— Прости. Хочешь мороженого и посмотреть какой-нибудь дерьмовый канал по телеку? Нам не вставать завтра, так что. Или мы можем придумать что-нибудь другое, — добавляет Луи.  
  
— Да, так будет нормально, — Гарри садится.  
  
Луи садится с ним.  
  
— Если они когда-нибудь позовут меня, ты знаешь, что я собираюсь прилететь прямо сюда, да? — серьезно говорит он.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри. — И я бы пришел, если бы ты попросил.  
  
— Я так влюблен в тебя. И мне так сильно жаль.  
  
Гарри вынужден улыбнуться.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, люблю тебя тоже. Спасибо, — он целует волосы Луи. — Люблю тебя, — повторяет он. — Я всегда с тобой.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Луи. — Я не откажусь от тебя снова. Я клянусь.  
  
Это не просто слова. У Гарри было четыре года действий ради него и его умственного спокойствия. Он любим. Все остальное — просто помехи.  
  


***

  
  
Луи толкает Гарри на диван после того, как они объедаются батончиками Клондайк — и после того, как Луи рассказывает необходимую гейскую шутку. Гарри не знает, что происходит, пока Луи не вынимает книгу по планированию свадеб.  
  
— Итак, — говорит он. — Веди меня в мир оттенков.  
  
Гарри улыбается и открывает книгу.  
  
— Рад, что ты попросил. Ладно. Итак, как сильно ты заботишься о банальностях и клише?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
— Винный и персиковый уже избитые, например, — говорит Гарри, открывая нужную страницу. — И плюс, дорогие. А если мы выберем более необычные цвета, типа серого и глубокого индиго, мы получим материалы подешевле и фотографии получше. Или, может быть, бирюзовый и лаймовый, но это выглядит немного слишком тропически.  
  
Луи задумчиво кивает.  
  
— Не приветствую тропики. Мне нравится идея с серым и все такое, но, может быть, попробовать его с бирюзовым? Я не хочу быть банальным. Или расточительным.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, у меня есть еще одна книга с материалами, посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти симпатичный бирюзовый. Но серый и голубой любого оттенка — очень хорошо. Теперь давай обсудим меню.  
  
— Стейк, — говорит Луи. — Стейк и жареная курица, и фрукты, и, наверное, какой-нибудь странный салат, который ты придумаешь. И на десерт твоё печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Без вариантов. Мы приготовим их вместе.  
  
Гарри записывает это.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — говорит он через секунду, — я думал о том, чтобы сделать в цветах черный и золотой, чтобы я смог надеть твою джерси к алтарю.  
  
— О Господи, — усмехается Луи. — Это их так выбесит. Да. Но сделай это завуалированно. Угольный вместо черного или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — Гарри делает такую заметку тоже.  
  
— Ты определенно наденешь мою джерси к алтарю. Без вопросов. Если только ты не хочешь.  
  
Гарри кладет голову Луи на плечо.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Ты поговоришь со мной о размещении цветов? И месте проведения? Мы сможем распланировать схему расположения, когда поймем, где будет торжество.  
  
— Я с удовольствием поговорю с тобой о цветах, расположении и рассадке гостей, но тебе придется использовать простые слова и говорить медленно. Я никогда такого прежде не делал, ты обладаешь информацией получше, чем я.  
  
— Ну, раз это будет маленькая свадьба, это будет несложно, я обещаю.  
  
— Но я не буду жалеть денег для своего мальчика. Все будет идеально, — обещает Луи и целует Гарри в щеку, — как ты, — добавляет он высоким песенным голосом.  
  
Гарри заливается румянцем и улыбается именно так, как, он уверен, Луи рассчитывал.  
  
— Ох, — говорит он. — «Идеально» распространяется на заботу о стульях и сидячих местах?  
  
— Определенно, — говорит Луи. — Я думаю о квадратных тарелках.  
  
— Господи, — усмехается Гарри. — Тогда ладно. Давай рассмотрим варианты.  
  
— Как насчет варианта, где ты позволяешь мне взять тебя на диване и заняться планировкой чуть позже? Я имею в виду, я с удовольствием распланирую все с тобой, но я также хотел бы тебе отсосать.  
  
Гарри хихикает.  
  
— Папа нас убьет.  
  
— Твой отец спит и ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
  
— Ладно. Но тебе придется быть тихим и глотать.  
  
— Не мне переживать о том, чтобы быть тихим, — бормочет Луи, целуя его пару раз перед тем, как отбрасывает книгу и опускает Гарри.  
  
— Тебе переживать о том, чтобы быть соблазнительным мудаком, — бормочет в ответ Гарри, пока Луи целует улыбку на его лице.  
  
— Я из тебя все нутро высоблазню, — дразнит Луи, тыкая Гарри в живот. — За каждую секунду нашего долгого брака, сэр. А мы будем в браке долго, — добавляет он, сталкивая их лбы.  
  
— Как долго? — спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Вечность, возможно, — говорит Луи. — Не знаю. Когда ты планируешь умереть?  
  
— Никогда, — говорит Гарри, кусая губу, чтобы спрятать большую улыбку.  
  
— Тогда вечность — мой ответ, — говорит Луи, и он дарит Гарри очень хороший минет, в будущем известный как _Свадебный Минет_ из-за разговора, который последовал, и стандарта, который был установлен до конца их жизней.


End file.
